Boot Camp
by Almis31
Summary: When you’re young you’re supposed to have fun, law be damned. At least that’s how Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon saw it. Rated for foul-language, under-age drinking and general law-breaking. AU-Human, OOC.
1. They Don't Know What's Hit Them

Chapter One - They Don't Know What's Hit Them.

Aw shit!

Six months, six fucking months. It was simply unacceptable. This place looked like it hadn't been taken care of in damn near fifty years, that conclusion was just from my observation of the exterior. I didn't even want to think about what the inside looked like. We hadn't even passed the gates and the walls topped with barbed wire and I hated the place. No fucking way was I spending six months of my life here. I was only ten feet from the entrance and I could see that this place was hell on earth.

This was a fucking joke!

Next to me I heard my two closest friends' disapproval of the building. At least I wasn't alone in my assessment, but then again, who would think that this place was anything but disgusting.

On my left I heard Rose suck on her teeth, not quite verbalizing her disgust but she was damn near screaming at the people who sent us here. I could tell by the look on her face that she was thinking about countless escape plans, all of which I'm sure involved bodily harm to those who got in our way. Rose may look like a model off the catwalks of Milan and Paris, but she was more vicious than Naomi Campbell holding a cell phone after losing her bags at the airport.

On my right I heard the small gasp leave Alice's lips as she stared in disgust at the building we had to spend the next six months in. Her jaw was dropped and I swear I heard her say 'fuck' under her breath.

She had already gone mental when she was told she wasn't allowed more than one bag and she'd be given a uniform to wear on arrival. Six months with only being allowed to wear one outfit was torture to her. Six months of only being allowed to wear our own clothes on weekends and since she was only allowed one bag, her choice was limited.

Hell, it was torture to me. I wanted to wear my jeans and t-shirts all the time. Instead I'm stuck with something probably resembling G.I Joe's outfit. Fucking torture.

I was on the same wave length as them, utterly disgusted that we had been sent here. I mean really! This place needed to be demolished, not populated with hundreds of teenagers. I cursed my father, I cursed my mother and I cursed the damn people who run this place, and I'm sure Rose and Alice were doing the exact same thing.

Fucking condescending assholes. Like they never acted like we did, like they never did anything that was wrong. We were only having fun and they were punishing us by sending us to this shit-hole on the grounds of thinking that after six months here we'd be different people. That we'd play by the rules. That we'd sit at home night after night curled up in our beds being good little girls.

Not-fucking-likely!

It was an old grey building, probably a converted prison - well it would make sense - I could see two large wooded doors at the top of concrete steps, they were wide open with people walking in and out. Then there were the hundreds of windows - thank any god out there that the place had windows. I don't think I would have coped if the place didn't have a source of natural light. It may not look like it but I love the sun and I had been at least thankful that this place was in California. In front of the large building was an even larger grassy area, untouched and it was probably punishable by death if you were to walk on it without permission. Directly in front of the grassy area were the two iron gates we were standing in front of, they were taller than fucking elephants. Most likely elephants wouldn't even be able to knock them down; I had a feeling that the gates and surrounding walls were the strongest things about this place. They were certainly the largest. The barbed wire was really unnecessary, like anyone could actually reach the top. If anyone did I'd think they'd deserve the freedom.

Un-fucking-believable!

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a slight nudge pushing me forward. Stupid fucking guards thinking they can push me around. They got another thing coming!

"Move it, ladies!" Dick head said. I didn't know his name and didn't care to find out what it was; he was simply going to be known as dick head. It fitted him perfectly.

Apparently Rose and Alice were thinking the same as me. Alice scowled and Rose continued to suck her teeth.

"Bitch, don't touch me." Rose pulled her arm away when dick head tried to grab it to get her to move. "My nails are stronger than you think and I'm sure you like your sight, so don't fucking touch me."

He laughed.

He actually fucking laughed.

This man was stupid as well a dick, and just like she always did when someone laughed at her when she was being completely serious Rose punched him. She pulled her right arm back and swung her clenched hand forward connecting it with dick head's face. Blood started to run down his face, from his eyebrow and his nose. It was the most damage Rose had done with one punch; normally she just broke people's noses. I shot her a grin that you could see from space and she grinned back.

Alice's bell like laughter bounced off the surrounding trees she clapped her hands and gave Rose a high five as he staggered back from the force of the punch. I snorted and laughter erupted from my throat and Rose looked triumphant. That-a-girl.

Our fun was over when three guards came running towards us from the bus we vacated moments earlier. The first grabbed Rose and hauled her to the side of the vehicle pulling her arms behind her back. As I tried to help her I was held back by the second guard, his grip holding my arms behind me as I pulled against him, and Alice - well as tiny as she was she was a force to be reckoned with. The third guard actually had to be helped by dick head to stop her kicking legs. One held on to her upper half while dick head grabbed her legs before she could do any damage, which would result in leaving them unable to reproduce.

With that they had to forcefully drag us in to the hellhole. The bus driver was left to carry our bags. Three bags filled to the brim with all that we could get in. Alice had spent hours folding everything as small as they would go.

All the way to the large wooden doors we yelled out protests and struggled against the men restraining us. We weren't about to make it easy for them.

Rose stuck with the simple "Get your fucking filthy hands off me!"

Alice screamed and kicked making it difficult for the two men carrying her, yelling at them every so often. Mainly she just stuck to the verbal profanities. Occasionally I'd hear her yell, "Fuck you, you piece of shit." followed by "Bitch, do you want children? Cause if you don't let me go. I will kick you until it is impossible to do so!" Never, and I mean never do you want to get Rose and Alice angry.

I went down the same line Rose was on, yelling at the guy restraining me to get his hands off of me if he still wanted them to be attached to his body.

While this was going on a crowd had gathered outside, a few residents even stuck their heads out their windows because we were making that much noise. Good. I smiled at this. They better fucking hear us, because they really didn't know what they were getting themselves into when they agreed to take us. The next six months was going to be hell for all who pissed us off.

They better be fucking ready, because they just invited Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon in to their so-called correctional facility for out-of-control teenagers.


	2. Drunken Adventures

Chapter Two - Drunken Adventures.

"Fuck!" I gasped as my shoelace got stuck on a nail. Piece of shit window. Every time! Every time this happened and every time I forgot about it just as I exit through my window. I seriously needed to take a fucking hammer to that nail.

"Bella?" Alice whispered as loud as she could without actually waking my parents. "Hurry the fuck up."

"Shit, Alice," I whispered back, "My shoe is caught in the window again, care to help me?" I asked and she lightly and skilfully - thank god her parents sent her to gymnastics as a child - climbed the tree in front of my bedroom window and joined me on the roof of my house. She kneeled next to me and unhooked my shoelace.

"Bella, why do you insist on wearing converse when all they do is make you trip up and get caught in windows?"

"Alice! Why do you insist on wearing wedged heels when you are climbing trees and helping your friend out of a second story window?"

"Fine, point taken, now get your ass down that tree," Alice said before climbing down in front of me. I followed and thankfully didn't fall on my ass for once.

"Where's Rose?" I asked, still whispering. My dad could sleep through a tornado so I never had to worry about him waking up, but my mom woke up if a floorboard squeaked too loudly, she and her husband Phil were visiting and their window in the guest bedroom was always slightly open to let air in.

So it always helped to be extra stealth when sneaking out of my house.

"She's round front with the car," Alice said as she made her way around the side of my house. It was times like these that I wished my room was at the front of the house on the ground floor. It would make things so much easier, but then again, it was fun climbing out of my window night after night.

Me, Alice and Rose hadn't spent one week without going out at least twice since, well, since I can remember. Of course when we were little it was sleepovers, not very bad ass but we were still in the single digits. By the time we were thirteen it was much more exciting to sneak out and cause mayhem.

I had lived here, in Forks, for my entire life. My mom left when I was a baby and would visit every so often and two years ago she married Phil, I liked Phil, he was fun to be around. He wouldn't yell at me when I was caught doing something I shouldn't be doing. A few times he didn't even tell my mom on me. He was the best form of step-dad.

I met Alice when she moved here at the age of five. She was tiny, even then, and her tantrums were just as bad as they are now, only now she has a foul mouth and can throw a decent punch.

Then there's Rose. I've known Rose since I can remember; she too has always lived here. The thing is we used to hate each other. I couldn't stand the sight of her perfectly blonde hair and smug smile. Until the age of six we didn't talk unless it was to throw verbal insults at one another. I'm not sure how we became friends, we just did.

The three of have been practically inseparable since then. Causing as much trouble as we could while trying not to get caught.

"Ouch!" I said as I smacked into the ground at a reasonable speed. Damn, why the hell did I have to be so fucking clumsy?

I could hear Alice and Rosalie giggling as they came over to help me up. "It's only a fence Bella; you'd think you'd be able to get over it without harming yourself," Rose said as she pulled me up off the ground.

"May I remind you, you were the one to fall down twenty steps the last time we went out," I said.

"Yes, but I had had quite a bit to drink then, this is you completely sober." That smug smile that I had grown used to was on her face. I didn't hate that smile anymore, I loved it. It fit her perfectly.

"Fine, whatever. Can we go now?" I said as I walked to her shiny red convertible. We climbed in and Rose sped out of my driveway as fast as she could. All three of us liked to drive fast. The only problem was that I had a piece of shit car. Rose had a M3 which she had made a whole lot better since she and her father loved working on cars. Alice got blessed with a Porsche on her latest birthday, bright yellow and fast as hell. Me, well I was stuck with a rusty old Chevy pickup. My dad got it off one of his friends and I wasn't too pleased to find out it didn't like to go over fifty and it was older than my parents, hell it was probably older than my grandparents.

It had been sitting on my driveway basically since I got it, Rose and Alice drove me around and would let me drive every once in a while.

My dad, Charlie, couldn't understand why I simply left the truck practically untouched on the driveway since he gave it to me. I could have tried telling him I like to drive fast and fifty miles an hour annoyed me, but then he would have given me a lecture on the dangers of speeding. I could have said that the piece of crap was so old I could get diseases from sitting in it, but he would have told me I was being silly and should just drive it.

So I shrugged my shoulders every time he asked me about it and said that with Rose and Alice willing to drive me around I didn't need to. Sometimes I even threw in 'it's bad for the environment if I drive it when I don't have to.'

I had been saving up to buy a new car, but the money almost always got spent on drink and shopping sprees with Alice. That girl loved to shop. I didn't mind it really because Alice always had me laughing and sometimes Rose would come and it would be even more fun. I had also gotten to the point where I could get Alice to allow me to buy what I wanted.

"Where are we going tonight?" Rose asked from the driver's seat.

"How about one of the beaches at La Push?" I offered. We'd spend most nights down at La Push because we enjoyed the beaches and there weren't many places to go in Forks.

Rose and Alice didn't answer me, they didn't need to. Rose simply drove the fifteen minute drive in about five and we were at the beach.

That girl drove like a fucking maniac and I loved it. We had once tested who could make the journey the fastest; Rose came first, with four minutes and fifty eight seconds. Yes we timed it perfectly. What? We were bored. Alice went second but didn't finish because she got pulled over for going a hundred and thirty six miles an hour in a sixty mile zone. We've never let her live that down, it was the first speeding ticket any of us got and the only one to date.

I came second, or last however you want to look at it. I say second because Alice, in my eyes, came last. I made the journey in five minutes and thirteen seconds.

We then proceeded to get very drunk and me and Rose got tattoos of our times on our lower backs and Alice got the speed she was going at. Yeah, I was grounded for a month when Charlie found out about that one.

What he doesn't know is about the tattoo on my hip and the one on my ankle. The three us have the number three on our hip, again we were drunk. My star sign was on my ankle. I wasn't drunk for the last one but Rose and Alice were. They sat beside me trying to distract the tattooist until they got asked to wait in the front of the shop.

My father thinks he knows about all the trouble I've been in, he thinks he knows everything about me, but he doesn't know the half of it. All he knew about were the times I had been caught and the three of us were fairly good at not getting caught.

There have been times when we got away from the cops, but they knew who we were and would go straight to my dad and I'd be grounded for another month. Not that being grounded actually deterred my outings. I actually think I was permanently grounded. I'm not sure anymore, the lines got blurry after I would sneak out for the fourth week in a row.

"Shit!" Alice shouted as she opened the trunk of Rosalie's car.

"What?" Rose and I yelled at the same time. We were already making our way down to our favorite spot. Alice was getting the drink from the car.

"Two of the bottles have smashed," Alice shouted over to us, Rose stopped in her tracks and spun around at a speed I didn't know was possible. I don't think she cared about the drink; she cared about the fact that two bottles of liquid were spilt in the back of her car.

She ran back to where we parked and I followed. We found Alice kneeling down picking up the remains of the two bottles from the ground and throwing the shards into the bin. Rosalie was panicking looking through her trunk for the stains. There were none, the bottles had smashed outside the car. Rose let out a sigh of relief, then she realized that two bottles were smashed which would only leave us with one.

"Damn it, Alice!" She said, "All you had to do was get the bottles out of the car without fucking dropping them."

"Don't worry, there's more bottles under the back seat, I stashed them there when the principal found one in my locker and wanted to search my car."

Rose clapped her hands and went to get the extra bottles.

"Is he even allowed to do that?" I asked Alice.

"Who?" She looked at me with furrowed brows.

"The principal."

"Oh, I'm not sure, but he called the cops because of the one in my locker and I think with them there and me being seventeen they wanted to see if I had anymore," She said throwing the last of the glass away. "I barely had time to hide them in her car; I had to get Jessica to do it." I laughed at that.

We could get Jessica Stanley to do anything we wanted, we basically ran the school and she would do anything to seem popular, even if it meant doing our dirty work. The girl was like a lost puppy. I remembered how we once got her to hide in the toilets for the most of the day 'guarding' a cubical because it was the only remotely clean one and if we wanted to use it, it would be free. Not that we had any intention of using it, the three of us hated public toilets and refused to use them. It was just funny watching Jessica scramble to them and stay there for four classes until she was found and hauled off to the principal for skipping class.

We were well aware of the fact we were being bitches, but we didn't give a damn.

"How much fucking bottles did you put in here, and how the hell didn't I know about them?" Rose's muffled voice came from the back seat of her car. She had her head on the floor and her arm stretched under the seat to get the bottles, four were already sitting on top of the white leather seats.

"Em, I think there are seven, they were for a party, but my parents decided to stay home that night," Alice said.

"Oh yeah, I remember that, God, that was a bitch telling everyone the party was off," Rose said as she got another one from the back of the seat. "Jessica was pretty good at hiding these, that was months ago and I never found them."

"She's a good little minion, which ones shall we take and which ones shall we save for another time?"

"Take five, leave the other two in the car," I said, "And hurry the fuck up, I want to get this party started." My two friends laughed and grabbed the bottles, following my lead to the sand.

****

"You know what I think?" Alice slurred, "I think that you should just fuck him."

Rose snorted and sprayed the liquid from her mouth, that was the third time in two hours that she couldn't keep her drink from spraying all over the beach. I laughed too.

"I'm not fucking him, Alice," I retorted, "I've seen it and it would probably get lost."

Again Rose was unable to swallow her drink before she laughed and it landed on the flames of the bonfire we made. As the alcohol hit the fire a large flame burst into the air and it calmed back to a gentle flicker after the alcohol burned.

"How the hell do you know what it looks like?" Alice sat up, but by the look on her face she sat up too quickly. She clutched her head and groaned before returning her gaze to me. She was glaring at me for not telling her something.

I laughed, "Boys locker room, he's on the swim team."

Alice looked hurt, "You were in the boys locker room and you didn't invite me," she pouted, "I want to know if it's true Ben stuffs his Speedos."

It was Rosalie's turn to speak, "Oh, he doesn't, Angela is one lucky girl." Alice's jaw dropped.

"You were there too?" Rose nodded and Alice leapt on her. "How could you!" She screamed as she tried to pin Rose to the ground, Rosalie just started tickling her and Alice fell to the side laughing.

"You were too busy with detention," I said.

"Damn biology, I swear he just looks for ways to torture me," She huffed and took another swig from her bottle. "Hey, Rose, do you know that Royce was at the hospital."

Rose giggled and took another drink. "Yes."

"Why you…-hiccup- laughing about it?" I asked.

"Cause I'm the one who broke his nose." Her laughter completely took over and she toppled sideways clutching her stomach. After seeing our confusion on our faces she decided to explain. Royce King, Rosalie's boyfriend of four months, tried it on the day before when she wasn't in the mood and he wouldn't take no for an answer. So Rose, being Rose, punched him in the face and hit him in the balls with her father's baseball bat.

We were all gasping for breath after Rose finished the story, "And that's not the best part," Rose said through her laughter, "He won't say who did it to him because he's embarrassed. I'm in no trouble at all because he won't say. Even if he does I'll just tell them what he tried to do."

"Dick head, serves him right," I said getting my breath back.

"Cheers to that." We raised our bottles and Alice made a toast, "To Rosalie Hale, for kicking the shit out of Royce and making it unlikely he'll ever be able to fuck anyone ever again without causing himself pain."

"Cheers!" Rose and I said in unison.

My head snapped up as I heard the noise that we never wanted to hear. Sirens. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. They were getting louder and they were obviously coming towards the beach.

"Time to go girls," Alice said hopping to her feet, stumbling slightly. She pulled Rosalie up and they both helped me to my feet. I stumbled and fell on my ass. Shit.

They helped me up again and we started to walk to the car but we were too late. Two cops and one flashing police car were waiting for us. One of the officers had the two bottles from the back seat - we had forgotten to shut the roof - in his hands.

It was in that moment we decided to do what we always did. Run. Run like our lives depended on it and at that moment in time I think they did.

The problem being, once Alice and Rose took off they were no longer holding me up and I fell to the ground after my first step. _Ah fuck! _One of the officers took off after Rose, Alice made her bid for freedom and the other officer picked me up and held me still. I was swaying slightly but at least I didn't fall over again. I could see Alice run towards the rocks and I yelled out to her.

"Run, Forest! Run!" Laughter erupted from my throat as Alice turned her head to look at me and tripped causing her to fall into the sand. Rose was running in circles around the fire with the officer chasing her. More laughter escaped my throat. Rosalie was doing quite well until, I assume, she got dizzy and fell on her ass.

At that point the officer put me in the back of his car and went to get Alice while the other was trying to get Rose to stand up, but she was putting up a good fight. I slumped sideways and closed my eyes, letting myself fall asleep.


	3. Behind Bars

Chapter Three - Behind Bars.

I had woken up once Rose and Alice joined me in the back of the car. _Fuck, it wasn't a dream,_ I thought as I got woken with a shake from Rose. One of the officers took Rosalie's car keys off her and drove her car behind the cruiser. He did this because Rose refused to let them leave it there, even after they put the top up. Rose had a knack for getting her way. Hell, we all did.

They were driving much too slow and it was taking forever to get to the station. I was starting to fall back into a slumber, but the officer driving, I think his name was Jack, wouldn't let me. He would shout back to us if he saw any of our heads slump forward.

I had my head pressed against the window of the car while Alice rested hers on my shoulder. Rosalie had her head thrown back against the headrest of her seat. Jack kept the lights flashing but muted the siren. Thank Christ it wasn't blaring.

He kept looking at us through the rear view mirror and shaking his head. Jack had arrested us twice before and was good friends with my father.

"How'd I guess it would be you three after I got the call about teenagers drinking on the beach?" He said after a few minutes.

"Oh I don't know; you're a good guesser?" I said sarcastically.

He chuckled and continued driving in silence.

After an excruciating long car ride we finally pulled up to the station. Twenty minutes, really, who takes twenty minutes to go from La Push to Forks police station? Rosalie's car was parked next to the cruiser. She smiled a little when she saw it, but frowned when she remembered where we were.

They had to get another officer to come get us out of the car, Rose tried her hardest to remain in it and not have to actually go into the cell. She did quite well, she had her feet hooked onto the door frame and it took a good few minutes until she joined me and Alice.

Even when she was being put in the cell she put up a fight. She refused to walk so they lifted her slightly off the ground and basically carried her into it.

After about five minutes we started to get bored. They had put the three of us in one of the barred holding cells, the ones they use for overnighters. I was standing at the front with my arms hanging through the bars, resting them on the center horizontal bar. Alice was at my feet with her ankles on the outside of the cell. Rosalie was lying on the bed at the back of the cell with her head dangling off the side; her hair was sweeping the floor.

I was trying to get the attention of the officer who was guarding the cell. He was new and I hadn't seen him before. My dad, who just so happened to be the Chief of Police, hadn't mentioned anyone new.

Maybe I just wasn't listening when he told me.

He had been ignoring us since we got there; he just stood by the door with his arms folded and staring straight ahead.

"Hey. You. You there. You. Guy. Officer!" I started, "Oi. You. Sir." He huffed, yes! Progress, "Please. Officer. You. Hey. Dude." He huffed again and looked over at me, "Yes you." I smiled.

"Maybe you should contemplate being quiet," he said. Alice snorted.

"Have you called my father?" I asked, hoping that they hadn't and we would just be released in the morning when we were sober. I doubted my wish would come true, we were three minors after all and Charlie was the Chief of Police.

"Chief Swan is on his way." I groaned. Fuck!

"You're sending me to the gallows by doing that. The gallows is too harsh a punishment for someone who has done no wrong, I have done no wrong! No wrong I tell you!" I started rambling and pointing at him, stretching my arm through the bar as far as it would go.

"I concur!" Alice exclaimed, she had her hands on her lap and was slouched over with her head resting against the bar. Every so often her body would jerk with hiccups.

"See, Alice agrees with me, I bet Rose does to, don't you Rose?" I turned to look at Rosalie.

"I think my head is going to implode," she mused. "All the blood is rushing to my brain and I think it is going to implode, or explode. Implode? Explode? Out of the two I would prefer it to implode, exploding sounds messy, yes, far too messy." She continued. "You know when you say a word too many times and it starts to not sound like a word anymore, I think that's happened to explode."

"What about implode?" Alice asked, not moving from the position she was in.

"No, implode still sounds like a word," she stated.

"I think you have her answer," I said turning back to the officer, "If you just free us all this could be forgotten about."

"Sorry, no can do. You are staying until all your parents get here."

With that Alice's head snapped up. "All our parents?" she questioned. "ALL OUR PARENTS?"

The officer jumped slightly at the volume of her voice and nodded his head. Alice groaned and fell back onto the floor. Her legs still sticking out the bars and her arms stretched out at her sides. "Just kill me now," she mumbled. "Just strike me down and piss on my grave."

Normally they would only call my father, if he wasn't already at the station on duty, and he would return Rosalie and Alice to their houses. Apparently they felt like torturing us and since my mother, Renee, was in town I guess she was coming too. Probably dragging Phil along for the show.

"Fucking hell, that's just perfect," I mumbled my thoughts out loud.

"I don't think your father would like you swearing," the officer said, he was giving me that look, that look I'd seen other officers give me. The look that said I was an embarrassment to my father. That they felt sorry for him and I should stop acting the way I did. He was giving me that look so I snapped.

"Well I don't think my father cares for the fact his daughter has been arrested five times, but I don't give a fuck about that now do I? So why would I care what he thinks about the words I choose to say." I took a breath. "I also don't think it's any of your business. Who the fuck are you anyway?"

He didn't answer because at that moment Charlie followed by Renee and Phil came bursting through the door. They stopped outside the cell and stared at me. Renee had her arms on her hips, Charlie had his folded over his chest and both of them were glaring, and I think I heard Charlie growl, maybe it was just his stomach. Phil stood behind my mom and gave me a sympathetic shrug. I had a feeling that he may have been a bit rebellious in his teenage years too.

Alice, from her position on the floor, raised her arm and waved at my parents. "Hello, Chief Swan, Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer. How's you evening been?" I snorted trying to stifle my laughter. Rosalie noticed them too and said her greetings.

My parents didn't take their gaze off of me as I stood resting on the bars. "Oh, our night was fine. '_Was_' being the operative word." Renee was tapping her foot on the ground, releasing her anger that way.

"How come?" Rosalie asked, still lying on the bed, but now she had flipped over and was lying on her stomach.

"Well, Rosalie, we got a call telling us that our seventeen-year-old daughter and her two friends of the same age had been arrested. Again." Charlie was the one to speak this time.

"Oh." Was Rosalie's reply.

"How come Alice and Rose's parents are coming?" I asked my dad.

"I phoned them and asked them to." Alice shot up from the ground after hearing this.

"Why would you do that?" she asked, eyes wide in shock.

"Because, Alice, we have things to discus," Renee replied. Rose sprang from the bed and joined me and Alice at the front of the cell. Stumbling a little on the way.

"You mean you aren't just taking us home like you normally do?" Panic was evident in her voice.

"No, you are going to stay here until we talk to you parents and sort something out." Charlie was being far too vague for my liking.

"Sort something out? What's there to sort out?" I asked. "Just sign some damn papers and take us home like you always do."

"Not this time," Charlie said lowering his voice. Renee took her husband's hand and walked away from the cell, Charlie soon followed. We heard the door close and could only assume they went to Charlie's office to wait for Rose and Alice's parents.

We were silent.

"Got nothing to say now do you?" Officer fuck face said. I hadn't gotten around to finding out what his real name was.

"Shut the fuck up, asshole!" I yelled. Rose and Alice glared at him, it may not sound scary but I wouldn't want to be the cause of their glares. Even though I had been countless times.

This was not good, not good in the slightest.

Alice groaned again and slumped to the ground, leaning against the concrete wall at the back of the cell. Rose followed her lead and sat down next to her and I went and sat on the bed with my legs crossed under me.

"Do you think they're going to leave us here?" Alice was still slurring her words.

"They can't, can they? I mean they've only got us here for being drunk, they'll have to release us in the morning won't they?" Rose had her forehead scrunched up in confusion.

"You know, for being arrested so many times you'd think we'd know more about the system and what they can and can't do." Rose grunted in what I assume was a weak laugh.

I didn't know what to think, Charlie never did this to us. I desperately wanted to know what they were talking about in his office and if the Hales and Brandon's had arrived. Alice's dad was scary, he was this major religious individual, I was surprised he hadn't shipped Alice off to some all girls' catholic boarding school or an asylum, something like that. I suppose he hadn't because Alice had him and her mom wrapped around her finger, that and I didn't think they wanted to acknowledge what their daughter got up to.

Rosalie's parents weren't so bad, though her mom always wanted her to go do beauty pageants, I think Rose almost hurled after he mom first suggested them. Her dad helped her with her car so he was cool in my books; I wondered how much I'd like them after they arrived at the station.

They left us sitting there for about three quarters of an hour, by that time we had all moved positions. Alice was back to being sprawled across the floor, Rose was curled up on the bed sleeping and I was sitting at the foot of the bed resting my head against the wall. We had all begin to sober up and it was really starting to get on our nerves being left there. I was all about ready to throw something when my parents returned to the room with my best friend's parents in tow. About bloody time.

"Now can we go?" Alice said weakly from the floor, her arm was thrown across her face covering her eyes.

"We're taking you girls home to pack," Charlie had put on his official voice.

"Good, about time … wait, what?" I asked.

Rose had rolled over and appeared to have woken up. The six adults behind Charlie all looked very glum; none of them were looking directly at us, avoiding our gaze.

"Isabella," Charlie sighed, he never used my full name, not once. He looked at the floor momentarily and once he lifted his head he continued, "Tomorrow we are taking you girls to Seattle and there you will be getting on a bus and going to boot camp." The three of us shot up and went to stand right in front of Charlie. We each had looks between murderous glares and quiet confusion on our faces. "You _will _be getting on that bus; there will be no arguments and no trying to talk us out of it." All the adults looked at Alice when he said that last bit.

"You have got to be shitting me," Rose almost yelled at them, she was fuming.

"We are not, and watch your language." Rose's mom was the one to speak.

"I can't watch my language, it's physically impossible." she was talking through gritted teeth.

"Don't talk to you mother like that." Her dad was the next to step up and say something, he seemed torn with the decision they made.

"Why? What are you going to do? Send me away … OH WAIT YOU'RE ALREADY DOING THAT!" They had done it, they made Rosalie shout, something you do not want to accomplish.

"Come on girls, it's time to go and get yourselves packed." Charlie was trying his best not to anger us.

His attempts were futile, slowly but surely I was getting to the level of anger Rosalie was exhibiting and when I did reach that level they'd want to remove breakable objects from my line of sight. I was really close to throwing something at my father's head.


	4. Road Trip

Chapter Four - Road Trip.

After several moments of rage filled silence there was only one conclusion that I could come to.

They weren't joking.

I had hoped that it was all some twisted and in no way funny joke, but no. They had called the camp while they were in my father's office, they had all come to an agreement to royally piss off their daughters and they had. We were seething.

After letting us out of the cell the three of us grudgingly went with our respective parents, but before we even exited through the front door Alice's parents made the huge mistake of telling her about the one bag situation.

She froze; her breathing stuttered and stopped before she spun around to face her mom and dad. Her breathing returned a moment later, but she had to take deeper breaths as her anger was building. After a moment she was physically shaking with rage. It looked as though she was going to combust right in front of us - in the doorway of the police station no less.

"WHAT!" She yelled, her tiny fists were held rigid at her sides. Tremors would run up her body every few seconds.

"Pumpkin, you won't need that many clothes, you'll be given a uniform to wear," Alice gasped at her father's words and looked like she was going to faint, "and you'll only be allowed to wear your own clothes on weekends anyway."

Rose and I looked on, our eyes wide and we were holding our breaths. Alice's eyes were all but popping out of their sockets, the tremors increased tenfold. I was counting down the seconds until she started to turn green and Hulk out.

_Five-Four-Three-Two-One._

"NOT ONLY ARE YOU SENDING ME TO SOME DAMN BOOT CAMP, YOU ARE TELLING ME I DON'T GET TO WEAR MY OWN CLOTHES DURING THE WEEK AND THE CLOTHES I DO GET TO WEAR HAVE TO FIT INTO ONE BAG!" _Bingo, there's your Hulk. _"FOR SIX MONTHS!"

"Please calm down, pumpkin." Her father pleaded, her mother had unconsciously stepped behind him for protection. I can only assume Alice lost the ability to speak since she huffed, screamed slightly and stormed off to her parent's car. Her parents followed after her.

Renee began nudging me towards Charlie's cruiser; I jerked out of her way, not wanting her to touch me at that moment in time and stormed off in a similar fashion to Alice. Phil was already in the car and I climbed in the back next to him.

"How you feeling?" He asked me.

"Oh I'm just peachy." I said curtly.

"Sorry Bells." He said before Renee and Charlie climbed in the front.

I looked out the window and saw Rosalie's dad was trying to get her to understand his reasoning behind his decision, but he was failing miserably. She wasn't looking at him as he held open the door of his car for her. Her mother was walking over to her M3. Rose looked livid as her mom climbed into her pride and joy.

My friends disappeared from my view when Charlie drove out of the parking lot.

He explained to me on the way back to our house exactly what was going to happen, but I was barely paying attention. However, I did hear that they wouldn't be taking us to Seattle until late the next day because we'd be driven to the camp over night. The journey was long and we'd arrive late morning, early afternoon the following day.

If it wasn't bad enough that I was been sent to some god awful camp, they were making me sit on a bus for about fourteen hours. Yes, that's right, fourteen fucking hours. I tuned him out completely after that; I didn't want to hear what he had to say anymore.

At our house two vases and a plate got destroyed because of my wrath.

Phil disappeared once we got inside the house, I think he had went back to bed thinking it was best that my mom and dad talk to me. However they were the last two people on earth that I wanted to speak to.

"Isabella, it's for the best." Charlie said as he shut the front door and turned the lock.

"I hardly think so." I retorted and headed for the stairs, but Renee stepped in front of me. I narrowed my eyes. She was seriously pissing me off.

"Do not look at me like that and do not talk to your father like you just did," I rolled my eyes, "Isabella, your attitude is not helping matters, it does not change anything. You are lucky you are not still in that cell."

"Whatever," I shoved past her and climbed the stairs, "go screw yourself." As I reached the landing on the second floor I passed the small table with a vase and a phone sitting on it. I picked up the vase and smashed it on the ground trying to release my anger. It didn't help.

I had just slammed my bedroom door when I heard Charlie storm up the stairs - obviously bypassing the broken glass - and down the hallway to where my room was situated. He barged through the door and I spun round to face him. Our faces both held the same expression. Rage. We were both livid, but for completely different reasons.

Charlie looked beyond words. His face was going from red to purple and he was shaking in a similar manner to how Alice was earlier on. He rarely got angry, but in that instance I was glad he did because it gave me more chances to scream at him and all I wanted to do was scream, well okay, that's a lie. I also wanted to break more things.

His face was returning to a brilliant shade of red when he decided to say something. "Stop being a brat, Isabella, you will clean up the vase you just smashed, then you will go to bed and in the morning you _will _pack your bags."

I didn't reply.

I didn't move.

I just glared at him collecting my rage. It was building up and neither he nor my mom had been helping. So when I did move it wasn't to go in to the hall and clean up the glass. It wasn't to go to my bed and it certainly wasn't to go pack.

When I did move it was to go to my desk, remove the flowers from the vase by my computer and to throw it at the wall behind Charlie.

He flinched and my anger finally escaped through my words.

"Don't you _dare _tell me what to do; you don't get to do that anymore. You can clean up the vase yourself. You can get the hell out of my room and you can stop fucking calling me Isabella. Better yet, you can stop talking to me altogether, because after tomorrow I never want to speak to you again. You've got another thing coming if you think I'm going anywhere near Seattle or some damn boot camp in California." I hissed the words through my teeth.

"You don't have to get on that bus tomorrow, but I'd strongly advise you do young lady, because if you don't all I have to do is call the camp and they will send someone to come and get you. They told me they are more than willing to do that if necessary. You are going. It is that or jail, make you choice," he paused to collect his breath, "and you will do as I say. I am still your father." With that he turned and left the room, slamming my door on the way.

I grabbed the first thing I could - a plate that was on my desk - and threw it against the same wall that the vase hit. Then a stream of profanities proceeded to run through my head, some even escaped past my lips.

****

I had Bon Jovi blaring in my ears on the car ride to Seattle, effectively tuning my parents out. Thank Christ for iPods. Phil had decided to stay at the house while Renee rode shotgun, he gave me another sympathetic look and a one armed hug before I left the house. Even though I was angry that he let my mom send me away I still liked him. I knew it wasn't his decision, he probably didn't even say anything while they were in my father's office. However, I was still angry with Charlie and Renee, I hadn't muttered a single word to either of them since Charlie left my room and I didn't want to.

So I just stared out the window listening to Jon on repeat.

Seriously, who the fuck did they think they were? My anger hadn't ceased over night, if anything it grew. I never thought I could hold so much anger towards someone, especially my parents. By the sound of things Rosalie and Alice were just as angry as I was, I hadn't gotten details from them yet because we had been too busy fighting with our parents and packing to text or call each other.

They were being driven by their parents. When one of their cars would pass by Charlie's I could see Rose yelling, it looked quite comical since I couldn't hear what she was screaming. I was surprised she still could. Alice was like me, too angry to actually put anything into words.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. _This is a fucking joke. Seriously fucked up. Rose x _

_Tell me something I don't know. What's the damage at your house? Bella x_

It buzzed again a moment later. _I renovated a bit. There is a few holes in the walls where there shouldn't be. You? Rose x _

I inwardly laughed. _Two less vases and one less plate. Bella x _

I looked up to see that there was only five miles to go. I threw my head back against the headrest and closed my eyes.

My phone buzzed again, this time it was Alice.

_Help me! My dad is trying to make me take a fucking bible with me. Like hell I am, there's no room in my bag. Ali x_

_What did he try to substitute? Bella x_

_This month's copy of Vogue. Like I'd take the bible over Vogue, Vogue is my fucking bible!!! Ali x _

The car slowed and Charlie pulled off the main road and drove into the bus station. There was one bus away from all the others and I scoffed when I noticed it. It looked like one of those prison busses; they had to be fucking kidding me. Four men were leaning against it. They were all wearing the same black tank top with a logo over their hearts and army pants. They all had their arms folded across their chests and were talking to one another.

Each were serious weight lifters or on a shit load of steroids.

Charlie and Renee climbed out of the car and went over to the four men. Charlie shook their hands and started talking to them, every once in a while he would look back at the car and gesture to me.

Alice and Rose's parents joined them, and the chatting and gestures continued.

_Are they kidding with that bus? Rose x_

_This is so fucking unbelievable. Ali x_

_Shoot me now! Bella x _

Charlie came to get me from the car; he opened my door and stepped aside to let me out. Grabbing my bag with more force than necessary I got out and walked over to the men. Rose and Alice came to stand next to me, each of us were glaring.

We were all silent for a moment, our parents shuffled uncomfortably behind us. The men looked at us with amusement. Fucking assholes.

Charlie was the first to speak, "This is my daughter Isabella," He put his hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off, "and this is Rosalie and Mary Alice." Alice whipped her head in Charlie's direction, turning her glare on him. "Uh, she prefers to be called Alice." He added when he saw Alice's stare.

"Ladies." One of the men nodded in our direction.

"Well now that you've worked out what gender we are do you think you could recite the five times table?" I said, "Or is that too difficult for you?"

He raised his eyebrows and the other three men stopped leaning against the bus and stood up straight.

"Isabella!" My dad scolded. I didn't turn to look at Charlie; I remained glaring at the men in front of me.

"Looks like it's too difficult for him." Rose said before marching up to the door of the bus. Alice and I followed her.

"Bella?" I heard Renee say behind me. I didn't turn, I just continued onto the bus. I didn't even want to look at them.

I took a seat at the back, in the middle of Rose and Alice. Rose had her arms crossed across her chest and was angled towards the window, Alice was sitting with her legs under her and I swung my legs onto the back of the seat in front of me.

One of the windows was open and I could hear them talking outside.

"Don't worry, your daughters will be fine," the man I christened dick head said, "You'll be informed when they arrive at the camp."

"Thank you," Charlie said, shaking dick heads hand again. The four men joined us on the bus.

"Well ladies, you better get comfortable we aren't leaving until the driver gets back from his dinner and then there's a fourteen hour drive ahead of us," one of the men said.

"There will be two stops along the way, but since we are driving through the night it shouldn't hold us up," dick head added. He chuckled slightly, my eyes narrowed even more. "You girls like to glare don't you?"

"Would you prefer us to break your nose?" Rose said, I could tell she was really contemplating marching up to him and smacking him in the face. That would be funny. We could use a form of entertainment, "If you don't shut the fuck up I will."

He raised his eyebrows again and smirked; he then turned and took a seat at the front of the bus. The other three men were already seated. Rose moved instinctively to stand up and hit dick head in the face. Her movements were interrupted by an overly cheery voice entering the bus.

"Okay-doky lets get this show on the road." The voice belonged to a short balding man, presumably the driver. A small laugh escaped my lips as I looked at the man and I rolled my eyes at his eagerness.

He clapped his hands together once and smiled at us. "Who wants the radio on?"

Rose raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows and her lips turned down in disapproval as the man took his seat behind the wheel.

"You're fucking shitting me," I said quietly to my friends. "Fourteen hours with him?"

"If he even tries to sing a single car song I will annihilate him," Alice muttered.

Rose tilted her head towards the two of us, "Did either of you pack a baseball bat?"

"Sadly no, and I doubt Ali did either."

"Damn it!" Rose hissed.

It was going to be a long fourteen hours.

****

"Ladies, wake up." I felt a slight nudge on my foot, and I heard dick head's voice interrupt my dreams. Good dreams too. Fucking asshole.

"What the fuck do you want?" I heard Rose say through her yawns. Alice mumbled something incoherent as she stretched out on her seat.

"It's our first pit stop, ladies, and if you need the toilet I'd go now." I tilted my head to the side as he said this; it was pitch black outside the bus. Dim bursts of light were shining from the streetlamps and a flood of light came from a small diner.

I shifted and grabbed my phone from the pocket of my jeans; the clock read two thirty-three. We'd been on the bus for about five and a half hours.

Dick head turned to walk to the front of the bus where the three other men were standing, the bus driver was just leaving the vehicle when dick head turned back to face the three of us. We had stood up and were ready to exit the damn bus too.

"Oh, I should tell you that any attempts of running would be a very stupid idea. We are in the middle of nowhere and there are four of us and three of you. Also, we've done this countless times."

_Shit! _I thought and Rosalie huffed beside me.

The men left the bus before us and were surrounding the door when Rose, Alice and I got off. They hovered over us while we walked into the twenty-four hour diner. I was getting even angrier; the men were irritating the shit out of me.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Dick head got the attention of one of the waitresses; she looked tired and pissed off. Something I was definitely feeling at that moment. This whole situation was getting old really fast and we hadn't even made it to the fucking boot camp yet. "Could you tell us where the toilets are?"

"Just through the back, sir," she said before getting back to pouring coffee into the customers cups. There were about five people in the diner, not including us. I could see the driver at the counter getting himself some coffee. He sat down on one of the stools and waited for the waitress to come to him.

The four men, whose names I had yet to learn, lead us to the skankiest toilets I had ever seen. The men waited outside the female toilets while Alice, Rose and I entered. We halted when we saw the state of what we just walked into. Out of four stalls only three had doors, one of the remaining doors was hanging off its hinges. There were cigarette ends in the sinks and dirt was everywhere, not just regular dirt, it was moldy dirt, I didn't even think that was possible. The place also stunk to high heaven. It was fucking disgusting.

I gagged and almost threw up in my mouth, Rosalie gasped and threw her hand over her mouth and Alice let out a small squeak.

"Ew!" Alice exclaimed, "I think I'm going to be sick."

"This is exactly why I hate public toilets," Rose said and I nodded in agreement. I was feeling sick just looking at the dirt on the floor, there was no fucking way I was moving any further into the room until I noticed the window.

_Bingo._

"Girls, I think we've got our way out of here." I hushed my voice and a smile grew on my face. Rose and Alice looked at me and followed my line of sight until they too saw what I was looking at.

It was perfect, the men were on the other side of the door, if we wanted to escape it would have to be in that moment. Alice danced over to the window and she looked up at it. It was slightly high off the ground, Alice would have to sit on Rose's shoulders just to see out of it, but it was our only chance so we took it.

Rose and I helped Alice up first, we each held one of her feet and pushed her up towards the window. She clasped onto the edge and squeezed her way out. Rose was next. She was the tallest out of the three of us so it was easy for me to help her up. After she disappeared through the window I was left to climb onto the sink next to it to reach the window by myself. I was not looking forward to doing that.

It was disgusting, so I held my breath and touched as little as possible. I hauled myself up and squirmed out of the window. I let go of the ledge when I reached the outside and heard my feet thud against the ground. I sighed and smiled only to lose the smile when I turned around.

Standing in front of me were my two best friends being held in place by two of the four guards. _Fuck_.

The men smirked at me just as dick head and the fourth guard came round the corner to join us.

"You know every time we take kids to the camp they always try to escape on the journey there. Every time without fail."

"Well we didn't want to screw up that record now did we?" I said, "And we're not fucking kids."

"If you girls are done, we're getting back on the bus. Oh, and at the next stop you're not getting off, consider it punishment for trying to run." He smirked again. I would take so much pleasure in punching him in the face. Rose and Alice looked like they wanted to do that too.

We stopped in another place at one more diner at seven, but like he promised they didn't let us off the bus while the driver went to get some more coffee for all of them. I was able to fall back to sleep around about eight in the morning.

We finally pulled up to the boot camp a little after twelve.

We shuffled off the bus and dropped our bags on the ground when we saw the place we were to be living in for the next six months of our lives.

_Aw Shit!_


	5. Emeralds

Chapter Five - Emeralds.

We continued kicking and screaming past all the crowds, past the front doors and all the way down the main halls. All the anger that built up was finally exploding and not in the little bursts that it had been since we found out.

We were going fucking mental and it felt great, well apart from the fact I had a man ten times stronger than me restraining and practically dragging me into the building - that was pissing me off.

Alice was fighting against the two men harder than ever, they were having a tough time carrying her. She was thrashing against their grip and trying to free her legs so she could do some damage. As funny as it was watching Rose make him bleed, I wanted my shot too; I wanted to hit him repeatedly until my arm hurt.

The men took us into an office in what looked like the main part of the building. I admit it did look better on the inside, but that was only the entrance and the office I had seen. I would hold judgment until I saw where exactly we would be sleeping, because if the rooms were even remotely filthy I was going to go ape shit, well more so than I already had.

The men let us go and pointed to the seats in front of the large mahogany desk. Alice looked like she wanted to kill them for carrying her in. She lunged at them but one of the bigger guys caught her round the waist and pulled her back from the man she was aiming at.

He picked her off the ground and placed her in one of the seats. She huffed and crossed her arms, muttering under her breath, "Fucking jackass."

Rose and I remained standing; both of us were ready to cause as much pain as we could.

The men stood their ground, at their full height no less. Their arms were folded across their chests. They seemed to like that stance; I think they thought it was intimidating. Sadly for them the fact that Rose had made one of them bleed was making them look anything but intimidating.

The door to the office opened and in walked a very creepy looking man. He smiled at the three of us and went to stand behind the desk - his desk. He was holding three folders in his hand and was looking at them. He would chuckle to himself every so often and continue reading the folders.

He only looked up again once he placed the folders on the desk. "Welcome, won't you have a seat?" He gestured for us to sit and we did. I slouched down in the somewhat comfy chair and faced the man with a blank look on my face. He was still smiling, but then he looked up at the four men standing behind us and his smile disappeared.

"James, why are you bleeding?" He asked dick head.

"The blonde hit me at the entrance," he explained, speaking through his teeth. Rosalie snorted.

"Rosalie Hale I presume?" Rose looked at him and nodded. She had an amused expression on her face, probably replaying hitting James in her head.

"You must be Isabella Swan," he said turning to me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath through my nose, "Bella," I said. If one more person called me by my full name I was going to throw something at that person's head, something very breakable.

He smiled and turned to look at Alice, "Mary Alice Brandon?"

"Alice." She held the same expression I had. We both got very annoyed at people using our full names. Rose was the only one that didn't mind, in fact, Alice and I were the only ones she allowed to call her Rose. Occasionally her mom and dad would call her Rose too but they mainly stuck with Rosalie.

"Well, now that we know which one is which let me introduce myself." He was _still_ smiling. "My name is Aro Volturi, and I run this facility with the help of my brothers, but I doubt you'll see much of them." He turned his gaze on the men behind us, "Have you been introduced properly to these gentlemen?"

We shook our heads. Fourteen hours and we hadn't learned any of their names. It was odd, not that I actually cared what they were called. They were people who transported teenagers to a boot camp, not very important.

Aro chuckled, "They never do introduce themselves, it always seems I am the one to do so."

Seriously why did this man smile so much. It was pissing me off.

"James is the one you punched Rosalie." I saw a flicker of amusement through his disappointed gaze. I had a feeling that he thought it impressive that Rose made James bleed. "This is Felix, Demetri and Laurent." He gestured to the other men.

"James and Laurent are, for lack of a better word, guards here," he said. _Oh._

I raised my eyebrows. "What about Felix and Demetri?" They were the largest of the four.

"They are sergeants." _Bugger! Shit! Fuck!_

Collectively mine, Rose and Alice's jaws dropped and Aro chuckled again. "They are former military sergeants and now they are in charge of activities at this facility. The activities here are to instill discipline into the residents, they are similar to army training," He paused, "This isn't a place for you to have fun; you are here because you lack discipline and have been in trouble with the law more than once."

We said nothing and Aro nodded in the direction of James, Laurent, Felix and Demetri. They proceeded to leave the room. I doubted they were going very far.

"Now, let's get down to business," Aro said as he sat down. "Rosalie, let's start with you." He picked up one of the folders and opened it. "Right, to date you have been arrested five times. Three of those times were for being drunk and disturbing the peace. One was for assault and trespassing, and finally destruction of property."

He placed the folder down and picked up the second one. "Alice, you have also been arrested five times with similar offences to Rosalie, though you have one more count of trespassing," He finally picked up my folder, "And Bella, arrested five times, identical record to Alice."

He looked at us for confirmation, we said nothing.

"Rosalie, where were you for that second trespassing offence Bella and Alice have on their record? It seems you girls like to break the law together."

Rose smirked, "Lookout."

"Ah, so the three of you were together during all these arrests?" He asked and we nodded. Rose sighed and looked out the window. Alice started rhythmically tapping her fingers on the arm of the chair and my nails suddenly became the most interesting thing in the room.

Aro was boring me.

"Well girls, life here is pretty simple," he smiled at us, "You play by the rules and everything will be fine, you don't and, well, why don't you just play by the rules and I won't have to list the various punishments." I snorted.

"The day starts at five." Alice was about to protest when Aro raised his hand for silence. "Breakfast is at five thirty, it ends at six. Six is when you have your morning activities with Felix. At seven thirty you go get showered to be ready for classes at quarter past eight. Lunch is at twelve thirty, it ends at one fifteen. Then you resume classes until two." He paused, again with that infuriating smile. "You have free time from then until three, which is when you have your afternoon activities with Demetri. Dinner is at six and finishes at seven. You have from then until nine to yourselves. At nine, lights go out. There are bed checks throughout the night. Do you understand?"

We were silent. He was seriously taking the piss. We weren't in the armed forces, why the fuck did they run the place like we were? They were just some jumped up assholes who wanted to see how much they could piss us off, and I for one was seriously getting fucking pissed off.

I glanced at Alice, her tapping had picked up double time and by the look on her face her anger had returned to the surface. I noticed Rose was still looking out the window but it looked like she was breathing deeply, like she was trying her hardest not to lash out. Her hands would ball into fists at random times and she would close her eyes like she was telling herself to stay seated.

"I asked you a question. I expect you to answer."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, whatever." He looked to Alice and Rose, they mumbled their answers.

"It seems you girls need to learn respect as well as discipline."

I snorted again, "We don't even fucking know you, why do you think we would in any way respect you? Did you honestly believe that we would sit here and be fucking joyful about it? If you did you are seriously fucking deluded."

"Isabella, we do not take kindly to language like that here. I will let you go with a warning since you only just arrived, but if I hear you mutter a single swear word again you will be dealing with punishment."

"Aro! I don't take kindly to people using my full name," I spat out my words, "It's also a free country and I do believe I have freedom of speech, so I can say whatever the fuck I want."

"Bella, don't test me." His smile had disappeared from his face and his expression darkened. "Now, any phones or music devices are to be given to me."

"What?" The three of us snapped in unison.

"You are not allowed luxury items here to start with, if you behave you will slowly get them back, if you can't or won't behave the next time you will see them is when you leave." He waited for us to hand them over, "Girls, you can give them to me now or I can get someone to search you. Either way you are giving me them. They will be safe and locked away."

We still didn't hand them over.

"Fine," he pressed a button on his desk intercom, "Gianna, can you send Heidi to come search these girls for luxury items."

"Fine!" I said and shoved my hand into the pocket of my jeans and placed my iPod and cell on his desk. I was going to miss them; I fucking loved my iPod and blackberry. Rose sucked on her teeth before she placed hers on the desk by mine and Alice placed hers on it a moment later.

"Gianna, Heidi won't be needed anymore, thank you." He took three brown envelopes from the filing cabinet by his desk and placed our things in separate ones. He then wrote our names on the envelope that contained our stuff and placed them in the cabinet, locking it after.

"You are dismissed. You will find James and Laurent outside this office and they will take you to your room. Your bags have already been brought there. It's four to a dorm here. Get comfortable, this place is your home for the next six months." Aro stood and gestured towards the door; we raised ourselves from our chairs and left the room. On the other side of the door stood a blood-free James with Laurent standing at his side. Both, once again, had their arms folded across their chests. It was fucking comical.

"Ladies," fucking hell, if he didn't stop greeting us like that I was going to blow a gasket, "Follow us." Both men turned on their heels and started to walk down the hall. We followed only because any chance of escape had dwindled to almost no chance what so ever. I hoped Rose was putting her brain into use and finding us a way out.

Rose was a fucking genius when it came to getting us out of situations, she would find the easiest way out and even then it wouldn't be easy, if you know what I mean. I remember once we were stuck in Bloomingdales on a shopping trip we took. We got locked in, don't ask how, and Rose managed to get us out without being caught or setting off any alarms. I don't even think we made an appearance on the store cameras, but I can't be too sure about that.

Like I said, fucking genius.

James and Laurent led us through the maze that was the interior of the building. I was going to get fucking lost more times than possible and it was not going to be fun. For what felt like five minutes we walked until we reached a hall with doors all the way down it. The whole place was different shades of grey, it was fucking depressing, and concrete seemed to be the building material of choice.

"This is where your dorm is," Laurent said. It was the first time I had heard him speak and he had a hint of a French accent mixed in with an American one. It was fucking weird. "You are in the third hall for girls and are on the third floor." I hadn't realized how many stairs we had actually climbed to get to the room.

James stopped in front of the fifth door on the right and opened it. Rose, Alice and I entered first. It was an okay size room, but was still far too small to house four people. Alice's room at her house was bigger than it and Rose's was bigger than Alice's. There was a single bed in every corner and a cabinet next to each. At the bottom of each bed was a trunk. A large window was opposite the door we just entered through and looking out of the window I could see the front entrance to the place, the gates and walls looming in the distance. On the right hand wall was another door. Rose had walked over to it and opened it to find a bathroom.

One of the beds was clearly being used, the trunk at the bottom had possessions sitting on top of it and the cabinet by the bed was littered with makeup and magazines. In the middle of the room were three bags - our bags. Alice's was huge as well as stuffed to the brim; she was going to have a hard time fitting everything into her trunk. Not that the trunks were small - they were a pretty decent size - Alice just had a lot of things.

On the other three beds lay a set of clothes, what looked like a schedule and a pair of the ugliest boots I had ever seen. Again with the fucking army theme. It was like they were trying to hint we should all sign up to the army after we got out. The only thing I was doing once I got out was finding my own place away from my parents and never talking to them again.

I jumped slightly when a bell sounded. It was like a fucking foghorn. Behind us the two men chuckled. _Do not punch them. Do not punch them. _I repeated to myself. Why though? Why not punch them?

"That would be lunch, ladies. You have five minutes to get changed and we will take you to the food hall." James' voice was grating on my nerves.

"Take your schedules with you. You will need them to know where you are going this afternoon," Laurent added with his weird mix of accents.

They turned and exited the room, closing the door behind them.

"Jackass," Alice muttered before claiming the bed in the far right corner. Rose took the other one on the right which left me with the one in the far left corner. "You have to be shitting me with these uniforms." Alice sounded stressed as she picked up the clothes lying on her bed. Huffing she marched into the bathroom to change. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY!"

Rose and I whipped round to face the bathroom door; Alice threw it open and looked like she wanted to barf. "Our roommate doesn't know how to flush," She said through gritted teeth and turning back into the bathroom, she slammed the door. A moment later I heard the flushing of the toilet.

I sighed and turned to face my bed. Fuck, _my_ bed.

I looked at the clothes and sighed again. Fucking army pants, two pairs. One was a grey camouflage the other was green. Oh the choices! I chose to wear the grey ones. I slipped of my jeans and hopped into the pants I would be wearing for the next six months. I then noticed the black tank top, similar to the one the men were wearing. It had the same logo right over the heart; it read _Volturi's Correctional Boot Camp._

The top and pants was just the right size. There was a hoody and a jacket on the bed too. I left them and just stuck to the wife beater and grey pants. The boots were black and fucking heavy, walking could become a problem in those things. I stuffed my feet into them and just as I got them on Alice reappeared from the bathroom wearing the green pants and, like me, she opted to not wear the jacket or hoody. I noticed Rose was wearing the exact same choice as me.

"What I want to know is how the fuck they knew our sizes," Rose said as she grabbed her schedule and headed for the door.

James and Laurent were leaning against the wall opposite our door smirking again. I fucking hated them. They stood up straight when they noticed us in the hall and walked in the direction we came. We followed because we were fucking hungry. My stomach would growl in protest for having to go without food for so long. Rose and Alice's would rumble now and again too.

It seemed to take less time to get to the canteen than it did to get to the room, but I didn't really give a damn, I just wanted food.

"Well, ladies, I think you can find your way from here. Remember lunch is over at one fifteen, it's now twelve thirty-five." With that they left us at the entrance to the food hall.

I suppose it was relatively clean. It was packed and the bell only sounded five minutes ago. People would stop and look at us occasionally, whispering once they resumed motion. I wondered how much they knew about us, if any.

"Welcome to hell," I said.

"I don't even think hell would accept this place," Alice murmured.

We each took a deep breath and joined the queue to the food. "This food better be fucking edible," Rose said to no one in particular.

I huffed, I hated queuing. "Rose, Alice, get me something to eat, I'll find us a table." They nodded in agreement.

I turned round and looked at the hall. There seemed to be a group of empty tabled at the back, one of them would do. I huffed again and began walking towards the back of the room. Someone barged past me and I looked back at them, making a mental note to kick their ass later. It was a girl with blonde hair and far too much make up coating her already ugly face. She seemed breakable. _Too easy,_ I thought. I was still going to kick her ass, even if it was an easy task.

I was still walking and as I turned my head back to see ahead of me I smashed into something hard. I stumbled back and landed on my ass.

"Ah-ya fuck!" I said as my ass hit the cold ground of the cafeteria floor.

I heard a chuckle from above me and looked up. The something I smashed into was a person. _Just perfect! _

The person bent down and helped me to my feet, once I brushed off the dirt from my ass I looked at him properly.

_Fuck me! _He was the sexiest person I had ever seen and he was smiling at me. His smile was crooked. I realized that I was staring at his mouth, his very kissable lips. Fuck, it took all my will power - I didn't have much - not to jump him right there.

He ruffled his hair with his hand, still smiling and looking at me. Holy shit! He had sex hair; this was doing nothing for my will power. Don't even get me started on his arms, which were clearly visible thanks to the wifebeater he had to wear.

"You alright?" He asked me. His voice was fucking melodic, smooth. Right, will power, remember the will power.

I nodded; my gaze flickering to his eyes for the first time. Oh fuck!

_Will power, Bella! _

"I'm glad, that fall looked like it hurt." He chuckled again.

"I'm used to it," I said, finding my voice; thank Christ that I managed to speak, even if it was only a four word sentence. It was weird, no boy had ever managed to screw with my mind this much before and I had only just met him. I didn't even know his fucking name.

I bet it's a sexy name. _Holy shit! What is wrong with me? _

"What? Colliding with people?" It was my turn to chuckle.

"No, falling."

"Dude!" A booming voice sounded from behind him, he was jerked forwards by a hand hitting his back, "Didn't your momma ever tell you it's rude to stare." I looked away from him to glance towards the creator of the booming sound. My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when I noticed the largest man I had ever seen. He was definitely over six and a half feet tall and looked like a serious weight lifter. Curly dark hair and, fucking hell, he had dimples at either side of his smile. Rose better not see him smile because she was a sucker for dimples.

"New girl?" Another voice, a southern voice. My eyes flickered from the giant to another guy. Tall, just like the two he was standing beside, blond and muscular, but more subtle than the giant and the man who was seriously testing my will power.

He was still smiling that crooked smile, his green eyes glinting like fucking emeralds.

_Screw will power!_


	6. Pizza and Boys

Chapter Six - Pizza and Boys.

There was no doubt about it, I had to kiss him. His lips were just too fucking perfect to simply look at.

I stepped towards him with a grin growing on my face. My sight flickered up to his as I paused mere inches from him. He looked stunned but stayed where he was. He was seriously the sexiest guy I had ever seen and I really couldn't understand how he had managed to make me want him so much.

He glanced at my lips and his gaze continued down my body and back up. He blinked and his sight finally landed on my eyes, only to drop to my lips once again. Oh this was going to be fun.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the giant was mouthing something to the southern one. I allowed myself to glance at him, he looked shocked, and maybe it was because I had just moved so close to his friend. Maybe it was the look I no doubt held in my eyes.

Lust. Lots and lots of lust.

The southern one looked shocked too as he lip read what the giant was saying. I shifted my sight back to the God-like man in front of me. As I gazed at him I realized that we were in the middle of a food hall and jumping him was probably not the greatest idea. _Damn it all to hell!_

It would have been fun.

No, I couldn't. I sighed, upset that kissing him would have to wait, because I'll be damned if I wasn't going to kiss him at some point. Maybe I could tease him for a bit, yes that could work. So I simply took the next approach - make him want me. Make him want me more than humanly possible.

And he would, because I could be fucking irresistible when I wanted to be. Call me bigheaded if you want, but it's true.

"Hi," I breathed through the word, still inches away from his face. I seriously needed to hug the inventor of breath mints. "I'm Bella." I smiled.

His smiled returned to his face, crooked yet perfect. "I'm Edward." I was right, his name was fucking sexy. _Control yourself woman!_

I paused for a second, letting his name hang in the air. "Who are your friends?" I smiled and inclined my head to the two men standing behind him. His eyes showed disappointment and maybe a bit of jealousy, did he think I was more interested in his friends?

"Uh, yeah," He ruffled his hair again, _stop doing that! _He was making it very hard to resist him, "This is Emmett," He pointed with his thumb to the giant. He waved with a smile and dimples galore, poor Rosalie, she was bound to see him and she would have the same battle with her will power as I was having, "And this is Jasper," He indicated to the blond one. He nodded his head slightly.

"You new then? I haven't seen you around," Jasper asked. His voice was lined with a southern drawl.

"Mmm," I said with a nod of my head. I was still mesmerized by Edward's lips. They were mocking me, inviting me closer to him. "Just arrive a half hour ago," I elaborated, "with my friends."

"BELLA!" I heard the sound of Alice from behind me. I jumped slightly, as did the three boys. I turned to find Alice standing on a chair, with a tray in her hand, scanning the room. She didn't know where I was. The entire hall was silent and looking at the crazy person I called my friend.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear," I mumbled to myself. Alice was on the tip toes craning her neck looking for me. Rose was standing next to her - on the ground - looking around the room too.

"Alice, you tiny fool, I'm over here," I raised my voice and my hand and waved slightly. She noticed me and smiled while gracefully jumping down from the chair. She and Rose glided over to me.

Rose had her gaze instantly on Emmett, I looked at him, yup, dimples galore. Rose was screwed. Alice had yet to notice the men.

"Bella, the food here looks and smells shit, so I got you what looked the least poisonous." She smiled at me indicating to the tray in her hand. She had two slices of pizza, two bottles of water and a large stack of napkins.

"Oh, and Rose got you a banana, she knows how much you love them." She smirked, if there was any chance for a joke that involved bananas she took it. She was so fucking juvenile but I loved it. Hell, I was fucking juvenile. From behind me I heard Edward, Emmett and Jasper snicker, that's when Alice saw them. He eyes flickered from Emmett, who was staring at Rosalie shamelessly, to Edward, who was staring at me - well my ass since I now had my back to him. Finally her gaze fell on Jasper. Her eyes stopped when they landed on his face and a smile broke out on hers. At least neither she nor Rose wanted Edward. He was mine.

Alice's breathing stuttered slightly and I was almost worried that she was going to pass out, but a small sigh that left her lips a moment later assured me that she wouldn't. Fucking hell, throw a few boys into the mix and we all turn to mush. It was fucking weird.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Edward asked when I turned back to face him.

I shrugged my shoulders, trying to seem calm about it, but my mind was screaming yes. Alice shoved me in the side of my ribs; I guess I knew her answer. Rose had already sat down at the nearest empty table and Emmett was sitting across from her. I smiled to myself while nodding my head slightly.

Damn him and his perfectly crooked smile.

It was comical the way we were seated. Rose, Alice and I were seated on one side and Edward, Emmett and Jasper on the other. Alice removed her food from the tray and shoved it in my direction. She wasn't really paying attention to anything but Jasper's face. God. And I thought I was bad.

I turned to my own food and viewed it with disgust. The pizza looked soggy and I wondered what the other food looked like if the pizza was the one that looked the least poisonous. I simply had to be brave and see what it tasted like; maybe it was better than it looked.

Oh how wrong I was.

It was foul. I took a bite from the end and chewed. My face scrunched up and in a very unattractive manner I stuck out my tongue and let the chunk of pizza fall back on to the tray. I covered it with a napkin and reached for the water. I faintly heard Edward chuckle.

"That is vile!" I said just as Alice took a bite out of hers. She obviously didn't see my display of disgust as she gasped and gagged on her piece of pizza. Jasper was on his feet and crouching by Alice in an instant. Fuck, he was fast.

"Holy shit," She exclaimed, "are they trying to kill us?"

The boys chuckled again. I looked at Edward and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Pretty much all the food here is disgusting," He said. I heard Rose pushing her tray away from her not wanting it near her. At least she didn't have to taste the damn thing.

"The pizza is the worst, even though it looks the best," Emmett explained.

"You want go for the fries or the pasta, it's the most edible and on a good day actually quite nice." Jasper smiled slightly and returned to his seat across from Alice.

I cocked a brow at Edward, "Just how long have you been here?"

"Two months," He shrugged, "six more to go."

"Shit, eight months?" My eyes widened and Edward simply shrugged again.

"It's not so bad. Once you get used to it and all." Fuck, why didn't I just kiss him when I had the chance? "It seems to have just gotten a whole lot better now," He smirked while looking at me. I heard Jasper and Emmett murmur agreements.

"What's your sentence?" Jasper asked the three of us.

"Six months." Alice answered him a beat after he finished his question.

"Cause of sentence?" Edward asked, a curious look on his face.

I raised one of my eyebrows, "What kind of question is that to ask someone you've just met?" I smiled and he responded with a chuckle. "My dad got fed up of bailing the three of us out of jail," I answered his question.

"You sisters or something?"

The three of us had to laugh, not only did we look nothing alike; I think that if we were sisters I would pity our parents. The three of us together was bad enough, but under the same roof for seventeen years could have been catastrophic.

"No," I said through my laughter, "My dad's just the chief of police where we live so he always dealt with us when we took a trip to the station," I said taking a sip of my water, getting the foul taste out of my mouth.

The boys jaws dropped, which only made me laugh harder. Even in shock Edward managed to look fucking sexy. It was extremely stupid of me not to kiss him. Crowds of people or not. It was actually fucking insane of me not to.

That's it. I had gone insane. I was actually loopy, because I was sitting across from the sexiest boy I had ever seen and I hadn't kissed him when I had the chance. He was the owner of the sexiest pair of lips and I could tell that he just had to be a fucking great kisser, but no, I hadn't found that out because I was too fucking insane. Fuck! Then there were the best fucking eyes I had seen and they too belonged to him. The universe fucking hates me!

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"The chief of police?" He asked awestruck. I nodded and his jaw dropped again.

_Stupid. Fucking. Insane. Bella!_

"Dude! How'd you have the guts to get arrested when your dad is the chief of police?" Emmett asked.

"I never plan on getting arrested; I just like to have fun," I explained, "I suppose it doesn't help that what I find fun happens to be frowned upon by the law."

I was interrupted by a blond boy coming up behind Edward. He looked like he was trying to look cool but failing miserably. His blond hair was spiked and had far too much product in it, his face was riddled with spots and he looked like a child just reaching the first stages of puberty. I bit back my laughter at his appearance.

"Hi," He smiled and waved to me, Rose and Alice. His voice was irritating and he had only said one word. It was like he was trying to sound sexy, like he was putting on a gravelly voice, but it just sounded as though he was chocking on his own saliva.

"Fuck off, Newton." Edward didn't turn to face the boy as he said this.

"I'm Mike, Mike Newton." The boy ignored Edward and walked round to my side of the table. He squeezed himself between me and Alice. Alice looked horrified and shuffled as far away from him as possible, I could see her face over Mikes shoulder, she was shooting me sympathetic looks and would glance at the back of Mike's head with contempt.

I looked at him, silently telling him he should have listened to Edward and fucked off to bother someone else, apparently he didn't understand.

"I said fuck off, Newton." Edward looked pissed that he had to repeat himself, "Unless you want another black eye?" I stifled my laughter at the thought of him trying to fight Edward. Mike looked so puny next to him since Edward had a quite a bit of muscle on him and Mike had next to none.

It seemed like Edward wasn't going to be able to give him a black eye before I did. The disgusting boy shuffled closer to me, he squinted his eyes and turned the corners of his mouth up slightly. I think he was trying to look seductive, but in reality he just looked mildly constipated.

"Sup baby," Oh hell no. He did not just call me _baby._ "How 'bout you and I go for a walk?" He not only looked constipated I think he was also deluded.

"No," I said slowly, just so he'd understand.

"Aw, come on baby." Deluded, definitely fucking deluded, maybe a little high too.

As he went to lean into me I leaned back, taking up some of Rosalie's space. He didn't give up; he just kept leaning into me until I stood up to get away from him. However, he took it as a sign I wanted to take him up on his offer as stood up with a fucking smile on his greasy face.

Fucking hell this boy must have had a mental deficiency. He looked far too eager and he was still fucking leaning towards me. The boy was asking for it, so I in no way regret pulling my right arm back and swinging it forward to connect it with Mike's face.

"Take a hint you repulsive boy, I don't want to take a walk with you, I don't want to be anywhere near you and don't ever fucking refer to me as 'baby' again. Fuck off and take a shower, because you smell like cat shit."

Emmett fell from his chair laughing and Jasper was close to doing the same, he had his head thrown back and was clutching his sides. Rose and Alice were used to this but they laughed too as Mike stumbled back and hit the ground.

Edward just looked at me in awe.

Mike was clutching the side of his face as the blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. "Bitch!" He spat the word out as he scrambled to get to his feet and quickly ran off, stumbling on his way out the door.

An eruption of noise filled the food hall and a roar of applause echoed off the walls.

Edward was on his feet in a second and rushed around the table to where I was standing. Emmett and Jasper had managed to get back to their seats but vacated them, just like Edward, and went to stand by Alice and Rose pulling them to their feet.

Edward took my arm and pulled me towards one of the exits. I looked over my shoulder and saw Rose and Alice following with Emmett and Jasper. What the fuck was going on?

"That was fucking brilliant, but you don't want to be there when the guards come looking for the source of the noise you just created," He said as he saw the look of confusion on my face. I just let him tug me out the back exit of the cafeteria and out of the building altogether. We ended up at the back of the building facing a large forest of trees in the distance.

It was fucking huge, I found myself wondering just how much land there was in this place. The wall from the front stretched all the way round and was right in front of the many trees making up the forest.

_Holy shit is that a fucking obstacle course? _I thought as I looked to my left. Makeshift walls, tires, nets and hurdles made up one fucking huge obstacle course.

Edward continued to pull me off to the side, towards benches shaded by trees. There were a few people outside scattered around the large area. Some were lying on the grass soaking up sun while they could and some were just aimlessly walking about.

When the other four caught up with us I was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Emmett. Breathing became an issue in that moment. "Damn, Bella, that was fucking awesome," He said as he placed me back on the ground grinning from ear to ear.

"Seriously, Bella, that was impressive," Jasper said as he clapped me on the arm, "That boy doesn't understand how irritating he is."

I laughed as I sat down on the bench leaning my elbows on the table.

"There's fifteen minutes until class, what you got next?" Edward asked as he sat down beside me.

I shuffled and pulled my schedule from my back pocket and it didn't go unnoticed that Edward took this opportunity to look at my ass again. I smiled a little at that.

"Um, English," I said as I unfolded the piece of paper.

"History," Alice and Rosalie said in unison. They had also unfolded their papers and were looking at what classes they had.

Edward's crooked smile stretched across his face, "I've got English too." I couldn't help but smile back.

"What about you two?" Alice asked Emmett and Jasper.

"I've got calculus and I think Jasper has Spanish," Emmett said. Jasper nodded in agreement.

I smirked at Edward. Another forty-five minutes with him was just fine by me.


	7. Sinful Teasing

Chapter Seven - Sinful Teasing.

Edward had walked close by me on the way to the classroom. His hands hovered at the small of my back, not actually touching me, but close enough. He walked half a beat behind me, a little to my left, his eyes trained on me, my ass and my chest. I smiled to myself and saw his crooked grin spread across his face as he lead through the building.

Each corridor seemed to have at least three connecting to them and they all pointed in completely different directions. Each was long and with many doors on either side. The grey walls were not helping the fact that I was going to get completely lost in this surprisingly huge building. It seemed to be larger on the inside and the countless floors were not helping matters.

He led me to what seemed like the hundredth door and opened it for me. One standard classroom was behind it.

The tables were lined in three neat rows, two seats to a desk. A few people were seated in the middle row and one person was at the very back of the left side of the room. The teacher's desk at the front had a few scattered papers over it but no teacher sitting behind it.

We had left five minutes early, mainly so Jasper and Emmett could walk Rose and Alice to History. Those boys don't know what's hit them. They were putty in our hands, waiting to be molded.

Edward stopped in front of a desk; I assumed it was the one he normally sat at. My assumption was confirmed a second later.

"Do you want to sit next to me? That seat is free." He indicated to the one next to the aisle as he sat down in the one by the window. His eyes showed hope; he wanted me to sit down, like I was saving him from something if I did.

I smiled and sat in the empty seat. I shuffled slightly, getting comfortable. The chair was made of fucking plastic, the ones that were not designed with peoples' comfort in mind. I stretched out my limbs, which were still half-asleep from being on the bus for so long. I slouched in my seat after dropping my hands onto my lap. I noticed Edward averted his gaze from me and groaned quietly. My smile grew.

Teasing him was way too much fun, it was definitely sinful. Sin I can do.

I leaned back in the chair, my chest being pushed forward because of the top of the chair forcing my back straight, and let my arms fall down from my lap; they were left dangling by my sides. My left arm grazed his leg as it fell. He stiffened slightly and shuffled in his seat. I leaned into him to say something when I was interrupted.

"What do you think you are doing?" A shrill, nasally voice sounded from in front of me. I looked up to find a bottle blonde staring at me with contempt, her hair showed signs that it had been cut short before and she had had really cheap extensions put in. Edward sighed beside me, muttering under his breath. I recognized her from somewhere, but I couldn't tell where. Well that was going to annoy me.

"You're in my seat," she said after I didn't answer her. I shrugged my shoulders and stayed where I was. "Well, move." Her voice got more nasally as her temper grew. She was pathetic. I move for no one.

I looked up at her again and it clicked once I saw the layers of make up on her face. She was the bitch who rammed into me in the food hall. Skank! "No." I refused her request.

Her eyes narrowed, "Edward?" Her voice turned whiney and even shriller than before. Fuck, if I didn't know better I'd have though she was strangling a cat. He jumped slightly as she addressed him, I had a feeling he was glad I was in her seat and my feelings were normally right. "Make her move." He chuckled and raised one of his eyebrows, silently telling her he would do no such thing.

I snorted, "He asked me to sit here, apparently he doesn't want to sit beside you anymore." I saw in my peripheral vision Edward tilt his head in my direction, awe again evident on his features. His fucking perfect face held another fucking perfect smile as he looked at me.

"What?" She huffed.

"Aw, sweetie, I know the bleach must have killed off the few brain cells that you had to begin with, but it's clear he finds you repulsive. I wouldn't blame him." I smirked at her. Her eyes widened gradually as I spoke, "And if you think you can shove past me in the cafeteria or anywhere else again those extensions of yours will be ripped out of your head, with such force that skin will come with them."

Edward laughed and the skank huffed.

"Bu-bye," I waved as she stormed off to an empty seat at the other side of the room.

"You're a firecracker ain't you?" Edward grinned at me, "Lauren's a perpetual nightmare, and she won't leave me alone, no matter how many times I tell her to fuck off."

I shrugged, my eyes flickered to the window behind him, it was fucking roasting in the room. I leaned forward in my chair, inspecting the window to find the latch. I raised myself slightly from the seat and leaned over Edward to flick the handle and push the window open. During my efforts my chest grazed over his arms, which were laid out on the desk in front of him. _Oops. Ah well. _

He stiffened again. I continued to open the window and returned to my original position once it was, a cool breeze entered through it. I turned to smile at him, but his smile had left his face. His body was ridged and his hands were fisted on the table, his muscles in his arms became more defined and his veins becoming more pronounced. He looked uncomfortable. Confusion swept over me. What the hell was wrong with him?

He shuffled his seat closer to the desk and leaned towards it. The confusion left me at that moment and I bit my lip to keep from laughing. My eyes flickered to his lap, and a bigger smile grew on my lips.

Teasing him had apparently worked - very well.

"Right!" I jumped and turned to see the teacher walk into the room, eager and smiling at the class in front of him. I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my chair, letting my arms fall again, this time deliberately grazing the side of his leg. His body stiffened even more and I inwardly laughed.

"_To Kill a Mockingbird_," the teacher clapped his hands together and turned to write on the board. I tuned out, taking a piece of paper from in front of Edward and I swiped a pen from the table next to me, quickly scribbling a note to him.

_Thank you for the standing ovation._

I pushed it towards him and his eyes widened as he read it. His gaze found mine and he looked so fucking adorable. I bit my lip again to stifle the laughter wanting to escape. I leaned in to whisper in his ear, but again my attempts were interrupted.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Masen." The teacher was looking at us, annoyance showing on his features.

"Yeah?" I said with a shrug, irritated at him.

"Pay attention." I rolled my eyes as he turned back to face the board. I saw Lauren glare at me from her seat across the room. I smiled and waved at her. Maybe this place was going to be fun after all.

_So, what's up? … Apart from the obvious._

I fucking love teasing people, especially when it was made easy for me. He tilted his head towards me again, leaning close to me he whispered, "You're going to pay for that." He raised one eyebrow.

"Oh I certainly hope so," I whispered in his ear, goose bumps formed on his neck as I breathed out.

"Miss Swan!" The teacher's voice cut through.

"What?" I replied curtly.

"Are you listening to anything I am saying?" He asked.

"No." I rolled my eyes. "I'd think that was obvious."

"How do you expect to learn anything if you don't listen?"

"I'll manage."

"Very well, write me an essay on the book I'm talking about. I expect it to be well written since you are sure 'you'll manage'. See me after class."

"Not fucking likely," I mumbled to myself as he turned, once again, to write on the board.

_What is the difference between a sin and shame? _

He raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

_It's a sin to stick it in and a shame to take it out._

He snorted loudly, still having to lean over the table.

"Mr. Masen! Miss Swan!"

****

Edward led me back outside once the class was over and once he was more relaxed. If I had to pretend to listen to that annoying man for one more minute I'd have gone slightly insane. He had rambled on about a book that I have read more times than I can count and he kept telling me to listen, when he knew it was futile to do so.

Some people can be so fucking stupid.

As I was walking out of the class he handed me a piece of paper detailing what my essay was to include. He handed me the paper thinking that I was actually going to do it. See what I mean by stupid? I snatched it out of his hand and followed Edward out of the room.

I simply threw it in a bin that we passed on our way out the back of the building, not even bothering to read what he had written. Edward chuckled again as I did it.

"What you laughing at?" I joked. He smiled and continued to walk towards the benches we were sitting at before class. According to what Aro said we had an hour before Demetri's 'activities'. I was so fucking glad it was sunny outside. Living in Forks I had almost forgotten what the sun looked like.

I heard a familiar giggle sound from behind me. I turned to see Jasper carrying Alice on his back. My own laugh escaped from my throat. Rosalie was a few steps behind them with her arm linked through Emmett's. How they got our attention so quickly was still puzzling me.

The three of us were- if anything -deviously good at getting attention when we wanted it and getting boys' attention was even easier. However, boys would rarely get our undivided attention, well, until now I guess.

"Hey Bells," Alice called from over Jaspers shoulder. He has this lazy grin on his face.

"Hey Ali," I smiled, "I see you've found a more convenient way of getting from point A to point B," I nodded in Jaspers direction.

She giggled again, "Damn right."

Rose and Emmett came to a stop beside them. "How was English?" She asked me.

I bit my lip, once more suppressing my laughter, "Oh, English was, uh … stimulating." My laughter broke free and Edward shifted his balance.

"Huh?" Emmett said and Rose looked from me to Edward and settled on my gaze, silently telling me to explain everything later. I nodded.

"What do you lot want to do for the hour of freedom?" Edward asked trying to change the subject.

Emmett still looked slightly confused and Jasper was looking at me curiously.

"I want to explore," Alice said, still perched on Jaspers back.

"I'm going over there," Rose pointed to a sunny patch of grass, "to sunbathe." She nodded her head once and turned to walk over to the spot that she pointed to. Emmett shrugged his shoulders and followed after her.

"Onward," Alice directed Jasper, stretching out her arm in front of them both and pointing in a random direction. He chuckled lightly and carried her in the direction she said.

They were officially wrapped around their little fingers.

Edward turned to me, glaring in a very sexy manner. I smirked up at him. "Miss Swan, I do believe you are in trouble." Half his mouth pulled up and he had a glint in his eyes. _So fucking sexy._

I cocked one of my eyebrows and bit my lip. "Why would that be?"

He stepped towards me, leaning in and towering over my five-foot-four frame. "Oh, I think you know why."

I blinked twice, smiled, and took off running.


	8. Sounds Like a Plan

A/N Thank you to those who reviewd so far, I have fourteen chapters of this written and if you have an account over on twilighted you can find them all there.

Over there I am simply Almis, drop the 31 and you'll find me.

* * *

Chapter Eight - Sounds Like a Plan.

Running has always been instinctual to me, whether it was running from Charlie's friends from the station or running from incredibly sexy boys to continue on my mission to tease the living daylights out of them. My first thought is always to run, well okay, normally my first thought is _Fuck, _but running comes a close second.

So I ran, flipping my hair 'round as I glanced back to the spot I just left. His jaw dropped and he looked surprised, he hadn't expected me to run. A second later he snapped out of it and took off after me.

Just because running is a constant thought of mine, doesn't mean I'm any good at it and the boots I was wearing were definitely not helping. Their heaviness was slowing me down. Edward was faster than me, no contest, so he easily caught up to me and circled 'round to stand in my way. The same fucking crooked grin was plastered across his face.

I smirked at him, ready to take off once more. Before I could, Edward had his hand around one of my wrists and his other arm went to grab around my knees. With very little effort he picked me up and swung me onto his shoulder. I yelped and he chuckled.

_Oh, it's on._

"Damn it! Put me down." I whacked him on the back. He started to walk back to the benches.

"Mmm … nope," He chuckled again.

"For fuck sake, let me go." I tried to wriggle free of his grip, but he was just too strong.

"Not going to happen."

"God damn it, Edward, put me the fuck down!" I squirmed and in that second something collided with Edward, he fell to the ground, taking me with him.

"What the fuck?" Edward gasped as he hit the hard surface of the grass. I thought grass was supposed to be cushiony, or do they just like causing pain here that they have to make the grass uncomfortable?

Booming laughter filled the air as I tilted 'round from my position, which was on top of Edward. I rolled off him and sat up, seeing who just rammed into us.

Emmett.

I pounced on him, probably causing no damage whatsoever as he simply rolled over, stood up and lifted me by the waist. _What is with people sudden fascination with picking me up?_

"Damn it Emmett. That hurt." I playfully hit him in the arm once he set me down. Edward was still on the grass, leaning back on his elbows, his hair in even more disarray than it was a few minutes ago.

"Sorry, Bella, I got bored, sunbathing isn't much fun." I smirked, Rosalie was lying in the same spot with her top pulled up slightly, exposing her stomach to the sun. "Though the view is stunning." He smiled as he gazed at her.

"Well why don't you get back to admiring that view and stop tackling people to the ground." His laughter boomed again and actually scared a few birds from the trees.

"Aw, come on Bella, have some fun." I cocked my eyebrow at him.

Then something came to me, a plan was forming in my head. "Do tell, Bella." Emmett smiled, "You've got that look people get when they are up to no good. I love it. Now spill." Edward was on his feet and by my side once Emmett said that.

"Rose!" I yelled tilting my head to the side.

She sat up, resting her weight on her hands, "Yeah?"

"You wanna have a little fun?" She smiled, recognizing my tone. It was the tone I used whenever I wanted to cause a little mayhem and Rose never missed an opportunity to create a bit of trouble and that's just what I wanted her and Emmett to do.

She got to her feet and sauntered over to the three of us. "What you got in mind?"

"A heist, of what's rightfully ours." The corners of her mouth turned up a little more as she understood what I was saying. She knew exactly what I wanted, she wanted them too. Over the years we had become in tune with each other's thoughts. Rose, Alice and I would know what the other was thinking without really needing to say it. I think it was because we knew each other so well, we could read each other's expressions. It was handy.

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need a diversion and you and Emmett are going to create one for me." I explained to the three of them what exactly I wanted. They listened with grins stretched across their faces, growing as I continued talking.

Alice and Jasper returned fifteen minutes after they left and I filled them in on what was going on.

Alice bounced on the balls of her feet and clapped her hands. She was more than willing to help me out with my plan. Jasper seemed just as eager to cause a little trouble.

There wasn't enough time left to do anything at that moment, we would have to wait until dinner at six, that was really the only time we could do it. Edward explained how everyone who I needed to be distracted would be in the food hall, because most of the people at the camp had dinner at the same time, employees and all. Only a few people didn't go to the food hall for dinner and those people would be easy to get past.

It was perfect; we spent the rest of the hour sitting on the grass perfecting the plan. Emmett was practically radiating excitement, he would not stop smiling. Something told me that he would go along with just about anything, and there was no doubt that we would become great friends.

Jasper, though relatively calm, seemed to be showing the same amount of excitement as Emmett. He would get this devilish glint in his eyes every few minutes as we talked. He helped me prefect the plan, he was extremely good at covering all the angles. Alice was still bouncing with anticipation beside him.

Rose just looked like she always did when we would make a plan to cause a little mayhem; she looked absolutely joyful mixed with a look that screamed trouble. Half her mouth was pulled up in a smirk and she would become completely animated when we went over her part in the plan. She was going to have so much fun with it. She needed to let out a little of her aggression.

Edward sat beside me with a cocky grin on his face. He was going to help me out while the other four caused the diversion and he looked absolutely thrilled about it.

The fog horn bell sounded once more, making Rose, Alice and I jump. "Shit! Does it have to be so fucking loud?" Alice yelled.

Emmett snorted. "We better be going, wait, who you got for the afternoon, Felix, Demetri or Caius?"

My brow furrowed, "Who's Caius?"

"One of Aro's brothers, he's a sergeant here too. He normally only takes the really difficult teenagers, there's a few other sergeants too." Edward explained, "Aro's other brother, Marcus, is one of the counselors."

"Oh, well we have Demetri, we have Felix in the mornings."

"Snap." Emmett boomed. "Woo."

"Come on, Demetri doesn't like it if you're late." Edward stood along with Jasper and Emmett. Rose, Alice and I stood up slowly, not really caring if he hated people being late or not.

The boys lead us through the building and out the front door. The gate we had entered through earlier was now shut and locked. There were countless residents sprawled across the grass. We walked over to the left of the entrance, where I saw Demetri standing in front of at least fifty teenagers and there were more coming.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Felix at the other side of the vast grassy area; he too was standing in front of about fifty teenagers, with more walking towards him. I could only see Demetri and Felix, there didn't seem to be anymore sergeants around. I leaned into Edward, "Where's Caius then?"

"He's 'round the back, along with another two military sergeants," He whispered.

"SILENCE!" I jumped as Demetri's voice echoed off the surrounding trees. Fuck, he had good hearing and a decent set of lungs.

I rolled my eyes, "SWAN!" he came marching over to me. "DO NOT ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME!" Apparently his eye sight was really good as well.

"Jesus Christ! Take it down a volume," I exclaimed.

His nostrils flared, he was in full sergeant mode. "DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, SWAN, ITS BAD ENOUGH YOU HAD TO BE DRAGGED IN THIS AFTERNOON. DO NOT MAKE IT WORSE FOR YOURSELF!"

"I'll talk to you anyway I want to talk to you." A few people gasped around me, Edward covered up a laugh with a cough and Alice and Rose murmured their agreements.

"NO, YOU WILL NOT!" He was standing over me shouting in my face. "REALITY CHECK YOUNG LADY, YOU ARE NOT AT HOME ANYMORE, YOU CAN NOT ACT THE WAY YOU HAVE BEEN. YOU ARE HERE FOR A REASON. DEAL WITH IT. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"The volume of your voice is making me want to listen to you less and less. Deal with it."

"LAPS. NOW!" He ordered.

I snorted and placed my hands on my hips. "Not going to happen."

"NOW, SWAN!"

"Eh … no." I stood there defiantly.

He towered closer to me, "SWAN, YOU WILL RUN LAPS NOW, TEN OF THEM, AND YOU WILL DO THEM WITHOUT COMPLAINT."

"Quit yelling, you're giving me a headache," Rose said with a huff.

Demetri turned on her, "YOU WILL JOIN YOUR FRIEND, HALE!"

A humorless laugh left her throat, "I don't run."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT IT SAYS ON YOUR POLICE REPORTS!" She narrowed her eyes and, like me, placed her hands on her hips.

"Okay, correction, I don't run when I'm yelled at to do so."

"ALSO DO NOT THINK YOU ARE ESCAPING PUNISHMENT FOR HITTING JAMES!"

"Dude, you hit James?" Emmett booming laughter filled the air. Rose nodded triumphant.

"I made him bleed," She said, "Don't think I won't make you." She directed the threat at Demetri.

"She's fucking awesome." Emmett muttered.

"MCCARTY, JOIN THEM WITH THEIR LAPS! NOW!"

"Whatever dude," He laughed, "I don't care if I do laps or not, nothing can make me angry after hearing James was punched by Rosalie." Emmett mockingly saluted Demetri. "Come on Rose, Bella, let's run," He said and took off to run along the edge of the wall.

I glared at Demetri, "Dick head." After a beat I jogged after Emmett.

"RUN, HALE!" I glanced over my shoulder and saw Rose strolling at a leisurely pace behind me. She raised her arm and flipped him off and continued to walk at her own pace. Laughter erupted from me.

Demetri marched up beside her and started shouting in her ear to get running, adding an extra lap for her swearing. He screamed at her for one and a half laps until she huffed and jogged away from him. I began plotting our payback; there was no way in hell he was getting away with this.

Every time I passed Felix's group he was yelling - at the same volume as Demetri - at the people in his group. I would glance at the groups from time to time. They would be doing press-ups, sit-ups, suicides, laps, basically any form of exercise, it was like some sort of nightmare gym class.

After my fifth lap I heard rhythmic running behind me, Rose and Emmett were jogging by each other a few yards in front of me, so I looked round to see who was behind me and rolled my eyes as they landed on the crooked smile belonging to Edward.

He jogged up beside me, "Hey, Swan."

"Hey, Masen. What did you do to make Demetri mad?"

He chuckled, "I may have punched Mike," I laughed, "and by 'may of' I mean I did. A few times."

"What did he do now?" I asked, keeping pace with him.

"It's not so much what he did, more like he was just there." I laughed again, "Its bad enough that I have to share a room with him, but I also have to spend my afternoons with him near me, he gets so fucking annoying I just end up hitting him. It gets funny when he tries to fight back."

"He's your roommate?" I snorted, "Too bad. That kind of sucks. I share with Rose and Alice. I don't know who the other person is; she wasn't in the room when we arrived."

"Well, at least I got Jasper and Emmett to keep me entertained. They're my other roommates."

"Did you guys come together, like me, Rose and Alice did?" I was curious.

"Only Emmett, I've known him since kindergarten. I met Jasper when we got here; he arrived two days before us."

"NO TALKING!" Demetri's yells interrupted us. _Bastard._

Edward grinned at me, winked and took off at full speed. "Show off," I laughed.

"SWAN, NO TALKING, ADD ANOTHER LAP TO YOUR TOTAL!" Where's a fucking baseball bat when you need one?

"BRANDON!" My head turned as I heard him yell at Alice. She was perched on Jaspers back again.

"GET DOWN FROM WHITLOCK'S BACK! NOW!"

I continued running and as I passed Felix's group again I noticed Lauren. She had he hair pulled back in a ponytail. She was running suicides and she looked like she was in pain sprinting back and forth. That only made me smile. That and Felix was yelling at her as she ran.

****

"Holy shit!" Alice said as she collapsed to the ground at five minutes to six. Three fucking hours of torture and it fucking hurt. "I can't walk, oh crap! I've lost the ability to walk." Jasper chuckled and picked her up from the ground and steadied her on her feet.

"It's a miracle! She can walk!" Emmett boomed, raising his arms into the air. Rose whacked him in the chest and he faked hurt.

"Come on, dinner time!" Jasper said in an enthusiastic voice. Alice perked up, we all did. It was time for some mayhem and we were all excited. Even after three hours of Demetri's 'activities'.

We followed the crowd towards the food hall. Hundreds of teenagers swarmed the room followed by the class teachers, guards and sergeants. They were all seated at the far side of the room. The teenagers took up the rest.

Edward and I stayed by the door while the other four went to get food. Emmett shoved past everyone, pushing his way to the front. No one complained, probably frightened by the sheer size of him. People seemed to cower away from Jasper too, to the same degree, if not more, that they did with Emmett.

They grabbed their food and shoved past everyone to a table; not that they were planning on sitting down to enjoy their food. Rose looked at me and Edward and nodded. They were ready.

I craned my head looking for the person I needed to be in the food hall and properly distracted. He passed by me and Edward a second later, in all his creepiness. Aro.

I smirked and nodded to Rose. With Aro in the room everything was in place and the plan could start. Rose smiled and turned to find the first person she set eyes on. Which happened to be a brunette girl passing her at that moment, the girl looked at Rosalie once and continued walking. Rose used that as ammunition.

Rose flew forward and shoved the girl. "SON OF A BITCH!" Rosalie yelled at her. "DON'T FUCKING LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!" The girl stumbled forward and spun round to face Rosalie, anger showing on her features. Alice jumped in before the girl could go for Rose; standing in front of her she slapped the brunette.

"Bitch, don't fucking think you are better than my friend," Alice hissed. Emmett and Jasper looked at each other once, nodded and went to grab Rose and Alice around their waists to 'hold them back'.

The guards sprang into action, pushing past the crowd of teenagers to get to Rosalie and Alice. I could see James and Laurent among them. Aro had halted on his way to a table and turned to look at the source of the noise. Edward grabbed my arm and we slipped out of the room. Now that the diversion was in full swing we could go. We raced through the building to fulfill our end of the plan.

* * *

Review please, because I do love when people do that. Haha.


	9. A Heist

Chapter Nine - A Heist.

Edward led me through the grey corridors, holding onto my wrist as he walked a few paces in front of me. I followed with quickened steps. We had to move fast if we were to go unnoticed. Jasper had explained that Gianna stayed at her desk at all times, eating her lunch there. If we were to get past her we were going to have to distract her enough to make her leave her chair. Something Jasper had only seen her do twice.

However, I was determined. I was going to get what I wanted and I was going to do it without being seen.

Edward danced us through the hallways; cutting through doors he effectively shorted the trip by half. He seemed to flow through the corridors, knowing exactly which short cut would take us to where we wanted to be. Two months and he had figured out how to go unnoticed. It did help that no one was around.

As we rounded a corner and came to the end of one of the corridors he halted and spun around to face me. He placed his hands on my arms and gazed into my eyes.

"Stay," He said quietly, before releasing me and turning to continue on to the next hallway. I did as he ordered, I stayed put. Hardly blinking, so as I didn't miss anything, I stared ahead of me looking for the slightest movements.

I heard a crash and the rhythmic noise of someone running followed by another crash. Edward sprinted round the corner and grabbed my hand, taking me with him. He sped us into a small alcove. We were pressed together, he let go of my hand, raising his to cover my mouth.

I listened, my heart racing double time, and heard the shuffle of footsteps coming our way. Edward shimmied us deeper into the alcove, hiding us from sight. His hand was still pressed against my mouth and air could not escape between us as we were so close together.

After a few moments Edward dropped his hand and edged towards the hallway, checking thoroughly that the coast was clear. Once he was happy with the lack of movement from the corridors he grabbed onto my hand and led me round the corner and past Gianna's empty desk.

Whatever he had done had worked. I just wondered how much mess he had made.

A smile stretched across my features as we stopped in front of the wooden door. In gold capital letters were the words, _Aro Volturi. _My smile grew as I went for the handle. The smile disappeared momentarily as I turned it and the door did not budge. He had locked it, which didn't really surprise me.

"Watch and learn, Masen." I raced over to Gianna's desk and found, in one of her draws, a hair clip. Perfect. I dashed back over to the door and crouched down so I was eye level with the lock.

I learned to pick a lock at the age of fifteen, when the three of us had got locked in the school after climbing through one of the windows of the gym. The problem was that the window was high off the ground and we failed to realize that while we could climb in with the help of a tree, there was no tree on the inside to help us, or anything else for that matter. So I spent an hour at the entrance of the school trying to unlock it with one of Rosalie's metal nail files.

It took me less than a minute to hear the click of the lock turning and staying crouched I turned the handle and the door swung open. I looked up at Edward and smiled triumphantly. "Presto." I chuckled and entered the office, heading straight to one of the many locked cabinets.

Even though I knew it was locked I still tugged on the draw gently, _just checking_. When it didn't open I took the clip I stole from Gianna and unlocked the cabinet. Smiling once more when it clicked and opened.

"Impressive." I heard Edward mutter from the doorway. He was standing there making sure Gianna was not on her way back.

I rummaged through the files until I came across the three envelopes I was looking for. "Do you want yours then?" I asked Edward. He raised one eyebrow and nodded. I continued looking through the files, closing the first draw and looking through the second. Aro need to alphabetize. I found them, Emmett and Edward's were together and Jasper's was a few behind them. It seemed like Aro ordered these with the dates people entered the camp.

I closed and locked the cabinet, standing up I stumbled. Edward chuckled from his position by the door. As quick as I could I grabbed the six envelopes and joined him.

"Ready?" I asked as I pulled the door shut and locked it again. Before leaving the area I returned the clip to Gianna's desk and followed after Edward.

"Shit." Edward exclaimed and pulled me into one of the rooms coming off the hallway. "Gianna." He explained as he pressed his ear against the door. Opening the envelopes I removed mine, Rosalie and Alice's iPods and phones. I smiled when I freed mine from its prison. I'm melodramatic, I know. Placing them in my many pockets I now had I moved onto removing the boy's ones.

Edward only had one item in his envelope, an iPhone. Jasper's iPod was one of the originals. How retro of him. I was actually surprised it still worked; it looked like it went through a war and barely survived. I walked over to Edward and slipped them into his pockets.

"It's all clear," he whispered as he opened the door. I stuffed the envelopes in the nearest bin and we walked out of the main entrance and doubled back to the food hall, passing our four friends on the way.

Rose and Alice were being dragged in by James and Laurent. Laurent was limping as he tugged Alice along. She winked at me once and continued to yell bloody murder. Emmett and Jasper were walking a few paces behind, closely followed by Demetri and a guy I didn't know, he had long white hair and built the same way as Demetri and Felix, but a slightly older version of them. Aro was bringing up the rear.

I smiled slightly at the four teenagers letting them know subtly that their efforts had not gone to waste.

"I need food," I said matter-of-factly to Edward, he chuckled and let me walk first into the cafeteria. Making a beeline to the food I pushed past the few people who had yet to be served. Edward walked closely behind me and he glared at the people who started to protest my shoves. He, Emmett and Jasper were turning out to be quite useful. "So what do you recommend?" I turned to Edward once I had stopped in front of the food.

The smell of grease hit me from all angles and I gagged a little. Edward snorted and grabbed a tray, filling it with random food as he guided me along the metal counter. He added two bottles of water at the end and smiled at me.

He inclined his head for me to go first and find a seat. There was only one empty one left, the rest of the free seats were at the tables already occupied. I sat down and waited for Edward to join me. He placed the tray down first and angled the chair towards me before sitting in it.

"Take whatever you want, it's all edible, I promise." He nodded towards the tray of food. I quickly grabbed one of the plates of fries and began eating them as quickly as I could. I was fucking starving. I heard Edward chuckle beside me every so often as I ate.

He began eating the other plate of fries and what looked like steak pie. "I think they will be in Aro's office for a while. He can talk 'til his face turns blue," he said through mouthfuls. "He also shouldn't notice what's missing, at least for a while. There are so many teenagers here that he'd hardly notice six missing envelopes. I can only see him noticing if he decides to let you have them back for good behavior, which I doubt will happen anytime soon." He chuckled again.

"Hey! I could get them back with good behavior."

He snorted again and both his eyebrows headed north, "Oh please. You couldn't stay out of trouble if you tried. Don't worry neither could I," he said taking another forkful of food. "Do you really think I started here with an eight month sentence?"

I tilted my head to the side, indicating him to go on.

"Emmett and I were originally only supposed to be here for six months, it's the normal sentence here. Well, if you repeatedly disregard the rules or you do something really bad they add a month on to your total." He paused to take a swig of water, "It's their ultimate punishment."

"So the three of you managed to get two extra months here?"

"Emmett and I did, Jasper actually had three extra months added." He chuckled once.

"How the fuck did he get in that much trouble?" I said in disbelief.

"When I first saw Jasper he was being held down by two of the sergeants after going mental at them. I mean mental, like really fucking mental. He's spent a month in anger management after that and every Sunday he still has to see the one of the counselors to control his rage issues."

"I have a feeling Rose and Jasper are going to get along," I said.

"He only gets really angry at people of authority, most of the time he is really laid back to the point of mellow. That's why it's fucking weird to see him go mental like that. I mean seriously when I first saw him I thought he was a fucking psycho."

I tried to imagine Jasper getting really angry, but couldn't. I had only known him for a few hours but he was so calm for that space of time, it was weird to think of him going psycho.

"The other two months are for the same offences that Emmett and I have." Edward continued to explain, "The three of us got an extra month after repeated 'acts of violence', Aro's words not mine, basically we punched Newton one too many times. The final month is for when the three of us accidentally, on purpose, set one of the two obstacle courses on fire."

"You what?"

"Yeah, we snuck out at night and set it on fire after Demetri made us complete it for two hours straight. It was our act of revenge." He smiled

"Why are you here to begin with anyway?" I asked.

He snorted and went on to explain that he and Emmett had gotten particularly drunk one night and thought it would be a good idea to steal his neighbor's car, "It's a shame really it was a fucking awesome car," he said after he explained that they didn't actually get very far. The two of them managed to get into the car and start it with no problems, but once Edward started to drive they didn't get very far, "We kind of swerved off the driveway and smashed the car into my neighbor's wall. The judge said we could either spend time in juvenile hall or come here, we chose here."

I laughed, "So you failed at grand theft auto. Well, if you call smashing his car into his wall grand theft auto."

"Pretty much. I was pissed off though, you see my aunt and uncle work here, and that's why it's this place that we got sent to. My parents have a lot of money that they like to throw about, they probably swung it with the judge to give us the option between here and juvenile hall, knowing that we'd choose here."

"Your aunt and uncle work here?"

He nodded, "Yeah, my uncle is a doctor, he mainly works at the hospital not far from here, but he spends a few days a week working here. My aunt is a counselor. They're pretty cool people, way better than my parents. Sometimes I wonder if my mom and my uncle are actually brother and sister because they're so different."

"What about Jasper, what did he do to get sent here?"

"His parents got fed up and sent him here; you should ask him to tell you."

I hadn't realized that I had finished my food until Edward reached over and removed my plate from in front of me, placing it back on the tray. "I should unpack or some shit like that," I said.

"You need help finding your room?" He cocked a brow.

"Smooth, real smooth." I chuckled, "but yeah, I might get lost otherwise."

"Which corridor is it in?"

I thought back to earlier in that day, it was less than six hours since I had been in my room and I was having difficulty remembering where it was. "Third hall for girls … uh, third floor," I squinted in concentration, "Fifth door on the left, no, right." I smiled, actually glad that I remembered. Finding it would be another problem altogether.

"Easy." He said as he stood from his seat, I looked at him incredulously. He smiled and took me by the arm, pulling me to my feet. "Come on." He once again led me out of the food hall and into the many corridors of the building.

We didn't rush like we did before dinner; we walked quietly down the hall ways. There was a hum of voices filling the space, people were wondering through the halls aimlessly. From what I can remember, or really what I was listening to in Aro's office we were free to do as we pleased - within the rules - until nine.

I hadn't gone to bed before midnight in years; the chances of me falling asleep at nine were not probable.

With Edward guiding me to my room it seemed simple enough to find, something about the walls we were passing were beginning to feel familiar, which was not a good thing. I didn't want this building becoming familiar.

"Fifth door on the right." Edward grinned crookedly as he stopped in front of the door.

"You wanna help me unpack?" I asked with a smirk. I opened the door to find it exactly how we left it. Our bags were still in the middle of the floor and our discarded pieces of uniform were lying on our beds.

I went to grab my bag and drag it over to my bed. The damn thing was heavy and I had trouble heaving it onto my bed. Edward chuckled and came over to help me. I glared at him as he lifted the bag onto my bed with ease.

I marched to the bottom of my bed and flipped open my trunk. Lying at the bottom were spare uniforms. A few of everything apart from the boots, I only had one pair of those. I scowled at them and began covering them with my clothes.

Edward began to help me remove everything from my bag into my trunk. I had taken just about every item of clothing that I owned, he seemed impressed by my collection of vintage rock t-shirts.

He stopped helping me once we got nearer the bottom of my bag, even though it had not been emptied.

I looked at him as he sat on my bed. "Ain't you going to pass me the rest of my stuff?" He grinned and shook his head. I huffed and walked over to the side of my bed and looked at the remains of what was in my bag.

I laughed when I realized that all that was left was my underwear. "Masen, are you scared of touching my underwear?" I joked as I grabbed the pile from my bag and threw them in the trunk. Edward groaned and shuffled on my bed slightly and I shut the lid of the trunk and stuffed my bag under my bed.

I grabbed my shampoo, conditioner and all my other products and turned to place them in the bathroom. The tiles were white and covered the floor and walls. _How clinical of them._ There was a tub with a shower attached, one toilet and a counter with a built-in sink. Under the sink there were three cupboards and one large draw that stretched the entire length of the counter. Everything was white. I dumped my things on the counter and returned to the other room.

Edward had moved to stand in front of the window; he turned when he heard me enter the room.

"You're quite the little tease aren't you?" He said

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about." I grinned.

"Mmm," He sighed while looking at me, "Let me refresh your memory," He stepped away from the window, "Lunch," He took a step towards me, "English," He continued to move towards me, "After English," He stopped right in front of me, I looked up at him with a smirk on my lips, "Tell me if I've left anything out."

"What are you going to do about it?" I stepped towards him, closing the gap between us.

"Oh, I don't know," He leaned in slightly; his eyes would flicker from my eyes to my lips. I felt his arm snake round my back, pulling me closer to him. His other hand came up and tucked my hair behind my ear, all the while leaning closer to me.

Our lips were almost touching in what was most likely to be the best fucking kiss ever when I heard the door bang open. _Jesus-fucking-Christ am I ever going to get to kiss him? _

"What the hell?" I heard the shrill voice of one bottle-blonde bitch. _Oh hell no._

I turned my face away from Edward's and my gaze landed on Lauren. She was standing in the doorway with her hands crossed across her nonexistent chest, looking at me with contempt.

Edward huffed and turned his head to face the skank. "What are you doing Lauren? Did you suddenly have a whim to ransack people's rooms; you realize it would be smarter to do it when there's no one in. Now fuck off."

Her jaw dropped slightly at the anger in Edward's voice, "This is my room." She said. Her eyes flickered to the bags in the middle of the room, to my bed and then to the bed that was already occupied. Her fucking bed.

Fuck no!


	10. Roomies

Chapter Ten - Roomies.

You have got to be fucking kidding me. What the fuck had I ever done to deserve Lauren-the-blonde-bitch as a roommate? Okay, maybe you shouldn't answer that, but seriously, Lauren? It was like the devil was bored and thought he'd mess with me. More than that actually, it was like the entire universe was conspiring against me.

So what if I had only one meeting with her, but in that few minutes it's not like I had found a new friend. No, I had found a new foe. She sneered at me from her position and I so-very-much wanted to punch her in that moment.

Of all the people to make me share a room with Aro had to pick her. Surly there were other dorms with three spare beds, though the likelihood of that didn't seem very high.

Fuck this. "Hell no, you are not my roommate," I spat.

"This was my room first; you can fuck off and find another one." She was still standing in the doorway.

I snorted, "Not going to happen." Something that I could see happening was my fist colliding with her face, "Listen, skank, you better not get on my nerves, cause if you do you'll regret it."

She scoffed and turned to Edward, "And what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Her nasally voice grumbled.

"What's it to you, Lauren? I don't need to give you a low down on what I'm doing," He replied. Her eyes narrowed as she seethed by the door. "What about us?" She whined.

I looked from her to Edward, he had his jaw clenched and his fists were rigid at his sides, "There is no 'us', Lauren, how many fucking times do I have to tell you that? How many fucking times to I have to turn you down for it to sink in that I don't want you?"

She was ready to whine out a response when a rumbling noise found its way into the room from down the hall followed by a booming laugh. Aro must have finished talking and it seemed like Rose and Alice had enlisted the boys to help them find the room. I heard the muffled southern drawl of Jasper as he replied to Emmett's boom. Alice and Rosalie's tinkling giggles were their reply to what was being said.

Lauren shuffled quickly into the room as Emmett came through the entrance followed by Jasper, Alice and Rosalie. They halted when they spotted Lauren, who was now by her bed to the left of the door.

"Who the fuck is she?" Rose was the first to speak. She assessed Lauren's appearance, something Rose always did with people she had never met before.

Lauren huffed and folded her arms across her chest, "I'm Lauren, who the fuck are you?" She looked Rosalie up and down and scoffed. Bad move skank, "This is my room and I don't want a bunch of whores coming in and annoying me."

Rose's nose flared and her eyes narrowed, she went to lunge at her but Emmett grabbed her arms and held her back. "As funny as that would be, Rosalie, I wouldn't." Despite his words Rose continued to try and get to her to claw her eyes out. Lauren had backed up a few steps and looked genuinely frightened, though her unsuccessful attempts to hide it were amusing.

"Sweetie, do you actually understand the definition of the word 'whore'?" I said; trying to will myself not to lunge at her like Rose tried to do, "Are you really that fucking stupid?"

She glared at me, "Of course I know the definition of a whore."

"Then how the hell did you draw the conclusion that me and my friends are whores? Cause I certainly don't take money for sex, neither does Rosalie or Alice, so shut the fuck up you stupid bitch."

I looked over at my friends, Rose was still being held in place by Emmett and Jasper had positioned himself in front of Alice, stopping her from getting to Lauren. Edward was still standing close to me and his hands were still clenched into fists at his sides.

Lauren opened and closed her mouth like a fish a few times; she seemed lost on what to say. _Good. _Her gaze flickered between the six of us, "Boys and girls aren't allowed in each other's rooms," she said, trying to get the upper hand.

"Who gives a fuck about the rules?" Alice's voice chimed from behind Jasper.

"I'll tell, Aro."

I snorted, "No, you won't. Remember what I said about those extensions of yours, so if you like them where they are you won't say a thing to Aro," I threatened.

"Not to mention the fact that if you do I'll be more than happy to inform him of what you got up to in one of the closets with Newton last week," Edward said. She huffed, grabbed something from her cabinet and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Her and Mike?" I turned to Edward with a disgusted look on my face, he nodded and I shuddered.

Emmett let go of Rose and she turned and whacked him across the head, "You should have let me at her," she said through her teeth. She turned away from him and went to drag her bag from the middle of the room to her bed. Emmett was by her side in a second helping her, whispering his reasoning as she ignored him.

Alice bounced out from behind Jasper and came skipping up to me, "You better have got them, because we have to help clean the kitchen after dinner for the whole of next week." She held her hand out. I reached into my pocket and pulled out her phone and iPod, she squealed, "My sidekick!" She jumped and grabbed them from my hands, scanning through her phone while she went to get her bag.

Rose came up to me with a smile stretched across her face, "Thank you, Bella." Edward handed the boys theirs, Jasper looked so fucking joyful to see his iPod.

"Jasper, don't you think you should get a new one?" I asked, his head snapped up and he glared at me.

"Hey, don't knock my iPod, it's lasted this long and I ain't getting a new one until this one dies. I love this thing." I chuckled and went to sit on my bed. I crossed my legs under me and pulled out my phone. I went straight to my inbox - five new messages.

I felt my bed sink slightly as Edward sat down beside me. Emmett and Jasper were helping the girls unpack.

_Hey, I heard the news. Stupid question, but are you alright? Angela x. _I smiled; Angela was one of the small handful of people I liked back in Forks.

I replied, _Yeah I'm okay, just pissed off. Bella x._

The next two texts made me roll my eyes. _Hey u wanna go out 2night? Tyler. _That boy never took a hint. _Shit, Jess just told me your parents sent you away, how 'bout we go out when u get back? Tyler._

Tyler's texts were followed by Jessica, _Hi, Ohmigod I cnt believe u got snt 2 boot camp, do they allow visitors there? Is it lk prison? Ohmigod you must be so pissed. Jess xoxo. _The last text was from my phones network, telling me about all the new offers they had.

"Anything of importance?" Edward asked, I looked up and he nodded his head towards my phone.

"No, nothing important," I answered.

My head snapped in Alice direction as I heard her rummaging through her bag with force. Jasper shrugged his shoulders. "Alice, what's up?" I asked.

"My Jimmy Choos, I can't find my Choos," she paused, throwing all her shoes out of the bag. I saw a pair of her Jimmy Choos hit the floor.

"Alice, they're there," I said going over and picking them from the ground.

"No, not those ones, my stilettos," she said in a panicked voice.

"Oh, they take anything that can be used as a weapon from people's bags when they arrive. They see stilettos as one of those things," Edward said from my bed, Alice was looking at him intently; anger, panic and more anger were the emotions crossing her features. Rose was now looking through her bag with the same urgency that Alice had.

Alice took a deep breath through her nose. "They. Took. My. Shoes?" Edward nodded. Rosalie screamed.

"MY MANOLOS!" She screeched, "Those bastards took my Manolos."

"They've got everything locked away in a room somewhere," Jasper tried to calm Alice, "I don't know which room they use though. They give back the items that aren't illegal when you leave."

A flash of anger crossed Alice's eyes and she finished unpacking quickly, shoving her things into her trunk in a manner that was unlike her. Then she turned and stormed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked.

"I'm going to get my shoes back and kill Aro in the process." She stormed out of sight and Jasper took off after her.

"Put my things away please, Bella." Rose turned to me, "I'm going to help her murder that son of a bitch." She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and left the room with Emmett following close behind.

"Anything that can be used as a weapon?" I asked Edward, he nodded and furrowed his brow. He was confused by the expression I had on my face. I ran into the bathroom and riffled through my toiletries bag. I felt his presence behind me. I threw the contents out of the bag, spilling them over the counter.

"How do they expect me to do my legs without a fucking razor?" I spat out as I began to shove everything back in the bag.

He chuckled once, but after the look I gave him he silenced his laughter, "Look in the draw under the sink." I did as he said. I opened the draw and there were a couple of bladeless razors sitting at one side.

Well at least I had a way of shaving my legs.

I then did as Rose asked and finished putting away her things, shutting and locking her trunk once I finished. I then locked Alice's trunk for her and put the keys in their cabinets. I went over to my trunk - the key was still in the lock - and I opened it to discover if I had anything else missing. Satisfied that I had everything I shut and locked the trunk, putting the key on one of my necklace chains and attaching it around my neck.

"So," I slumped down on my bed, crossing my legs under me. Edward sat next to me and smiled, "What do you do for fun around here?" I smirked.

He laughed, "Set things on fire." I joined him in his laughter, the bed shook slightly as the laughter vibrated through our bodies.

"Well, apart from arson, theft and general law-breaking."

He sighed and mockingly thought about it for a second, "Nope, law-breaking seems to be the general go-to for fun around these parts."

I chuckled, "Hold on, need to pee." He laughed at my trait to share too much information as I got up and headed for the bathroom.

When I returned to the room he was standing by the window again, I walked up to him and opened the window. He gave me space to do so while still remaining by the window. The sun was still shining and there were people scattered about the grounds. Groups of people were talking, sitting on the grass and enjoying the free hours that they had.

I sighed; this place was going to become very annoying, very fast, "What are you thinking about?" Edward asked. I looked away from the window to find him gazing at me, his head was tilted to the side and the beginning of a smile was forming on his lips.

"Oh, just the hatred I have towards my parents' decision to send me here," I frowned, "They know how to piss me off."

"I'm hurt, Swan," I cocked a brow and his smile grew as he looked at me, "Does my presence not brighten your mood?"

I had to laugh, "You're a strange one, aren't you?" His smiled took full form as I said this.

"It has been said before." I subconsciously stepped towards him, biting my lip I looked up at him.

"It's quite adorable," I said as I paused a few inches from him.

"Adorable I can live with." He smirked and closed the gap between us.

"If anyone comes through that door in the next few moments I'm going to kill them," I thought aloud.

"Agreed," He mumbled, his breath mixing with mine as he leaned into me. Circling his arm around my waist he pulled me closer, he placed his other hand gently on the side of my neck, his thumb moving across the line of my jaw. He smiled and I grew frustrated of his stalling.

I was going to kiss him if it was the last thing I ever did. My hands found the front of his wife beater and grasping onto it I pulled him forward and our lips met.

His arm tightened around my waist, pulling me up slightly I raised myself on my tiptoes. His hand entangled in my hair as our lips molded together. My tongue brushed against his bottom lip and he groaned, sending vibrations down my throat. The breeze coming through the window made me shiver against him, which only made him groan again.

My lips curved up as his tongue met mine and our kiss deepened. A soft moan left my throat as he pulled me with him as he moved back. Never taking his lips from mine he sat on my bed. I crawled onto it; sitting on my knees I placed my legs on either side of his lap. My hands moved from his top to either side of his face. My fingers sought the tangle of his hair. His satisfied moan sent more vibrations down my throat and into my belly. His arm moved from around my waist and followed the curve of my hip down to my thigh, tickling my skin slightly.

He growled against my lips as the door banged open once more, audible gasps sounded from the entrance of the room. I slumped onto his lap and reluctantly removed my lips from his. Our heads turned in unison to gaze at the doorway.

Emmett stood in front, nearly filling the space with his well-built frame, a smile stretched across his features with his dimples growing deeper on either side of his smile. Alice had shuffled so she could squeeze past the gap between Emmett and the frame of the door. Jasper's eyes were visible over Emmett's shoulder; they were crinkled at the sides which showed he had a smile similar to the one his giant of a friend was wearing.

I heard Rosalie huff from behind them, "Would you move? What's going on?"

Emmett laughed, "Edward and Bella were getting it on."

_I'm going to kill him!_


	11. Boys Will be Boys

Chapter Eleven - Boys will be Boys.

"Emmett, you oaf," I said as I grabbed my pillow and hurled it at him. He ducked out of the way and it hit Jasper in the face. Emmett boomed out another laugh. I slid off the bed and off of Edward's lap and stood up, "Sorry Jasper. I was aiming for the giant," I huffed.

Jasper shrugged, "It's okay, I'd be pissed to if someone interrupted me." He laughed as he finished speaking. I huffed again and threw my second pillow at him. This time I hit my target and it bounced off his face and fell to the floor.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Emmett bellowed, picked up one of the pillows I had thrown and charged at me.

"Holy shit!" I said as I ran out of the way, but he kept on charging with the pillow raised in the air ready to strike. When I turned around I found Edward standing by my bed with Emmett in a headlock and the pillow on the floor an eruption of laughter filled the room at that bizarre sight. Emmett, who probably stood at around six-foot-five, was being held in place by Edward, who was a few inches shorter and had less muscle. However, Emmett did manage to break free a few seconds later and punch Edward playfully in the stomach.

Rose came marching up to me and lowered her voice, "You will tell me everything, Bella Swan," She turned her head to look at the three boys. Jasper had now joined in their brawl, "When they're gone, of course." She waved her hand in their general direction.

I nodded, giving her my answer silently, "So, I see that you are shoeless." Her expression turned sour as soon as I said it.

"That bastard got lucky," Alice said as she came to stand beside Rose, I assume she was talking about Aro.

"Aro wasn't in his office, and I managed to calm them down before they went rampaging through the place and got another week of cleaning the kitchen or life in prison for murder," Jasper said from the floor as Edward had just knocked him down.

"Hey, I helped with the calming," Emmett boomed and puffed out his chest.

Jasper snorted as he stood up, "No you didn't, you wanted to storm the place with them."

"It was reverse psychology," Emmett retorted.

"That's a lot of big words, Emmett, be careful you don't have an aneurism with all that work your brain is doing," Edward said. Emmett smashed into him a second later and sat on him so he couldn't get up.

"Jesus Christ, Emmett!" Edward groaned, "Get off me you idiot."

I rolled my eyes, "Boys," I muttered under my breath.

"Tell me about it, Em and Jasper raced up here," Rose chimed in.

I raised an eyebrow, "Em?" If I didn't see it I wouldn't have believed it possible but Rosalie-fucking-Hale just blushed. I smirked.

"So, I shortened his name, what's the big deal?" She placed her hands on her hips; I smiled and didn't say anything.

"Are you three done trying to crush each other?" Alice asked the boys, I looked over and laughed.

Emmett was still sitting on Edward and Jasper had his arm around Emmett's neck trying to pull him off.

"Not quite," Emmett chocked out.

"Oh, the keys to your trunks are in your cabinets," I said to Rose and Alice. They smiled and thanked me. Alice went to get her key so she could properly fold all the clothes she chucked in to her trunk when she was flying into a rage. She pulled out the piles of clothes and set them on the floor beside her.

The boys finally stopped their play fighting and straightened up. Jasper casually went to sit on Alice's bed, lounging back against a propped up pillow and flipped open his phone. Emmett whacked Edward once more on the arm before going into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

Edward smirked at me and sat on my bed, I went to sit behind him. Rosalie had moved over to help Alice with the folding. They had just started on her jeans when my phone buzzed in my pocket. _No wonder you're pissed. You're all the way in California and you don't even get to enjoy it. Angela x._

I smirked and took a side glance at Edward, _I'm sure I'll find some way of having fun. Bella x._

I returned my phone to my pocket and looked at Edward. He was thumbing through his iPhone. "Who you texting?" I asked.

He looked up and smiled, "My cousin back in Chicago." He looked back down at his phone to finish sending the message, "I'm trying to find out when my parents are coming for their next visit so I'll know when to avoid them."

"You don't get along with your parents?"

He snorted, "Not really, I'm a disappointment," He said with a smirk, "And they are always reminding me of that little fact." He hit the send button and looked up at me. "My dad owns his own business and always wanted me to take over the company when I was old enough, but I just wanted to enjoy myself and he would get angry that I'd spend weekends getting drunk with Emmett instead of studying. My mom just wanted me to be the model son and do as I was told. As you can tell I'm not one for sticking to the rules, so I was a constant annoyance to the both of them. The spent the entire of their last visit lecturing me on the extra months I had added to my total. That was two weeks ago." He was still smiling as he said all of this, "What about your parents?"

"Well, Charlie, my dad, is obviously annoyed that his colleagues kept having to arrest me. We live in a small town so people knew everything about everyone and he'd have to hear what everyone thought about me, because _everyone _has an opinion in Forks. Apparently there's nothing better to do than talk about people. Renee, my mom, is pissed that I 'ruined' her trip to Forks with her husband Phil, and I couldn't give a crap about any of them at the moment. I don't care if they ever visit. I'd be fucking joyful if they never come."

"That's one angry family you've got there," He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, "It would seem so."

"Well people are only allowed to visit at weekends and new residents don't get visitors for the first month, something about 'getting settled in' or some shit like that."

At some point during our conversation Emmett had come back from the toilet and was looking at the pile of Alice's clothes on the floor that had yet to be folded, "Pixie, you do realize that you only get to wear your own clothes on the weekends?" He said as he picked up another top to examine.

"Don't remind me," She muttered.

"You've brought an entire stores worth of clothes with you. Why?"

"Options, Emmett, a girl needs options." She snatched the top out of his hands and began folding it. Emmett laughed and flung himself onto Rosalie's bed.

"Damn, your beds comfier than mine, no fair." He practically took up the entire of the tiny twin size bed, his feet hanging slightly off the end. We all laughed as he sat up and started pouting.

"Well, I'm going to enjoy the sun before we are locked up for the night," Rose stood up from her place by Alice and headed for the door, "Emmett, you coming?" She asked as she reached the door, he nodded and went after her. I laughed inwardly as the door closed behind them.

"You need any help, Alice," I asked.

"No, I'm nearly done and besides, you can't fold if your life depends on it." She turned her head to smile at me before continuing to put her clothes away. Edward chuckled next to me. I scowled playfully at him, which only made him laugh more.

I heard Jasper sigh and snap his phone shut. "Everything okay, Jasper?" I asked.

He looked up and smiled, "Yeah, everything's cool."

Alice shut the trunk with a thud and jumped to her feet, "Done." She looked triumphant.

"You mean to tell me that you managed to get all the things you packed into that one trunk." I mocked.

"Yes, Bella, that would be correct."

"I'm shocked." She stuck her tongue out at me once I said that.

The four of us sat and talked for the rest of the time that we had before nine. We talked about nothing in particular; the boys mainly filled us in one most of the rules at the Boot Camp and the ones that really annoy Aro if you break them. I took a mental note of them all.

Every so often Jaspers phone would buzz and he would read the text with a scowl on his face.

Sometimes he would ignore whoever was texting him, and other times he would reply. When he would text them back it looked as though he was going to break his phone in two with the force he was punching out the messages with. I was away to ask him who he was texting when Edward caught my attention and simply shook his head.

I jumped slightly as the bell sounded through the building, which caused the boys to laugh, "It's quarter to, we better be going," Edward said as he stood up and stretched, "See you at breakfast." He smiled and sauntered over to the door, Jasper followed after him.

Alice hopped off her bed and went to her trunk to get out her pajamas, "I can't believe they are making us go to bed so fucking early."

I grumbled something incoherent as I went to get one of the football jerseys I wore to bed. Alice was mumbling something to herself as she pulled out her blue Victoria Secret's nightie, "I mean, seriously, what are we, eight?"

"Tell me about it," I muttered as I removed my tank top and pulled my jersey over my head, "Don't even mention getting up at five, they'll have to drag me out of this room in the morning."

Alice snorted and the door flew open. "Nine o'clock." Rose said slamming the door behind her. "It's not even nine o'clock and they are sending us to bed." She threw open her trunk and pulled out her pajamas. "Give me a week and I'll get us out of here," She said as she stormed off to the bathroom, appearing a minute later changed into her pajamas. She threw her uniform into the trunk and slammed the thing shut.

I sat on my bed with my legs crossed under me when Rose looked over and a glimmer of a smile etched its way onto her face. It had turned into one of her trademark smug smiles once she came and sat in front of me on my bed. Alice skipped over and joined us. "Tell us everything, Bella," Alice chimed.

I laughed at their eagerness to know everything, "We kissed, I thought that was obvious."

Rose frowned slightly, "Well we know that, but we want details. You looked pretty comfy straddling his lap like that."

"Is he a good kisser?" Alice bounced slightly on my bed, "He looks like he'd be a good kisser."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes, "Yes."

Alice squealed and clapped her hands. She would get so excited over everything. "Bella, I must say, you move fast. You only met him this afternoon," Rose smirked at me.

"Oh please, Rose. Tell me you weren't thinking about kissing Emmett ever since you saw those dimples."

She scowled playfully at me, "Thought so," I sang.

The door to our room banged open once more and Lauren came storming in, glaring at us as she grabbed a pair of flannel pajamas from under her pillow and marched into the bathroom. The three of us laughed. "She's a fucking idiot," I mumbled.

"God, she's so fake. I just want to smack her across the face for insulting us earlier," Rose said.

"By all means, please do," I smiled, "Just let me at her first."

Lauren came back into the room and headed straight for her bed. She huffed as she pulled the covers over her and rolled onto her side so she was facing the wall. I rolled my eyes once more.

"I'm going to brush my teeth." I stood up and went over to the bathroom. Alice and Rose joined me with their toiletries bags in hand.

We stood around the sink in a sort of semi-circle, sharing the mirror as we brushed our teeth. I finished first, "See you girls in the morning," I said after I spat out the tooth paste, wiped my mouth and headed for the door.

"Night," Alice said with a mouth full of foam and waved her tooth brush at me.

I went to lock my iPod and phone in my trunk when Alice and Rosalie came back into the room and did the same as me. We had just got them back and we weren't about to lose them by leaving them out to be found.

As I was climbing into my bed, getting ready to stare at the ceiling for a few hours until I could actually fall asleep, the door opened. A female guard stood in the door way, she pushed her wild fiery hair out of her eyes and looked at us, "Lights out, girls." She flicked the switch on the wall by the door and walked out of the room.

I heard the deep breathing of Lauren coming from her bed; she was apparently able to fall asleep at nine. I'd hear Rose huff every so often and shuffle herself in her bed, changing positions every fifteen minutes or so. Alice had taken out her copy of Vogue and was lying on her stomach reading it. The room wasn't that dark and I could make everything out, so I wasn't all too surprised to see that Alice could still read her magazine.

I sighed, I was fucking bored. If I was back in Forks I'd be waiting for my dad to fall asleep at this time of night. He'd be sitting in front of the telly and I'd be pretending to do homework or some shit like that. I'd 'go to bed' before him and wait for him to start snoring before I climbed out of my window and call Alice and Rose if they weren't already there.

Instead I was lying in a semi-dark room at sometime past nine, staring at the white ceiling, bored out of my fucking mind.

Lauren's breathing got even deeper and a slight rumbling started from her throat, "Oh, hell no." I heard Rose huff and the thump of her arms hitting her mattress.

"Tell me that I'm hearing things?" Alice whispered, looking up from her magazine and at me.

"The bitch snores, she actually fucking snores," I said as another rumbling noise came from Lauren.

We lay in silence listening to Lauren snore for about an hour before I heard Rosalie's breathing even out. _One down, two to go, _I thought as Rose had managed to fall asleep. Alice was flicking through the pages of fashion and I was still making out shapes on the roof.

The door opened slightly and the fiery haired guard stuck her head in, "Stop reading and go to sleep," She said to Alice, not realizing that I was also awake. Alice huffed and threw the magazine onto her cabinet and flipped onto her back and pulled the covers over her.

The women removed her head from the room and closed the door. Aro wasn't joking about bed checks.

Alice's breathing was the next to even out and I was the only one left awake. Just fucking great. It was at least another hour before my eyes got heavy and I felt myself drifting off and I found myself hoping that I'd wake up in the morning in my own bed back in Forks.


	12. Rise and Shine

Chapter Twelve - Rise and Shine.

That damn bell sounded again, loud and clear, waking me up from my slumber. I rolled over and groaned as the light came through the gap in the curtains that had been pulled shut the night before.

Alice shot up clutching her heart as the foghorn-like bell rang through the building. Rose pulled one of her pillows from under her head, threw it over her face and pressed it down against her ears, groaning slightly as the bell continued to sound.

Once it concluded I rolled back over and closed my eyes, I heard Alice's light thud on the mattress as she fell back onto her bed and started drifting to sleep again. Lauren moaned and I heard the light noise her feet made on the floor as she got out of her bed and walked over to the bathroom. I didn't hear anything else after that as I fell back into my dreams.

My mind was filled with images of Mario, Luigi and dinosaurs roaming around my garden back in Forks, which at one point morphed into a strange version of Mario's world. Sometimes I wondered what the fuck went on in my subconscious mind because I sure as hell didn't know half the time.

I was pulled out of my dreams but someone shouting. I heard what could only be Alice's tiny body hit the ground as she fell out of her bed. "Do you mind?" I heard her spit out.

"No I don't." James's voice filled the room; I groaned and buried my head into my pillow. "It is six-fifteen. You've missed breakfast. Get up and get dressed, Felix is waiting for you." I heard him turn and leave the room.

"Fucking jackass," Alice muttered as she slammed the door to the bathroom. I rolled over and saw Rosalie climb out of her bed and shuffle over to her trunk.

I felt my eyes close once more and fell into a state between sleep and consciousness. I could still hear everything around me. I heard Alice enter the room and Rose go to the bathroom after her. I heard Alice open her trunk with force and slam it a moment later.

"Should we wake Bella?" Alice muttered.

"Nah, you know how cranky she is when people wake her up," Rose said while yawning.

"True." Alice agreed.

"See you later, Bella," Rose whispered as they headed for the door. I groaned my goodbyes and rolled over once more and fell into a complete slumber.

"GET UP! NOW!" I jerked as I heard the yelling. I concluded that it was neither James nor Laurent yelling at me. Nor did I think the voice belonged to Demetri. I pulled a pillow over my head and pressed it against my ear.

It was snatched from my grip a moment later. "SWAN, GET UP!"

"Fuck off," I mumbled into my remaining pillow.

"DO NOT SWEAR AT ME YOUNG LADY!" The man continued to yell in my ear.

"Then quit with the yelling."

"UP! NOW, SWAN!" He yelled again, "DO NOT MAKE ME DRAG YOU OUT OF THIS ROOM! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN UP AT FIVE. FELIX IS WAITING FOR YOU TO JOIN HIS GROUP!" So it wasn't Felix yelling at me, I was still to sleepy to actually turn my head and discover who was annoying the crap out of me.

"Go away," I mumbled with my face in my pillow.

"UP! UP! UP! UP! UP! UP! UP!"

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No."

"I AM ALLOWED TO USE FORCE IF NECESSARY, SWAN!"

"Fuck off!"

"YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE, SWAN!" He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me from the bed. In a childish manner I clung to the sides of the mattress, I was not giving in without a fight.

Unfortunately for me he was stronger than I was, so he quite easily removed me from the bed. He walked to the end of my bed and set me on my feet in front of my trunk. I looked up to see the white-haired sergeant I saw yesterday.

"Shouldn't you be yelling at other people right about now? What? Did you get bored of making people run laps that you thought you'd come and annoy me?"

"I DO NOT LEAD ACTIVITIES IN THE MORNING, SWAN; I HAVE TO SPEND MY MORNINGS GETTING THE LAZY PEOPLE OUT OF THEIR ROOMS!" I rolled my eyes, "NOW, GET DRESSED AND OUT OF THAT DOOR IN NO MORE THAN FIVE MINUTES. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"Perfectly," I mumbled and yawned.

"GOOD!" He said as he marched out of the room. I heard him yell at someone else on the other side of the door. Poor bugger, the sergeants really knew how to yell and just keep on yelling. I briefly contemplated crawling back into bed and blocking the door so I couldn't be interrupted again, but then he would probably just tear the door off the hinges or climb through the window. As funny as that would be, I really couldn't be assed with pushing one of the trunks in front of the door. Now that they had all our belongings in them they were bound to be fucking heavy.

So I grabbed my uniform, from the day before and a new set of underwear and stormed into the bathroom to get dressed and brush my teeth and hair.

I guess I took longer than the allotted time, because while I was finishing pulling the brush through my knotted hair there was a thumping on the bathroom door. "SWAN, YOU BETTER HAVE DIED IN THERE, BECAUSE IF YOU HAVEN'T YOU BETTER HAVE ONE DAMN GOOD REASON FOR TAKING SO LONG!"

I yanked the door open and scowled, "For fuck sake, take a breather and calm the fuck down."

His nose flared and he came forward to stand right in front of me. "YOU NEED TO WATCH WHAT YOU SAY HERE, SWAN. YOU ARE SKATING ON THIN ICE!"

"Whatever." I breathed out and rolled my eyes. He walked behind me as I left the room. I the hallway there were about ten other teenagers looking just as tired as I probably did.

"MOVE!" The sergeant yelled and everyone started walking, I shuffled behind them. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get the sleep from the corners and yawned several times on our way through the building.

We went out the front of the building first and the sergeant yelled at certain teenagers to get to their proper groups. They would then be yelled at by the sergeant leading that group. We were then led around the back of the building, where I spotted Felix and Demetri at either sides of the grassy area.

There was another sergeant in the middle.

I was the only one left with the white-haired man when he reached Felix.

"Thank you Caius." Felix spoke to the sergeant. _So that's Aro's brother. _I thought.

Caius nodded and turned to leave. Felix rounded on me. "WHAT TIME DO YOU CALL THIS?"

"Uh, I dunno, I don't have a watch and I haven't spotted any clocks around this place."

He looked livid. "IT'S QUARTER TO SEVEN, YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE FORTY-FIVE MINUTES AGO!" He yelled.

"Dude you're alive." I heard Emmett boom and turned my head to see him with his hands in the air and a grin on his face.

"MCCARTY, LAPS NOW!"

"SIR! YES, SIR!" Emmett saluted him and smiled at me once more before running off. Emmett seemed to be one of those people to find fun out of any situation.

"YOU WILL JOIN HIM, SWAN!" He turned to me once more, "YOU WILL KEEP RUNNING UNTIL SEVEN-THIRTY!"

When I didn't move his nostrils flared, the sergeants seemed to do a lot of that.

"NOW! IT'S LAPS OR SUICIDES! TAKE YOUR PICK!" I sighed and ran after Emmett. I passed Alice and Rose on the way, they smiled and waved at me, I grinned back.

"Hey, Emmett." He had slowed down to a jog so that I could catch up.

"Hey, yourself." He grinned, "Caius come to get you then?" I nodded and he laughed, "Yeah, he's not what you want to wake up to. I've woken up to him screaming in my face about nine times now."

I snorted, "Where's Edward and Jasper?" I asked.

Emmett smiled and pointed to one of the obstacle courses. Jasper was just reaching the top of one of the walls where Edward was standing. He was laughing, not caring about being so high off the ground.

"They've been made to do that three times this morning," Emmett said.

"Do they have their matches ready this time?" Emmett's laughter boomed out. I looked back to the obstacle course; Jasper was now standing beside Edward at the top of the wall. Edward looked over to where Emmett and I were running and waved with a smile on his face. Jasper followed his line of sight and smiled at us too.

"MASEN! WHITLOCK! DON'T JUST STAND THERE, KEEP MOVING!" Felix bellowed, coming to a stop at the edge of the course. Edward laughed before disappearing down the other side of the wall, Jasper followed after snapping his legs together and saluting Felix. I was surprised that he didn't fall off the top of the wall as he did that.

"You get used to the early mornings, you know," Emmett said.

"I don't plan on getting used to them." He tilted his head to the side, "I plan on getting the hell out of here. As soon as Rose comes up with a plan - and she will - we're gone."

He smiled, "Good luck with that."

"We won't need luck; Rose is a mastermind for escaping."

He cocked a brow and his dimples appeared, "Well, I'm not one to miss out on some fun, count me in."

I laughed and the glint he got in his eyes as he thought about breaking some rules.

"What you two talking about?" Alice's voice chimed from behind us, she caught up and fell in pace with us.

"Nothing exciting," I smirked, "What did you do?"

She grinned, "Nothing," my brows furrowed, "I just felt like running." Peals of her laughter filled the air as she took off at full speed.

"That pixie has a lot of energy," Emmett mused.

"Yeah, you should see her after a few Red Bulls." I laughed, "Her eyes go wide for a few hours and she can't physically stay still. It's an impossibility, we've tested it." Emmett roared out another laugh.

I skidded to a halt as Felix stood in my path with his hands behind his back and standing at his full height. Emmett nearly crashed into him as his path was blocked too. "DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK?"

I opened my mouth to reply but he silenced me.

"NO, I DID NOT!" His voice erupted from his chest, "STOP TALKING AND KEEP RUNNING!"

"What the fuck is you problem?" I seethed at him, "We were running. Talking was not deterring us from that fact."

Felix seethed; he slowly towered over me, standing inches from where I stood, "DID. I. SAY. YOU. COULD. TALK?" The mussels in his jaw twitched as he paused, "MCCARTY, JOIN MASEN AND WHITLOCK ON THE OBSTACLE COURSE!" He bellowed without taking his sight from mine, "SWAN, KEEP RUNNING! NOW!"

Emmett moved around Felix and turned to look at me behind his back, he shrugged and waved. I smiled slightly at him.

I stewed on the spot for a few moments, staring at Felix through narrowed eyes. I wanted nothing more than to punch him in the fucking face. The jackass was seriously pissing me off.

I moved around him and started running again, I flipped him off on the way.

****

After the bell sounded, signaling that it was time to finish the activities, I paused near the back entrance to the building. I waited for Alice and Rose to walk up to me; they both greeted me with a quick smile.

"Felix is such a fucking asshole." Rosalie seethed, "He kept making me do suicides."

"Ugh! I smell," Alice complained as we walked into the building. I looked over my shoulder and saw the three boys walk towards another entrance.

We had to resort to following Lauren to the dorm since we still hadn't figured out the way to go. She was a couple of people in front of us and she led us exactly to where we wanted to go. Her blonde ponytail swaying slightly as she walked along the corridors.

We entered our room a moment after her, she was away to walk into the bathroom when Rose shoved her way in front of her, "I'm first." She glared at Lauren for a moment, flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked into the bathroom. Lauren huffed and banged on the door once with her palm before she stalked over to her bed and buried her head in one of her gossip magazines.

We heard the shower turn on and I joined Alice on her bed, "Can I go in the shower before you? Since you have shorter hair and it won't take as long to dry." I asked her, she nodded.

Lauren threw her magazine down and marched over to the bed we were sitting on. She placed her hands on her hips and glared, "You are not getting the shower before me."

I stood up and placed myself in front of her, "Yes, I think we are," I spat out.

She tried to stand her ground but I could tell she was slightly afraid of me and her slight fear was mixed with just how cowardly she appeared to be. She huffed once more and stormed back to her bed and tore through her magazine with force.

Rose appeared from the bathroom about ten minutes later, "Let me just change into a clean uniform and the bathroom is all yours." She looked over at me. She pulled out a clean pair of pants and tank top from her trunk.

While she went to the bathroom to change I got a clean uniform to take into the bathroom with me. I stuck to the grey pants as my choice, I was just glad that they had given us a few of each thing.

Rose appeared a moment later and I slipped into the bathroom. She had left the shower on; saving me the time it would take for the water to heat up again. I grabbed my shampoo and conditioner and climbed into the shower after removing my clothes.

I hadn't realized just how much my mussels ached until the hot water soothed them. I had never run so much in my fucking life than I had over the past two days. 'Laps' was now at the top of my list of most hated words.

I took less time washing my hair than I usually did. Sharing a bathroom with three other people could become quite annoying. At least two of those people were my best friends.

I was only in the shower for about five minutes before I stepped out, leaving the water running for Alice. I quickly changed into my clean uniform and left the bathroom. Alice skipped past me with her clothes in her arms.

Rose was sitting on her bed and blow-drying her blonde waves. I shuffled over to my bed and dumped my other uniform on the top of my trunk after taking out my own hairdryer. I sat on my bed with my legs crossed under me and plugged the dryer into the socket between the bed and the cabinet. By the time Alice had bounced back into the room - while dodging the rampaging Lauren - Rosalie had finished drying her hair and was applying her make-up.

We were all finished and ready by ten past eight. We smiled at our achievement, put our things away and headed for the door. We only had five minutes until class started and if we were to find the rooms on time we had to move. Not that we really cared if we were late or not, really we just wanted to put space between us and the bottle-blonde-bitch, the permanent scowl she held was enough to make me want to hit her and tell her to smile once and a while.

Just as we were exiting the room Lauren stormed her way past us with her wet hair pulled back into another ponytail and she had managed to coat her face in make-up. Alice had taken less time than me in the bathroom, so really it was Lauren's fault that she couldn't move fast enough. In the time she took I could have showered and dried my hair again.

I snorted as she marched down the corroder with her hands fisted at her sides.

"What you got first thing?" Rose asked the two of us.

"History," I muttered.

"Chemistry," Alice said after pulling her schedule out of her back pocket.

"I've got French," Rose rolled her eyes, "Fun times!" She muttered sarcastically.

****

I managed to find the classroom and was only a few minutes late. The room was silent as I pushed the door open and all eyes turned to me. I smirked a little as the teacher looked over at me and frowned.

"So nice of you to join us," Wasn't there other things that teachers could say to people who were late, or was that the only option? "You must be Isabella Swan." She smiled.

"Bella," I frowned.

"Bella, there is a seat for you at the back." She kept smiling, "I'm Mrs. Riggs, welcome to my history class, Miss Swan."

I slumped into my chair and tuned out. I let my daydreams fill my mind as my eyesight became unfocused.

"Bella." I heard my name being called in the distance.

I ignored it, content with my daydreams.

"Bella." I was being called again, "Miss Swan." I blinked and refocused my eyes to find Mrs. Riggs standing in front of my desk. The class had turned in their seats and were staring at me.

I sighed and looked up at the teacher, "Yes?"

She smiled, "That's quite a talent you've got there."

I was confused, "What?" I asked while frowning.

"You seem to be able to, rather skillfully, sleep with your eyes open."

I shrugged.

"I ask that you refrain from practicing said talent in my classroom." She stopped smiling and raised one of her eyebrows. She turned and walked back to the front of the room and continued to talk about whichever period of history was on topic today.

I picked up the pen lying on the desk in front of me and started doodling on the piece of paper beside it. I zoned out again, something I was so used to doing in the walls of a classroom, and wasn't really paying attention to the patterns I was drawing on the page.

I heard a frustrated sigh and looked up, Mrs. Riggs was standing in front of my desk again, "Miss Swan, are you quite done?"

"Not really," I said, my tone seeping with boredom.

"Can you please tell the class your opinion on the topic at hand?"

"No," I sighed.

"Why's that?"

"Because I haven't been listening,"

The bell rang, cutting off her reply before it had even reached her lips. I had managed to daydream and doodle my way through the forty-five minutes, quite successfully if I do say so myself.

The class bolted from their seats and filed out of the room. I went to follow but the teacher stopped me, "Bella, you and I do not need to be at war with one another. I advise you listen in my class and do not test me." She looked at me with disappointment, "Apply yourself, Bella. You might find you learn something."

She turned from me and walked over to her desk; I rolled my eyes and left the room.

When I walked into the calculus classroom I was at least not the last to enter. I was thankful that the rooms were numbered and I just followed the corridor in the right direction until I came to the room I was looking for. _See, not so difficult. _Then again, this was only the classroom part of the building; there were still all the other parts of the building to figure out. Also the fact that I could find the classrooms while in the right part of the building didn't stop the possibility that I may not have been able to find where the classroom area was the moment I was in another region of this concrete hell.

Confusing does not even begin to describe this place.

The room was half empty and I moved through the desks to find a seat at the back. I sank into the chair and hooked my ankles around its front legs. I looked up just as Rosalie strolled into the room. I smiled as she scanned the room, choosing were to sit. She spotted me and grinned.

At least I didn't have to sit through the subject I hated most alone. She glided over to me and sat down in the other seat at the table.

"Hey," She said as she crossed her legs.

"How was French?"

She smirked, "Très ennuyeux!"

I chuckled once, back in Forks it had always annoyed the teachers that we managed to get good grades without cheating. It annoyed them because we would only turn up occasionally, but when we would, we'd know most of the answers and we wouldn't even have to try.

The French teacher would get particularly annoyed when we spoke to her in near-perfect French without hesitation.

"The teacher was alright though. How about history?" She asked me.

I shrugged, "Just as annoying as it was back home." Rose gave me a knowing look and smiled.

The room began to fill up quickly and a woman in her mid-forties walked in after everyone carrying a stack of books.

"Right, class, shall we begin?" She placed the books down on her desk and asked a boy in the front row to hand them out to everyone. Once the boy returned to his seat after he placed a book in front of everyone she smiled at the room.

"Page one hundred and eighteen, please."

I flipped open the book to the page she said and groaned. I saw Rose smile as she opened the book in front of her. We were only doing it for show, because once the teacher was deep in to her explanation of what was on the page we began to pass notes to one another.

For the entire forty-five minutes the fact we weren't paying attention went unnoticed by Mrs. Watson - it was written on the board - and we were more than happy that she seemed to be oblivious to everything around her apart from the subject at hand.

The bell sounded and she smiled at the class as they shuffled out of the room. I shook my head, she was teaching teenagers in a Boot Camp and she was acting like it was just a regular school.

Rose and I parted ways as she sauntered over to find biology and I went in search of the French classroom, at least Rose pointed me in the right direction. I found it in no time at all, but the room was full and there was one seat left right at the front. The teacher seemed to have stepped out for a moment, because I couldn't see an adult anywhere in the room.

I frowned as I walked over to the one empty seat, I hated sitting at the front. I was away to sit down when I heard a now familiar boom.

"Bella." My head snapped up and Emmett waved dramatically at me, he beckoned me to him and turned on the boy sitting beside him, "Move, now." He bellowed in the only volume he appeared to be able to speak in.

The boy glared at him but moved anyway. I laughed as I sat beside Emmett at the back corner of the room and the boy stalked to the seat at the front.

French was actually quite fun with Emmett there to make me laugh, Mademoiselle Gibson, as she introduced herself to the class, seemed quite nice. She was in her early twenties and treated the class as her equals.

With five minutes to the end of class she finished teaching and let us talk, as long as we kept the volume to a minimum.

Emmett explained to me that the teachers here weren't actually part of the Boot Camp 'universe', as he described it; he said that the teachers were not like the sergeants and the guards, they were only here to give us an education while at the facility. So you got the strict ones, the nice ones, the pushovers and every other type of teacher you'd find at high school.

I discovered that Emmett also had biology after French, so he led me down the corridors and we reached the classroom before everyone else. Alice came skipping in a few minutes after us and sat as the table in front of us. She swiveled in her chair to face us and smiled.

Mr. Walker, the biology teacher wasn't so nice. He yelled and screamed at the room if we so much as whispered and he was more observant than others. He snatched notes off of peoples' desks and piled them on his desk, taking names of anyone who disobeyed him and giving extra work to those who caused trouble.

Emmett, Alice and I were among the few who felt the brunt of his temper. The man needed to chill the fuck out. By the time class had finished I was getting a headache, he could probably hold his own in a yelling match between the sergeants.

After biology I was in the next room along for chemistry. I didn't have any of my friends for company and sat daydreaming through the start of Dr. Smith's class. He was an eccentric man who never ceased to smile. Half the time he managed to get the teenagers he was teaching to laugh and for the first time in ages I found myself snapping out of my daydreams and paying attention to a chemistry lesson.

_Well that's new._


	13. Defiance

Chapter Thirteen - Defiance.

Dr. Smith flittered about the room, throwing his hands in the air, gesturing with every word that dropped from his mouth as he talked about the periodic table. Every word he said seemed to surprise him, but he always had a smile across his face his wild grey hair bounced as he walked, sticking out in all directions and taking on a life of its own.

If anything, he was odd.

"Now, I know that the periodic table isn't the most exciting thing in the world to a classroom full of teenagers," he said, eyebrows raised and eyes blinking, "Especially a room full of teenagers who like to spend their spare time setting things on fire, stealing other peoples belongings, punching people who look at them funny and breaking into places just to see if they can," his arms waved in the air, "But it's important you know it for chemistry and since you have to study chemistry while you are here you might as well learn something."

He walked past the desks, never halting in his movements, "I'm not expecting all of you to know it by heart, that would be fantastic, but it would be reaching for the stars." He spun around when he reached the front of the class again and walked back the way he came. "All I want to know is that you have some grasp of it by the end of this lesson." He smiled warmly, his eyebrows still making their way north.

He went through the periodic table briefly, before starting rapidly questioning the students on it.

He began shouting out random chemical elements and pointing at a student as he said each. "Newton." Dr. Smith spun in a random direction and pointed at Mike. I didn't realize he was sitting in the room, let alone three seats in front of me. His blond hair stuck up in gelled spikes and he wore the Boot Camp's hoody.

Mike's head snapped up and turned to face Dr. Smith, "Rh?" The eccentric man asked. Mike's eyes bugged out and his mouth hung open, he started stammering and looked pained to be thinking about something.

"Come on, Newton." Dr. Smith waved his arms about once more, "No, you don't have an answer?" He spun around again and pointed at me, "New girl," everyone in the room turned to face me, out of the corner of my eye I saw Mike glare at me, "Miss Swan, I believe." I nodded, "Rh?"

I sighed, "Rhodium."

His smile grew wider, "Very good, Isabella."

"Bella." I sighed again.

"I apologize, Bella it is." His arms flew into the air again, "You got one right; let's see if you know more," he continued to smile, "Xe?"

"Xenon."

"Nb?"

"Niobium."

"Very good, Bella. Let's change it up. What is molybdenum?"

I thought about that one for a second, thinking back to the classes that I did attend in Forks and the giant poster on one of the walls in the chemistry lab. "Mo."

He smiled at me once more and turned to walk to the front of the room, "See, class, it's not so difficult. Once you get the hang of it, it becomes second nature." Some of the class scoffed at his words, but did not stop listening to him.

I caught Mike scowling at me before he turned his attention back to the grain of the wood on his table. He had a bruise on either side of his nose, one large black eye and a split lip. I smirked and turned to face the front of the room again.

The sound of the bell filled the space and I slid off my stool and began walking to the door, Dr. Smith stopped me on the way, "Very good work, Bella, I'm impressed. Keep it up." He smiled and went to straighten out the papers cluttering his desk.

I continued out the door and was stopped again, this time by Mike. The rest of the teenagers were walking in the same direction down the halls, presumably we all had study hall the half hour before lunch.

"Well, well, the bitch thinks she can show me up in class." Mike spoke through his teeth.

"Who?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"You. Who else would I be talking about?"

"Uh, well, normally when you are talking to someone you don't say 'she' you say 'you'," I spoke to him like he was a child, "And it's not my fault you didn't know the answer and I did."

His eyes narrowed, "Bitch!"

As he turned to walk away I laughed, making him stop halfway and turn his head to face me, "Oh, I know I am," I walked past him and left him standing with his mouth hanging open it turned slightly and looked back at him, "Oh and you might want to let the bruises fade before you go looking for an argument and another black eye." I didn't wait for his reaction before I followed the crowd of people walking down the corroder.

When I walked through the door and into the room for study hall I saw it was packed with teenagers. The room was about the same size of the canteen and had large square tables with eight chairs surrounding each.

Someone linked their arm through mine and I looked to find Alice standing beside me. Edward was standing beside her and he was smiling at me, "Hey."

"Hi," I said back.

It didn't take us long to find an empty table, Alice bounced through the room and gracefully sat down. I followed and sat across from her, Edward came to sit by me. We were soon joined by Rosalie and Jasper. Jasper took the seat by Alice, when Rose sat down it wasn't long before Emmett occupied the seat next to her. He leaned back on his chair and placed his right arm on the back of Rosalie's.

"Bonjour, mes amis." Emmett grinned.

"Dude, half of us here don't speak French," Jasper smirked.

"Well then, for those who 'don't speak French', hola, mis amigos," Emmett boomed and continued to smile. "Now, I don't speak Spanish, but I still know that." He all but stuck his tongue out at his southern friend.

They continued to bicker like an old married couple and Rose being Rose would whack Emmett over the head every few minutes and he would turn to her and smile, making her laugh and shake her head.

Edward leaned into me, "Did you enjoy your morning run?" He asked with half his mouth pulled up.

"I'd have preferred to stay in bed, but Caius had other plans." I smirked.

I looked around the room which was humming with noise; no one in the room seemed to be doing any form of studying. The teachers were off to one side seated at a large table, occasionally one would rise from their seat and wonder about the room.

"Does anyone actually do any work during this half an hour?" I turned to Edward.

He chuckled once, "Not usually. Why, do you feel like studying?" He raised a brow.

"Nope, never do."

He was right; in the half hour we were in that room not one teenager opened a book, let alone wrote something down. Some even fell asleep, with their arms being used as pillows. The teachers seemed to be taking pity on everyone and letting them away with not doing any work.

I wasn't complaining.

After 'study' hall the boys walked us to the canteen. As soon as we entered the room Alice halted us all and turned to the face Emmett, Jasper and Edward, "Why don't you boys get us some food, we'll find a table, that sound alright?" She smiled sweetly and grabbed me and Rose and dragged us off before getting a reply from them.

"What is it, Alice?" I knew her too well, she wanted to talk about something and she was done waiting.

"I'm not satisfied with the details you gave me and Rose about your kiss with Edward," she said as she sat down at a table in the center of the room.

"I didn't give you any details."

"Exactly!" She huffed, "Now spill before the boys come back with the food." Both she and Rose were staring me down.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, I wasn't going to get away with not telling them. In all the years that I had known them they had never given up on getting any form of gossip or news out of anyone and they weren't about to stop now.

"Fine," I said and went on to quickly tell them about teasing him in English and his reaction to my teasing.

"Please say you still have the notes," Alice chimed, "I need proof."

"Do you want to know everything before they get to the table, cause we don't have much time," I turned to find that they had pushed their way to the front of the queue and were starting to load food onto trays.

"Right, sorry, go on."

"Well after we got our things back from Aro's office and after we got food - cause I was fucking starving - we went to the room. Well, he helped me unpack and once we were done I was away to find out if he was as good a kisser as I imagined he would be when Lauren charged into the room."

"Argh, enough already," Rose said.

"Just tell us about the kiss," Alice added.

"I thought you wanted to know all the details?" I smirked and they glared, "Alright, it was fucking great, and if you lot hadn't entered the room it would have continued to be fucking great. That boy knows how to kiss." Alice kicked me under the table and smiled at Emmett, Jasper and Edward at they each took a chair at the table.

"What you ladies talking about?" Jasper asked as he slid into one of the chairs.

"Oh, nothing much," Rose said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, cause we believe that." Emmett chuckled and started eating stuffing his face with food.

"Well, you're going to have to." Rose smirked and took the extra plate of fries off his tray.

"Women!"

"Men!"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a plate of food from Edward's tray, not caring what it was. I was hungry and could eat just about anything at that moment.

I couldn't believe that we had six fucking months of this left. Six months of eating crappy food. Six months of getting up at five in the morning. Six months of running in gigantic circles and being yelled at while running in gigantic circles. Six months of fucking Boot Camp!

"Wait," I said as I thought of something else, "What time do we have to get up at on weekends?" I looked up at Edward.

"Six." _My favorite number! _I thought sarcastically.

"You have to be shitting me," I groaned. I hadn't been up before eleven on a weekend since I was fourteen. This place was fucking insane. Insane and slightly evil.

Six o'clock on a fucking Saturday? Not a chance.

****

Lauren glared at me as she entered the English classroom. She stomped her way to the back of the class and sat down at the opposite side from me and Edward. Her hair had dried but was still pulled back into a messy ponytail.

Her scowl stayed on her face as I watched her slump down in her chair and continue to glare at me. I laughed lightly to myself.

Edward looked up and followed my line of sight and chuckled quietly once his gaze landed on Lauren.

She huffed and purposefully looked away from us and stared at a spot on the wall next to her table.

We were sitting at the same table as we were the day before. Mr. Thomson hadn't entered the room yet and there was a buzz of noise as the students talked to each other.

"Do you want the window open again? I can get it for you this time," Edward whispered in my ear and I shuffled around in my chair to face him.

I smirked, "I'm okay with it closed," he smiled, "For now." I didn't see his expression as I turned to face the front of the room. Mr. Thomson had just placed a stack of papers on his desk and looked up at the class in front of him.

"Right, today I thought we'd do a little exercise on the book we are studying. Simply to see how much you have understood and picked up from the story." He clapped his hands together once and walked around to stand in front of his desk, "Sometime next week there will be a quiz on what we have studied so far, so think of this as review." The class groaned in unison.

He picked up the stack of papers and proceeded to place on in front of each person. When he came to my desk he placed a sheet in front of me and paused, "Miss. Swan, have you done the essay?"

"Nope." I tended to be honest with people when they'd expect me to lie.

He sighed, "You have until the middle of next week to hand it in." I rolled my eyes as he placed a sheet in front of Edward and continued on to the next few tables.

"What are the chances you are going to do it?" Edward leaned in again.

"Slim to none. With emphasis on the none part."

I looked down at the sheet in front of my and sighed, _Hate is a theme portrayed through the character of Bob Ewell, explain briefly what or who generates the hate and why. _

No.

The room was silent as they read the papers on their desks. A few people had already begun writing down their answers and the others were clearly thinking about what to write as they stared at the sheets in front of them in concentration.

These people were the teenagers who didn't work in their schools in their home towns. These were the people who wouldn't play by the rules in normal circumstances and here they were actually doing work assigned to them.

Lauren was in the back corner scribbling something down on her paper, I grabbed the pen that Mr. Thomson placed on my table and began writing a note to Edward.

_How long has the bottle-blonde-bitch been here?_

_Lauren?_

_Yeah._

_She was here when I arrived so longer than two months. Not sure how much longer. Why?_

_I wanna know how long I have to put up with her snoring._

_She snores?_

_Like a freight train._

He laughed quietly and Mr. Thomson looked up from his desk and glared at the two of us, which only made me laugh.

"Isabella!" It was my turn to glare as her scolded me with my full name.

"It's Bella," I snapped at him.

"On your documents you name is given as Isabella, so it is how I am going to address you."

"Then I won't answer," I didn't take my gaze of him, "My name is Bella; it's what I answer to."

"You will answer to your proper name in my class. Get on with your work, Isabella."

I continued to glare at him. Who the fuck did he think he was? He was seriously pissing me off and not in the I'm-pissed-off-I'm-going-to-sit-here-and-silently-stew-about-it kind of way, I was pissed off in the I'm-pissed-off-and-I'm-going-to-hit-you-repeatedly-with-a-baseball-bat kind of way, but I didn't have a baseball bat at hand so I went for the next best thing - my lovely vocabulary.

"My name is Bella, how many fucking times do I have to tell people to make it sink into their thick skulls? You're a fucking teacher; you'd think you'd be slightly smart. At least smart enough to figure that I fucking hate being called Isabella and make it known, but no, you have to be a dick about it and piss me off. You must know that it would piss me off, which isn't all to smart on your part. The last time someone pissed me off majorly he got a vase thrown in the general direction of his skull and that was my father." The class was silent as I ranted; people stopped writing and looked at me with their jaws hanging open.

"Do not talk to me like that," Mr. Thomson said, trying to remain calm.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do, asshole." I scrapped my chair back and stood up; walking to the front of the room I passed his desk and headed for the door.

He stood up quickly, "Don't even think about leaving this room before that bell rings, you have thirty-five minutes left of class and you will remain here until it's over."

"Try and stop me," I said before banging the door open and slamming in shut behind me. I stormed down the hallway trying to find one of the back doors.

I was fucking fuming.

I smashed into the door once I found it and stormed out of the building. I didn't stop until I reached one of the trees and rammed my fist into the bark.

It fucking hurt.

"Ah-ya fuck," I exclaimed, shaking out my hand, "Stupid piece of shit tree!"

I heard someone chuckle from behind me, I jumped and spun around to find Edward standing in front of me with a crooked grin and his hands in his pockets.

"What the fuck do you want?" I fumed, still too angry to realize what I was saying.

He raised his hands in surrender, "I come in peace."

I exhaled and leaned my back against the tree, "Sorry."

"Not to self: Don't piss off Bella." He smiled again and my lips turned up slightly, defying my bad mood.

Edward lowered his arms and stepped towards me, "However, I must say you look very sexy when you are angry." I narrowed my eyes, "Very sexy," he mumbled as he stopped inches from me.

He closed the gap, pinning me to the tree, one hand on my hip holding me in place and the other placed on the tree beside my head. I looked up at him, his tall frame towering over me, "What you going to do about it?" I teased.

A beat later his mouth was firmly pressed against mine. I groaned against his fucking perfect lips and lifted my arms to entangle my fingers in his bronze hair, pulling him even closer as I grasped on to the strands, he moaned in response.

Our mouths molded together and his tongue sought mine. However they didn't have a chance to meet before he was ripped from my grasp by James.

"What the fuck?" Edward yelled.

"Not one word Masen," James said as he held onto Edward's arm.

James wasn't alone; the red haired guard from bed checks grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me away from the tree.

The two of them marched us into the building and led us to the main entrance and into Aro's office. Gianna looked up briefly as we passed her desk before returning her attention to her computer screen.

James knocked lightly on Aro's door and entered once a muffled 'come in' was heard from the other side.

Aro was stood behind his desk with a serious expression, James and the red-head led us into the room and stood us in front of his desk. They let go of our arms and crossed theirs across their chests.

Aro looked from me and Edward to the guards standing behind us, "Thank you, James. Thank you, Victoria," he nodded slightly at the both of them; they nodded back and left the room. "Sit." Aro said once the door closed.

"I'm not a fucking dog," I spat.

"I. Said. Sit. Now sit down and shut up."

I glared at him as I sat down in one of the chairs; Edward sat down a moment later. Aro was the last to take his seat. He fixed his eyes on the pair of us and was silent for a few moments before sighing leaning forward placing his forearms on his desk and clasping his hands together.

"Bella, you have been here for little over twenty-four hours and I have had countless reports from teachers and sergeants about you," he spoke calmly, but with authority. "You are defiant and rude; you also need to get your temper in check. Unless excused from a classroom you are not to leave it. Do you understand me?"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

He sighed, "Bella your attitude needs to change, and your current one will not be tolerated here." His sight flickered from me to Edward, "Edward, you have been in this office more times than I can count, it seems you refuse to follow rules. You have been here for over two months and you're still as disrespectful as you were when you arrived, if not more."

Edward sighed out of boredom.

"Yesterday your friends received a week of cleaning the kitchen for their disregard of the rules, you two will join them." I was away to protest when he silenced me, "You are dismissed. I do not want to see you in this office again."

We stood and walked over to the door, once Edward opened it James was standing on the other side with his arms still folded across his chest, Victoria was nowhere to be seen.

"Take them back to class, James." Aro spoke from behind us.

"Yes, sir."

James took us back to English, where Mr. Thomson yelled at us for leaving his class without permission and gave us both extra work to do over the weekend.

We weren't there for long before the bell sounded and the class rushed out the doors. Edward walked beside me with his hand on the small of my back. It didn't take us long to find the other four lounging on the grass at the back of the building. They were in the same place we sat the day before.

We filled them in on the fact we'd be joining them in the kitchen after dinner for the following week and the reason for our punishment.

The six of us lounged in the sun for the hour we had before having to put up with Demetri and his torture for the next three-fucking-hours.


	14. Lost and Found

A/N Okay, so with this chapter I have caught up to what is posted on twilighted. Chapter fifteen is written I'm just waiting for it to be validated on twilighted and I will post it here. So after chapter fifteen the wait for chapters will be longer but I'm fairly good at keeping updates close together. Updates will be on twilighted first though.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen - Lost and Found.

Stupid fucking laps!

Whoever came up with the idea of making people run in circles around very large areas needs to be kicked - repeatedly.

Nine fucking laps. I had run around the front of the building nine fucking times since three o'clock. Then there were the countless laps I had done the day before and the ones from the morning.

I fucking hated laps.

If they were a living organism I'd wish death upon them, a brutal and bloody death. At that moment I'd settle for whishing death upon Demetri. The fucking jackass was being pissy and taking it out on everyone in the surrounding area.

He yelled at Emmett and made him do push-ups. I think he was on about his sixtieth one. He'd finish the ten he'd be yelled at to do and within five minutes he'd be told to do ten more, so he would drop to the ground and complete another set. He was getting fed up and looked about ready to punch something or someone.

Edward was on the set of monkey bars doing pull-ups. He wasn't near Emmett's total yet, but he was getting close, he looked just as pissed off as Emmett as he pulled his body up again using only the strength from his arms. I must admit, even though he was pissed off at being made to do so many, he did look fucking sexy while doing them. His muscles were defined and his wife beater showed his arms off nicely.

Alice was running suicides along with Rose. They had just finished laps when they got yelled at for 'slacking off'. Demetri was in the process of screaming at them to go faster when he turned to yell at Jasper for standing still. He proceeded to yell at him for a few minutes.

Jasper's hands were balled into fists at his sides, his arms were held ridged as Demetri stood in front of him bellowing in his face. Jasper's face no longer held the laid back expression he normally had; it had been replaced by an expression of rage.

Demetri then yelled at him to join me and the thirteen other people running laps at that moment in time. I saw Jasper close his eyes and exhale deeply before turning away from Demetri and pick up speed into a jog.

His expression hadn't returned to his usual mellow one as he ran past a group of three people, over taking them he pushed himself further and faster. He didn't stop or slow down until all his laps were complete. He was releasing his anger through his running.

I finished before him because I had started my laps first. I hobbled over to where Edward was standing by the monkey bars. He was standing with his fingers interlocked and his hands resting on the top of his head with his elbows sticking out at either side of him.

He smiled as I walked over to him. I was taking my time because my legs burned from all the running. My thighs hurt with every step and every time my knees bent I felt like I was going to topple over.

Demetri was an asshole.

"Do you have the time pretty boy?" I asked as a stopped in front of him and rested my hands on my legs while I caught my breath.

"It's five," He said after removing his hands from their position on top of his head and looking at the watch on his wrist.

I straightened up and winced as pain shot up my leg, _stupid fucking laps! _

Edward nodded towards an area shaded by trees, "Let's go sit down for a bit, Demetri looks like he's having too much fun yelling at the others to notice."

I followed him as he went over to the trees and sat down at the base of one, leaning his back against the bark he patted the ground beside him and I joined him on the ground.

"How's your hand?" He asked and I lifted up my right hand to show him where the skin had broken on two of my knuckles from hitting the tree before.

He lifted one of his hands and held onto mine to assess the damage. It wasn't so bad, very little blood escaped, it was just very sore. Punching a tree wasn't one of my greater ideas, but at the time it felt like the right thing to do. While he inspected my hand I looked around at the group. Jasper had stopped running and looked calmer as Alice bounced over to him. He smiled at her as she skipped along and linked her arm through his.

I couldn't see Emmett or Rose anywhere though.

"Where is the giant and Rose?" I asked Edward as he let go of my hand.

He snorted and turned his head to look to his right and over to another cluster of trees, "They're over there making out." He smirked when he turned to face me again.

I looked past him and sure enough, there was Rose and Emmett in the distance making out like the hormonal teenagers that they were.

"She sort of jumped him when she saw him doing press-ups," I laughed as Edward explained, "and he dragged her over there, I'm guessing so Demetri wouldn't see."

"Well, I don't think it worked," I said as I pointed over to Demetri, he had turned around and was looking at Emmett and Rosalie. He went storming over and pulled Emmett back, which I found rather impressive since Emmett was bigger than Demetri. Maybe Emmett was just too distracted by Rose's lips.

"Can anyone get it on in this place without being interrupted?" I asked with a smirk.

Edward looked past me and laughed, "Apparently they can," he nodded his head towards the building, off to one side Jasper and Alice were kissing enthusiastically uninterrupted by anyone, it looked comical with the height difference, until Jasper took some initiative and picked her up placing her legs around his waist.

"Horny buggers!" I laughed.

"I think you're just annoyed that we've been interrupted three times now," Edward smirked at me.

"You know there is a solution to that," I said.

"Really, and what would that be?"

"I just have to stop kissing you." I laughed as he looked upset.

"Well that plan hangs on your ability to resist me, which I don't think you can." He leaned into me and pulled half his mouth up in that sexy crooked grin.

"I could resist you," I said, _I so could!_

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." He stood and walked away from the tree, glancing over his shoulder once and smirking at me.

_I so could! _Ah, who was I kidding?

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, SWAN?"

"I'm taking a break," I looked up to find Demetri looking down at me, Rose and Emmett were jogging around the area.

"YOU DO NOT GET TO TAKE A BREAK UNLESS I SAY SO!"

"Well, I'm taking a break."

"NO YOU ARE NOT! LAPS NOW!"

_Hell no! _"Fuck off, Demetri."

"NOW, SWAN!"

I stood up and brushed the mud off the back of my pants, "Is it the time of the month or something? Cause your pissy mood is pissing me off, and there is no fucking way that I am doing anymore fucking laps."

"I HAVE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOUR ATTITUDE SWAN! YOU WILL RUN LAPS NOW, WITHOUT COMPIAINT AND YOU WILL KEEP RUNNING UNTIL SIX O'CLOCK WHEN YOU ARE FREE TO GO FOR YOUR DINNER!"

I stood there defiantly, refusing to move, Demetri continued to yell in my face for about ten minutes. I was doing quite well until he gave me a fucking headache and I gave up and jogged away from him.

As I passed Edward I smacked him on the ass playfully and turned to jog backwards on the spot. He grinned at me, "Told you that you couldn't resist me."

"No you said I couldn't resist kissing you, which I seem to be doing quite well."

He smirked again, "So it's just my ass you can't resist."

"Well it is a nice ass." I laughed and he grinned.

"Your ass isn't so bad either." He teased.

"RUN, SWAN! NOW!" Demetri bellowed.

I was fucking fuming again by the time the six of us walked into the food hall; I turned to Edward and asked him to get me some food. I wanted to go text Angela to see how things were back in Forks.

Edward offered to walk with me, but I really just needed to be alone and dispel my anger. So I walked out of the food hall by myself and walked down the almost empty grey corridors. There were a few people still to go to the canteen.

I thought I was doing pretty well navigating my way through the building; the different corridors were getting easier to distinguish. I smiled as I passed the classroom area, I was at least not getting lost, or so I thought.

I had managed to find stairs to the third floor, there were a lot of fucking stairs. I managed to get the right floor and was walking along trying to find the third hall for girls. There were giant numbers printed on the sides of the walls so I found number three pretty quickly and walked to the fifth door on the right.

You can see why I thought I was doing pretty well. However, apparently I wasn't and I had managed to walk into completely the wrong room.

When I opened the door I noticed right away that it was not my room that I walked into. I looked around, the layout was the same, four beds, four cabinets and four trunks, but the bathroom door was on the opposite wall from my one and the things littering the floor and tops of the trunks were clearly male belongings, also the fact that there was no window told me that it wasn't even in a part of the building that was attached to one of the outside walls.

I almost jumped right out of my skin when the bathroom door opened and out walked a giant of a boy; he was even taller than Emmett, though he looked younger. He had obviously just gotten out of the shower as he had a towel wrapped around his waist and was drying his hair with another one. His chest was bare and his russet skin was slightly wet. He stopped in his tracks when he spotted me in his doorway.

"Uh, hi," He said.

"This isn't my room." I said stupidly.

"No, this would be my room and you happen to be on the wrong side of the building, this is the boys' dorms, you quite clearly are not a boy." He smirked.

"At least tell me this is the third floor, third corridor, fifth door on the right."

He laughed, "Yes."

"I got that part right at least."

"I assume you are new then."

I nodded and he held up his finger to indicate for me to wait for a moment and he grabbed his clothes from one of the beds and walked back into the bathroom. He returned a moment later, fully clothed.

"Come on, I was just going to go get some food, I can walk you to the side of the building you should be on."

I smiled and turned out of his room, he followed behind me, "I'm Bella."

"Jacob."

Jacob led me to my room and he waited in the doorway while I opened my trunk and typed out a message to Angela. _So what's the news in Forks? Bella x._

I hit send and locked my phone in the trunk again. Jacob was still standing by the door when I turned around to leave and get some food.

"How'd you manage to keep your phone?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

"I stole it back, though since it was mine to begin with it's not really stealing." I told him the truth because somehow I knew I could trust him. He was in the same Boot Camp as me; I had a feeling that he wouldn't mind people disobeying Aro's rules.

"It's a shame I didn't meet you sooner, you could have gotten mine for me." He grinned.

When we got to the food hall I spotted my friends right away. Emmett was standing up and had Jasper in a head lock. I chuckled and shook my head.

"What you laughing at?" Jacob asked me as he headed for the food.

"Just Jasper and Emmett." I pointed to the table and Jacob smirked.

"You know them?"

"Yeah, and I should probably go over to them, they have my food." I smiled, "See you later, thanks for showing me the right way to my room." I turned on my heel and walked over to the table.

Once I got there Emmett had released Jasper and they were both sitting down stuffing their faces with food. I smirked and sat down in the middle of Alice and Edward.

"I see you met Jacob Black," Edward said as he shoveled his own food into his mouth.

"Yeah, I kinda got lost on the way to my room and ended up on the boys' side of the building and walked into his room just as he was getting out of the shower." I laughed as Edwards fork dropped from his hand and hit his plate with a clang.

"Did you see anything good?" Alice smirked and there was two more clangs as Jasper and Emmett's forks met the same fate as Edward's.

I laughed, "No, he had a towel on." and I jokingly pouted slightly.

Jealousy flashed across Edward's face which made me giggle, _so fucking adorable._

I couldn't resist teasing him a little bit more, "It's a shame really, he's a pretty big guy, it has to be a reasonable size."

Alice and Rose burst into a fit of hysterics as the boys' jaws just about hit the table. I couldn't keep it in any longer when I turned to face Edward and laughter erupted from my throat. I loved it, I had known him for almost two days now and I was able to incite jealousy from him.

I had never felt so comfortable around people I hardly knew before this; then again I had never been so attracted to anyone else like I was to Edward. With Jasper and Emmett it felt like we had been friends for ages, I think that's because they were so laid back and easy to get along with.

"I really don't want that visual," Edward mumbled.

"Why's that Eddie, do you think Nessie's seen it." Emmett boomed and Jasper burst into laughter, but was silenced by Edward whacking him around the head.

"Who's Nessie?" I asked.

"Nessie is Eddie's cousin and Jake's girlfriend," Emmett said and moved out of Edward's reach.

"Stop calling me Eddie."

"Wait, is she the daughter of your aunt and uncle who work here?" I asked and Edward nodded, "I bet they were happy to find out their daughter's boyfriend got sent to the Boot Camp they work at.

"Oh they were overjoyed by it," Jasper said sarcastically, "so much so that Esme all but passed out and Carlisle almost had a heart attack." Edward scowled.

"You don't like him?" I said.

"No, Jake's alright, I'd just prefer it if he wasn't dating Nessie."

"What's he here for?" Alice chimed in.

Jasper was the one to answer, "He has anger issues and his dad sent him here after he trashed his house for the third week in a row."

"He doesn't seem like the kind of person who'd need anger management." I mused as I looked over my shoulder at him. Rose and Alice followed my line of sight to get a look at him.

"Neither does Jasper though." Emmett boomed and clapped Jasper on the back.

Alice raised one of her eyebrows, "You have to go to anger management? You're the mellowest person I've met."

"Watch him around people of authority, you'll see." Emmett grinned. I thought back to earlier and his reaction to Demetri yelling at him and realized just how angry he was getting and just how close he seemed to be to hitting him.

Jasper looked uncomfortable so I changed the subject, "So what happens on Saturdays?" It was Friday and I wanted to know what was going to happen tomorrow.

Jasper looked grateful and Edward answered my question, "Not much actually, people get visitors, do their laundry and spend most of the day in the sun."

"We have to do our own laundry?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, the laundry rooms in the basement are open all of Saturday and Sunday and Wednesday evenings," Edward explained, "We also have to clean our own boots." Rose scowled and Alice groaned.

"Fucking great!" Alice was the first to verbalize her disgust.

"Oh joy!" Rose said sarcastically a beat after Alice.

After we finished our food the six of us went back to mine, Rose and Alice's room. We were glad to discover that it was Lauren free.

"She's probably off with Newton somewhere." Edward mumbled as he flung himself onto my bed and put his feet up. I shuddered, the two of them were repulsive and the thought of them together gave me scary visuals. Edward smirked knowingly at me.

Emmett chose to sit in the middle of the room and Rose sat down beside him and they started talking to each other in hushed tones. Jasper was leaning against the wall while sitting on Alice's bed; he had his phone out and was punching out a text, just like he did the night before. Alice joined him and crossed her legs under her.

I went to retrieve my phone and found that Angela had replied, _Nothing too exciting, though the whole town is talking about you, Rosalie and Alice. Jessica is running around like a headless chicken with all the gossip going about. Angela x._

I laughed and hit reply, _Haha, any funny rumors? Bella x. _I sat down beside Edward and shoved my phone in my pocket.

Jasper sighed and got up to go to the bathroom, while he was in there his phone buzzed on Alice's bed.

"Jasper, you have a message," Alice raised her voice so that he could hear her. She picked up his phone and looked at the front screen. Jasper appeared a moment later and Alice handed him his phone, he flipped it open and scowled.

Alice looked at him as he sat back down on her bed, "Who's Maria?"


	15. Tales From the South

Chapter Fifteen - Tales From the South.

Jasper's head snapped up and he looked at Alice with his mouth hanging open. Emmett let out a slow breath and looked to the ceiling, clearly avoiding all eye contact with everyone in the room. Edward shuffled awkwardly beside me and diverted his gaze to the far wall.

Rose looked from Jasper to Alice like she was watching tennis. She glanced at me quickly and raised her eyebrows before returning her sight to Jasper and Alice.

Jasper looked away from Alice and stood, moving away from the bed he ran his hand through his hair and scratched the back of his head. Alice continued to look at him, puzzled by his reaction.

"Uh, well, she's sort of my ex-girlfriend," Jasper mumbled.

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" Alice questioned.

Jasper snorted without humor, "Well, that's where it gets complicated; we ended things before I came here, so she _is _my ex."

"Then why is she texting you, is she not over you?"

"It's got nothing to do with that." He paused and sighed; he looked at Emmett and Edward quickly, but both were still looking in different directions, "it's much more complicated than that." He sighed when he realized that he wasn't going to be able to keep whatever it was to himself.

"It's got to do with who I was back home, or more importantly, what I was a part of." His eyes kept shifting around the room.

No one spoke, we were all waiting for him to continue and hopefully explain. Edward and Emmett obviously already knew, so it was just me, Rose and Alice really waiting for him to continue.

He sighed again, "Back in Texas Maria is from a family that has a hell of a lot of power and they used that power to get whatever they wanted. Let's just say they aren't the friendliest of people," he paused, running his hand through his blond waves once more, "if someone crossed them they ended up in the hospital or, in the worst cases, the morgue. One man who tried to get out of paying her father back a loan he borrowed was found in a burning building, he ended up with ten broken bones, a fractured skull, twenty-six stitches, his left side was practically charred to the bone with acid, not to mention the burns from the fire and he also ended up partially brain damaged." Jasper was staring at the floor as he spoke.

Mine, Alice and Rose's jaws were hanging open.

"Maria went to the same school as me, that's where we met, she loved the power that came with being a part of her family, she reveled in it. Her two sisters were just the same and the three of them were as powerful as their parents, they are basically an echo of their father and just as brutal.

"I guess I got tangled up in their world when I started dating Maria, I suppose her family approved of me because my family was one of the richest in the town we lived in so they kind of accepted me as a part of their family and that included everything their family was a part of."

"You were part of a mob?" Alice blurted out.

Jasper snorted, "No, but that's one way to describe her family. For lack of a better word, I was part of a gang - Maria's gang. A smaller, but just as powerful version of what her family was. Maria and I were at the top, the leaders, so to speak. I've been a part of that world since I was fourteen and I've done a hell of a lot of thing in that time, things I'm not exactly proud of."

He laughed again without humor, "When we would go to school people would avoid us like the plague, but they wouldn't stand too far away in fear that we might think they were insulting us. There were about twenty of us and we were the most feared people in that school, just like Maria's father and uncles were the most feared people in the town.

"My parents got scared, they are good people. They obeyed the law and stayed out of trouble, so they weren't exactly happy at what I was a part of. Above everything else they were afraid that one day I wasn't going to come home, that one day I was going to be caught breaking the law and end up in prison for the rest of my life. They also feared that I wouldn't be that lucky, that I would be found dead and they would open the front door to an officer informing them that their only son was killed because of some battle between rivals. So they sent me here.

"They sent me here to sort me out, but I can't just walk away from that, or at least I'm not allowed to. Maria won't stand for it, and what Maria doesn't stand for her father doesn't stand for. She is, in every sense of the phrase, a daddy's girl. What she wants, she gets."

"And she wants you?" Alice questioned.

"In a way, yes."

"But you're here, in California," I said, "She's all the way in Texas, what can she do?"

"I'm only here for seven more months, after that I have to go back to Texas, back to that life."

"Can't your family move?" Rose asked.

"We can't just move. It's not that simple." Jasper started pacing.

"So she's texting you to keep tabs on you." Alice stated.

Jasper nodded and the room went silent.

"I'm sorry, Jasper, I shouldn't have asked." Alice said quietly.

"It's fine." He sighed and looked as though he was going to say something else, but he just huffed slightly and left the room. Alice looked to me quickly before jumping down from her bed and heading after Jasper.

The four of us left in the room were silent; I looked at Edward out of the corner of my eye. He looked at the wall in front of him and sighed.

When Alice asked who Maria was that was the last answer I expected. Sure I thought she might have been his ex or something like that, but no fucking way did I think that he was, in extension, part of a crime family.

I felt Edward rise off my bed and looked up, he was standing in front of me with his arm extended, "Come on, let's go sit outside." I took his hand and weakly smiled at Rose and Emmett before leaving the room with Edward.

"Poor Jasper, I mean I've heard of psychotic ex's, but having one whose father is the head of a crime family must royally suck," I said as we walked down the corridors.

Edward smirked, "Jasper's okay, he just doesn't like talking about it, I can understand why. He knows it's a part of his past that he is going to have to work at keeping in the past, but he isn't too caught up on it."

"Yeah, but getting his phone back only to receive texts from her must be kind of a downer."

Edward laughed, "That's one way of putting it."

We strolled out of the building and chose to sit at the bottom of the front wall. I leaned back and rested my head on the brickwork and gazed at the towering wall above me, it really was fucking huge. The barbed wire glinted as the sun struck it at different angles, it was fucking mocking me.

I moved my head to look in front of me and saw Jasper and Alice sitting on the front steps, she had her arm linked through his and sat close to his side. He was looking at the ground as she spoke to him.

I saw his shoulders rise and fall with his breathing and he looked up at Alice and smiled. She was always good at cheering people up.

I tilted my head to the side and looked at Edward, he was looking at me with a smile on his face,

"What?" I asked with a smirk.

"Just admiring the view," He grinned wider, "does it bother you?"

I laughed lightly and shook my head, "You're too sexy for your own good."

"I try." He winked.

I rolled my eyes, "Real smooth, Masen."

"I'm very smooth thank you very much," He said and leaned closer to me. I closed my eyes and sighed as he pressed his lips against mine for the third time. I could certainly get used to this. He shifted his body and placed on of his hands on my neck just below my jaw, his thumb brushing against my ear and his fingers entangling in my hair.

I moaned as our tongues met and our lips molded together. My chuckle broke the kiss, _stupid, fucking insane, Bella!_ I opened my eyes and Edward pulled his head away and looked at me, questioning my chuckle with his eyes, "I'm trying to guess when someone is going to walk up an interrupt us."

He smiled and glanced to the side before returning his gaze to mine, "I think we'll be okay," He said before crushing his lips to mine once more. His remaining hand found the other side of my neck and pulled me closer to him.

My body shifted subconsciously and molded closer to his. We were still leaning slightly against the wall and our legs became entangled as we tried to position ourselves closer to each other. He moaned against my lips as I weaved my fingers into his hair and gently tugged on the strands.

Our kiss actually managed to go uninterrupted for the first time and it was fucking great. With no one 'walking in on us' or pulling him off me we were able to stop the kiss when we actually wanted to. Okay, so I never actually wanted to ever remove my lips from his but we had to come up for air sometime, because if we didn't we'd have passed out from lack of oxygen - something I wasn't all too keen on happening.

He brushed my hair off of my face and smiled. I returned the favor by pushing back his wild hair out of his eyes, only for it to flop back. Laughter erupted from the both of our throats, "There's no point trying to tame my hair, it has a life of its own."

"A life that seems to like sex." I laughed as a look of confusion crossed his face, "you have sex hair." I explained and he snorted.

Something flashed across his eyes and his smile widened, "What?" I asked.

"You just proved me right," He smirked.

"Huh?"

"I said you couldn't resist kissing me, I was right." He looked like a child on Christmas day. I pounced on him, pushing him back and sitting on his stomach, which only made him laugh.

"Damn you Edward Masen!"

My phone vibrated in my pocket and Edward pushed me off of him and sat up pulling me with him. He leaned against the wall and I sat between his legs and in turn leaned against him.

I pulled out my phone from my pocket. _Well there is the one where one of you is pregnant and Boot Camp is just a cover story. Then the one that you are not really in Boot Camp, but some all girls boarding school in France. Oh and let's not forget about the one where the three of you are in prison for murder. Angela x._

I couldn't help myself from laughing at the stupidity of some of the people in Forks. Edward laughed slightly as he read the text over my shoulder. I hit reply. _Frankly I think they could do better than that. Bella x._

She replied a moment later, _I agree. Oh and Jessica has got it into her head that with you three away for six months she is now queen bee. Angela x _

_Haha, well inform her that she was never even close to royalty. Bella x_

"Meow!" Edward's breath brushed against my ear as he spoke, "You're a bit of a bitch aren't you?" He chuckled.

"You're only figuring this out now?" I smirked, "You'd understand if you knew Jessica."

When the bell sounded at quarter to nine we finally moved from our position against the wall. Edward stood first and pulled me up with him. He stretched out his tall frame and yawned.

"Aw, you sleepy?" I pouted.

He shoved me gently and chuckled, "Not all of us got a lie-in this morning."

"I hardly call getting up at six forty-five a 'lie-in.'"

"Compared to five o'clock I'd say it was." We started moving towards the building along with the other teenagers who spent the last few hours outside too. People seemed to be fairly tired and I understood why. After all most of them had actually been up since five and probably did a hell of a lot of running during the day. It would tire anyone out.

I was fairly tired myself, 'lie-in' or not, six forty-five was not a time of day that anyone should have to get up at. I much prefer eleven or later.

Edward and I parted at the set of stairs leading to the girls dorms, he stopped me just as I was away to start ascending them, "So will I actually see you at breakfast tomorrow?" He grinned crookedly.

"We'll see," I smirked, "I'm unpredictable." He chuckled and I turned and climbed the stairs. I smiled as I actually managed to find my room. _Yay for me!_ Alice was raking through her trunk and I assumed Rose was in the bathroom.

Lauren appeared to be already asleep.

Alice turned her head when she heard me close the door, she smiled and saw I was looking at Lauren, "She came in about ten minutes ago and jumped straight into bed, I'm sure her musical snores will be filling the room any minute now," she said sarcastically.

I snorted and shuffled over to my trunk and pulled out my football jersey and slipped it over my head after removing my tank top. Rose came out of the bathroom and smiled.

"So how's Jasper?" She turned to Alice.

Alice smiled, "He's fine now, he said he just doesn't like talking about it and I can understand why."

The door of our room opened and Victoria was framed in the doorway, "Lights out girls, get into your beds." I rolled my eyes as she switched of the light and closed the door behind her.

I shuffled over to the bathroom to brush my teeth and pull my hair into a messy ponytail. As I finished up in the bathroom Lauren's snores found their way past the door. I groaned. Fucking bitch just had to snore didn't she?

Returning to the room I found Alice and Rose were already in their beds and drifting off to sleep. I climbed into my own one and realized that I was fucking shattered and maybe going to bed at nine wasn't going to become too difficult.

I woke with a start and screamed into the palm of a hand covering my mouth.

"Shhh!" Whispers brushed past my left ear.

With my eyes wide open and readjusted to what was in front of me I saw that the hand muffling my scream belonged to Edward. He leaned over me and removed his hand once I was silent.

I turned my head against the pillow and saw Jaspers figure hovered over Alice's bed and Alice looking over at me with a smile on her face.

Rose moved out from behind Edward and was clutching onto Emmett's hand. He was smiling from ear to ear and looking at Rose up and down.

I rolled my eyes as I realized that she was wearing one of her barely-there nighties. I shoved off my covers and Edward moved back from the side of my bed so that I could kick my legs over the edge and stand up.

He smirked at me as I tightened my ponytail and pulled my jersey down to cover my underwear - it had managed to ride up my body while I slept.

"Let me guess," I stood on my tip-toes and whispered against Edwards's ear, "You're admiring the view."

I saw him smirk in the darkness, "something like that." I looked at him properly and discovered all he was wearing was pajama bottoms which hung low on his body. His six pack was visible despite the lack of light in the room. I smiled wickedly.

"I'm up here," Edward mocked and pointed to his face.

"Just admiring the view," I grinned. "May I ask why you are waking me up in the middle of the night?"

"It's only five past eleven," he smiled, "and the reason I am here is that this place is much more fun by the cover of darkness."

"What about bed checks?" Not that that was going to stop me.

"Last one was five minutes ago, we're good to go for a few hours." He took my hand and pulled me out of the room, "Besides, since when do any of us listen to rules."

* * *

A/N Okay, so the next chapter is under construction, but I'm normally quick with updates on new chapters.

Alice.x


	16. A Midnight Wonder

Chapter Sixteen - A Midnight Wonder.

Edward stopped once outside the room, I looked down either side of the hallway and saw that it was completely deserted. I smiled as Edward tugged on my hand and pulled me off in one direction. I looked over my shoulder and saw Rose and Emmett walking in the opposite direction and Alice and Jasper just exiting the room and closing the door behind them.

"Where are we wondering off to?" I asked as I returned my gaze to what was in front of me.

"Outside," Edward whispered, "it's still warm out, so you shouldn't freeze in that thing." He smirked as he took a side glance at my jersey.

I looked down at myself, I still had my socks on and they were bunched up at the bottom, so my feet were safe if it was in anyway cold. Besides Edward didn't have anything covering his chest, not that I was complaining, so both of us would freeze if the temperature dropped suddenly.

Edward halted and pulled me quickly into one of the small alcoves along the corridor; he pressed his body against mine and pushed us further into the shadows. His finger pressed against my mouth as I was away to say something and he silently told me to keep quiet.

I heard the footsteps of someone walking along the hallway and saw a figure pass the alcove. I pressed my body further against the wall as they walked past again, returning to wherever they came from.

We stood still for a few minutes before Edward moved and pulled me along with him. He changed route and found one of the other set of stairs to lead us out of the building.

The corridors were lit so that the guards walking about could see where they were going to it didn't take us long to find a way out, and it also helped that we didn't bump into any of the guards still up.

The place had this eerie quiet about it, nothing made a sound apart from our feet lightly hitting the ground as we walked. Rose and Emmett ran past us at one point and seemed to be heading for the front of the building. I laughed quietly as Emmett paused and grinned at us before chasing after Rose.

We didn't see Jasper and Alice about the place, so we could only assume that they were at the other end of the building from us. Hopefully they were going unnoticed. I really didn't feel like being hauled off to Aro's office for another disappointed speech. I mean really, he ran a fucking Boot Camp; he'd have to realize that we weren't the type of people to play by the rules.

We went out the back and the area was lit slightly from lights attached to the walls of the building, but we moved further out and sat at the bottom of one of the walls on the obstacle course.

Sitting there we were almost in complete darkness, the moon was really the only form of light this far away from the building. We were nicely hidden from the view of the windows and we laughed quietly as we got comfy on the grass.

I pulled on my jersey and stretched it to cover my ass, the grass wasn't damp but I still preferred to have more than just my underwear between me and the grass.

Edward chuckled as he watched my efforts and I glared at him playfully before shoving him gently. He wasn't braced for my push so he toppled to the side slightly before he could move his arm to stop himself from completely falling.

He retaliated by snaking his arm around my waist and pulling me across his legs. I squealed slightly at the speed he managed to pull me over and then gasped and laughed as he began to tickle me.

Damn sexy bastard. I was fucking ticklish and he seemed to find the spot which made me jerk and wriggle once tickled.

"Fuck…Edward…st…stop…ah…ca…can't…" I gasped through my laughter, trying to get air into my lungs, "breathing…beco…ming…an issue!"

I jerked again and smacked him on the chest as he continued to tickle me. I wriggled free and stood up gasping for air. Edward was still sitting against the wall grinning at me.

"Payback's a bitch, Swan," he smirked, "Being one yourself I'd have thought you'd know that."

I whacked him around the head playfully and laughed as he faked hurt. He moved quickly and swiped my legs from under me. I toppled and landed on his lap again.

"Don't you dare start tickling me again," I laughed as I fell back off his lap and ended up lying on the ground with my legs over his.

"Would I do such a thing?" He pouted.

"I don't doubt it for a second." I smirked.

He wrapped his arm around my legs and shifted them so he could move his from under them. Once he placed them back on the ground he moved his body to hover over me. His legs straddling the lower half of my body, pinning me down quite effectively, while he moved his hands to grab a hold of my wrists and held them down at either side of my head.

I grinned wickedly again and wriggled beneath him to punish him for sitting on me. He groaned and lowered his face so it was hovering just above mine. I felt his arousal as he continued to straddle me.

"You really are quite the little tease," he whispered, his breath blowing across my face.

I grinned, "Maybe just a little bit, but I'd say I'm more of a flirt."

"Mmm." He mumbled thoughtfully.

"Mmm?" I raised one of my eyebrows.

His mouth pulled up at one side and I bit my bottom lip slightly. His gaze was fixed on my lips for a few moments before he lowered his face even more. The tip of his nose brushed against mine and he continued to smirk.

"Well two can play at that game," he mumbled and sat up, still pinning me to the ground. I groaned when I realized that he wasn't going to kiss me. Well, wasn't going to kiss me yet.

I tried to sit up, but his grip on my wrists held me down. I tried to kick my legs to get him to roll off of me, but he was stronger than me and my attempts failed.

I narrowed my eyes and he chuckled.

"Now, now, Swan," he lowered his head to whisper against my ear, "behave. You can't be the one to have all the fun teasing people."

I wriggled beneath him and he groaned again as my hips rubbed against his, causing friction against his erection.

"Ah, but I'm so much better at it than you," I teased.

I felt his lips twitch up against my ear, "Are you now?" He captured my ear lobe between his teeth and tugged gently.

"Uh-huh," I mumbled incoherently as pleasure shot through me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that," He whispered as he released my ear and placed a kiss just below it, "care to repeat that?"

I growled lightly, "Not fair," I moaned out the words as he lowered his kisses down my neck.

"It never is, Swan," He muttered between kisses as he worked his way back up my neck and along my jaw line, "It never is." He repeated. His kisses paused and I groaned. He chuckled lightly, "Now who were you saying was better?"

"I am," I growled playfully.

He released one of my wrists and I wrapped my hand around his neck and entwined my fingers in the hair on the back of his head, "Bad move, Masen."

"I think not," He captured my other ear between his teeth and sucked gently on it, I moaned in response.

"Oh really?" I pulled on his hair and he jerked his head away from my ear, I smiled, "cause I do believe you just gave up some of your power by releasing my arm."

He simply smirked, "Ah, but with my arm not having to hold yours in place I can now do this," he said as he moved his now free hand and pushed my jersey up my body slightly. I groaned as his fingers brushed against my skin as he moved his hand up my hip bone and across my belly.

I bucked my hips against his again and his movements across my stomach stuttered. He growled softly and began tracing kisses along the bones in my neck while his hand moved to the side of my body. He released my other wrist and moved the other side of my jersey up, exposing the half of my abdomen that was still covered.

I moved my hand to join the other one on the back his neck and slowly traced his spine with my fingers. He shivered slightly at my touch and continued to kiss down my neck and towards my collarbone.

My hand continued down his back and stopped at the elastic of his waistband on his pajama bottoms. I smirked, "Tell me, Edward, do you wear underwear to bed?" I grinned as he groaned against my shoulder, "Or shall I find out for myself?" I chuckled as his grip on my sides tightened slightly. I drummed my fingers on the elastic, "Decisions, decisions."

He decided to continue teasing me right back, "Tell me, Bella, is this jersey the only thing covering your upper half?" I moaned as his hand moved lightly up my side and under my jersey, stopping just below where the sides of my bra would sit - if I were wearing one. "Decisions, decisions."

I smirked and was determined to have the upper hand, so I moved my hand slightly up his back and bit my lip. He looked at me and tilted his head to the side, "Are you admitting defeat, Swan?"

"Never!" I licked my bottom lip and moved my hand south again and under the elastic, "It seems the answer is no, you do not wear underwear to bed," I said as I gripped his bare ass beneath his pajama pants.

He groaned and it was him to buck his hips this time, which made me moan. Fucking hell this boy was just too damn sexy.

He grinned crookedly and went to discover the answer to his question, his hand moved further up my ribs and his thumb brushed against the side of my breast, "Another no," My back arched as I shivered under his touch.

He leaned down and captured my lips with his, but this place always seemed to fuck things up and piss me off. Flood lights filled the entire area with bright yellow light and a siren sounded from the building.

I all but jumped out of my skin, "What the fuck is that?"

"They've got to be fucking kidding me," Edward muttered through his teeth and sighed out of frustration, "it seems they've discovered we aren't tucked up in bed like we're supposed to be," He said, "Fuck." he mumbled to himself before moving off of me and standing up, he held out his hand for me to take and pulled me to my feet.

I tugged down my jersey and pulled out my hair band as it was falling out of my hair. The siren continued to sound, "But why the fuck are their flood lights and sirens?" I looked up at Edward as he peeked around the wall of the obstacle course, he jerked back quickly. Someone was obviously outside.

"Shit," He whispered, "there's lights and sirens encase we're trying to escape, the lights are to prevent us from hiding easily and the sirens are to wake up the guards who are not on night shift and to basically alert Aro," He explained quickly, "and now we're fucked because over there," he pointed over his shoulder, "are about ten guards. They must have caught one of the others because the next bed check shouldn't be for about another hour."

"Can't we try to sneak back into the building?" I asked.

"We could try," he looked over his shoulder and grabbed my hand before sprinting to the trees. "Keep low and stay quiet."

I followed close behind him, crouching slightly as we weaved our way past the trees, edging closer to the building.

I noticed James, Laurent and Victoria among the guards looking for us. They were getting closer to where we were standing so we edged back a bit. My back smacked into something hard and I turned around and jumped when I saw I had walked right into Emmett, Rose was standing beside him and Alice and Jasper were right behind them.

"Wait a second," I whispered, "If you four haven't been caught then how the hell do they know we're out of bed?" They simultaneously shrugged.

"Crap," Edward whispered at my side.

Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper's eyes widened as they looked to what was behind me, I turned quickly and found seven guards standing in front of us. _Oh shit!_

We were taken to Aro's office where he was sitting behind his desk. He looked very tired and had a pair of glasses resting on his nose. A few of the guards left and brought in three extra chairs so we all had a seat.

"Sit," Aro said.

We did as he said and each took a chair in front of his large desk. Aro looked over at the guards, "You may wait outside, thank you." He dismissed them and they nodded and left the room, closing the door behind them with a click.

I subconsciously pulled on the end of my jersey and noticed that Rose was covering her cleavage by crossing her arms across her chest, Alice was wearing what appeared to be a man's t-shirt over her nightie. I looked over at Jasper and he was shirtless just like Emmett and Edward. Good ol' southern gentleman, I smirked.

"Miss Swan," Aro said, I looked at him, "I don't think you are in any position to be smirking. You're in a lot of trouble, trouble which extends further than simply being out of your room at night." My brows furrowed, "I'll get to that later."

I glanced at the five people sitting beside me; they all looked equally confused at Aro's words.

"You punishment for being out of your rooms when you are not supposed to be and for wondering around the grounds shall be another week of cleaning the kitchen for all of you, also your free time for the next week will be cut down."

All of our heads snapped in his direction, "For the next week, starting on Monday, once you've finished cleaning the kitchen after dinner you will all have detention of sorts, for an hour each night."

"That'll give us like half an hour of free time." Rose blurted out, "That's not fair."

"It's punishment, you're not supposed to enjoy it." Aro said, "However, you four," He indicated to Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie, "should think of yourselves as lucky."

I looked to Edward quickly and he looked at me with confusion.

"Edward and Bella, do you realize that there are cameras in this office?" _Oh fuck! _Aro's mouth twitched as realization dawned on our faces, "I was looking over the past few days of footage and discovered something," He paused, my mouth was hanging slightly open, "breaking and entering is against the law, but that didn't seem to stop you from entering my office when it was locked and taking six envelopes from my cabinets."

"Since these four didn't actually break in, they will not be punished. You two on the other hand will be staying here for a little while longer; you've both got yourselves another month added to your total."

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"Miss Swan, consider yourself lucky that no charges are being pressed, considering the circumstances you are getting off lightly." He stood from his seat, "You will now return to your rooms and you will hand over your phones and music devises to the guards who will be escorting you. You are dismissed."

I glared at him, not leaving my seat as the other five stood and headed towards the door, "Now, Bella." Aro said.

I scowled and followed my friends out of the room. What was on the other side of the door made me even angrier.

Lauren was sitting in one of the seats in the hallway with a smug look on her face. That bitch must have woken up at one point and told on us. I lunged at her but Laurent grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back.

"Now is not the time to get yourself into more trouble." He spoke quietly but with authority. Lauren looked slightly frightened as the six of us glared at her. The bitch was going down and she was going to be in so much pain.

Victoria and two other female guards walked Me, Rose and Alice back to our room. James, Laurent and another guard took the boys. Lauren stayed behind to talk to Aro, he had come out of his office before we left and asked her to stay for a few moments.

He probably thought it best to not leave us together at the moment. He was right in thinking that.

When back in our room the guards waited in the doorway for us to get our phones and iPods. I quickly typed out a message to Angela before handing it over, _Hey, Angie, my phone is getting taken from me, a stupid fucking dick head of a man runs this place and he is determined to piss me off constantly. Bella x._

I turned it off and reluctantly handed it to Victoria along with my iPod. Rose and Alice did the same and the three women left the room and closed the door behind them.

"Lauren is a fucking skanky bitch with fake hair and she is going to get her ass kicked tomorrow," Rosalie stated before climbing into her bed and rolling over to face the wall.

"Agreed." Alice said before she did the same.

I climbed into my own bed and fumed silently until my eyelids grew heavy and sleep took me. Lauren hadn't returned before my dreams kicked in.

One thing was for certain, that bitch better at least be a decent fighter because it wasn't going to be fun otherwise.


	17. Payback's a Bitch

Chapter Seventeen - Payback's a Bitch.

Stupid fucking foghorn of a bell. I swear if that thing didn't stop fucking ringing through the building I was going to find its main power source and fucking rip it out of the wall.

Six am on a Saturday was unnatural and just plain mean.

Fucking Aro and his stupid fucking boot camp!

I groaned and rolled over, but rolled over too far and fell to the floor with a thud. Stupid fucking floor just had to be made of fucking wood.

"Shit!" I muttered as I rolled onto my back and rubbed the arm that I fell on.

"Morning." I heard Rose groan from her bed and Alice huffed and swung her feet over the side of her bed and stood, she stretched out her limbs and yawned.

"Too fucking early," she mumbled and rubbed her eyes as I pushed myself off the floor and stood up.

My eyes blinked rapidly, taking in the light from the room, personally I'd have much rather climbed back into bed and closed my eyes to protect them from the horrible yellow light. When my eyes adjusted to the room my gaze landed on Lauren's empty bed, or more importantly, her empty cabinet and her trunk which was open and also fucking empty.

The bitch had moved rooms.

Aro had let her move fucking room while we were sleeping, the bastard. I didn't even hear any movement last night; then again I am a pretty heavy sleeper.

Her not being our roommate didn't change anything about our decision, just because she wasn't in the same room as us didn't mean she wasn't going to get her ass handed to her. If anything her being absent from the room made things a whole lot better.

This day was beginning to look up already, she was no longer our roommate, hopefully for a while, actually, fuck that, hopefully for the entire length of our stay in this fucking place. Also now we could kick her ass and not have to fucking hear her moan and bitch about it later.

Her snoring. Fuck yes, we wouldn't have to listen to her snoring and that little fact just made my fucking day and it was only a little after six in the morning.

Halle-fucking-lujah!

Hell, if we ever wanted to go out at night again, and it was a certainty, she wouldn't ruin our fun, we wouldn't have to even think about the possibility of her waking up and running to tell on us like a fucking five-year-old.

Now I could share the room with only my two best friends, this was a fucking sweet deal. I smiled and bounced to the bottom of my bed. Throwing open my trunk I looked at the contents and smiled wider.

My clothes, it was the weekend and I could wear whatever the fuck I wanted to. We were in California and I could wear whatever I wanted to. This day was getting better and better. It was probably overcast in Forks, but judging from the light coming through the gaps in the curtains it was a fucking glorious day here.

"Alice, Rose, get your asses ready, choose your outfits girls, we're going to breakfast this morning." I was fucking chipper.

I all but skipped into the bathroom after pulling out a pair of shorts and one of my vintage t-shirts. I turned on the shower and let the water warm up before climbing in and washing my hair. I wouldn't have to run any fucking laps today. I wouldn't have to sit through hours of boring classes and pretend to listen, not that I was very good at pretending to begin with.

I could spend the entire day doing exactly what I wanted to do and right at the top of the list was kicking the shit out of Lauren.

I jumped out of the shower and left the water running for Rose or Alice, whoever was next, and changed into my Daisy Duke's - Alice had made them for me out of a pair of my old jeans - and one of my many _Kiss _t-shirts. The t-shirt was long but you could still see the bottom of my shorts underneath - just.

I brushed my teeth and skipped out of the bathroom to dry my hair. Rose past me on her way to use the shower and smiled. She had obviously worked out the sheer greatness that came from Lauren no longer being our roommate.

Alice was sitting on her knees in front of her trunk deciding what to wear. After a moment she pulled out her bright red summer dress and laid it neatly on her bed while she dug through her trunk and found her black wedged heels.

I started drying my hair and Rose appeared back in the room once I was halfway through, she was wearing her low cut pale blue skinny jeans and a plain white tank top with a pair of yellow flip-flops. She was going for subtly and it worked.

She smiled and went to do her own hair while Alice bounced into the bathroom with her clothes and shoes in hand.

Alice appeared just as I finished drying my hair and blasted her short locks with my hairdryer for a few moments.

When we were already to go I slipped on my white ballet pumps and we walked out of the room to go down to breakfast. The boys had told us that at the weekends breakfast ran from six to nine and if anyone wasn't up by nine Caius would pay them a visit.

It was about seven o'clock when we walked into the food hall. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were already there and they were sitting at a table near the entrance, each would look up every few moments and look around the room, presumably looking for us because they smiled when we walked up to the table after getting our food and sat down next to them.

Edward looked at my outfit and grinned crookedly before raising his sight to my face, "Morning," he spoke first.

"Hi." I pulled my tray towards me and sipped my orange juice before plunging my spoon into my bowl of cereal.

"Is Lauren still alive?" Emmett boomed.

"Unfortunately," Rose spoke.

"However, fortunately, she appears to have moved out of our room," Alice chirped.

Edward turned to me and cocked a brow, "Really?" hH smiled. "Well, that means that we won't have to worry about her telling on us," he said suggestively and I thought back to what the bitch interrupted. Fuck just thinking about it made me want to jump him.

"Exactly my thoughts, that and the fact we won't have to put up with her snoring anymore." Jasper and Emmett almost choked on their cereal; I forgot that they wouldn't know she snored. I laughed at the looks on their faces which cause everyone else at the table to laugh too.

I stopped laughing and scowled as I saw Lauren walk into the food hall wearing a mini skirt and a tank top with spaghetti straps.

"I hope she didn't pay much for that outfit," Alice said.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"There's barely any material to hold it together."

I snorted and Edward took a side glance at my legs, "Hey, I do not look as skanky as her, Daisy Duke's are a fucking essential, just ask Alice."

"I wasn't complaining," he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I was just trying to figure out what is underneath your clothes..." At least he was honest. "...or what isn't."

I smirked. "Maybe if you're lucky you'll find out," he grinned, "but right now you'll have to excuse me, I have a bitch to kill." I stood from the table and walked towards the entrance, Alice and Rose were close behind me and I heard Emmett boom out a laugh and his chair scrape across the ground, which would mean he was following with Jasper and Edward.

Lauren saw us coming, her eyes went wide and she turned to leave the room. I laughed as she smacked into a few people on her way out and she stumbled through the halls. We caught up to her easily and I grabbed a hold of her hair and dragged her out the front door.

"You're a stupid one, aren't you?" I said as I let go of her hair, she stumbled back and clutched onto her head.

"Bitch!" She spat.

"See, you thought you were getting one over on us when you went running to Aro like the child you are, but what you failed to realize is that you are going to suffer a hell of a lot of pain because of that." I smirked as she backed up a few paces.

Alice came to my side. "You do understand that we're going to kick your ass for your little stunt last night."

"You may have moved rooms, but that doesn't stop us." Rose came to stand on my other side.

"You can't hurt me." She tried to sound as though she wasn't scared.

"Why can't we?" I asked with fake curiosity.

"You'll get into even more trouble." She backed up again.

"You haven't figured it out yet, have you? We don't give a shit about getting into trouble, we never have," I said as I moved towards her and swung my arm back before connecting it with the left side of her face.

She clutched onto her cheek and stumbled back slightly. Rose came into my view again and in one quick movement she grabbed onto Lauren's hair and threw her down on the ground before kicking her in the stomach. Lauren balled up and whimpered.

She had no fighting skills what so ever, this was almost no fun at all - almost.

Alice took her turn and went in full force, she jumped on Lauren once she managed to get to her feet again and yanked on her hair, Lauren screamed out as one of her extensions was ripped from her head.

"You fucking whore!" She yelled and lunged at Alice who was laughing while holding onto the extension.

I rolled my eyes and stepped in front of Lauren and slapped her across the face with my fist, "What have I told you about calling us thing we are not. I don't give a fuck if you call us bitches, because we know we are, but we do not get paid to sleep with people so you can stop fucking calling us whores, you skank. See how this works, you're a skank, so I get to call you one; you're not a whore, as far as I know, so I'm not going to call you one." I punched her again and blood trickled down her chin from her lip.

Rose kicked her feet from under her and she fell to the ground.

"Hey!" I heard Mike yell, I turned around to see him marching towards us with his fist balled at the end of his arms, which were ridged at his sides. He came for me, Rose and Alice and looked like he was going to try to hit us for attacking Lauren, who was balled up on the ground again, but before he could get with-in a few feet of us Emmett had his arms locked around his chest.

Mike thrashed against Emmett's steal grip and Edward came to stand in front of him, "Don't even think about going near them, Newton," he said before smacking him in the nose.

Mike spat out the blood that pooled in his mouth and continued to try and break free from Emmett.

"Let him go, Emmett," Jasper said.

Rose, Alice and I looked at him in disbelief. "Let him go and see if he feels like going through me," he continued and sounded menacing. Emmett shrugged and let Mike go, he staggered slightly before squaring up against Jasper, who was standing between Mike and the three of us. Lauren was still rolling on the ground in pain.

"I'm not scared of you, Whitlock," he said. However he seemed to be shaking.

Jasper narrowed his eyes and towered over Mike, "Really?" acid dripped from the word, "because I highly doubt that. You know exactly what will happen if you try to fight me."

Mike didn't back down. Stupid, stupid boy. Jasper's eyes grew dark and he loomed over Mike even more, Mike backed up a pace and seemed to be getting the message, however his words proved otherwise, "You're not as tough as you think you are, Jasper."

"I've put many people in hospital; do you really want to be the next one?" Jasper questioned. Emmett folded his arms across his chest and grinned. Edward came to stand beside me and put his arm around my waist.

Mike, in his final attempt to be tough, aimed his fist at Jasper's face. Jasper moved his head away from the line of fire and smashed his fist into Mike's stomach; Mike doubled over and fell to his knees.

Jasper crouched down and leaned his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together. He tilted his head to the side and waited for Mike to look at him. Mike's head slowly raised and he sneered at Jasper, Jasper smiled in return.

Jasper grasped onto the ends of Mike's hair and pulled his head back. "Now, what were you saying?" His accent was growing stronger as he spoke, "Stay the fuck away from them and you will still be able to walk, come near them and you'll be eating everything through a straw."

Jasper let go of his head and Mike scampered off.

I turned to face Lauren who was still on the ground. She was whimpering and clutching onto her face with both hands, I aimed a kick at her stomach and she rolled onto her back. Rose pulled her up to her feet and smiled, "Now fuck off, Lauren."

Lauren followed Mike back into the building, but as they got to the doors Felix, Demetri and Caius were standing in their way with their arms folded across their chests. They looked from the six of us to Lauren and Mike trying to get away from us as fast as they could.

Felix stopped Mike and Lauren and pulled out a radio from his back pocket and spoke into it while Caius and Demetri walked towards us.

"Follow us." Caius spoke calmly and turned to walk back into the building. I sighed and followed; Edward put his arm back around my waist and walked along beside me.

Aro was waiting for us again, he sighed when we walked in and each took seat in front of his desk. He shifted the file he was looking at to a pile at the side of his desk and looked at the six of us with as much disappointment and anger as he could.

"Have you taken Lauren and Mike to Dr. Cullen's office?" He looked at Demetri as he spoke.

"Felix did, sir."

"Thank you, you may wait outside." Demetri left the room. "Caius, can you talk to Marcus about this?"

"Of course, Aro." He nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. I was curious as to why he wanted Caius to talk to their brother about this, Jasper, Emmett and Edward groaned in unison as soon as he asked, so they obviously knew what it meant.

"The six of you seem to refuse to listen to the rules. You have no respect for authority, you all have anger management problems, you all don't seem to care about the consequences of your actions and you seem to be going down very destructive paths."

He sighed. "Jasper, I'd have thought you'd have better control of your anger by now, but it appears I thought wrong. You will be going back to daily anger management for the next month." He turned to face the rest of us. "And the five of you will be doing the same, starting Monday, along with the punishments you have already received, you will be attending anger management counseling." He wrote something down on a piece of paper in front of him and sighed.

"You will be given the times when we have sorted them out. You are dismissed," He said calmly.

****

Edward and I walked out of the front of the building hand in hand. Emmett and Rose had gone back to our room because Emmett wanted to do his washing early so that he could have the rest of the weekend to do as he pleased. So they went to get Rose's stuff before going to get Emmett's.

Jasper and Alice went to sit in the shade of the trees at the back of the building. He had lifted her onto his back again and carried her off once we left Aro's office. She had giggled and waved to me as they disappeared down one of the corridors.

Edward led me over to the far left corner and settled down at the base of the wall, I sat next to him and crossed my ankles. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"You've raked up quite a total of punishments for this only being your third day," he chuckled. "You're getting close to my total, one more punishment and you'll be par with what me and Emmett got."

I laughed and leaned into his side. "So will Marcus be taking our anger management?"

"Well there are quite a few counselors here; Marcus and Esme are only two of them. They specialize in anger though. So it's most likely one of them we'll get. I'll laugh if I have to get counseling from Esme. That will just be funny." He chuckled quietly. "Carlisle is probably going to try and find me after he patches up Mike and Lauren."

I leaned forward to remove my shoes; I felt Edward's hand run along the lower half of my back, "Why do you have five point thirteen tattooed on your back?" He asked.

I laughed, "Long story," I said, "I've got two more, I'm surprised you didn't notice this one," I stretched back and pulled up my t-shirt and hooked my thumb through one of the belt loops on my shorts, pulling the side down slightly to show him the number three in roman numerals on my hip, "when you were feeling me up last night." I finished.

He chuckled. "It was dark."

I laughed. "You were just too distracted by my lack of bra." I whacked him on the chest playfully.

"Well, that too. Where's the other one?"

I angled my leg to show him the one on the side of my ankle. "Virgo." I said. "You got any?"

"Nope," he said. "So what do the three and the five point thirteen mean?"

I told him the different stories of how I had come to get each tattoo and how Rose and Alice have two of their own.

"Emmett and I went to get one last year, but my father found out and went nuts, he wouldn't let me leave the house until I agreed to let it go and not get one and he told Emmett's mom on him." He laughed at the memory. "Poor bastard, Emmett's mom is scary when she wants to be, I'm surprised he has the guts to do anything she doesn't approve of."

Edward gazed at me for a few moments. "Do I have something on my face?" I asked and wiped the sides of my mouth just to make sure.

He smiled. "Not yet." I furrowed my eyebrows and was away to ask him what he meant when he leaned in and kissed me. _Oh_.

My lips curved up as he leaned into me slightly and pushed me back into the grass without taking his lips off of mine.

He hovered over me and gripped onto my hips with his hands. Mine found their new favorite place to be - the tangle of his bronze hair. I entwined my fingers and pulled him closer to me, his body pressed against mine and his hands moved my t-shirt up slightly.

He stopped kissing me for a moment and looked at my shirt. "I wouldn't have taken you for a _Kiss _fan."

He smiled crookedly.

"They're legends," I chuckled, "I dressed up as Paul Stanley for last Halloween." I moaned as he brushed his lips against my collarbone, "Platforms and all."

"I'd have loved to have seen that."

"Too bad I didn't bring the costume with me."

He chuckled against my skin as he worked his kisses up my neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he moaned as I hooked my ankles together across his back.

A breeze blew through the trees surrounding us and I shivered as goose bumps formed on my skin. Edward sighed against me and rubbed my thighs with his hands, making the goose bumps disappear.

He sat up and pulled me with him, my legs still locked around his waist. Our lips found each other again and molded together. He groaned as I unhooked my ankles and shifted to straddle his lap, sitting on my knees I pressed my body closer to his, causing as much friction as I could.

He grabbed my ass with one hand and one of my thighs with the other. My tongue sought his and they met with enthusiasm as our kiss deepened.

He really was a fucking great kisser.

* * *

Thank you to all who have reviewed, I'm sorry if I didn't reply to yours, but I did read them all and they made me smile.

x


	18. Visitors

A/N Sorry for the delay, work and college kind of took over this week.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen - Visitors

"Argh, stupid fucking machine, I swear to Lucifer if this piece of crap doesn't start working in the next ten seconds I will break it to pieces!" Rose smacked the washing machine in front of her with the palm of her hand.

Edward and I had decided to do our washing too, not that I had much to wash from the past few days, but I didn't feel like doing any on Wednesday. Edward had his arms full with his clothes and had his boots hanging around his neck by the laces.

Rose was ranting in the corner at a machine that I assume wasn't doing what she wanted it to do, which logically would be to start washing her clothes. Emmett boomed out a laugh and playfully bumped hips with her making her stumble to the side. "Shift over and let me show you how it's done, woman." Rose huffed but complied; she crossed her arms and watched Emmett, waiting for him to get the machine working.

Emmett grinned at her and kicked the bottom of the machine with force and it jumped to life and started spinning the giant drum full of washing. Rose's jaw dropped. "I could have done that if you had just told me to."

He grinned again. "That one always needs a good kick."

"I'll remember that."

I laughed and they finally realized that Edward and I were standing in the doorway of the laundry room. Rose smiled and waved slightly while I walked over and opened the machine next to hers and shoved my clothes in.

"What the hell are you doing?" Emmett boomed.

My brows furrowed. "My washing."

"Not like that you aren't, didn't your momma ever tell you to separate your whites and colors?" Emmett asked as he started removing my clothes from the machine and placing them on the top of another. He started making piles with the little that I had to wash. "Here, Edward, give me some of your clothes and shove them in with Bella's."

Emmett glanced at me once he put my clothes into three machines and tutted. "Who doesn't know how to wash clothes properly?"

"Apparently me," I mumbled.

"Don't worry, Bella, learn from the master." Rose and I snorted in unison,."I'll have you know, I did all the washing at my house, and I have four brothers and a sister."

Edward laughed lightly from his machine. "Please, Emmett, your sister did more washing than you."

"My sister is five."

"Exactly," Edward said, "and she still did more washing than you, your mom told you how to do the washing once and somehow it stuck with you, doesn't mean that you actually did any."

"I did too."

"Nah, you didn't."

"Did."

"Not."

"Did."

"Not."

"Jesus Christ, are the pair of you six or something?" I asked as I watched them bicker like children.

"Or something," Emmett smirked.

I rolled my eyes and went to sit on one of the chairs in the middle of the room; Rose joined me while the boys continued to debate Emmett's washing experience.

We smirked as we watched them. "You'd think they had been married for fifty years," Rose muttered.

****

We had dumped my and Rosalie's washing off in our room and were now making our way across the building, helping Emmett and Edward carry their mountains of folded clothes. Seriously, they mustn't have done any washing for a couple of weeks, because not even Alice could go through that many clothes in one week.

Luckily there were a lot of machines in the basement so we could do everything at once and not have to spend the entire morning in there. Edward and Emmett had also sat and scrubbed the mud off of their boots, thankfully I hadn't been here long enough for my boots to get very messy and I was hoping that they would stay relatively clean for a while. Something told me that Rose was thinking the same, she didn't look happy at the prospect of scraping mud off her shoes.

I could barely see over the pile of Edward's clothes that were in my arms as we made it to the boys' room. I neatly tossed the pile on the top of Edward's trunk and looked around the room; it was slightly different from mine. There were four beds but they were laid out in a different way from ours. They were on the top floor, so their window was on the slopping roof above Emmett and Jasper's beds and their bathroom door was in one of the corners close to the entrance of the room. Their room was slightly bigger too, I imagine it was because the room was a different shape and needed the extra space to fit four people.

Mike's bed was the messiest, his belongings were scattered around his bed and piled across it. It was almost as though there was an invisible line around his bed; because beyond it the room was fairly tidy; only a few of their belongings were strewn across the floor.

"Come on, let's go find Jasper and the midget," Emmett boomed once he placed all this stuff back in his trunk, which was situated beside his bedside cabinet.

"Don't let her hear you calling her that," Rose warned before she linked her arm through his and they walked out of the room. I snorted and followed after them with Edward close behind me - probably looking at my ass again.

I looked over my shoulder and smirked, yup, his eyes were trained on my derrière. I snickered, he looked up and smiled crookedly before quickening his pace to walk beside me. "Have I mentioned how much I like your shorts?" He whispered as he leaned in and lowered his mouth to my ear.

I smiled slightly and quirked an eyebrow. "I don't think they would suit you." He laughed and took a hold of my hand.

We were looking for Alice and Jasper at the back of the building when Edward was pounced on, a girl with a mane of bronze hair jumped onto his back and laughed. "Eddie! I've been looking for you for ages, where the crap have you been?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Eddie?" he said as she slid off his back and he turned around to face the girl. She was tall, probably around the same height as Rosalie, and slim, her hair was long and curly, the color matched Edward's exactly and she looked slightly younger than us.

"Just once more, I think," she smirked.

"Okay, stop calling me Eddie." He frowned slightly.

"Uh, no!" She laughed and he threw her over his shoulder.

"Eddie, put me down!" she squealed.

"Not until you stop calling me Eddie."

"Fine, Edward, put me down." He complied and placed her back on her feet, "Your parents are here as well, I bumped into them out front, and they're looking for you."

Edward groaned. "Crap!" he muttered.

"Oh and dad says you've got another month here and have found yourself a girl," she smirked at him and glanced at me, smiling in a friendly way, I smiled back. "That's nice, I was beginning to wonder if you liked Emmett as more than a friend." I snorted and Edward rolled his eyes at her.

With perfect timing, Emmett came over and scooped the girl up into his arms in a hug. "Nessie! Where you been squirt?" So she was Edward's cousin.

Once he released her she replied, "I was here two weeks ago, you can't have missed me that much."

"Au contraire," he grinned, "you normally come every weekend, where were you?"

"I was ill and dad wouldn't let me leave my bed, you know how he worries about me, one sneeze and he thinks that I'm contracting a fatal disease."

Emmett laughed. "Maybe that's because you were in the hospital for two weeks the last time you got ill."

"Maybe, and maybe I'm exaggerating, though I was ill last week, not fun," she smiled, "well, I'm off to find Jake, see you in a little bit." She waved to Emmett and Rose, who was by Emmett's side, "Don't avoid your parents, they look ready to blow and avoiding them will only make things messier, you'll only have to put up with them for an hour or so." She gave Edward a quick hug and smiled at me before bouncing off to find Jacob.

Emmett boomed out a laugh, "Well, if you're going to talk to your parents, I'm going to skedaddle over to wherever they are not."

"Wimp!" Edward smirked.

"The last time I talked to your parents they asked me why I was using steroids and told me not to lie when I said I wasn't, so I'm going to go, you coming Rose?" Rosalie smirked and nodded, following after him as he turned to walk away from me and Edward.

"What do you want to do now then?" Edward turned to me and asked.

"Aren't you going to find your parents?"

"Ha! No." He snorted and frowned slightly. "I'm going to avoid them at all costs."

He took my hand and led me around the side of the building, I looked around and saw that people were surrounded by their parents, just walking about and talking, though some were yelling more than talking.

I was quite glad that my parents weren't coming for at least a month; Aro had done something right when he made the rules to this hellhole.

"How adverse are you to climbing trees?" he asked me as we stopped by a large willow tree, or at least I think it was a willow tree. He was looking up at the branches and smiling.

"Why?"

"'Cause hiding is easier when you are hidden in the leaves." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and started climbing the tree in front of me. I was so used to climbing trees that I reached one of the higher braches quickly and settled on one of the more stable ones. Edward swiftly joined me and smiled.

"Let me guess, you have a tree outside your bedroom window at home?"

"You would be correct," I smirked, "and I was getting quite skilful at not falling from it."

He laughed and settled himself beside me, pulling me closer by wrapping his arm around my waist.

"This tree is the best one for climbing, though I haven't climbed them all, out of the ones I have climbed this one is the one I have yet to fall from." I laughed as he explained his choice in tree and tried to imagine him falling out of the ones surrounding us.

"You realize that you're just as much of a wimp as Emmett is, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I'd just rather not deal with my parents today, they will just nag me about all the trouble I've gotten into since their last visit and how they can only keep the fact I'm here hidden for so long."

"You mean that people don't know you're here?"

"Nope."

"How do they explain both you and Emmett being out of town for so long?"

"I dunno, I've never really asked them."

We managed to stay hidden for about an hour, or close enough, before someone found us. "Masen!" Demetri shouted up at us in a volume that was quieter than usual.

Edward sighed and looked down. "What?"

"Your parents are here and are looking for you, get down from that tree." I wondered briefly how long his parents were looking before the enlisted the help of Demetri, then I wondered who else was helping look for him.

"I'm fine where I am."

"Now, Masen!"

Edward rolled his eyes and started to descend the tree, jumping from the branches at the bottom, I followed after him.

"Edward Anthony Masen!" A female voice sounded from behind Demetri, I looked around him to see a man and a woman coming towards us with serious looks on their faces, _they look like a barrel of fun._

"What on earth were you doing up a tree?" His father asked him and looked at me with slight distain. I scowled.

"Avoiding you," Edward mumbled and looked bored. Demetri turned and walked away from the four of us.

"Who is this young lady?" His mother ignored his remark and looked at me, silently assessing my appearance.

"This is Bella." Edward's tone was completely bored now.

"Does she go here?" His father asked.

"Yes, and stop talking about her like she can't hear you," he muttered.

"Introduce us then," his mom said. Her hair matched Edward and Nessie's shade perfectly and her dress told me that Edward wasn't lying about them having a lot of money. Her husband was wearing a suit like he was going to work, not to visit his son at Boot Camp.

"Bella, these are my parents, Edward and Elizabeth." He gestured to each of us and his parents smiled slightly and nodded, but their friendly appearance only made it to their smiles, I had a feeling they didn't want me around their son, even though they had only just met me. "When are you leaving to go back home?"

"Edward! Don't be so rude," Elizabeth scolded. "We are staying with Carlisle and Esme this weekend, and we are going back to Chicago on Monday."

"We noticed that Renesmee was here," Edward Sr. said, "does she visit often?" He pried. I assumed Remesmee was Nessie's full name and that her uncle and aunt didn't know that she was dating Jacob.

"Yes, she comes here most weekends."

"Why would she do that, she can see her parents at home and she doesn't appear to be here to see you, since she isn't with you at the moment."

"She comes here to see Jacob," Edward explained, still sounding bored.

"Jacob?" Yeah, I was right, they didn't know about their niece's 'criminal' boyfriend.

"Her boyfriend," Edward smirked, he realized that they wouldn't like that and something told me that pissing his parents off was one of his favorite past-times.

Elizabeth's jaw dropped slightly and Edward Sr. frowned. "Her boyfriend?"

"That's what I said."

"Her boyfriend attends this facility?"

"Yes."

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go and talk to my brother." Elizabeth was frowning when she nodded to me and gave her son an awkward hug before walking back in the direction of the building.

Edward Sr. looked between me and his son, he grimaced at how close to each other we were standing, "Bella, what's that short for?"

"Nothing, it's just Bella." I wasn't about to tell him the truth, he seemed like the sort of person who refused to shorten anyone's name.

He smiled slightly, but the smile didn't reach his eyes as he kept glancing between the two of us. "How long have you been here, Bella, I don't think I've seen you before."

"Just a few days."

He sighed quietly and gave Edward a look that said they would be 'talking' later, I had a feeling I would be a topic of conversation. "Well, I better go and find your mother, Edward," he said, "I think we'll be leaving after she's done talking to your uncle, we have lunch plans that we don't want to miss."

"Okay, bye," Edward said with a slight smile.

"We'll be back in a week or two, I'll send you a letter, we have something things to discuss, starting with why you are staying an extra month." He glanced at me once more before turning away from us and going to find Elizabeth.

"Your parents seem like a hoot." I smirked. Edward rolled his eyes and took my hand.

"I better warn Nessie that my parents know about her and Jacob."

"Do you know where she is?"

He nodded, "Yeah, she and Jake sit around front normally."

We walked around the side of the building among the trees; Jacob and Nessie were sitting on the grass just outside the front doors of the building. Nessie smiled as we approached, "Hi, did you talk to you mom and dad?" She asked Edward.

"Yeah, they kind of know you're dating Jacob."

She frowned slightly and Jacob chuckled silently. "Well that's going to be a pain when having dinner tonight, you realize that all they are going to do is frown at me and tell me he's not the sort of person I should be associating with and try to persuade me to see someone 'more suitable.'"

Edward laughed lightly. "Yeah, well, I'm going to be getting a letter from them detailing their concerns about Bella."

"At least you don't have to be in the same room as them while they tell you of more suitable people," she grinned, "I suppose they're talking to one or both of my parents."

"Yeah, then they're going to lunch or something."

"Fun times!" she said sarcastically.

Jacob grinned at me. "Bella, this is what we get for being around these high society people." He laughed as Nessie punched him playfully in the arm. He grinned again and placed his arm around her shoulders and hugged her close to him. She rolled her eyes and smiled as he kissed her on the head.

"Well, are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to sit down and hang out with us for a while?" Nessie looked up at Edward.

He sighed and smiled, the two of us settled down beside them on the grass. "So cousin, how's the outside world?"

She laughed. "It's fantastic and you might find that out for yourself if you can stay out of trouble."

"Do you know me at all; you know I can't do that."

"Ah, they'll get sick of you at some point and beg you to leave this place."

"I'm hoping."

"I saw Mike earlier, newly bandaged, what did he do now?"

"He was being himself, but you must know it was Jasper to punch him this time."

"So you're telling me you haven't punched him lately?"

"I never said that."

"Thought as much." She laughed and shook her head gently; she reached over and ruffled Edward's hair.

"Hey, hands off the hair!" he complained.

I laughed and he gave me a sideways glance and smirked. "Don't be such a girl, Eddie," I said.

He sighed. "Don't you start calling me Eddie, it's annoying enough with just Nessie calling me that."

"Spoil sport," I pouted.

He poked me in the ribs and I yelped, which caused him to laugh and place his arm around my waist. Edward Sr. and Elizabeth passed us on their way out of the building, they both frowned when they spotted us on the grass and their mouths set into an even firmer line when they noticed Edward's arm placed around me.

"We'll see you tonight, Renesmee," Elizabeth said with meaning.

"Don't forget we'll be writing to you, Edward." His dad said and glanced at me again. I rolled my eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by Edward Sr., he scowled slightly.

They excited through the front gates, which were guarded by two people on either side of the wall. That must be a fun job!

Edward sighed and ran his hand through the mess of hair on top of his head; he was not looking forward to receiving that letter. I hoped he would let me read it, I needed some comedy and something told me that his father's worded rant was going to be very funny.


	19. A Quiet Night In

Chapter Nineteen - A Quiet Night In.

"There you are." Alice bounced over to us with Jasper, Rose and Emmett in tow. "We're hungry and we're going to get food, you coming?" She smiled down and the four of us on the grass.

As if taking its cues from Alice my stomach rumbled, Edward chuckled quietly beside me, "I think that would be a yes from Bella," he smirked up at Alice and stood, once again towering over her tiny height.

He extended his arm and I took his hand, pulling me from the ground he snaked his arm around my waist again and rested his hand on my hip.

"Woo, food!" Emmett boomed with a massive grin on his face. Rose smacked him in the chest and he smiled down at her, he had his arm around her shoulders and she was casually leaning into his body.

Emmett took the lead and the rest of us followed close behind. Ever impatient and not wanting to queue I offered to find us a table. I walked away from the line of teenagers and took the biggest table that was empty of people. I looked over to see Emmett standing at the front of the queue already with a massive smile etched across his features.

I looked around the hall once I had sat down and noticed Lauren and Mike sitting at one of the far sides with a few other people, both were looking completely sorry for themselves. I smirked and Lauren looked up from her plate and met my gaze. She scowled at me, but it seemed to hurt her to do so as she winced half a second later. I smiled and waved in the friendliest manner I could, she simply looked away from me and back at her plate.

At least now she'll know not to mess with us, something hopefully found its way through her skull and into her brain, if she even had one to begin with. Highly doubtful.

Trays hit the table around me and chairs scraped across the floor as everyone sat down. Edward took his place beside me and pushed a bowl of pasta towards me with a fork sticking out of it. I gratefully, and ungracefully, shoveled the food into my mouth. Hunger was not my friend and I wasn't the prettiest when eating, but screw it, I was starving. No one cared anyway, so it doesn't matter how I look when I eat.

"Ain't you having anything, Nessie?" I said as I looked up to see that she was the only one without food in front of her.

She laughed lightly. "No, I think I'll wait until I get home, at least there I know the food is edible."

"That is true," I said as I took another forkful of pasta.

Nessie left after lunch and after Jacob actually let go of her from his bear hug. She smiled sweetly and waved goodbye to everyone; eager to get home to real food.

"Oh and Nessie, bring me some snacks next week," Emmett boomed as she turned away from us.

"Doesn't your brother do that for you?" she laughed.

"Yeah, but he hasn't been in ages and I want me some snacks damnit!" He grinned broadly and she rolled her eyes.

"Sure, Emmett, I'll bring you some snacks next week."

He picked her up and swung her around quickly before she could leave. "Thanks, Nessie, see you next Saturday."

She laughed lightly and left to go home, one thing she wasn't looking forward to was seeing Edward's parents when she got there. She had said over lunch how they liked to meddle in her life, since they thought it was important that the whole family keep up appearances. They were constantly telling Carlisle and Esme their thoughts on how to raise Nessie. That would annoy the crap out of me if I were them.

Apparently Carlisle and Esme were laid back enough to take it in their stride, but Nessie would get annoyed at her aunt and uncle on occasion.

Once she left through the front gates Emmett and Rose disappeared around the back of the building. Rosalie wanted to work on her tan since she could never really get one back in Forks and Emmett didn't mind sitting beside her and ogling her as she laid on the grass with her stomach exposed to the sun's rays.

The rest of us were just entering the building to go to the boys' room when a blond man came over to us, he was in his late thirties and was quite attractive for someone old enough to be my father. He smiled slightly at the four of us and turned to face Edward.

"Edward, may I speak to you?" he asked.

Edward sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Sure, Carlisle." His uncle smiled slightly and stepped back, waiting for Edward to follow him, "I'll see you in a little bit," he turned to me and smirked.

"See you then." He winked and turned to follow his uncle down one of the corridors, probably going to Carlisle's office. Edward did tell me that he would try to talk to him after having to patch up Mike and Lauren; I guess he was right in assuming that.

Jasper chuckled lightly beside me and Alice, "He could be gone a while, once Dr. Cullen gets talking about serious things he can talk forever." He took Alice's hand and led us up the stairs. I was grateful that my room was only on the third floor and didn't have to climb as many stairs as the boys did.

I was practically out of breath by the time we got to their room; I was surprised that I made it up earlier carrying all the clothes that I had in my arms, maybe the break between my room and theirs made it easier.

As soon as Jasper got into the room he flung himself on to his bed and rested his head on his arm. Alice headed straight for the toilet and I went to sit with my legs crossed under me on Edward's bed.

"So, did you get any visitors this morning?" I asked Jasper.

"Nah, I think my parents are coming next week or the week after, they were here last weekend and they don't get to come very often, since they live in Texas and all." He sat up slightly and leaned against the headboard on his bed.

"I suppose that would make it harder to visit," I said, "do you like your parents then?"

"Yeah, they're cool, even if they are a little annoying at times," Alice came bouncing back into the room and settled herself beside Jasper as he said this.

"Who are you talking about?" She asked.

"My mom and dad."

"Ha, you think your parents can be annoying, wait until you met my father, which you will and he will most likely lecture you on everything wrong you are doing with your life."

"He doesn't lecture you," I said to Alice.

"I know, that's because I'm his little girl, but that doesn't stop him preaching to strangers." I laughed realizing that it was true since he once told my dad off for watching too many sports. He said how television was invented by the devil to turn people into unproductive members of society and that he feared that the Chief of Police was heading down the wrong path.

Poor Alice doesn't even own a television because he won't allow any in their house.

"Well we won't be seeing him for at least a month, so I suppose that's good news," I said.

"True," Alice agreed with a smile.

Edward waltzed into the room an hour later. Me, Jasper and Alice were rolling around in fits of laughter at something Alice had said. It was one of those moments when you laugh at something insignificant and can't seem to stop laughing, even if what was said or done wasn't all that funny. We managed to find something hilarious about it though and had been laughing for about ten minutes.

Edward halted in the doorway and stared at us like we had three heads, the look on his face only made me laugh harder. I was gasping for breath as the laughter caused pain to form in my abdomen.

Amusement and pain should not coexist.

I clutched my sides and rolled sideways on his bed, falling off the edge and onto the floor, "Ah, fuck!" I mumbled, Alice's laughter rang through the room louder than before and Jasper's attempts to stop laughing were failing miserably.

I giggled manically from the floor, "Gah…hurts to…breathe."

Edward was still frozen in the doorway with an expression between confusion and amusement, he shook his head in disbelief and walked over to where I was on the floor and bent down to help me up.

"Thanks…" I muttered through my laugher, "how was…tal…king…to Carlisle." I snorted and looked around at Alice and Jasper. He had managed to get a control of his laughter and was grinning at Alice, she was smirking and giggles escaped her throat a few times.

"It was fine," he said looking at us with confusion. "What have you been talking about?"

The three of us burst into a new fit of hysterics at Edward's words. "Nothing of importance, so what did Carlisle say to you?" Jasper said, coughing and finally forming a straight face.

Mine and Alice's giggles died down slowly until only a few snorts of laughter came through. I made my way back onto Edward's bed and sat down with one leg under me and the other dangling off the edge. Edward looked at us as though we were crazy before shaking his head and joining me.

"Nothing really, he was just telling me to act my age and stop fighting Newton," he muttered, "so I told him I would, but only if Newton stopped being an annoying asshole." He shrugged, "He gave up trying to 'make me see reason' about five minutes ago," he said, air quoting Carlisle's words.

Time past quickly while the four of us sat talking about random things. Me and Alice shared stories from back in Forks. Edward and Jasper weren't all that surprised to find that we quite literally ruled the school, with the exception of Mr. Greene of course.

By the time six o'clock rolled around we hadn't moved in hours. Our hunger was the only thing that made us leave the room and make our way down the stairs to the food hall, where we found Emmett and Rosalie already eating.

Emmett waved us over to them, trays of food were already set on the table awaiting our arrival. "Thanks," we said in unison as we all took our seats. Emmett and Rose snorted at the smiled on our faces as we dug into the surprisingly tasty food.

"They seem to have finally made something decent," Edward mumbled with a mouth full of stir-fry.

"New chef, dude, and the guy can cook," Emmett grinned.

"Awesome," Jasper chipped in.

"He must have arrived after lunch or something. They might have been using up the last of the old food for lunch though," Emmett's mouth was full of food as he spoke.

"Emmett, people don't want to see that," Rose said as she gagged a little and turned her head away.

"Aw, Rosy, am I freaking you out?" He took another mouthful and turned to face her while chewing with his mouth open. Rosy? Did he seriously just call her Rosy? Alice looked at me with a smirk, she noticed it too. No one had ever called her Rosy and gotten away with it.

"Argh, Em, that's disgusting," She leaned away from him; he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Mmm, food good," he grinned and kept on chewing close to her face.

"Gross, Em," she turned her head away again, but was smiling. She reached up and whacked him across the head. Laughter erupted from her throat as he released her and rubbed the back of his head while pouting.

The rest of us laughed along with her.

****

Emmett and Rose wanted to go back outside after dinner and Alice and Jasper decided to join them. I kind of wanted to stay inside, so Edward and I made our way back to his room.

On our way there we passed Mike, he was walking towards us and scrambled past us as fast as he could without actually running. I smirked at the look he gave Edward as he turned slightly to look back at us.

The poor boy really wasn't at all frightening, however tough he tried to act. It was really quite pathetic. A thought came to me just then, "What did Mike do to get in here?" I looked up at him, curious as to how Mike could have possibly been sent here.

Edward chuckled slightly. "He's a bit of a kleptomaniac."

My eyebrows rose in disbelief, I could see Mike having enough guts to actually steal something, "How do you keep him from stealing your stuff?"

"I'd have thought you'd know that - he's too scared to," he explained, "he knows how much pain he would be in if he even tried to take any of our stuff."

"I suppose that does make sense," I smirked.

"Plus he's not very good at stealing, he likes to think he is, but he always gets caught."

Something about his ever present crooked grin made my lust for him grow in that moment, all the built up frustration was bubbling to the surface and making me loopy and _ever so slightly _horney. Can you blame me? The boy was basically sex on legs.

My lust for him must have been showing through my eyes, because when he looked at me he stopped walking, just a few doors shy of his room. He turned his body to face me completely and I grinned mischievously, pushing my hand against his chest I shoved him against the wall.

Lust soon filled his eyes too as I crushed my lips against his, enjoying every moment, because knowing this place it wasn't going to last long. He moaned against my mouth and gripped my waist with his hands, pulling me closer to his body.

My hands rested on his rock-solid biceps, my lips curved up as his moved down my jaw and onto my neck, his tongue gently flicked across my skin and I let out a low moan. I felt his lips twitch against my neck and I pushed him further against the wall.

"Something tells me that we shouldn't continue this in the hallway," he mumbled, his voice muffled by my skin.

"Mmm," I said, coherent dialogue lost on me for a moment. While my thoughts were still able to form in my head I smirked, jumping up and wrapping my leg around his waist, _I've always wanted to do that, _he steadied me with his hands, moving them from my waist, past my hips and onto my ass.

He took the lead and walked to his door, my back crashing against it as his passion took over, I giggled and curved one of my hands around the handle and swung the door open. He carried me into the room and closed the door with his foot.

His grip on my ass tightened as I crushed my lips to his once more, moaning into his throat. He tossed me onto his bed and I bounced lightly on the mattress before he climbed on top of me and pushed me back with his body. I groaned again as he sucked gently on my neck.

"Edward?"

"Mmm?"

"Block the door…now!" I mumbled.

He chuckled, sending vibrations shooting through my body from where his mouth was pressed against the skin on my neck.

He reluctantly moved off of me and used his strength to shift his trunk to sit in front of the door. When he turned around to face me with a crooked grin his jaw dropped slightly. I was sitting up on my knees lifting my top over my head and revealing my green lace bra.

He growled quietly and moved quickly over to me. I shuffled forwards; remaining on my knees I pressed my body against his and tangled my fingers in his hair. He stood at the edge of the bed and snaked his arm around my back, closing any distance between the two of us.

I shifted slightly and managed to wrap my legs around him once more, he turned around and sat on hip bed with me sitting on his lap, kissing the crap out of him the way the French do.

My hands found the bottom of his shirt and tugged it upwards; he leaned back slightly and let me remove it from his body. I sighed as I took in his perfectly crafted chest and abs and grinned lazily as I pushed him back against his pillows.

"You look so much better with your top off," I said before gripping onto the sides of his neck and pressing my lips against his, if I had my way I'd never remove my mouth from his. My hips ground against his, finding the friction that I needed.

"I can say the same for you," he mumbled against my mouth as his hip bucked against mine, making my eyes roll back slightly.

Our tongues met again in a reunion greatly awaited by both parties. Vibrations were sent down both our throats as we moaned in unison. My hands moved to his belt and I undid it quickly, pulling it from the belt loops in one quick movement. His pants were easy enough to undo and he lifted his ass from the mattress and pushed them down his legs and threw them across the room.

"Much better," I mumbled and wiggled my hips against his erection, which was saluting me through his boxers.

He pulled me on top of him again and my chest pressed against his as he kissed and licked the hell out of my neck.

A loud bang made me jump; someone had tried to open the door and it was stopped by his trunk. I chuckled lightly and returned my attention to Edward, not worrying about whoever was trying to get in; it was probably only Mike.

Oh how wrong I was.

The door was pushed against the trunk again and whoever was on the other side had strength since the trunk scraped across the ground.

"Shit!" I mumbled and rolled off Edward, scrambling to put my t-shirt back on. I heard Edward move behind me, I turned around to see him hopping into his pants and zipping them up on time for Laurent forcing his way into the room.

He took one look at us and frowned, I had just managed to cover up my torso and Edward was picking his shirt up from the ground.

_Stupid, fucking Boot Camp! _How was anyone supposed to have any fun with people interrupting us all the fucking time?

"Sit there." Laurent pointed at a pair of seats near Gianna's desk outside of Aro's office, we complied and sat down.

He turned from us and knocked on Aro's door, entering after a muffled 'come in' was heard. I threw my head back and leaned it against the wall behind me. I heard Gianna type work out on her computer and tut slightly every so often. _Bitch!_

Laurent appeared in front of us a few minutes later and showed us into Aro's office, we took our seats and waited for Aro to start talking. He looked at us with an expression that showed he was fed up of seeing us in his office. I smirked slightly and his frown deepened.

"Is there any chance that the two of you can stay out of my office?" Hh asked.

"Well, to be fair, it's not like we want to be here," I said.

"Whether you want to be here or not, the two of you can't seem to abide by the rules. Not only are girls allowed to be in boys rooms and vice versa, sexual intercourse between residents is not permitted."

I snorted. "Pu-lease, only a person who wasn't getting any would make that rule up."

Aro raised his eyebrows at me, "They rule is there to prevent pregnancy and sexually transmitted infections. The fact neither of you have protection on you shows the need for that rule."

I rolled my eyes. "Now, I need to ask you if the pair of you have had sex," Aro said seriously.

I sighed. "No," oh how I wish that answer was different.

"Good."_ If you say so, jackass._

I was so fucking frustrated it was becoming a joke.

"Now we can move onto the reason that Laurent was coming to find you Edward," Aro said, turning to face Edward, "You will be having your anger management with Marcus, every weekday at two until three. You will be having group sessions with Emmett and Jasper. Only once you have begun to calm down will you get individual sessions with Marcus on Sundays."

He turned to face me, "Bella, you will be having sessions with Esme, from two until three, Alice and Rosalie will be joining you. Like the rest of them, only once you have begun to control your anger will you get individual sessions with Esme on Sundays."

"The pair of you need to start paying attention to the rules. I will say this and hope it gets through to you, I do not want to see you in my office again for breaking the rules of this facility, they are put in force for a reason. You are dismissed." He stood from his chair and opened the door, letting us leave his office. He went to talk to Laurent, who was standing by Gianna's desk.

Edward and I smirked at each other and burst into laughter once out of earshot from Aro._ What are rules if not to be broken?_


	20. Letter's From Home

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N. Sorry for the long wait, but I really had to study for an exam and I could only write in-between revision. Which isn't the greatest time to write since when I wasn't revising or working I really didn't feel like doing all that much. However, now I have heaps more time to write since college is over for this year and I only work four days a week. Good times.

This chapter is the second longest out of the lot so I think that kinda makes up for the delay in posting. Lots happens in it too.

Jasper goes a bit mental at one point, Alice receives a present from her father, Edward's father writes to him and Rose sets a date for the escape.

The wait will hopefully have been worth it.

* * *

Chapter Twenty - Letters from home.

Okay, so they give you the choice to wake up between the hours of six and nine, yet they blast a foghorn sound through the building at six, that doesn't exactly scream 'choice', it screams get-the-hell-out-of-your-bed-you-lazy-fuckers!

I groaned in annoyance and buried my head into my pillows, sandwiching my ears between the two. My annoyance growing as it failed to silence the bell as it wormed its way into my eardrums. I don't care if I fell asleep at half nine, or thereabouts, six o'clock in the morning should still remain an hour to be slept though.

Rose huffed, Alice moaned and I screamed.

Yes, screamed.

No, it's not melodramatic.

Okay, _maybe _it's a little bit dramatic, but the noise that thing was making was seriously causing my brain to hurt and I don't like it when my brain hurts - It's fucking annoying.

The bell finally ceased and I sighed, releasing my ears from their pillow prison and rolling onto my back to stare at the ceiling. Just perfect, how was I supposed to fall back to sleep now?

I huffed once again and threw the covers off of my body, swinging my bare legs over the edge of the bed I shuffled over to my trunk.

"I fucking hate this place," Alice mumbled, her voice muffled by her pillow. She was face down on her bed and her arms were flat against the mattress.

"Join the club; we have t-shirts." Rose yawned and crawled out of her bed.

"How's that escape plan working, Rose? I swear if I have to put up with this shit for seven months I'm going to turn into a mad woman and go around killing everyone who pisses me off." I asked as I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a pale blue tank top.

"Just working out the kinks Bells," she mumbled as she tossed open her trunk and raked through her piles of clothing.

"Good," I said and yawned at the same time.

I walked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower; the water cascading from the showerhead helped wake me up. I love simple things like showers. I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands and sighed as the steam started to rise.

Now all I need is some Red Bull.

By seven o'clock we were all ready to head down to breakfast. Edward grinned at me as I sat down and started chewing on a slice of toast. Yawning again I smiled back at him.

"Morning, are you sleepy?"

I glared. "And you're telling me your not?"

"Nah, I'm used to it."

"Woopie for you," I mumbled with a scowl and took another chunk out of the toast.

"What did that food ever do to you, Bella?" Emmett boomed, dimples forming in his cheeks. My gaze flickered to him and I continued to scowl, he raised his hands and smirked, "Just asking. What side of the bed did you get out of this morning?"

"The only side I can get out of, there's a wall stopping me from getting out of the other side," I snapped.

Mornings really weren't my time of day. He grinned all the same and seemed to understand my grumpiness coincided with the early hour of the day.

"Remind me to never annoy Bella in the mornings," Emmett turned to everyone else when he said this.

"Are you planning on annoying her at other times of the day?" Jasper asked.

Emmett chuckled slightly, "With me it's inevitable." I smirked slightly and shook my head, Emmett grinned at me, "Sorry, Bella, you know, in advance."

"You're forgiven, I guess." His dimples grew and he returned his attention to the food in front of him.

"So what do you do on Sundays?" Alice chirped.

"Nothing," the boys said in unison.

They weren't kidding; the entire day was spent sitting outside in the sun, messing about and being tackled by Emmett, Jasper and Edward, who seemed to be playing football without an actual ball. Alice bounced about like a child hyper on lemonade, Rose lay in the sun; she was actually getting a slight tan. She smiled as she noticed that her pale skin was not so pale anymore. Jasper did have to go and see Marcus after lunch, but other than that we did shit all and it was fucking glorious.

That's how Sundays are meant to be spent - being a lazy shit and exerting as little energy as humanly possible.

For some reason unknown to us we actually managed to stay out of Aro's office for the whole day. Then again the fact we weren't doing much probably helped us with that.

After the last few days I think we deserved to have a little bit of a break, I mean really? How many fucking times can someone piss you off in the space of three days?

Three fucking days. Three _really_ long days. How the hell was I supposed to manage to stay sane with seven months of this? Knowing me, it was going to be longer than seven months before I left. Crap!

****

"FOR FUCK SAKE!" I yelled as my heart smashed against my ribcage and I tumbled from my bed out of fright. Five o'clock! _FIVE O'CLOCK! _My eyes went wide in rage and I breathed though my nose as I pushed myself up from the ground and disentangled myself from my blanket. Throwing it on the bed, I huffed and spun around to see Rose with her pillow over her face and Alice balled up in the center of her bed with the covers over her.

I really wanted to hit something in that moment.

I stomped - yes, stomped - my way to my trunk and scowled at the uniform that was lying on top of my clothes. I yanked a tank top and grey pants from the trunk with force and stormed into the bathroom.

Stupid fucking boot camp pissing me off constantly. Damn it all to hell!

I changed into my clothes quickly and tied my hair back into a ponytail. I scowled my reflection in the mirror and yawned loudly. They seriously needed to rethink the time in which we had to get up every morning.

Rose passed me as I came back into the bedroom fully dressed and she closed the bathroom door behind her after she yawned out a muffled 'morning'.

Alice was sitting up in her bed and stretching out her limbs. Her back popped and she shoved the covers to one side and went to pick out what she was going to wear. I sat on my bed and began to lace up my boots.

I couldn't be bothered waiting for Alice and Rose, so I said goodbye to Alice and told her to meet me in the canteen. She nodded and waved lightly as I left the room.

Everyone was walking around like zombies and they looked un-dead as well. They shuffled their way down the stairs and I was just the same. I was in serious need of a large cup of coffee and lots of sleep.

Yes, sleep would be nice.

I pushed past some people standing in line in the food hall and made a beeline for the coffee machine. I made my way through the hall and took a seat at an empty table when I realized that the boys weren't there either.

I sipped on my coffee and smiled lightly. _Ah, caffeine._

Alice and Rose were the first to appear beside me, each had a large cup of coffee and a few slices of toast.

"Thursday," Rose mumbled.

I looked up confused, "Huh?"

"Thursday," she repeated, "we'll be out of here by Thursday." She took a sip of her coffee. Alice smiled widely and I joined in.

"Hey," Edward sat beside me and whispered his greeting in my ear.

"Morning," I smiled.

"You seem to be in a better mood than yesterday morning." Emmett grinned.

"Thanks to Rose," I said, Emmett questioned Rosalie and she told them that they were more than welcome to break free with us. Emmett's grin grew and he looked positively excited about the prospect of breaking even more rules.

Once our cups were empty we all got up and made our way out the back to be yelled at by Felix, he seemed to be in a particularly foul mood that morning.

"SWAN, LAPS!" He yelled with in the first five minutes. I gaped at him, the fucking jackass! He continued to yell at everyone in the hour and a half we were stuck there with him.

"MCCARTY, PULL-UPS!"

"BRANDON, SUICIDES!"

"HALE, JOIN SWAN!"

"MASEN, PUSH-UPS!"

"WHITLOCK, DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! DID I SAY YOU COULD STOP RUNNING?"

I slowed down to a jog and watched as Felix marched right up to Jasper and started yelling in his face. Jasper's expression went from mellow to pissed off in the space of two seconds. "NOW, WHITLOCK, GET RUNNING!"

Jasper didn't move.

"I SAID NOW, WHITLOCK!"

He still didn't move. His hands were balled into fists at his sides.

"NOW!"

"FUCK YOU!" Jasper yelled back at a volume matching that of the sergeant.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?"

"I SAID, FUCK YOU, WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO WRITE IT DOWN ASSHOLE OR HAS YOUR HEARING RETURNED?"

Felix's nostrils flared and Jasper squared up to him. I had stopped running altogether at this point; Rosalie was jogging up to me and stopped once she caught up.

"DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT?"

"WHY THE HELL NOT? YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! WHAT MAKES YOU SO FUCKING SPECIAL THAT PEOPLE CAN YELL AT YOU? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN YELL AT US AND WE'RE NOT GOING TO YELL BACK AT SOME POINT?"

"ARO'S OFFICE! NOW!"

Jasper snorted, "Try and make me," he had taken his voice down a volume but was still yelling pretty loudly.

"NOW, WHITLOCK!"

Then Jasper did something that made my eyes bug out in shock and awe - he pulled one of his fists back and swung it forward to connect with Felix's face. Felix stumbled slightly from the blow, but was standing tall again in a second flat. Jasper went to hit him again, but Emmett smashed into his side and pulled him back.

"Shit, Jasper, calm the fuck down," Emmett said as Jasper fought against his iron grip. Jasper was going fucking mental, his blond waves falling around his face as he tried to free himself from Emmett's clutches.

"Let me go, Emmett! I will kill him," Jasper spat, "I will fucking kill the jackass!"

Edward wasn't kidding when he said it was weird to see Jasper go mental. His usual mellow self was gone and he was replaced by someone who people could fear. Yeah, he was pretty fucking menacing when Mike tried to fight him, but this was something else.

"That's exactly why I'm not letting you go," Emmett tried to reason with him. Alice went running up to them and Emmett tried to stop her from standing in front of Jasper by pulling him back slightly.

Alice was determined however and she stepped in-between Jasper and Felix - who was talking on his radio to someone - and placed he hands on Jasper's chest.

"Move Alice," Jasper said.

"Make me."

Jasper paused and looked down at the pixie; she was staring at him with one eyebrow up in an expression that said try-to-move-me-and-you'll-regret-it.

Edward came up behind Alice and tried to shift her; she shrugged off his hand from her shoulder and stood her ground in front of Jasper. She placed her hands on her tiny hips and continued to stare at him.

Jasper relaxed against Emmett's hold and sighed. Alice smiled and placed her hand in his, she looked to Emmett and he let go of Jasper slowly, testing if he was going to blow again. Jasper glared at Felix as he walked towards him.

"Aro's office, now," Felix said calmly, "or I will get the other sergeants to help me drag you there if I have to." Alice squeezed his hand lightly and Jasper looked down at her and smiled slightly. He then followed Felix as he walked towards the building.

"THE REST OF YOU, GET BACK TO WHAT YOU WERE DOING!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Jasper didn't return before we had to go and shower, Alice was practically bouncing on her feet with impatience when we got to our room. She was fidgeting and looking for his return ever since he followed Felix into the building.

I sighed when we entered our room and walked straight to the bathroom, "Hope you don't mind me going first," I said over my shoulder.

"No problem," I heard Rose speak.

When I returned to the room Rose and Alice were sitting on their beds, each holding a piece of paper.

"We've got letters," Rose scowled as she placed hers on her cabinet and went into the bathroom. I looked over at my bed and sitting on my pillow was and an envelope addressed to me. I walked over and picked it from the bed.

The writing on the envelope belonged to Renee. I scowled and sat on the bed, tearing the thing open in the process.

_Bella,_

_I hope you are okay at the Boot Camp. I know you must be pretty angry at me and Charlie, but we really do feel that this was our only option. We only want what's best for you and we never want you to end up in prison, wasting years of your life behind metal bars. You behavior was getting out of control and we had to step in and do something, we could not sit back any loner and watch as your arrest total kept on growing. Hoping that you would grow out of it was no longer an option. You are seventeen, start acting like it._

_We hope you can forgive us for our decision and that you will come to realize that it was the best and only choice. We never thought we'd have to make a choice like it, but like I said, it was our only option left._

_Mr. Volturi told us that visits are not permitted within the first month, so we have arranged to come see you as soon as we can, Phil would like to come along to. We are back in Florida at the moment, it's nice to get back to the sun, Forks was always to dreary for me. Charlie is of course still there, I don't think he'll ever leave that town._

_Phil's back in training now and I've started considering redoing the kitchen in the house. I think it needs a brighter color, I'm thinking of a light blue._

_There is not much else to tell you, I will write again soon and we will see you in about four weeks. Behave, Bella, it really is for your own good._

_Love, Renee._

I rolled my eyes; Renee always was able to change the subject quickly. I wasn't looking forward to their visit, at least I had four weeks to prepare. Though, with Rose's plans for escaping I wouldn't have to see them until I wanted to - which wasn't anytime soon.

I looked up and Alice was glaring at her letter. "I can't believe him," she muttered.

"Who?" I asked.

She looked up at me and scowled, "My dad, he went and sent me the bible I refused to take with me."

She held up the book that was lying on her bed and sure enough it was the bible.

I snorted, "May I read the letter?"

Sure, she crumpled it into a ball and tossed it over to me, I flattened it out and began to read.

_Dear Alice,_

_I thought that I would mail this too you since you didn't have any room in your luggage to take it with you when you left on your trip._

_Your mother and I are thinking about you and hoping that you are having fun in the Californian sun, we know how much you dislike the weather in Forks. The blue sky must be a nice change for you._

_We'll this was only a short letter to go along with your parcel, your mother and I are planning on coming to see you the first weekend that we can. We spoke to the man in charge at the camp and he told us the rules and we wouldn't want to break them. So a month from now we will be coming to see you._

_I hope you are well, pumpkin._

_All my love,_

_Dad._

I snorted as I reached the end of the letter, he still manage to have his head in the sand about what his daughter got up to, even though she was in Boot Camp. He was treating it like she was in some summer camp where they roast marshmallows and tell campfire stories, sing happy songs and skip about in some warped nineteen-fifties version of life.

"Tell me about it," Alice muttered as she tossed the book on the floor and passed Rose as she was coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head.

I shifted from my bead and placed Alice's letter on her cabinet, "Who's yours from?" I turned to face Rosalie.

"I got one from each of my parents, mom wanted to tell me about the pageants taking place in Seattle when I'm free from this place, she still thinks I'll want to take part in them. No matter how many times I tell her I'd rather dye my hair black than take part in a beauty pageant, she just doesn't listen. Dad was just trying to apologize again."

She shrugged and plugged her hair dryer into the wall and blasted her hair with the hot air. I rolled my eyes at all our parents and plugged in my own hair dryer.

I was fucking bored by the time I walked into study hall and plopped down at an empty table. I huffed and placed my head on my arms.

Mrs. Riggs complained about my lack of focus in History. Mrs. Watson was as unobservant as she had been at the end of the previous week in Calculus. Mademoiselle Gibson allowed me and Emmett to sit and talk, as long as we did at least some of the work and kept the volume low. Mr. Walker yelled a lot at us in Biology and Dr. Smith was as animated as ever.

"Catching up on your sleep?" I opened my eyes as Edward chuckled and sat down beside me, Alice was next to him.

"Something like that." He chuckled again and Emmett pulled out a chair at the table and sat down. Rose and Jasper were close behind him.

Alice smiled widely as Jasper took a seat next to her, "What did Aro say?" She asked him.

"Nothing new, he realized that since I'm already starting a new round of anger management, cleaning the kitchen for two weeks and detention for one, there wasn't anything he could punish me with apart from another week's worth of detention. He just sat there and ranted at me about rules, respect and discipline." He sighed, "Oh and he said that if I wasn't careful I'd have another month here to think about my actions," Jasper snorted and rolled his eyes.

Alice and Jasper began talking quietly to one another and Emmett and Rose began a game of hangman to pass the time.

"I thought you might like to read this," Edward pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket, "it gave me a few laughs."

I took the paper from his hand and unfolded it; it was the letter that his dad had said he would write. I laughed lightly and began to read the essay of a letter.

_Edward,_

_Your mother and I are highly disappointed in you. You got sent to that place so that you would learn to behave yourself and we find that it is failing to work. You have been there for two months now; you should be learning some form of respect by now. Do you even realize that you are lucky you are there instead of Juvenile hall?_

_We come to visit you, when we have very little time to do so, and you spend most of the time hiding from us in a tree with some girl. Your mother was very upset that you talked to her the way you did and that you willingly avoided us. We only wanted to see how you were and to talk to you for an hour or so, but your juvenile behavior prevented that from happening._

_While we were there on Saturday we had a chat with Aro Volturi, someone who genuinely wants to help you with your attitude problem, and he told us that you have been fighting, caught out of bed when it is against the rules to do so and have managed to go and get yourself another month's stay there for breaking into his office and stealing from it. What were you thinking? Stealing is a crime, Edward, and breaking and entering is something that you shouldn't even be considering doing. I am worried that if you continue down this path that you will end up in serious trouble. You are lucky that Mr. Volturi is so forgiving._

_What troubles me more about this situation is that the girl you were with on Saturday was with you while you were behaving like a criminal, it makes me wonder what influence the people in your life have on your actions, so I am telling you this now, you are not to enter any form of relationship with that girl. From what I have seen and heard she is poisonous and will bring you down with her._

_Anyone who thinks it is a good idea to break the law is not someone you want to get involved with, you are lucky you are not in prison already, do not keep acting the way you are, because that is where you'll end up. Your mother and I cannot always be there to help you out of situations._

_There is not much I can do about your friendship with Emmett, but I am not going to sit back and watch while some girl drags you down with her. Do you understand me? From what I saw of her on Saturday she has a complete lack of discipline and a serious attitude problem. Her behavior towards your mother and I was rude and lacking respect._

_I will only say this once, if I see you with her on our next visit, or hear of you making a nuisance of yourself because she was with you, you will be in very serious trouble. You've already managed to extend your stay there to nine months, do not make it more._

_Your mother and I will be visiting again in three weeks; we hope to arrive to the news that you have started behaving yourself._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Your father._

I laughed quietly and handed the letter back to Edward, "Well, your father has made it pretty clear; we are not to be around each other anymore, Edward." I tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't. My lips twitched up and I smiled.

Edward grinned crookedly and leaned into whisper in my ear, "Why would I start listening to what my father says now, when I haven't for most of my life?"

I smirked and laughed again at the letter. Edward Sr. really didn't understand that he wasn't about to make his son listen to him and do as he is told.

The stupidity of some people really made me laugh.

* * *

A/N Over on Twilighted I offer my readers imaginary food in exchange for reviews, well, I'm bringing the imaginary food over to fanfiction too.

For this chapter the reviewers on Twilighted wanted the following:

FroYo.

Brigadeiro

Peanut Butter Playground Cake.

A chocolate covered Edward.

Take your pick and leave a review please...you can request what imaginary food you want for the next chapter too.


	21. Anger Management

A/N

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Say hello to Esme. In this story she doesn't take any bullshit and while she is still the sweet Esme we all know, she's a little bit stricter.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One - Anger Management.

"Isabella?" My. Thomson called out. I ignored him, I had told him that if he used my full name I wasn't going to reply, it's his fault that his insignificant mind can't remember simple things.

"Isabella?"

Nothing.

"Isabella?" I could tell from the tone of his voice he was getting annoyed. So be it, the jackass deserved it.

"Are you ever going to answer him?" Edward whispered in my ear. I smirked at him and shook my head.

"Only when he learns that I don't answer to _Isabella,_" I whispered back.

"Edward, don't encourage her behavior. Isabella, answer me." I sighed deeply and stared out of the window. The bastard was getting no response from me until he learned that I mean what I say. He huffed in defeat, "Bella?" I looked up and smiled.

"Yes, Mr. Thompson?" My smile was sweet and mocking all that the same time.

He scowled slightly. "Have you got the extra work I gave you at the end of last week."

"No, I didn't do it, nor will I in the future."

"You're attitude leaves much to be desired, you will do the work assigned to you while you are here and while you are in my class you will listen to me and do as I say. You have until Friday to hand in the work." He turned to Edward. "Dare I even ask if you have done the work, Edward?"

"It would be a waste of your time," he said calmly, he was clearly bored.

"You have until Friday." He turned to go back to the front of the room and began talking to the rest of the class. What a fucking pushover.

I rolled my eyes, _yeah right_, like hell was I going to do any extra work. The chance of me listening to anything that teacher ever said was slim to none. Edward seemed to be thinking the same as he chuckled lightly and turned to me with an uneven smirk on his face. He slid a piece of paper across the table.

_What are your plans for tonight?_

I smirked and scribbled a response.

_I've got none, but I'm hoping for a little mayhem, maybe a little fun._

_Mayhem is good and fun is a must._

_Care to join me?_

His uneven smirk was back.

_Well...I was going to sit and read tonight._

_Am I supposed to believe that?_

_Maybe._

_Well I don't._

"Lauren?" I looked up slightly as Mr. Thompson spoke. "Can you answer the question please?" I looked down at the table again and tuned out all that was around me, apart from Edward of course.

He had replied.

_What kind of fun do you have in mind?_

_The kind that I'm tired of being interrupted._

_How do you plan on not getting caught?_

_Use a little imagination, Edward._

"Isabella!" I huffed as Mr. Thompson's voice cut through, but didn't look up. I sighed and folded the piece of paper sitting in front of me and slid it into my back pocked, "Isabella, I have had just about enough of your behavior." He continued to talk regardless of my refusal to pay attention to him.

"Tell me, Miss. Swan, what are we discussing as a class?"

"Don't insult my reading skills, it's written on the board behind you," I huffed.

"Not which book we are discussing, what about it are we discussing?" He sighed in annoyance.

I rolled my eyes and replied in a bored tone. "Mr. Raymond's small but significant role in the novel." Just because I wasn't paying attention doesn't mean I heard nothing that the dull man at the front of the room was talking about.

"Which would be?" he prompted.

My eyes rolled again - something they were doing often in this place - and I sighed. "'I try to give 'em a reason, you see. It helps folks if they can latch on to a reason.' He's giving people a reason to justify their prejudice towards the way he lives his life, because they couldn't understand it if he just said 'the hell with 'em, I don't care if they don't like it'" I finished the second quote and Mr. Thompson looked at me with his jaw hanging open. "He's there to show the children that some people realize that prejudice was a part of their society and sometimes it can't be stopped, but you don't need to hate people because of it." The rest of the class was staring at me now.

"I do read and I'm not stupid, don't treat me like I am!" I snapped.

Mr. Thompson gaped at me and I huffed, he mumbled something incoherent and turned his attention to the rest of the class, stunned by the fact that I had answered him.

"Nice quoting skills, Swan, how many times have you read that book?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Once or twice." I smirked at the gross understatement I just uttered.

****

Me, Rose and Alice were sitting outside Esme's office on a bench across from her door. Alice had her legs crossed under her and was playing with the laces on her boots. Rose was staring at the wall with a glazed look that screamed _bored_! I was getting the dirt out from under my nails and my features held a similar expression to Rose's.

The boys were sitting on a bench further down the corridor. There was a loud thump and I looked over to find Emmett sprawled on the floor and Edward and Jasper laughing uncontrollably from their seats.

"Damn it Edward, you're going to pay for that." Emmett leapt from the ground and tackled Edward off the bench. Jasper moved out of the way quickly before he landed on the ground with them.

Someone cleared their throat and the boys looked up to find a man, who I could only assume to be Marcus, standing in the doorway of his office, "Boys," he said in an impassive tone, "would you mind calming down and finding a seat in my office so we can begin?" He raised an eyebrow and turned away from them, leaving the door open for them to follow - they did.

I chuckled lightly as they disappeared into the room with giant smirks on their faces. Rose shook her head and looked slightly less bored that she did a few moments ago. Alice was still playing with the laces on her boots.

I kicked mine off the ground, they were starting to get muddy and I was not looking forward to when I'd have to clean them. Maybe I could just leave them to get dirty, does it really fucking matter if they are dirty or not. They're boots for fuck sake; I don't clean my shoes at home. Mainly because I don't run through mud at home.

"You may come in now, girls," I heard a soft voice speak from across the hall. The three of us looked up to find Esme standing slightly to the side of the doorframe, indicating for us to enter before her.

She had long caramel colored hair and was a little shorter than Rose, but not by much. She gave us a warm smile as we scowled and stood from the bench, dragging our feet as we entered the room.

"Please pick up you feet when you walk, it's quite irritating to hear boots scuffing across the ground." She closed the door behind her and we flopped down in the chairs in front of her desk.

The room was quite large and had her desk in front of a large window along with four chairs. A large couch was pushed against one wall with a big leather chair sitting slightly to the left of it. She also had many bookshelves lined with countless books.

"I am Dr. Esme Cullen, but you may call me Esme." She took her seat behind her desk. "I am trained to help with all sorts of problems, although I specialize in anger management, which is the reason the three of you are here." She smiled again and opened a folder that was sitting in front of her.

_Bored! _I sighed.

"Are you bored, Bella?" She looked up at me and asked with a smirk.

"Ever so slightly," I said sarcastically.

She raised an eyebrow at me and smiled. "These sessions may be mainly to control you anger, but I will help you through other problems highlighted in your files." Her gaze landed on Rose, who was looking at her nails, "Rosalie, I'm sure you nails are perfectly fine and I'm afraid I left my nail file at home, so you're just going to have to wait to do them later."

"I can't, the bastard that runs this place took my nail file away," she glared slightly, "like I'm going to file someone to death."

Esme laughed. "I assume it was made of metal and had a sharp edge. That would be the reason that it was taken away by, as you so eloquently put it, the bastard." My lips twitched up slightly. "However, I think he prefers to be called Aro."

She looked down at the folder again. "Right, well, this session is just going to be mainly introductions and I will tell you what we hope to achieve in the weeks that you will be here, I also wish to talk about the reason that you are here to begin with. Daily sessions have been made for you and I am here on Saturday's if you wish to see me. Sunday's, however, are my days off."

She paused briefly. "I don't expect you to be enthusiastic about being here, but I do expect you to pay attention to my help and hope that you will talk freely about yourselves. I'm not here to judge you; I am here to help you. Furthermore, I am not here to be your friend, but that does not mean I won't treat you with respect and kindness, I see no point in rudeness," she smiled again, "which means that I expect you to have some form of manners while in this office."

I sighed, she seemed okay, but that didn't change the fact that I was pissed off.

"Right, starting with Bella. Tell me why you attacked Lauren?"

"The bitch deserved it," I started, but Esme held up here hand to stop me.

"I do not care for swearing and while you are here, in my office, you will refrain from doing so," she explained. "Continue."

"Well,_ I_ don't care for people who tell on others. As I said, she deserved it." I finished, "I also don't care for people telling me what I can and can't say," I glared at her and folded my arms across my chest.

"Bella, you can't just attack someone because they did something you didn't like," she said sternly. "Rosalie, why don't you explain why you felt the need to attack her."

"She pissed me off, need there be any other reason?"

"There is no reason to hurt someone, did it ever occur to you that violence doesn't solve matters."

"If you say so," Rose said dismissively.

Esme sighed and turned to Alice, "How about you, why did you attack her?"

"She's a skank who got us into trouble."

"Don't call people names in my office."

"Well it's the truth," Alice defended.

"That does not stop it from being cruel," Esme reproached. "Your justifications for your actions are ones given by spoilt little children, while it appears from what your parents have said in your files you have been spoilt by them in some form or other. That does not change the fact that you are nearly adults, children's excuses should be long gone."

"I am not spoilt," the three of us said in unison, it would have been funny if we weren't so angry.

Esme's lips twitched up, "Bella, your father has let you get away with a lot in your life, because he thought you'd grow out of it. Your mother allowed you to do as you pleased for a long time, because she felt guilty for leaving you and your father. You step-father doesn't feel like it is his place to discipline you, so he too lets you get away with a lot."

She turned to Rose, "Rosalie, your parents give you what ever you want. It sounds as though you were in charge at your home; they buy you what ever you wish for and treat you as though you can do no wrong."

Finally her attention was on Alice. "By the sounds of it you have your parents wrapped around your little finger, they are practically blind to the trouble you get into and give you anything that will make you happy, I'm quite surprised they had the managed to get you here without you worming your way out of it," she paused, "therefore, you_ are_ spoiled."

I opened my mouth to argue, but Esme spoke before I could. "Every teenager here is spoilt in some form or other, you three are no exception."

She raised her eyebrows, daring us to prove her wrong, the problem being that she was actually right. Fucking hell.

She smiled sweetly again. "Let's get back to the reason that you are here. Tell be about what normally triggers your anger, anything you can think of, anything at all."

Esme continued to try and get answers out of us for the rest of the hour that we were stuck there. She kept them simple and she seemed to think that there was more to our reasoning to kicking the shit out of Lauren. Really, we were just annoyed at her for telling on us. Sometimes things really are that fucking simple.

Esme seemed to disagree with that when I told her and asked me again if I would refrain from swearing in her office. I told her to go screw herself. She smiled a knowingly when I said that.

"What?" I said curtly.

"Do you ever wonder why you dislike people telling you what to do?"

"Not really," I scowled.

"Maybe you should, but for now our time is up. Girls, you may go, I'll see you tomorrow at the same time." She finished writing something down on the pad of paper on her desk and stood to let us out of her office.

The boys were just leaving Marcus' office as we were leaving Esme's. I smiled as they walked up to us. "Perfect timing," Emmett boomed and threw his arm around Rose's shoulder. She shook her head and shrugged it off, he pouted and she laughed.

The six of us walked around the back of the building to spend the next three hours being yelled at by Demetri. We seriously needed to beat him and Felix with very large baseball bat shaped sticks.

At least I wasn't subjected to running laps this time around, but I will say this, obstacle courses are just as fucking irritating as laps are.

* * *

A/N

Review and you'll get a lovely treat...

Sherry bisel wanted a chocolate covered Emmett with Jasper on the side.

EveryROSEHasAThorn-RosalieHale also requested a chocolate covered Emmett

Unfortunately, I'm all out of chocolate (Edward used it all in the last chapter) However, I do have maple syrup and honey. Lol. :P

Alice.x

P.s. I'm sorry if I don't reply to your review, but I do read them all and they make me smile.

P.s. (cont.) I have also started uploading the companion story to this (Boot Camp Extras) it's just a series of one shots about this story, missing moments and whatnot.


	22. The Great Escape

A/N I own nothing to do with 'Twilight' Mrs Stephenie Meyer does.

Thanks to the lovely reviewers, you guys are freaking awesome and make me smile and giggle a hell of a lot.

Here's chapter twenty-two…

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two - The Great Escape

That week moved so fucking slow, I mean really, _really _slow. It wasn't like those times when you're so bored that time seems to stop for a few hours and drag by, it was like time had stopped altogether and we were stuck in this never ending state of sheer boredom, with the odd instance of some fun.

Cleaning the kitchen wasn't as bad as I though it would be, I mean the kitchen itself was okay, but the food hall was fucking disgusting, how the hell can people make that much mess with food. There was one person who had managed to get sauce onto the walls and I wanted to hunt them down and kick their asses into next year. Luckily we didn't have to spend too much of our time cleaning the messes people made.

I never liked cleaning, I hated it at home and Boot Camp was no different. If anything cleaning at Boot Camp was worse than cleaning at home, because I had to clean up after some of the foulest people I had ever come across.

Kate, the lady that served the food, was funny; she would actually talk to us like we were human beings, unlike the condescending assholes this place produced. Garrett, the new chef, was even better, Emmett had greeted him with a hug and thanks for the edible food, Garrett laughed and said that we could have as much leftovers as we wanted.

The boys took him seriously and stocked up on food they took as much as they could carry to their rooms for storage. Me, Rose and Alice ended up doing the same and we took a hell of a lot of chocolate pudding to our room on the Tuesday night and pigged out after detention.

Detention on the other hand wasn't so fun.

It was pure fucking torture if anything.

Not only did they stick us in a room and make us sit three tables from one another, they had Mr. Walker the biology teacher from hell supervise us. He was probably as pleased to be there as we were. I think they realized that he was the devil incarnate and he would be the ultimate punishment.

The first thing he did on the Monday was yell at us, he told us is we even so much as breathed loudly he'd make us write an essay on something so utterly boring we'd want to tear our eyes out of their sockets - his words, not mine.

Well, by Wednesday Jasper had been assigned three essays, Emmett and Edward had four, Rose got two, Alice had been lucky and only received one. Me on the other hand, I had been given six fucking essays to write, I had done a grand total of zero. Well, I'd written one sentence. Something along the lines of 'go fuck yourself, like hell I'm writing an essay on the history of paint.' The man was a fucking nutcase. I received my sixth essay for that 'little stunt'.

By the time Thursday rolled around I was all but ready to set myself on fire and slowly burn to death rather than sit through another hour with Mr. Walker glaring at us if we sighed. It was bad enough that I had him for forty-five minutes of Biology; I had to put up with him for another hour when I'd much rather be doing something else.

The only really good parts of the week was sorting out the dry stores in the kitchen with Edward, mainly because not much sorting actually got done. On Monday Edward pushed me against the door of the store and attacked my mouth with his lips. On Tuesday it was me who did the pushing and attacking of lips. On Wednesday Rose walked in when I had my legs wrapped around Edward's waist and he had his shirt off.

She stopped in her tracks with her jaw dropped before smirking and turning to leave the room. I laughed as I disentangled my legs from his body and smoothed out my hair before winking at Edward and following Rose out of the room.

I heard Edward punch the wall as I re-entered the kitchen. It would have been funny if I wasn't as frustrated as he was.

Then of course there was anger management, which was a barrel of laughs. Esme started off the second session with asking us what exactly made us angry. After five minutes of one word answers she managed to get the three of us ranting about everything that pissed us off. She listened to us for half an hour before we huffed, folded our arms across our chests and glared at her.

She then went on to talk about all the different types of anger that people experience, apparently 'sudden anger' fitted Rose, Alice and I perfectly. To be fair, she was making sense, but the problem was that I really didn't give a fuck about controlling my anger.

Esme wasn't so bad, she had this way about her that made me feel bad about shouting at her, and that was just fucking weird. She told us about things that made her angry, though I found it very hard to believe that she could ever be anything but cheerful.

The boys didn't say much about their sessions with Marcus, they just laughed and joked as they were coming out of his office and we'd hear Marcus to tell them to calm down in an emotionless tone.

One the Thursday morning we woke with smiles on our faces for the first time since arriving at the hellhole.

We were finally going to get back into the real world.

****

"Isabella Swan! Get back here now!" Mr. Walker shouted as we walked from the detention room. I smirked and kept on walking.

"What did you do now?" Alice asked while giggling.

"Oh I just left him a little note," I smiled. Edward chuckled and placed his arm around my waist, pulling me towards him as we walked up the stairs to my room.

"Bella, you're going to make the man lose all his hair," Emmett boomed from behind me.

I laughed, "Well, he doesn't have all that much left anyway."

"True," Emmett said.

The halls were practically deserted, we only had half an hour of free time left and most of the teenagers were sitting outside, so there was no one to hold us up in the hallway with their tendency to walk painfully slow.

When we did get in to the room I shuffled into the bathroom while everyone else went to sit on the beds. I packed up what was left of mine in the bathroom and carried it through to place in my bag; we had packed everything the night before, we weren't about to leave anything behind.

"All set?" Edward muttered as I sat down beside him on my bed after zipping up my luggage. I nodded and leaned into his body; he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and sighed.

When the bell sounded for everyone to go to bed, the boys left the room. The three of us climbed into bed - fully clothed - and pulled the covers over our heads. I heard the door open slightly and close again a few seconds later. Victoria was obviously satisfied that we were sleeping by the sound of our breathing.

Rose was the first to exit from her bed, followed by Alice. I threw my covers off of me and my feet found the surface of the floor.

"Ready?" Rose whispered. Mine and Alice's smiles were matching, yes, we were fucking ready. We gathered our bags together and waited for the boys to arrive. It would take them at least fifteen minutes to get to us since they were off picking up the things we refused to leave behind.

Jasper had discovered which room they kept the confiscated items in on Monday after following one of the guards there. He was breaking into that to take back all of our things; Alice and Rose were adamant that they would not be leaving their shoes behind.

Edward was, once again, breaking into Aro's office - the man really needed to get better security - and he was getting our phones and iPods for us. I couldn't wait to get mine back, it had been the longest that I didn't have my phone with me and it felt strange.

Emmett was taking care of the cameras; he had found their power source and was disconnecting them - just in case. It never hurt to be fully prepared. He was the first one to arrive in our room, with a camping size backpack on his shoulder and a grin on his face.

"Sorted," he stated simply as he walked over to Rose and kissed her on the temple. The boy was a giant teddy bear.

Jasper was the next to come in and Alice had to contain herself from screaming in joy when he handed her the pair of Jimmy Choo's that she had missed so much. Rosalie couldn't stop smiling as she zipped open her bag and placed her own shoes in there with the rest of the stuff that Jasper had got back.

With all of our things in their right place we waited for Edward to return. He came in a few minutes later grinning from ear to ear, "There all in my bag, lets get the show on the road," he smiled and stood aside from the door, letting everyone pass him.

He took my hand as I picked up my own bag and followed everyone out, "You want me to carry your bag?" He whispered as we moved through the halls quickly. We had managed to figure out where each guard normally was at different times and were avoiding them at all costs.

Rose was a fucking genius.

"No, I've got it," I whispered back with a smile, it wasn't that heavy. I looked ahead of us to see that Jasper and Alice had switched bags, she had his placed on her shoulders and he was carrying her luggage in one of his hands.

Emmett and Rose were at the front of the group, they would poke their heads around the corners of the corridors to see if it was clear. A few times we had to run into one of the classrooms or the store cupboards. Why they weren't locked I'll never know.

Rose had said that we would be going out the back because of the forest behind the grounds would be easier to hide in than in the open roads out front; we had unanimously agreed to that plan. All we had to do was reach the top of the wall and not impale ourselves on the barbed wire.

_Easy_.

_Right?_

_Wrong!_

My god! It was one of the hardest things I had ever done in my entire life, difficult, but very cool. The six of us stood at the bottom of the wall - hidden by the trees - with our heads tilted back, looking up at the monstrosity that we had to climb over.

"Are you sure there is not an easier way?" I grumbled to Rosalie.

"Positive, there's nothing, the gates are too obvious and out in the open, as is the front wall, we have to go over the wall and we have to go over this part of it," she smiled slightly, "the trees are our friends, Bella."

I smiled wickedly as I turned slightly to look over my shoulder at the trees behind us, none of them were really close enough that it would be simple, but they weren't _that _far away. Aro had made sure that they didn't grow tall enough for them to provide an escape route, but we had rope.

I laughed quietly to myself at the cliché, but it really was our only way out, Rose was right and she was the master at escaping. With Jasper's help - who was equally sneaky - the two of them had come up with the final plan.

They actually sat down and brainstormed. _Geeks! _

I looked over at Jasper and he was looking positively thrilled, he loved this whole situation. I shook my head slightly with a smile on my lips and

turned my attention back to the wall in front of us.

The only thing left between us and freedom.

We were screwed…maybe.

I jumped slightly as Emmett clapped his hands together and tossed his bag high into the air, actually managing to get it over the wall. I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"I hope there was nothing breakable in there," I said.

He laughed, "Me too," he said as he took Jasper's bag off of Alice's shoulder and tossed it into the air to join his one on the other side, Edward's one soon followed.

"You are _not _throwing mine over, there are breakable things in there, even the non-fragile things could be broken and I'm not risking that," Rose said as Emmett went to grab her bag.

"Then how do you propose we get your bags over?" He asked.

"You be creative," she stuck out her tongue pulled out one of the ropes from her bag and tied it around the handle. She had found them in one of the supply closets for the obstacle courses; she and Emmett were in there getting to know each other better and the nabbed a few ropes in the process.

"Right, Em, you climb that tree and take this with you, I'll follow," she ordered. Emmett snapped his legs together and saluted her before seizing the bag and climbing the tree.

Once the two of them were at the top Rose removed more ropes from her bag and tied one to a strong branch and held onto it as she slid from the tree and swung back and forth until she got enough height to grab onto the top of the wall.

We all watched her progress in amazement.

She let go of the rope and let it swing back to Emmett, who was still holding onto her bag. She pulled herself up without scratching her skin on the wire and stood on the ledge. When she pulled out a pocket knife from the back of her jeans my jaw dropped.

"Where the hell did she get a pocket knife from?" I asked.

Jasper snickered, "Me," I turned to him with one eyebrow curved, he laughed again, "it was with the confiscated items and I thought it would

come in handy." He shrugged his shoulders and looked up at Rose.

She was cutting away at the barbed wire and tossing the pieces onto the ground, we avoided them as they fell. Once she returned the knife to her pocket she sat down on the ledge of the wall with her legs straddling the sides.

"Em, tie the rope holding the bag onto the tree and swing it over," he did as he was told and swung the bag over to her, Rose grabbed for it and pulled it up to sit in front of her. She untied the rope and pulled another one from her bag - _how many fucking ropes did she take? - _and tied the end to the other rope, she then tied the other end to another one, making one _very _long rope.

Attaching her bag to the end of the entire thing she slowly lowered it down to join the boys bags, "Right, now when I'm down there I'll remove my bag and you can use this one to get Alice and Bella's bags down and you can use it to climb down this wall. Use the single one to swing both yourselves and the bags over. Simple?"

"Yeah," the five of us answered.

She smiled and disappeared down the other side of the wall, lowering herself slowly with the rope. She was a fucking genius!

Emmett jumped down from the tree and hauled mine and Alice's bags up, he sat on the branch and told Alice to be the next one to go over the wall. She smiled widely and bounced over to the tree, climbing it with ease.

Her tiny body was propelled through the air until she latched onto the wall with her legs. Emmett swung her bag over and told her to lower it down to Rose, she did, he than asked her to wait before going down and swung my bag over so that it was out of the way and we only had to get ourselves across.

After my bag was lowered down Alice waved and disappeared over the edge. Edward hugged me before I climbed the tree and told me to have fun while I got to act like George of the Jungle. I laughed and all but skipped over to the tree.

I punched Emmett playfully on the arm, "see you in a bit, BFG," he laughed at the name I had started calling him earlier in the week and handed me the rope to swing over to the wall. I had to contain my excitement to stop myself from shouting "WEEEE!" as I was propelled through the air.

It took me a few swings to get enough height to reach the top with my legs. I let the rope go once I was sat on the wall and winked at the boys before I descended down the rope. Alice and Rose were steadying it from the ground and they were both grinning as I made it to the bottom.

"This is seriously fun!" Alice clapped and bounced on the spot, I laughed because she was right, who knew escaping from a Boot Camp could be so damn fun?

We tilted our heads up and waited for one of the boys to join us, I saw Jasper's long legs hook over the wall at his knees and then the rest of him as he pulled himself into a sitting position. He looked back over his shoulder once before grabbing onto the rope and abseiling down the wall.

He grinned lazily and swung his arm around Alice's shoulder as he reached the bottom and turned to face us. Edward was the next to appear followed closely by Emmett, whose dimples were so deep in his cheeks I thought they were going to remain there if he ever stopped smiling.

"We better move, they'll find our empty beds soon enough and it won't take them long to discover two ropes hanging from a tree, one which extends over the wall they built to keep people in," Rose said as she went to pick up her bag. Emmett stopped her and took it for her before swinging his own bag over his shoulder and taking her hand.

"Lead the way captain," he said. She smiled and started moving towards the trees that made up the forest.

Edward grabbed a hold of my bag before I could and carried it along with his own, he placed his free arm around my shoulder and followed Emmett and Rose. Jasper and Alice walked along beside us and I noticed that Jasper was carrying both his and Alice's bags.

Whoever said chivalry was dead was lying.

* * *

I'm really sorry for the time it took me to write this. I started off writing chapter twenty-two with the thought that the events that just happened in this chapter would be in chapter twenty-three. This chapter was originally entitled 'Punishment', but it wasn't flowing and it was becoming a pain in the ass to write. So I scrapped it and started again making the idea for chapter twenty-three become twenty-two.

It also didn't help that the part of my brain which controls my creativity was on the fritz.

THEN, I didn't know if I was going to make it so that they did escape or they were caught in the process of escaping - for a few days this chapter was called 'The Not-So-Great Escape' - but I have it all (kind of) worked out now.

I apologise again.

Right…fake food time, Oreo cupcakes...review and enjoy the cupcake-y goodness.

Alice.x


	23. Better Accommodation

A/N Nope, I don't own 'Twilight' or any of it's characters, Mrs Stephenie Meyer does.

Alice: *_Whispers*_ Sexy fun times ahead._ *Grins*_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three - Better Accommodation

I looked over my shoulder and watched the wall get further and further away from us as we moved into the cover of the trees. A smile was set on my lips and I sighed with happiness at the fact we were getting away from that place. Me, Rose and Alice may have only been there for a week, but it was one week too long. I don't know how Emmett, Jasper and Edward managed to put up with it for as long as they did.

"You know what would make this moment a whole load better?" Emmett said as my sight returned to what was in front of me, "If there was a thunderstorm and we escaped through the sewer."

"Ew," Rose and Alice said in unison.

"You've watched Shawshank far too many times," Edward chuckled.

"Nah, you can never watch that movie to many times, it's an impossibility."

"Agreed," Jasper mumbled.

"There is no chance in hell that we'd have left through the sewers, that's just disgusting," Rose said as she smacked Emmett in his chest with her free hand.

He chuckled deeply. "Oh hush, it would have been fun, disgusting, but fun," Emmett smiled.

"You have strange ideas on what's fun," Rose muttered.

"Do I now?" He said suggestively.

I laughed mutely at the exchange between them; I felt Edward's body shake slightly as his silent laughter rumbled through him. I leaned into his body as we stepped over roots protruding from the ground and ducked from branches hanging too low.

"So, Miss Hale, where exactly are we going?" I heard Alice chime.

Rose tilted her head back, "Well, first we have to get to the other side of the forest, that shouldn't take too long, then we'll have to find some place to stay."

"Any of you lot have a credit card with you, mine is sitting in my room back at Charlie's house," I asked.

I wondered briefly at the fact I didn't think of it as my house anymore, it was just Charlie's house now. I smirked at the thought of him receiving the news that I had gotten away from the place that he sent me.

"Yeah," Rose, Alice and Edward answered.

"Bella, you should know by now, my plastic never leaves my side," Alice giggled lightly.

The six of us halted as the fog horn bell sounded, man that thing was loud! My head snapped around to look again at the path we came from.

"Shit," Jasper muttered under his breath.

"We have to move faster, they must have only just realized we weren't in our beds, we've still got time." Rose's words jolted us into action and we picked up speed. We couldn't run, not with our bags. The boys may be strong, but a fast walk was all we were going to do.

The siren never ceased and it only grew fainter as we moved further from the building. It was when we heard the shouts of people running through the trees that we started to panic, no way in hell were we going back there, we just couldn't. Not after all the effort and not after all the boredom we suffered in that place.

"Shit! Be quiet and keep moving," Jasper whispered as he took the lead. He did seem to be the one, out of all of us, who could easily escape from these people. I guess the life he came from in Texas helped with that.

The trees began to thin out and we started to hear the cars from the road. Smiles crept onto our lips as we stumbled past the last set of branches and stepped onto the side of a back road. The Boot Camp was in Oakland and I had never been before, so I obviously knew nothing about where we were going I didn't even know what part of Oakland we were in.

I guess Edward would be the most knowledgeable of the place, since his cousin, aunt and uncle lived here.

"Come on, we can't stop just because we're out of the trees, they'd still be looking for us." Jasper took a hold of Alice's hand and led the way down the road.

"Edward, do you know any motels or anything?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, but we can't stay in the city, it'll be too easy to find us."

"Then where are we supposed to go?" I asked. We hadn't actually spent much time talking about what we were to do _after _we made it over the wall. I'd thought about it briefly, thinking that'd we'd find a place to stay for the night and then work it all out in the morning when we didn't have to worry about escaping.

Getting over the wall was our main priority and we didn't want to mess any of it up, so most of the planning went on that alone. Yeah, I know kind of flawed thinking, but hell if we were not going to make sure to see the other side of the wall.

That's what was most important to us.

We made it, now we had to put our minds together and extend on the plan to include where the fuck we were going to go.

Edward smiled and answered my question, "San Francisco."

I looked at him, "San Francisco?"

"Yeah, it's only about eight miles west of Oakland, easy."

"Dude, that's awesome, which ways west?" Emmett boomed.

"Keep your voice down," Rose hissed.

"From where we're standing, I don't know," Edward answered Emmett with a whisper. "If we find the Bay we'll be fine."

"Screw that," Alice said as she halted to a stop.

The rest of us looked at her, questioning what the hell she thought she was doing. Before we could ask her she stuck out her hand in the direction of the road and her thumb shot up.

_Hitchhiking? _

"Do you want us to be murdered, Alice?" I said.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Just take a look at the three boys standing with us and realize that what you just asked was stupid. No one is going to hurt us with Emmett, Jasper and Edward by our sides." She had a point.

"We don't have time to wait for a car big enough to fit us all to pass and stop for us," Jasper said.

"Exactly," I chimed in.

"Bella, shut up, we're not going to be murdered. Jasper, have faith."

I looked back at the forest and could hear the shouts of the guards; I was lost in a daze, thinking about what Aro would say to us when we were hauled back to the hellhole and what punishment was in store. I was so lost in thought I didn't hear a car pull up at the side of the road.

Yeah, I was just as surprised as you are.

Edward pulled me forward with his arm still around my shoulder. My head turned to face what was in front of me, Alice was standing at the passenger side window of a pickup truck, and Jasper was standing next to her protectively as she spoke to the driver.

"We want to get to San Francisco; if you can't take us there can you at least get us to the bay?" She was on her tip toes looking at the driver. I didn't hear him answer, but he must have agreed since Alice clapped her hands together and bounced over to the bed of the truck. Jasper threw their bags over the side and picked Alice up to place her beside them before he climbed over himself. Emmett and Edward did the same for me and Rose.

Alice turned to me and stuck her tongue out, silently saying _told you so._

I glared back at her, silently telling her _just because we haven't been murdered yet, doesn't mean it won't happen._

The engine rumbled to life as the driver started the car up, "Where did he say he'd take us?" Rose asked.

"To the other side of the bridge, we can find cash machine and then get a taxi to a hotel," Alice shuffled closer to Jasper and he tucked her head under his chin and wrapped his arms around her. I felt Edward squeeze my shoulder slightly and he pulled me closer to his body. I smiled and rested my head against his chest; my hand reached out and took a hold of his wrist, twisting it around to see the face of the watch he was wearing. It read ten-thirty-three.

"I wonder how long it took them to find the rope," I mumbled.

"I wish we could have seen Aro's face when he discovered that the wall he built couldn't hold us in." I nodded in agreement with Rosalie's words.

My smile widened as we started to cross the San Francisco-Oakland Bay Bridge. Alice giggled and her excitement vibrated through her body, Jasper chuckled quietly as he hugged her. Rose and Emmett were looking out at the water grinning from ear-to-ear.

"We're actually going to get away with this," Edward whispered against my ear, I shivered as his breath tickled my neck.

"Damn right we are!" Emmett clapped him on the shoulder.

The driver did as he said and dropped us off at the other side of the bridge. The boys hopped out first and held on to us as we jumped down from the bed of the truck. We shuffled onto the pavement once we had all our bags and the driver said goodbye and drove away from us.

Alice squealed, "Eeeeee, we did it!"

"Calm down, Alice, let's just get some money for the taxi and find a hotel," Rose said.

We walked down the street looking for the first cash machine we could find. Rose, Edward and Alice all got money out to last us a few days. Emmett said that he could easily phone one of his brothers and get them to send him his credit card if we needed it; he promised us that they wouldn't tell anyone where we were. Edward nodded his head and vouched for them.

I wouldn't be able to get mine and neither would Jasper, neither of us had siblings to ask and our parents would only send us back to Aro if they found out where we were.

"Which hotel are we going to," Jasper started, "I don't even know any."

"Well first of all, it has to be more than three stars," Alice placed her hands on her hips.

"Same," Rose and I said in unison.

The boys snorted, "You lot are high maintenance aren't you?" Emmett boomed and threw his arm around Rose.

"Little bit," I smirked.

"Okay, but still, how are we supposed to choose a hotel?" Edward said.

"Give me my phone," I held out my hand, Edward shrugged his bag off of his shoulder and set it on the ground, he crouched down and started digging through the pockets to find our phones. He took them all out with the iPods and handed them to us.

I turned on my Blackberry and went straight onto Google, Edward laughed as he looked over my shoulder. I typed in the search and clicked on a random link, "Galleria Park Hotel," I said, "it's near a mall." Alice smiled when I said that, "close to Chinatown," I kept reading through the description, I looked up from my phone, "Shall we?"

"Sure," Emmett boomed.

"Cool, let's get a taxi," Jasper turned to face the road and began to hail any taxi that would pass, "You got the address, Bella?"

"Yup," I popped the 'P'. "We're good to go."

"Perfect," Rose pulled Emmett to the curb and helped Jasper in his attempts to get us a cab.

One finally stopped, but we weren't all going to fit in it, "You four go," I said to Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice, "Ali, give me your phone." She handed me her sidekick and I typed the address for the hotel into it, "Wait outside for us, we'll get the next taxi that comes along."

Alice smiled and took her phone from my hand, Emmett climbed in the front of the car, while Rose, Alice and Jasper got in the back after all their bags were in the trunk. Me and Edward waved as they drove off.

"TAXI!" I yelled and stuck my arm in the air.

Edward started laughing at me, "You look like you're from New York." I smirked at him as a taxi pulled up beside us, Edward hauled our bags into the trunk and we slid into the back seats.

"Where to?" The driver asked while looking at us through his rear-view mirror.

"Galleria Park Hotel, one-nine-one Sutter Street," I read off of my phone.

"Right you are," the man said, he seemed very cheerful. I smiled as I leaned into Edward once more. I looked out the window as we passed the streets of San Francisco, I had never been, but I always wanted to. Mainly because I wanted to go on the cable cars, it would be so fun.

"You two on holiday then?" The driver asked.

"Yeah," I lied with a grin on my face.

"Just the two of you?" He looked through his mirror at us with a smile.

"No, we're here with some friends," Edward answered, "They took another taxi."

The driver chuckled, "A holiday without the parents, I remember my first one of those," I smiled as he mentioned our parents. Edward Sr. and Elizabeth were going to throw a fit once they got the phone call from Aro. Edward seemed to be thinking along the same lines as me as I felt his silent laughter.

"You kids have fun now," he said as we pulled up beside the hotel, Emmett and Rose were standing by the doors grinning at us.

"We will," I smiled and went to get our bags while Edward paid the fair.

"Where's Alice and Jasper," I asked Emmett as he came over to help me with the bags.

"They're at the desk sorting out the rooms," he said as he pulled my bag to where Rose was standing. Edward snaked his arm around my waist and flung his bag onto his shoulder.

The four of us entered the hotel and found Alice and Jasper taking to one of the booking clerks at the front desk. They had their bags at their feet along with Emmett and Rosalie's. I placed mine beside them as we joined them at the desk.

"Hi," Alice chirped, "we're getting three rooms; they're just sorting them out." Alice nodded to the lady behind the desk; she had a phone to her ear and was typing something into her computer. She looked up at us and smiled, placing the phone down.

"If you just fill these out, I'll get you the keys," she slid some forms across the desk to us along with some pens. She turned to the wall behind her and took three keys from the hooks while we filled out the forms.

"How many nights have you booked us in for?" I asked.

"Three, for now," Jasper said.

"Here you go," the lady handed the keys to Alice, "You're rooms are on the second floor, would you like someone to help you with your bags?"

"Yes, please," Rose smiled at the woman.

She nodded and went to find someone to take our bags up for us. While they were being load onto the cart Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I'll be back in five minutes, I'm just going to try and find a corner shop," I tilted my head back to look up at him.

"Okay, we're in room two-oh-four," I said, looking at the key Alice handed to me.

Edward kissed me on the cheek before he headed for the front door. Alice came bouncing up to me and linked her arm through mine, "Isn't this so much fun?"

I laughed at her enthusiasm, "It's brilliant," I said as we followed the man with our bags towards the elevator. I noticed him checking Rosalie out as the doors closed and the lift stared moving. Emmett saw it too and moved to put his arm around her and kissed her on the temple.

The man looked at Emmett and shrunk into the corner, he was only about five-foot-six and Emmett towered over him. The mussels Emmett had were also probably scaring the poor man. I laughed lightly; Emmett grinned at me and shrugged his shoulders.

Alice and Jasper were in room two-oh-three, they opened the door and the man took their bags in for them and returned to the hallway to take mine and Edward's bags into out room. Emmett and Rose had room two-oh-seven, since five and six were occupied.

I closed the door to mine and Edward's room and took a look around. There was a queen size bed on the right hand side of the room, with a desk just to the right of the door and in front of the bed. Across from the desk was a chair with a cabinet and a television to the side of it. Behind the chair was a window. To the left of the door led to the bathroom and cupboard. The walls were painted a light blue-green color and it was so much better than Boot Camp.

Well, anything was better than Boot Camp at that moment in time, but we had definitely taken a step up in the accommodation department. There wasn't a trunk or a single bed with rough sheets in sight.

I had just died and gone to heaven.

Then I looked at the bed again, the only bed, the queen size bed that I would be sharing with Edward. I think I drooled slightly at the thought.

I jumped when there was a knock on the door. I turned around and opened it, Alice and Rose were standing on the other side, "Can we come in for a moment, we want to have a look at your room," Alice bounced past me and Rose laughed and followed her in.

"Yup, it's got everything we do," Rose said, "Emmett's trying to get into the mini fridge as we speak, I think he wants to go down to the lobby and pay extra to be able to use it." I snorted, only Emmett, he had already taken food that Garrett had left over from today's dinner and now he wanted to pay for expensive tiny food, I rolled my eyes.

"Well, we only wanted to compare rooms," Alice chirped, "see you in the morning," she hugged me quickly and bounced out of my room and I heard her knocking to get back into her and Jasper's room.

Rose hugged me too, "I'm going to go too, hopefully Emmett hasn't made too much of a mess," she smiled and left the room closing the door behind her.

I walked over to my bag, which was placed at the bottom of the bed, and un-zipped it. I pulled out one of my jerseys and removed my jeans and t-shirt. As I slipped my arms through the jersey there was another knock on the door.

I made sure my butt was covered and went to answer it, Edward grinned crookedly as he turned to face me from the hallway. He was holding a carrier bag in one hand and he ran his other hand through his hair as he looked at me up and down with approval.

I stepped aside to let him in and he didn't take his eyes off my legs as he walked into the room and placed the bag on the desk.

"Do you realize how sexy you look in those jerseys?" Edward said as I closed the door, he closed the gap between us, placing his hands on my waist he pulled me flush against his body. I sighed as my hands ran up his arms and found the mess of his hair.

"Maybe you could enlighten me," I teased.

"Mmm," his gaze was focused on my lips, "well, on a scale of one to ten, ten being the sexiest, I'd say you were a seven."

"A seven?" I whacked his bicep.

He chuckled and grinned, "Then again, I've never been good with numbers, maybe the correct answer would be a ten," he paused and looked at my outfit again, "yes, definitely a ten."

"Much better," I said with a smile.

"What would I be?"

I pretended to think for a moment, "nine, nine and a half," I said casually with a shrug of my shoulders.

"You sure about that answer," he said as he brushed his lips lightly against mine, then he kissed up my jaw line and took my earlobe between his teeth.

"Ten," I mumbled through the moan that he caused to escape my throat, "you're a ten!" I felt his lips curve up against my ear.

"Good girl," he whispered and grabbed a hold on my thighs, I jumped up slightly and he pulled my legs around his waist. He backed me up against the wall and crushed his lips to mine. We moaned in unison as our lips parted and our tongues met.

I arched my back and pushed my hips close to his body. One of his hands left my thighs and he steadied himself on the wall behind me. He groaned as I wriggled slightly with my legs still wrapped around him.

I felt his growing arousal and I moaned as he pressed my further against the wall.

With my back pressed against the wall and Edward holding me up with his body I moved my hands to the bottom of his _Rolling Stones _t-shirt and pulled it up and over his head. Our lips met again and his hand brushed my hair back and settled just below my jaw.

His kisses moved from my mouth and worked their way down my neck and along my collar bone.

He huffed slightly, "You're wearing far too much, less is more." He made sure I wasn't going to fall once he took his hands off of me and pulled my jersey over my head, leaving me in my underwear. He groaned as he noticed my matching aqua lace bra and knickers.

"See something you like?" I giggled as his mouth parted slightly.

"Mmm," he moaned in agreement, "they'd look better on the floor."

"So cheesy," I grinned, "but I could say the same for your jeans, I think it's just what this room needs to balance out the furniture."

He pulled me from the wall and walked over to the bed, throwing me down on the mattress and removing his jeans, so he was just standing in his boxers with his erection trying to break free from their cotton prison.

I grinned and bit my lip.

He stepped back from the bed and walked over to the bag he set on the desk. I cocked my head to the side and tried to see past him. He turned around face me and tossed a box of condoms my way.

I picked them up and raised an eyebrow at him, "What makes you think you're getting any?"

He grinned lazily and walked over to the bed, lowering himself to hover over me, I groaned as his hip thrust against mine.

"Well," he said casually, "if you don't want to, that's fine by me."

I scowled at him, pulled his neck down and kissed him eagerly, "Edward, I might just combust if you don't."

He chuckled, "How do you think I feel?"

I bit my lip and grabbed a hold of his crotch, "I think I can guess," he groaned and pinned me to the mattress.

I smiled at the fact that no one was going to interrupt us this time.

* * *

A/N

I KNOW, don't hate me for leaving it there, but there will be no lemons. Let your imaginations do the work, if you're as dirty minded as I am, it won't be hard. Lol!

Now stop fantasying and choose your treat…

Oreo/Edward Sundae.

Or

Milky Way Cake.

Google was my friend for this chapter, I didn't know where about in California they were until I typed in "fourteen hour drive from Seattle to (blank) California" lol. Then when I saw how close Oakland was to San Francisco I squealed a little and knew that they just had to go there. (I've always wanted to go to San Francisco)

.com/hotels/sanfrancisco/galleria_park that's the sight I got the infomation for the hotel.

Alice.x


	24. A Brother's Advice

A/N 'Twilight' and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Thanks to those who read and review, I love you lots like jelly tots. =D

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four - A Brother's Advice.

I moaned lightly and stretched out in my bed, I smiled when I realized that the sheets weren't scratchy and the pillows weren't flat. We had actually escaped last night and we were now in a hotel in San Francisco, it wasn't a dream. I was lying in a fucking comfy bed with my head buried deep into the fluffiest pillow my head had ever rested on. It was fucking glorious. With my eyes still closed I rolled over and was stopped by Edward's body lying next to me.

His naked body.

My smile grew and I curled up next to him ready to fall back to sleep, because I could do that now.

"Morning," Edward mumbled.

"Mmm," was the only reply my brain would form. He chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me towards him; I buried my head against his chest.

"Still not a morning person I see," I could tell he was smiling when he said this.

"Never."

"Well, there's only an hour of morning left, so I expect you to be wide away and perky when the big hand hits twelve."

"Go away."

He chuckled again, "Okay."

He went to move, but I clung onto him with both my arms and snuggled deeper into his chest, "You're not supposed to listen to the sleep induced words." I felt his body shake with slight laughter as he settled down again.

There was a light knocking on the door, "I'll get it," Edward said as I released him from my grip. I felt him slide out of the bed and heard him zip open his bag, looking for something to put on. His footsteps were light as he walked over to the door and unlocked it.

"Morning," Alice chirped.

I groaned and threw a pillow over my head.

"Come on, Bella, it's time to get up. We're going to go get something to eat then Emmett's going to call one of his older brothers," she paused, "I would pull the covers off, but I fear you might be naked under there, so if you don't get up in the next five minutes I'm going to come back and throw something at you." I heard her leave the room and Edward softly shutting the door behind her.

"Come on, up you get."

"Fuck off!"

"Alice may not have been willing to pull the covers off of you, but I will," I huffed and threw the pillow at him - well, in his general direction.

Opening my eyes I looked over to him, he was standing at the foot of the bed in just his boxers, with a crooked grin on his face.

"Fine, I'll get up."

"Good, I'm going to have a shower," he turned and walked in the direction of the bathroom.

I groaned and rolled over again, shutting my eyes and blocking out the light. The next thing I felt was the blanket being pulled off the bed. I instinctively curled up and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"Bella, Alice is going to come bounding into this room in the next few minutes, do you really want her to see you with no clothes on?"

I hit the mattress in defeat and slowly moved off the comfy bed, "I hate you," I mumbled as I stumbled to my bag, pulling out all I needed, "You're off my Christmas card list," I passed him on the way to the bathroom and he chuckled lightly.

I showered quickly knowing how impatient Alice could get and tied my hair back before getting dressed. Edward was sitting in the chair watching the television when I re-entered the room. He looked over to me and smiled.

"I still don't like you," I mumbled and grabbed the key for the room off of the desk.

He rose from the chair and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a hug, "You're adorable," he said as he kissed my forehead.

I sighed and gave in, "Alright, you're forgiven," I said, "you're still not getting a Christmas card though," I smirked.

He chuckled and took my hand, leading me towards the door and out into the halls of the hotel. Alice and Jasper were just leaving their room and I could hear Emmett's booming voice from inside his and Rose's room. They appeared in the hallway a moment later, Rose was smiling widely and Emmett had his arm around her shoulders and was whispering something in her ear which caused her to blush and giggle.

"Come on, lets go find a café," Alice bounced slightly and took Jasper's hand. They took the lead and walked over to the elevator.

We handed the keys over to the lady behind the desk in the lobby; she smiled and wished us a good day before we left.

"You too," I smiled at her and continued out the front door of the hotel.

I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and noticed that I had several text messages and a few voicemails. I pressed the call button and held the phone to my ear.

"_Bella, where the hell are you? I just got a phone call from Mr. Volturi and he informed us that you ran away from the camp. You stupid girl, what the hell were you thinking? If you do not call me back in the next twelve hours and tell me where you are there will be hell to pay!_"

I sighed, Renee was very angry by the sound of it. I deleted the message and held the phone to my ear again.

"_Bella, oh my god. Call me later. It's all over town that you ran away from the Boot Camp last night. It's brilliant, I want to know everything._" Angela's voice greeted me, there was a pause on the line and I heard a male voice in the background, Angela sighed, "_Ben says 'hi' and that he thinks you are awesome. Bye, call me._" I laughed and hung up the phone.

"Ben and Angie say hello," I called to Rose and Alice. They both laughed and looked at their own phones.

I scanned through my messages, there was nothing of importance, most of them were from Jessica asking if it was true and we had run away. I sighed and returned the phone to my pocket. It still surprised me how fast news got around in Forks. Edward took my hand again, "My dad left a voicemail for me this morning," he smirked, "he's not too pleased with me, or at the fact you're with me."

I laughed, "I doubt he would be."

"They're all going to the camp, Aro asked them to come so they could discuss things," he added.

I looked up at him, "All our parents?"

"Yeah," he grinned slightly. I shook my head and laughed quietly.

The six of us just walked down the street until we found a café that looked like it made nice food. Emmett complained loudly when we passed on the third café in a row, "Damn it, just pick a place already, I'm hungry!"

Rose laughed, "How about this place?" She pointed to a small building, it looked quiet and Emmett dragged us along to it before we could answer.

"Hello, table for six?" A waitress came up to us as we entered.

"Yeah," Emmett boomed and she jumped slightly.

"Take it down a volume Em," Rose smacked him on the arm and smiled at the girl, "Yes, please, don't mind him."

The waitress smiled and led us to a table at the back of the café; she placed menus on the table and took our drink order.

"So what do you want to do after Emmett calls his brother?" I asked.

"Shopping!" Alice all but yelled with a grin on her face, "Oh, please can we go shopping, I haven't been in ages and I think I'm getting withdrawal symptoms."

Jasper chuckled, "If you buy anything else how are you going to fit it into your bag?" Ever the voice of reason.

"I'll buy a new one," she grinned widely and Jasper shook his head in defeat.

We ate our food without actually saying much; as much as we liked Garrett's food it was really good to eat something other than Boot Camp food. I think I vowed there and then to never eat fries again.

"Cool, I'll just call George and get him to send me my credit card," Emmett said and pulled out his phone from his jeans. Rose got up from the table to go pay for our meal while Emmett waited for his brother to pick up.

Booming voices seemed to run in his family because I could hear every word George said, "_Emmett?" _

"Yeah, bro," Emmett smiled.

"_Where the hell are you? Mom's going ape shit." _

"Is she there with you?" Emmett's voice sounded worried.

"_No, I'm not at home at the moment, why are you calling me?" _His voice took on a confused tone.

"I need you to send me my credit card," Emmett smiled at Rose as she returned to the seat beside him.

"_Why?" _

"So I can pay for things, dumbass."

"_Dude, you are slow, I'm not sending you your card." _

"Why the hell not, I need it."

"_I'll send you money, but your card can be tracked if you use it. I assume you don't want to be caught." _

Every single one of our faces fell as we heard George say that, "Oh, shit!" Alice exclaimed.

"Crap, we've already used some of our cards," Emmett looked at Edward and Alice. Alice's eyes were wide and she looked worried. Edward had his jaw hanging open, he was lost for words.

"_Look, where are you?"_

"San Francisco," Emmett mumbled.

"_Cool!" _I could tell by his tone he was smiling.

Emmett laughed, "Yeah, man, it is."

"_I'll text you when I get you some money and you can tell me where to send it," _George said.

"Thanks, man. Don't tell mom I called or where I am."

George laughed, _"Dude, you're the dumb one not me. Enjoy your freedom, man. I won't tell her. Oh and don't go using anymore credit cards." _

"So you're not mad that I ran away?"

"_Why the hell would I be mad? I think it's about time you did, that place looked as though it would drive a man insane. Ma's the mad one. She reached a shade of purple I didn't think possible last night when she got the call."_

Emmett laughed, "She needs to relax," he smiled, "later, George."

"_Later." _Emmett hung up his phone and turned to the rest of us. We all had expressions of horror on our faces.

"What the hell are we going to do; I used my card to get the rooms. I completely forgot that they could track them," Alice was hyperventilating in her chair.

"We all did," Jasper soothed her, "Well have to find somewhere else and pay with it in cash."

"But we'll have to use an ATM to get the money, they'll know where we are," It didn't look as though she was going to calm down anytime soon, "My father gets the bills for my card, he's going to know where we are, he's going to come and find us."

"Calm down, pixie," Emmett said.

"Don't tell me to calm down, I can't calm down," She shouted, "How the hell did we not realize this last night? We're screwed, we're going to have to go back, and I don't want to go back. I'm _not _going back!"

"Alice, calm down, we're not going to get caught. We still have some cash left from last night don't we?" Rose said. Everyone nodded and waited for her to go on. She paused for a minute and thought about something, "Well, while some of us pack up at the hotel and search for another one online, the rest of us can get a taxi back across the bridge, use an ATM there and get as much money out as we can, we'll go to a bank if we have to."

We stared at her in silence.

"Well?" She asked.

"Rosie, you're a bloody genius," Emmett grabbed her into a bear hug.

She giggled, "I try."

"What we waiting for then?" Alice said curtly as she stood from her chair and marched towards the exit.

Back at the hotel we decided that Rose, Alice and Edward would go back across the bridge to get the money since they were the ones with the credit cards. While they did that Jasper, Emmett and I sorted everything out at the hotel.

We packed up all the bags and sorted out the rooms, then the three of us waited in my room for them to return. Emmett was sprawled out on the bed with his hands behind his head. Jasper was sitting in the chair; both were watching the television with great interest. I was using my Blackberry to try and find a hotel that was acceptable.

It sucked, because I wouldn't have minded staying in this hotel for a little while longer. The beds were comfy, the bathrooms were clean, and they had internet and T.V stations.

We were back in the real world and we were forced to face the reality of running away because of our stupidity about the cards and it sucked. I mean, it's not like we thought it would be smooth sailing staying hidden from the Boot Camp, but we didn't expect to screw up so quickly and risk being caught.

They were bound to find out where we were pretty soon, especially if Charlie was going to the camp to meet with Aro, he's have SWAT teams out looking for us if he could.

I was scrolling through the list of four star hotels - well, we figured that they wouldn't look for us in the fancy hotels - and stopped on Hotel Vitale. It looked fantastic. It was right by the bridge and faced the water. It looked so calming and it was obvious that we would enjoy it there.

I smiled, "We've got a winner." Jasper and Emmett both looked away from the T.V and silently asked me to go on, "Hotel Vitale, I might as well call them up and book us rooms, check in doesn't start until three."

"Will Alice and Rose approve?" Jasper muted the T.V.

"Yeah, it looks perfect. They can't complain, it's four stars."

"What about the money?" Emmett sat up on his elbows, "I know Edward has heaps in his bank account, but what about Alice and Rose?"

I snorted, "Please, Rose and Alice have plenty of money; they live in two of the largest houses in Forks. We were the elite back home, even I had a pretty cushy life, Charlie may have only been the Chief of Police, but he's pretty well-off."

Emmett shrugged, "Cool."

"I just wish I had a way of getting my money," I mumbled.

"Join the club," Jasper scowled.

I smiled slightly and hit the dial button on my phone and called up the hotel, "_Hello, Hotel Vitale, San Francisco. My name is Carmen, how may I help you?" _A lady with a Spanish accent greeted me with warmth.

"Hey, may I please book three rooms?"

"_Certainly," _She spoke softly and began to ask me everything she needed to know. Three rooms, double bed in each, not their most expensive rooms, but not their cheapest. It only took a few minutes.

"_May I have your name, please?" _She asked.

I figured I should lie and said the first name that came into my head that 'Bella' could be short for, "Annabel," I smiled as Jasper and Emmett both looked at me with confusion.

"_Last name?" _

"Smith," I would have laughed, but it was the only name I could think of on the spot.

"_Thank you Annabel, we look forward to your stay," _she said, _"your rooms will be ready after three." _

"Thanks," I said, "Oh, is it okay if I pay in cash, my credit card was stolen," I lied again.

"_Of course, that won't be a problem."_

"Thanks," I said.

"_Thank you, bye." _I heard the click on the other end and pressed the red button on my phone.

"Annabel Smith?" Jasper asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well, you know, just in case," I shrugged my shoulders and they both laughed.

* * *

A/N Make me smile and leave a review ...


	25. New Shoes

A/N Stephenie Meyer owns 'Twilight' and all of it's characters.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five - New Shoes

Alice, Edward and Rosalie returned after an hour or so, they came bounding into the room with grins on their faces and their pockets full of cash. Alice had one of her handbags on the crook of her arm and emptied it on to the bed. "I love banks!" She sang.

"Only when they give you money," I smiled.

"That is true, but still, the point remains the same."

Jasper and Emmett snickered as they paused their competition. They were arm wrestling at the desk; the score thus far, was five to three with Emmett in the lead, "Did you get enough?" Emmett said sarcastically as he looked at the money on the bed.

The three of them grinned and Rose showed us how much she got out, "How the hell did you get them to give you all of that?" Emmett boomed.

"Well, it is our money," Rose ruffled his hair and sat on his lap.

"Har-har," he said without humor.

"Really it's your parent's money," Jasper snickered.

"Our grandparents too," Alice giggled and sat down on the bad with her legs crossed under her.

"They didn't mind since our parents are some of the banks best clients back in our hometowns," Edward began to put the money in our bags while he answered Emmett's question, placing it wherever it would fit, "We did go to the ATM as well."

"Cool," Emmett smiled and snaked his massive arms around Rosalie's tiny waist, "So we ready to leave then?"

"Sure, just got to find a new hotel, don't we?" Alice said.

"I've booked us three rooms at a hotel near the bridge," I smiled. Alice and Rose both looked at me, silently saying 'what the fuck? It better be a good one', I laughed lightly, "Relax, it's four stars and looks better than this place."

They both grinned. "Let's go then," Rose said hopping to her feet.

"Check in isn't until three though," Emmett pulled her back.

"So? We've got to put our bags over there anyway, why not drop them off and go shopping before three rolls around?" Rose stood up again; Alice bounced to her feet at the word 'shopping'. I giggled at the excitement on her face.

"Besides, we can't stay here for much longer and we'll have to sort out things at the front desk."

With that we all joined Alice and Rose on our feet and grabbed our bags. The lady at the front desk smiled at us as we walked towards her, "How may I help you?" She asked as she looked at the bags we were carrying.

"We would like to check out," Alice took the lead since it was her card we used.

"Oh," the lady said typing something into her computer, "I have you down for a three night stay," she looked up, "was there a problem?"

"No, no problem, we just need to get home," Alice lied, "there's an emergency."

"Oh, okay, well let me just sort this out," she smiled again.

We ended up having to pay a cancellation fee for the two nights that we hadn't used. We just used Alice's card again, thinking that it wouldn't cause anymore harm since it was the same hotel. We just had to remember not to use it at the next one.

"Thank you for staying with us," she said as we handed back the room keys and turned to leave the hotel lobby.

"Thanks," Alice chirped and bounced over to Jasper's side and took his hand.

The woman had called us a taxi big enough to take the six of us. It pulled up just as we were leaving through the front doors.

"Talk about good timing," Emmett boomed and loaded our bags into the trunk.

The driver held the door open for us all to slide in to the back and climbed into the front seat, Destination?" He asked.

Edward chuckled, "Hotel Vitale."

"No problem," he started up the engine and pulled out into the road, "Hotel hopping are you?" He chuckled loudly.

I snorted, "Yeah, something like that."

"You'll get a nice view of the water from Vitale," he said.

"We're hoping," I said lightly.

****

"Come on," Alice grabbed mine and Rosalie's wrists and dragged us towards the shops. We had just gotten out of the taxi and she didn't even give our feet time to settle onto the ground before pulling us in the direction of Jimmy Choo.

I rolled my eyes dramatically, the girl had at least five pairs already, but she once said that for as long as she lived she could never have too many Jimmy Choo's.

She squealed as she reached the entrance to the shop, I heard the boys snicker from behind us, "Oh you won't be laughing when we spend an hour finding the perfect pair of shoes to go on her tiny feet," I turned my head to look at them and laughed when all three of their faces fell.

"An hour?" Jasper whined.

"Minimum," Rose giggled.

"Minimum?" It was Emmett's turn to whine.

"Yup." I popped the 'p'.

"What's the maximum?" Edward asked nervously.

I grinned and looked at Rose; she had an evil glint in her eye. I shrugged my shoulders, "I think the record we spent in a shoe shop was five hours."

"Five hours?" The boys said in unison. Eyes wide in fear and jaws dropped in shock.

Rose and I laughed manically as Alice continued to drag us into the shop. The sales assistant looked up from the magazine she was reading and gave us a once over.

On seeing Alice's Chanel purse, dVb skinny jeans and Dior top she smiled. Her smile grew when her sight landed on Rose's Chanel dress and my Guess jeans. She even smiled at my vintage t-shirt.

"How may I help you?" She tossed her magazine to the side and sauntered over to us with a grin on her face. She brushed her blonde hair out of her face and paused in front of us.

Alice smiled at her, "I want new shoes, I haven't bought any in ages and I'm dying here."

The lady giggled and lead the three of us over to the leather sofa lined up against one of the walls, "Why don't you take a seat and I will bring you through a collection of shoes to choose from," we plopped down on the leather and smiled at her, her name tag read Tanya.

"Thank you, Tanya, that would be great," Rose said, "could you also get shoes in our sizes," she indicated to herself and me, "flats for this one," she smirked as she pointed to me.

"Certainly," she took our sizes and disappeared through to the back room.

I glanced at the boys and they were looking at us in amazement, jaws still dragging on the ground. I giggled, "You're catching flies, close your mouths." On my words their jaws snapped shut, but their eyes still held shock and disbelief.

"Relax, I promise we won't take too long," Alice said smirking; her definition of a long time in a shoe shop was vastly different from Emmett, Edward and Jasper's definition. They sighed and sat down on the next sofa along.

Tanya returned five minutes later with a pile of boxes in her arms and another sales assistant with her arms full of boxes at her side.

The new one looked slightly younger and frazzled, her name tag read Irina. "This is her second day, you'll have to excuse her, but she needs to learn," Tanya said.

"That's okay," Alice smiled at Irina and she relaxed a little. Tanya pulled a stool over and indicated for Irina to do the same. I heard the boys groan as lids were removed and shoes placed on top of them.

Tanya looked over at them and giggled, "Boyfriends?" She asked us, we nodded with smiled on our faces.

"It looks like they have a lot to learn too."

"Oh, they do. Take your time." Rose said and Emmett dropped his head in to his hands, Edward's hit the wall behind the sofa and Jasper just looked like he was in pain.

Alice went first and looked through the boxes filled with shoes that Tanya had picked out in her size. She squealed a grand total of three times and clapped her hands together excitedly when she picked out the pair she wanted to buy.

She was standing in front of the mirror, twisting her ankles around to get every angle; she was wearing a pair of four and a half inch stiletto sandals. Black satin peep toes shoes with two straps running over the front of her foot and one looping around her ankle and attaching to a jeweled design snaking down to her toes and back up.

"I'll take these," she said as she sat back down, I heard Jasper sigh in relief. Tanya waved her hand at Irina and she scooped the discarded shoes back into their boxes and pushed them to one side.

Once Alice had removed the shoes from her feet Irina wrapped them back up in the tissue paper and placed them in their box. Setting them beside Tanya.

Rose scooted forward on the chair and smiled, Tanya pulled a bunch of new boxes around to set them in front of Rosalie and round two began.

Rose didn't take as long as Alice did in choosing her shoes, she settled on a pair of four and a half inch black leather gladiator sandals with stud detailing. They fitted her perfectly and she grinned widely as she handed them to Irina to box up and place on top of Alice's ones.

Tanya brought forward the boxes that she got for me and removed the lids, "Now, I've got some flats for you here," she indicated to the half of the boxes, "and some heels, just in case you see something you like, I assume you didn't want anything to high," she smiled and I nodded.

I was actually tempted by some of the wedges that she had brought out for me, but I stuck to the flats and picked out a pair of yellowy-green leather pumps. They had a buckle across the toes and I just loved them.

Tanya smiled and waved her manicured hand once more at Irina, who began to stack up all the shoes that we decided against and placed them to one side. I handed her my flats and she put them back in their box and took all three shoes to the desk.

When Rose, Alice and I stood up the boys jumped to their feet with relief. I giggled as Edward came over to me and kissed me on the forehead, "Thank you," he said sincerely, "another minute and I would have died of boredom," I patted him lightly on the hand that was hanging around my shoulders.

Tanya laughed, "Still got a lot to learn boys, I think these three went easy on you." She indicated for us to follow her to the desk where Irina was waiting for us, "Are you paying separately?" She asked.

We nodded and Alice stepped forward to pay first, Tanya didn't bat an eyelid at us paying in cash, but she had to nudge Irina to pick up her jaw and put her eyes back in their sockets. Once our shoes were in their bags the boys grabbed onto us and pulled us out of the shop.

We waved over our shoulders at Tanya and Irina and I could hear Tanya giggling softly at the speed the boys wanted to get out of the shop.

"Can we please just go to the hotel now," Emmett pleaded.

Jasper nodded his head quickly, "Please."

I looked up at Edward and he has the same pleading look on his face, we sighed and agreed to leave the mall and get a taxi to the hotel to check in.

The hotel had happily taken our bags when we went earlier; they wheeled out a trolley and piled the bags onto it, saying that they would keep them safe until we came to check in. Edward did ask me about my alias once we got back outside and into the taxi. I laughed and explained my reasoning behind 'Annabel Smith'.

The lady at the front desk greeted us with a smile when we re-entered the hotel lobby, "Hello, how may I help you," she said with the same accent that the woman over the phone had.

"Hi, I made a reservation earlier on today, my name is Annabel Smith," I smiled sweetly and Edward came to stand beside me.

"Ah, yes, welcome to Hotel Vitale," she smiled and typed something into her computer, "Three rooms?"

"Yes," I said.

"They are all ready for you, if you just fill out these forms I will get someone to fetch your bags that you dropped off earlier." She handed us the forms and a pen each.

She picked up the phone on her desk and called through for our bags before she sorted out our key cards.

A bellman helped us with our bags, we were on the third floor this time and he wheeled the trolley down that hallway until he reached our rooms. Edward and I took the first one, Emmett and Rose claimed the next one along and Jasper and Alice choose the third one.

We all had 'waterfront rooms' frankly I didn't mind where the fuck the window faced. As Edward and I stepped into the room my jaw dropped, it was fucking beautiful. There was a mixture of creams, blues and browns. There was a long desk with a television hanging on the wall behind it. The wardrobe was built into the wall and it was to the left of the window. The view was gorgeous; it looked right out onto the water. My jaw hit the floor and I just about died when I saw the size of the bed.

It was king size and all six of us could probably fit in it.

I squealed and took a running jump, diving onto the mattress and laughing as I buried my head into the pillows. I heard both Edward and the bellman chuckle. I brushed my hair out of my eyes and grinned widely at them.

Edward handed the man a tip and he left the bags to the side and went out into the hallway to place the others bags in the right rooms.

Edward shut the door behind him and walked over to the bed, "Having fun?" He smirked.

"Yes," I giggled, "hell, I'm even going to unpack later."

"Alice will be proud."

I jumped slightly as the phone rang. I rolled off the bed and skipped over to the receiver, "Hello?"

"I love this place," Alice's voice sang through the phone, "Bella, have you seen the shower yet? Have you, ohmigod! It's like heaven, this place is like heaven. I love you. I love you. I love you!" She rattled out as a mile a minute.

"Whoa, slow down Alice, remember to breath," I laughed, "No I haven't seen the shower yet, I was too busy picking my jaw up from the floor because of the sheer size of the bed."

"Eeeee," she squealed, "the bed, it's fucking huge! I love it. I love you."

"Calm," I laughed again, "now hang up the phone."

"Bye Bella."

"Bye Alice."

"I'm going to call Rose."

I laughed as the line went dead and hung up the receiver, "Apparently the shower is heavenly," I smirked as I turned to face the room to talk to Edward, but he wasn't there. "Edward?" I called out.

"Bathroom," I heard him shout.

I laughed and walked through to the bathroom. My jaw hit the ground again, Edward turned slightly and laughed when he saw my face, "Did I hear something about 'heavenly,'" he grinned.

I looked at the shower, it was basically a rainforest shower head attached to the ceiling and a glass panel separating it off. Big white fluffy towels were hanging from railings on the wall and a dressing gown was hanging outside the shower. The walls were made of limestone. The porcelain toilet and sink were practically sparkling. There was a _huge_ bathtub in the corner, which 'sparkling' could be used to describe it as well.

Here I was, standing in a fucking beautiful hotel, getting hyper over a bathroom.

I fucking love this town!

* * *

A/N

I tried to post the links to the shoes and the hotel, but it just wasn't wanting to work.

I do get excited over hotel bathrooms, that is if they are fabulous. I freaking love hotels.

I been writing like a maniac lately, not only have I been working on the chapters for Boot Camp, I've got three Extra's started, one and a half chapters of a new story and I'm thinking about doing another one shot with Jenks.

It's all madness. I think I'm going to wait until Boot Camp is finished before I post the first chapter of my new story, however, the one shot could come at anytime, when it's done I'm just going to post it.

There's a tofee apple waiting for anyone who reviews...


	26. Newsflash

A/N Alas, I do not own anything to do with 'Twilight'. Stephenie Mayer owns the books and it's characters.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six - Newsflash

"Edward!" I gasped for air, "Gah, Edward…stop it!" I giggled uncontrollably as Edward tickled my sides. I wriggled around on the mattress of the bed in our room, trying to get away from him. He chuckled deeply and continued to tickle me.

Laughter flooded from my body as I jerked around the bed, "Jesus, Edward…fuck!" I grabbed onto his wrists and pulled his arms away from my body, he smirked and in a battle of strength he tried to tickle me again as I held his arms away. I held strong until he twisted his wrists from my grasp and rolled on top of me, pinning me to the bed with his body and resumed tickling the hell out of me.

My laughter started up again and I couldn't stop.

Unintelligible words left my lips through short gasps. I even managed to squeak a few times, it was all very attractive.

"Nah-h-ah-ah-ah-ah," the strange sound left my throat and it only made Edward chuckle more.

"Say it Bella," he said seriously, though his smirk was still there. Damn him and his perfect face.

"Nev…er," I giggled.

"Say it!"

"No."

"Say it," his tickling picked up and I was losing oxygen.

"Gah, fine…you…win!" He stopped and smirked, he rolled off of me and looked triumphant as he snatched up the piece of paper from the bedside cabinet and drew another little line under his name. Making the score six-three to him.

"I hate you Edward Masen," I huffed as I caught my breath, lying on my back I clutched onto my stomach, a few remaining giggles escaped my throat.

"No you don't, you're just a sore loser," he smirked again.

"It's not losing if the other person cheats!"

"I did not cheat," he looked hurt, but I could see the corners of his mouth twitch as he fought to keep a straight face.

"You so did," I said, "look," I pointed to the other sheet of paper that was lying on the bed, "you marked two boxes at the same time, that connect four was not legit."

"Your adorable," he grinned.

"So you admit it, you cheated?"

"No, I'm just saying your adorable when your worked up."

"Argh," I launched myself at him and managed to tackle him off the bed, we both landed on a heap on the floor. The laughter started up again.

"CHEATER!" I yelled as I rolled on top of him and straddled his waist.

"Loser!" He countered and hooked his arms around my legs, knocking me to the side and reversing our positions.

I giggled and wriggled beneath him, he groaned, "That's not fair," he mumbled as I saw his eyes roll back slightly.

"Cheating's not fair," I smirked and wriggled again, "admit it, admit you cheated."

He pinned my arms to the floor on either side of my head and brushed his lips across mine, "fine, I cheated and it was worth it."

I laughed with victory and he crushed his lips to mine.

His lips felt so fucking soft against mine, they molded together perfectly. I smiled slightly and took his bottom lip between my teeth; he moaned and released one of my arms so he could knot his fingers in my hair.

Our tongues met in the middle and battled for dominance. His other hand left my wrist and found my hip, gently rubbing circles in my skin he moved my t-shirt up my body, exposing my abdomen.

I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck and pulled him closer to me, "Mmm," he mumbled into my lips.

I smiled and pulled away from him, "I think I should cheat at connect four all the time now, if this is my punishment."

"We haven't even started with your punishment," I smirked.

"Ooo, kinky!"

I laughed loudly as he smiled seductively.

"You won't think it's kinky when you aren't getting any," I said and he pouted, "yes, I think that's an appropriate punishment that will teach you to never cheat again."

"It's just a silly little game Bella," he mumbled into my skin as he kissed along my collarbone, "just a silly little game that I am very sorry for cheating at." His kisses moved to my belly, "so very sorry."

I moaned.

"So, very," he kissed up my waist, "very," his hands moved my t-shirt up further, "sorry."

"Damn it Edward, how am I supposed to withhold sex as a punishment if you keep doing that," I felt the vibrations in my stomach as he laughed and moved his kisses to my hips.

"I think that's the idea behind me doing this," he teased.

"Fine, whatever, your forgiven," I said, he looked up and me and grinned, "happy?"

"Extremely." He continued to grin. I shook my head and his lips found mine again.

There was a loud knock on the door, Edward sighed and moved off of me, I pulled him back by his collar and kissed him enthusiastically, "We can ignore it now," my voice was muffled and husky.

"God, I love hotels," he said once he returned my kiss.

There was another knock, this time it was louder, "Bells, Eddie, get your tongues away from each other's bodies and answer the door," Emmett's voice boomed through the piece of wood separating us from him.

"Ignore him," I whispered and began to kiss and suck on his neck, he moaned loudly in response.

"I heard that," Rose's voice carried through, "I heard one of you moaning." I tried to contain my laugher, "stop whatever you are doing and answer the door, this is important, if it weren't we'd go away and leave you to it. Hell, I'm even restraining myself from jumping Emmett at this moment and kissing the crap out of him, so open this god damn door!"

"Actually, forget it guys, Rosie care to join me back in our room?" Emmett boomed again.

"Emmett, no, it's important."

"You heard the woman, Eddie, open the door!" Edward growled lowly, I giggled kissed along his stubble filled jaw line, "Seriously, you two are hornier than I am. Answer the door!"

We laughed as we gave in; Edward stood up and went to answer the door. I sat up and brushed my hair out with my fingers. Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett all came crashing past Edward and into the center of the room.

They glanced at me with smirked on their lips, "Sort your top out and pass me the remote for the T.V," Alice demanded. I looked down, my top was still pushed up, I tugged it down quickly.

Emmett snickered, "Floor sex?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes at him. I reached for the remote and threw it to Alice; she caught it and flicked on the television, scanning through the channel list she clicked on the one she was looking for. It was a news station, a lady was sitting behind a desk ruffling some papers, I snorted at the sight of her trying to look busy.

"Shhh!" Rose hissed.

"…and in other news," the lady began, "six teenagers have been reported missing after running away from a correctional facility in Oakland, California." My jaw hit the floor. I scrambled forward and made it to my feet, taking my position next to Rose and Alice, staring at the T.V, transfixed. "_Volturi's Correctional Boot Camp _in Oakland is home to hundreds of wayward teenagers, it is a facility that hopes to change the teenagers attitudes to the law before it is too late."

Blah, Blah, Blah, get on with the story!

"It was late last night that the six teenagers managed to escape over the wall of the facility, something we have been told has never been achieved before," I saw us all grin a little at that last point, "The owner, Aro Volturi, has asked citizens of Oakland and the surrounding areas to keep a look out for these teenagers. We have been told all have violent tendencies and all hold a certain disregard for the law."

"Pfft," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh wait, it gets better," Alice said.

"I can't believe they have pictures," Rose mumbled.

"They have pictures?" I don't know why I bother picking my jaw up off of the ground.

"Yup, they showed them briefly when they were going through the headlines."

I turned my attention back to the screen, the woman was still talking, but images of the Boot Camp were filling the screen, "Emmett McCarty, Jasper Whitlock, Edward Masen Jr, Rosalie Hale, Isabella Swan, known as Bella, and Mary Alice Brandon, known as Alice, were all placed in the facility at the request of their parents." All of our faces appeared on screen. There was three photos, Me, Rose and Alice were in one, it was taken last summer on the beach in La Push, the kids on the Rez were having a beach party so naturally the three of us went along. In the photo Alice was perched on my back and Rose was posing beside us, we were all sporting massive grins on our faces.

The one of Jasper looked quite recent, he was looking at the camera, his wavy blond hair falling around his eyes, he had a slight smirk on his face. There was a small girl with long black hair standing beside him, he had his arm around her shoulders, her face was blurred out, but I assumed it was Maria.

The final one was of Emmett and Edward, Emmett had his arm hooked around Edward's neck at the elbow and was grinning like a Cheshire cat, Edward was also smiling, they were both holding beer bottles in their hands and it looked as though it was taken at a party.

"Where did my parents find that photo?" Rose said, "I don't even think I printed it off of my computer," she was fuming slightly, "hell, if they have been into my room!" Emmett placed a hand on her shoulder and calmed her down.

The lady continued talking, a phone number appeared on the bottom of the screen, she finished up with the story and moved onto one about a dog, Alice shut of the T.V and turned to face us, "Well?"

"What?" I asked.

"What are we going to do about this?" She said.

"Nothing," Edward calmly stated, "They don't know where we are, this hotel doesn't know our names, if we just keep our heads down, don't cause any trouble and we should be fine."

"We'll have to order room serves for our meals and try not to let anyone get a good look at us until things die down," Rose added.

"Yeah, just let the storm settle, there's no point in panicking, packing up and moving on again, it would just draw attention to ourselves," Jasper nodded in agreement.

"It can't be that simple," I said.

"Why not?" Emmett boomed.

I racked my brain for some reason, _anything; _I got nothing, "Huh, good point."

Emmett grinned widely, "So news is shared, plan is sorted, Rose you coming?" He smirked.

She rolled her eyes, "Horney bugger."

I smirked as they walked out of the room, knowing that they hadn't done more that make out. Rose told me and Alice earlier in the week that she had told Emmett about Royce and what he had tried to do after she panicked and freaked out when she and Emmett got carried away one afternoon. She told him she just wasn't ready to sleep with him after she trusted Royce so deeply and he had taken advantage of that.

Emmett understood and didn't want to push her, but she had to spend ages trying to calm him down after he proclaimed that he wanted to rip Royce's head off his shoulders after he tried to force himself on Rose.

Frankly I think he should remove another part of Royce's anatomy with a blunt and rusty knife.

Jasper and Alice were the next to leave the room, Alice was bouncing about talking about what they could order for dinner that night and that we should all gather in one room and it would be like a massive sleepover. Jasper chuckled as he listened to her ramblings.

"Hey, Alice," I called after her before she left the room completely; she stopped mid-stride and turned to face me.

"Yeah?"

"Did the Boot Camp get your ID?"

She got a familiar glint in her eye, "Nope, it's still tucked away in my purse," she grinned.

"Cool," was all I said, I didn't need to say anything else.

"Jasper, come on, we're going to find some booze!" She pulled on his arm and he followed her out of the room laughing.

"She actually gets served?" Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Believe it or not," I smiled, "we've got the best ID's money could buy, both of mine are sitting at home in my purse along with my credit card."

"Lucky Alice took hers with her."

"Yup, she never leaved the house without her purse," I sighed and leaned back into his chest.

"Now, where were we?" He grinned against my neck and captured my earlobe between his teeth; I moaned and threw my head back against his shoulder.

****

"BOOZE!" Alice yelled as I opened the door to the room, she was standing there beside Jasper with a champagne bottle in one hand and a bag full of clanking bottles in the other. Jasper chuckled lowly.

"She must be stopped," he said with a smirk. Alice turned slightly and stuck her tongue out at him, which only made his chuckles grow louder.

In a moment where I really wished I had my video camera with me Emmett stuck his head out of his door way and looked at us with curiosity, "Did I hear the word 'booze?'"

Alice smiled, "Yes, yes you did," she held up her arms and giggled.

Emmett's head disappeared and his whole body was in the hallway a moment later, Rose was close behind him. She pulled the door shut before Emmett dragged her down the hall like an alcoholic finding out that his favorite bar had re-opened.

I bit back a giggle and stepped away from the door and walked back into the main part of the room, where Edward was sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed watching the telly. _Southpark _was on and Edward was laughing every few minutes, "God, I missed this show," he said.

He looked up at me and smiled, Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper had followed me into the room and I heard the soft click of the door closing behind them. Alice walked past me and set all the drinks on the desk.

Edward grabbed onto my arm and pulled me onto the floor to sit next to him; he placed his arm around my waist and made sure there was no gap between us.

Rose crawled onto the bed and settled herself on her stomach, her ankles crossing together in the air behind her and her chin resting on her hands. Emmett rolled onto the bed beside her, he leaned back on his elbows and had his feet straight out in front of himself.

Jasper went to sit in the chair in front of the window, one foot on the floor with the other resting on the chair, his knee bent. Alice took on the role of bartender and made us all a drink before settling herself between Jasper's legs and leaning back against his chest.

"To freedom!" Alice lifted her glass into the air and smiled.

"To fucking fantastic hotels!" I chimed in, raising my glass.

"To San Francisco!" Rose hollered and six glasses reached into the air before being brought back down to our lips.

Edward is highly amusing when he drinks a lot; he goes between laidback and silent to a slightly quieter version of Emmett. For a while he just sat next to me drinking and watching the television. His arm never left my waist, his hand sitting under my t-shirt rubbing small circles in my skin. Occasionally he would laugh loudly along with Emmett and joke about, while capturing his lips with mine every chance he got.

Emmett was himself personified when he drank alcohol. He was simply a louder and more boisterous version of himself. It was funny, at one point in the evening he stood from the bed and pulled Rosalie with him, she squealed and he swung her over his shoulder. He stood like that for about ten minutes laughing his head off while Rose protested that he put her down, she gave up five minutes in and just hung there, drink still in hand, sipping it every few minutes until he placed her back on the bed.

Jasper got very dark and moody, he sat on the chair with one arm around Alice in silence, unmoving, except when he would bring his beer bottle to his lips and drink from it. It was quite funny to see Jasper sitting there mellower than usual with Alice resting against his chest, hyperactivity radiating from her body.

There was a knock at the door at about one in the morning, Emmett laughed and stumbled about the room to answer it. I crawled away from Edward so I could see who it was, he groaned as his arm left my waist.

"'Ello," Emmett boomed as he opened the door. Standing in the hallway were some men who looked like hotel security.

"Sorry to bother you, but we've had some complaints from other guests about the noise coming from this room."

"Sorry, dudes, we'll keep it down," Emmett boomed.

Rose snorted and giggled erupted from her throat, "Emmett, SHHHHH!" She whispered loudly. She crawled off the bed and stumbled over to the door, "We're ever so sorry," she slurred, "Come on Emmett, let's go to bed." She pulled Emmett away from the door and came over to me.

"Bye Bella," she was still whispering loudly as she kissed me on the cheek, "Bye, Alice," she bounced over to the chair and pecked Alice's cheek too, "Edward, Jasper, have fun," she waved and dragged Emmett out of the room, "Night, men I don't know," she waved at the security men as she disappeared from view.

I managed to stand up and walk over to the door, the men were looking from me to the others with confused expressions on their faces, "We promise to be shhh from now on," I mumbled as I held onto the door for support. They continued to look at us; it was as though they were trying to work something out, "okay?"

They said nothing.

I felt someone walk up behind me, "Is there a problem?" Jasper's southern accent was more pronounced than it usually was, I looked over my shoulder at him, his eyes were dark and his mouth was set into a scowl, "You've told us to keep it down, we've said we would, now fuck off." He took a step towards the men and I held out my arm to stop him from going any further.

Alice came bouncing up to him and placed her tiny hind in his, "Come on Jazz," She pulled him away from the door and back into the main part of the room.

Something flashed in their eyes, recognition or some shit like that, "No worries, Miss, just keep the volume down."

"Okay," I smiled. They walked away from the door and I stood there for a moment, still leaning on the doorframe. Something worried me for a moment, something about the way they looked at us but Edward came up behind me and placed soft kisses along my neck, moving my attention back to the drunken, horney fool. I moaned and leaned back against him.

Alice came bouncing up to me and smiled, Jasper was beside her, "We're going to go back to our room," she said and danced out of our room with Jasper in tow and closed the door behind them.

I waved at the door, "Night," I mumbled with a smile. Edward brushed my hair to onside and found his favorite spot on my neck, my head tilted to the side and I moaned again, he chuckled deeply, vibrations shooting down my throat. He spun me around and pushed me against the door, I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his head down so his lips could mold into mine, enjoying our freedom.

While it lasted.

* * *

Now, say it with me, _Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuuuuun! _

*Runs and hides behind large brick wall* I'm not coming out until you put the pitchforks down!

I have a feeling things are going to get rather shitty in the next chapter for our six favourite characters. Forgive me for that.

I have fake food and to bribe you with...

Blueberry muffin.

Brownies.

Ice-cream and Jelly.

An Apple (just to be healthy)

Review please...


	27. Oh Shit

A/N I do not own 'Twilight' or its characters.

I'm sorry if I didn't reply to your review, I do read them and I do try to reply to them.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven - Oh Shit!

I woke to Edward brushing his lips across my shoulder blades, his mouth tickling my skin with the gentle movements, that boy was going to be the death of me, that or the splitting headache I was experiencing at that moment in time. My brain felt like it was expanding at a rapid speed, my skull not quite able to contain it anymore. The pounding of the blood in my ears was making it worse, there was also a light buzzing that was also getting quite irritating.

I opened my eyes briefly, only to scrunch them up, shutting them as tight as I could; the blinding rays of sunlight were flooding in through the window, burning my retinas into dust.

I fucking hate hangovers!

Edward's arm was draped lightly over my waist, hugging me to his body. His hand splayed across my belly, warm and comforting. I smiled slightly once I allowed the light to flood into my sight and turned over in the bed to face him, he was grinning.

"I beat an alarm clock, don't I?"

"Maybe," I smirked, "Though I think a few more hours of sleep is needed to get rid of this hangover."

He chuckled slightly and kissed the tip of my nose, "I wouldn't know."

My brow furrowed and he chuckled, causing a very bad feeling in my brain.

"I don't get hangovers, or, at least, I don't normally get hangovers."

I just glared at him, how completely unfair was that?

"I'm not talking to you anymore," I mumbled and rolled away from him, he chuckled and pulled me back.

"Now why would you do that?"

I said nothing in return, smirking slightly.

He started to pout, "Talk to me," he smirked.

I shook my head slightly, regretting it a moment later when it felt as though my brain actually shifted with the movement.

"I'll tickle you," he grinned wickedly.

"You wouldn't dare," I tried to push away from him, but he just tightened his grip around my waist.

Grinning from ear to ear he kissed me on the forehead, "Now that you're talking to me I won't have to."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Why is it that you always get your way?"

He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

The phone started ringing through the room. We groaned in unison and I moved off the bed to answer it. My head thumping with every step I took. I looked at the clock as I past it, ten-thirty, at least it wasn't too early, "Hello," I answered, my voice groggy, I yawned loudly and brushed the hair away from my face.

"Bella," Rosalie's panicked voice came through the receiver, "Shit, we've got to go, Emmett and Jasper were just down stairs and they spotted Caius, Felix and Demetri at the front desk, there was a bunch of other guards there as well."

My eyes bugged out, "WHAT?" I screamed, "You're fucking kidding me? How the hell did they find us?" Suddenly my hangover wasn't bothering me so much.

I felt Edward's presence behind me; I tossed the receiver at him and ran around the room in a blind panic. I tossed everything back into our bags and pulled out a clean set of clothes. Rushing to get dressed I didn't really pay attention to what Edward was saying to Rose over the phone, I just heard the click of the receiver and saw him pull out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Shit!" I said as I fell over while trying to put my jeans on. I just rolled onto my back and tugged them up that way - I didn't have time to complain about my clumsiness.

Edward was at my side, helping me up, in an instant. I slipped on my new Jimmy Choo's and zipped up my bag. Edward was running around the room like a madman making sure nothing was left behind.

"Quick," Edward tossed his bag over his shoulder and took a hold of mine, "Rose said they're ready, and we should meet them in their room."

I grabbed onto his hand and pulled him towards the door. "I can't believe they found us," I muttered to myself.

We ran into the hallway and banged on Rose's door, I heard Rose shushing Emmett, "Rose, Emmett, it's me and Bella," Edward called.

The door swung open quickly to reveal Rosalie looking frantic, "Hurry up," she stepped aside to let us in. I heard Alice and Jasper come into the hallway and rush down to Rose's room. Timing, as always, seemingly perfect.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Alice asked as she shut the door behind her, she was trying to catch her breath and you could tell she rushed around to sort out her bag as well.

"We have to move quickly, this place has to have some sort of back door," Rose said.

"Take the stairs, they'll most likely use the lift," Jasper added.

"There was a bunch of them though, they'll take both," Emmett pointed out.

"We'll have to chance it, better the stairs than the lift," Jasper ran his hand through his hair.

"We can't stay in San Francisco, we'll have to go somewhere else," Rose frowned.

"Let's figure that out later, we don't have time right now." Jasper took Alice's hand and led her to the door. The rest of us followed, "We'll have to find the back door quickly, chances are that they left some people in the lobby to stop us in case they miss us up here."

We hurried down the hallway and made our way to the stairs, we jumped out of our skin as the elevator dinged. _You have got to be kidding me. _I think my life had just become a cliché. _Yup, one giant cliché_, I thought as the lift doors opened and I could make out Demetri and Felix standing in the small space.

We moved for the stairs, not waiting for the lift doors to open fully and for the two men to step out and stop us. Unfortunately we were stopped by Laurent, Caius, James and two other guards coming through the doors.

James smiled, "Oh good, you're all packed and ready to leave, that saves us some time."

I scowled at him and he chuckled. _Jackass! _My hand balled up into a fist and I narrowed my eyes at the son of a bitch.

I was _not _going back to that hellhole.

"The six of you are in very big trouble," Caius spoke calmly. I could sense Demetri and Felix come up behind us, I turned slightly and noticed them, they were smirking at us, arm folded across their chests, they were enjoying this far too much for my liking.

"Don't fucking touch me," Jasper dropped his bag to the floor and moved towards one of the guards whose name I did not know. The man had tried to take a hold of his arm; they were trying to make sure we didn't run. I looked over my shoulder again, Demetri was holding onto Emmett and Felix had pulled Edward back slightly, away from me.

"Jasper, do not make this harder for yourself," Caius said. Jasper scowled at him, I have to say, his scowls were much more impressive than mine.

"What the hell are you going to do about it?" Jasper seethed. The man tried to grab his arm again, but Jasper pulled it out of his reach, "I said. Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me!" While staring the man down, Jasper positioned Alice behind himself.

The man apparently had no brain, or if he did it wasn't functioning properly, because he went to grab a hold of Jasper for the third time. Jasper snapped and grabbed onto the man's shirt and shoved him against the wall of the hall way. In a second Caius pulled him off of the man and had his arms locked around his back; Jasper fought against his grip.

Alice lunged for Caius, angry that he had restrained Jasper, Laurent grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back, "You jackass, get your hands off of him," she screeched.

"You lot get those five down to the lobby with their bags," Caius commanded, as he dragged Jasper towards the elevator. The man who Jasper shoved against the wall picked up Jasper and Alice's bags and followed after him.

James took a hold of Rose and the second nameless man took a hold of me. Along with Emmett we were taken towards the stairs, Alice and Edward were dragged into the lift; it wasn't big enough for all of us.

People were openly staring when we got to the lobby, holidaymakers were scattered about the place, mouths hanging open and whispering to one another as we were dragged past them kicking and screaming. Our yell echoing in the air.

The lift had got there first. Jasper, Alice and Edward were being taken through the front door as we reached the bottom of the stairs. Victoria was waiting for us in the lobby with another guard. She smirked as we came into view and I really wanted to punch her right then and there.

We were taken outside and there was that fucking bus again, only this time it was going to be a little bit fuller. I scowled when I noticed it, and it wasn't fucking hard to notice. God damn it! My anger at the situation was starting to skyrocket, I was pissed beyond belief. We had actually managed to fucking escape and stayed free for what, two days? Not even that.

We were free. We were in San Fran-fucking-cisco! I was having actual fun and these bastards had to fucking ruin it all.

So yeah, I was pissed.

We taken onto the bus, Alice, Jasper and Edward were sitting at the back, Alice was whispering something to Jasper, he was listening to her as he nodded every once in a while, but his eyes were narrow and trained on the back of Caius' head. He was sitting at the front talking on his phone, I heard him mention Aro as I passed him.

The guards only let go of our arms as we reached the back of the bus, they turned and occupied most of the seats at the front, right by the door. I went to lunge at them as they released me, but Emmett caught me and pulled me back.

Rose, Emmett and I sat down with a collective huff. I settled myself between Edward and Alice, Alice was still whispering to Jasper, "I know you want to hit him, trust me I want to hit him too, repeatedly, but please don't," she muttered.

Jasper didn't say anything; he just kept staring at Caius.

"Jasper?" Alice asked, "Are you even listening to me?"

He nodded, but stayed silent, still staring.

"Damn it, Jasper!"

Nothing.

Alice huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Fine go ahead, punch him, see what Aro does when he finds out you hit his brother, now I'm all for a screw-the-rules-I-Don't-give-a-damn-attitude, hell, that's my attitude, but something tells me that you will be spending the rest of your life there if you hit Caius." She was whispering, but her ranting was still effective. Jasper sighed and his gaze flickered form Caius to Alice. She smiled and leaned into hug him; he wrapped his arms around her and held her to his body.

Rose was spaced out, no doubt trying to think of a way out of this, trying to figure out how to stay out of the Boot Camp, it looked like she was mentally calculating our odds of getting out if this situation. It didn't seem to be going in our favor by the look on her face.

I sighed and threw my head against the back of the seat. It was no use, we were screwed, we were to spend months in that place and there was not a damn thing we could do about it.

Maybe if Charlie was still there I could get him to take me home, surly if the parent decided Aro would have to let us go. Alice could easily get her parents to do that. Rose's father was putty in her hands. The only problem was the boys' parents. Jasper's folks seemed like okay people, they could be swayed. Edward's were uptight assholes from what I saw, they could be difficult, especially now their neighbors would know where he was since it was on the television. Emmett's mom sounded strict, but nice, maybe Emmett could persuade her.

Hell, who was I kidding, if I did twist Charlie's arm, Renee would be there to stop him, she would get to Alice and Rose's parents too.

Edward's mom and dad wouldn't even consider it, and since he and Emmett were at Boot Camp because the judge gave them a choice between this or juvenile hall they'd prefer Boot Camp. Also, Jasper's parents were still too worried about him and Maria to take him home just yet. As far as they were concerned their only son was safe in Boot Camp, he wasn't so safe at home in Texas.

I fucking hate my life.

****

Aro was looking at us with a mixture of anger, disappointment, smugness and more anger. He was standing behind his desk; we were sitting in front of it. Our parents were standing behind us, the room was quite crowded, luckily Aro's office wasn't tiny.

He sighed and took his seat.

"One week," he said, "you were here for one week." He looked at me, Alice and Rose when he said that, "You had managed to get into more trouble than anyone else managed in their fist week." I smiled, "It's nothing to be proud of, Isabella," I frowned.

"Never, in all the time that this place has been open, has anyone ever run away, some have attempted, but not succeeded. Trust me when I say this, you will not try it again, you will not get the chance. Until you can be trusted - until you show you can be trusted - you will each have a guard stand outside your dorm rooms every night."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Alice hissed.

"Mary Alice Brandon! Do not use language like that." Her mother looked mortified.

"No, Alice, I am not kidding," Aro said, "You will continue your anger management, you will continue your detentions, you will spend more time in the kitchen, until I say you may have your evenings back."

We all went to argue, but Aro held up his hand to stop us.

"To top it all off, you are receiving the maximum stay here. Ten months."

"Hell no!" I said.

"Ten months is what you are getting. Boy's you have already been here for two months, you have eight more to go. You are free to leave exactly ten months from the day you arrived. Girls, you have only been here for a week, you have ten months to go."

I was going to hit something. I was actually going to hit something, my eyes gazed around the room to find something to throw as well.

"That's not fair," Emmett said before I could.

"Emmett McCarty, you will not mention the word 'fair' again, do you understand me?" His mom said from behind him, "You will listen to Mr. Volturi and do as he tells you, am I making myself clear?"

Emmett mumbled something inaudible.

"I'm sorry, Emmett, but I don't think I ever taught you that mumbling is the proper way to talk," his mom said, she was standing beside her husband with her hands on her hips.

"Yes, ma."

Aro dismissed us, saying that since it was Saturday our parents were free to stay until diner. I stormed out of his office and through the front doors; Alice, Rose, Jasper, Edward and Emmett were close behind me.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" I heard Renee call, she was holding onto Phil's hand and Charlie was standing a little behind her, they were at the bottom of the steps leading to the front door.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Do not talk to me like that; you are in enough trouble already."

"I don't give a shit, why don't you fuck off home and leave me the hell alone?"

"Bells, calm down," Phil said.

"No, I will not calm down," I said before storming off to sit under one of the trees, leaving Renee angrier than before, Phil was turned to face her and was trying to calm her down, I could care if he succeeded or not. Charlie just looked out of place and disappointed.

I watched as Edward's parents began lecturing him, their hands were flailing in the air and Edward was shouting at them. In contrast, Jasper was calmly talking to his parents; they seemed relieved that he was found safe. They were the only ones whose happiness at knowing their child was safe overrode their anger at him running away in the first place.

Alice's parents were actually clutching onto a Bible as they spoke to her, I actually think her mom carries one in her purse at all times. Alice didn't look at all impressed; she was just staring at them with her eyebrows disappearing into her hairline.

Rosalie's mom was in tears as her father tried to calm her down. Rose was seething at being back here and she was also yelling at them for entering her room to get the photo - she'd never let anything go without yelling at someone first and she wasn't about to start now.

Emmett's mom, though very short compared to him and his father was managing to make Emmett seem very small. His head was bowed when she was yelling at him, and not just because he towered over her.

I sighed and started tugging at the grass around me.

I thought six months was bad, I now had to endure ten fucking months of this hellhole. Two of which would be spent without the boys.

* * *

Review and I'll give you some strawberries and cream.

Alice.x


	28. A Family Reunion

A/N I do not own 'Twilight' or it's characters.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight - A Family Reunion

Anger could not begin to describe how I was feeling as Renee tried to talk to me, she walked over to the tree I was sitting against and smiled weakly at me. Phil had seemed to calm her down a bit, she wasn't happy, but she wasn't angry either.

"Bella, please talk to me," she said, though she was asking nicely I could still hear her irritation.

I ignored her, pulling mindlessly at the blades of grass at my fingertips.

"Bella?"

I twirled a single blade around one of my fingers and watched intently as it snapped in half.

"Bella, stop acting like a child," her anger was building again, any politeness was gone, she was just irritated now.

"Why?"

"Because you are not one."

I snorted, "Please, you treat me like one, why the hell shouldn't I act like one, you're just pissed you had to come all the way out here. You should have just stayed in Florida."

"Bella, you have no idea how worried I was when I found out you were missing."

I snorted again, "You have no damn right to worry about me anymore, not since you sent me here."

"I am your mother, I will worry about you."

"Don't waste your time." I pushed myself up off the ground and walked away from her.

"Isabella!"

I ignored her and walked over to where Edward was standing with his parents. As I reached them his father stopped yelling at him mid-speech and turned to face me.

"You," he seethed.

"Me," I said back, my eyebrows raised in defiance.

"You are to stay away from my son."

"I think that's for Edward to decide," I turned to face him, "do you want me to stay away from you?" I smirked.

He chuckled slightly and shook his head. I turned back to Edward Sr. and shrugged, "Oh well, you can't always get what you want, can you?" I smiled, "Edward you wanna go sit out back?"

"Sure." He took my hand and began to walk away from his dad. Edward Sr. reached out and grabbed onto his arm.

"Do not walk away from me. I am your father and you will do as I say. You are to stay away from this girl."

"Her name is Bella, learn it." Edward shrugged out of his grip, "Now fuck off."

I giggled lightly at the sheer horror his dad and mom were both showing through their expressions. Edward tugged on my arm slightly and we walked away from them, leaving them with their jaws hanging open.

I turned my head slightly to see Phil hugging Renee, Charlie was looking at the ground a few feet behind them. I sighed and continued walking around the side of the building, I wasn't in the mood to deal with them at that moment in time, and I doubted that I would be in the mood to deal with them for a while.

Edward and I found a spot under one of the trees and settled our asses on the grass. I shifted so that I was sitting between his legs with my back against his chest, his arms circled my waist and he hugged me gently.

I chuckled without humor as I looked over at the obstacle course. I was not looking forward to Monday with Felix and Demetri's hours of tyranny. Edward followed my gaze and huffed as his sight landed on the fucking monstrosity of a thing.

"I think we need more matches for that thing," he mumbled, mostly to himself, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Mmm," I agreed and threw my head back in defeat, "there's no way we're getting out of her now, is there?"

"I doubt it."

"Fan-fucking-tastic!"

"Uh-huh," he mumbled into my skin as he pressed his lips to my collarbone.

"Ten months, I can't fucking believe that we are stuck here for ten months. Well, I am, you've already been here for two."

"Do you want me to throw Mike out of a window and get another two months?" He smirked against my skin.

I laughed, "Unfortunately Aro did say that ten months is the maximum."

"Damn, I thought I finally had an excuse to push him out a window," he mumbled, still smirking.

"Who needs excuses?" I chuckled.

"Remind me to stay on your good side."

"Okay."

****

The six of us walked into the food hall at dinner to a round of applause. The whole place erupted with noise; people were standing on the chairs and tables clapping as we made our way to the food line. They didn't care that we were caught, they cared about the fact we made it over the wall in the first place.

The only people to ever do so. I smiled as my ego grew and frowned when I realized that we were in fact back in hell when I spotted a wave of bottle blonde hair. I shoved past Lauren as she stood in the line.

"Do you mind?" She spat as she stumbled back.

"Not really," I stood in front of her in the queue.

"You think you're so fucking special, don't you. You think just because you made it out of here you're special." She was pissed, "The fact you got caught just shows how stupid you are."

I smirked at her, her face was still bruised, but they were fading, "Sweetie, I could have a grand total of two brain cells and I'd still be smarter than you."

She scowled and crossed her arms over her chest, "You're such a fucking bitch."

"I know," I sang as I turned away from her and picked up a tray. I heard her screech as the rest shoved her back a little to make room for them in the queue. I grinned and started to pile food on my tray.

"Hey, Kate, pass us a chocolate pudding," I grinned at Kate from across the counter.

"Welcome back, Bella," she said as she tossed me the pudding. Good thing it was in a container with a lid, otherwise I'd be wearing it, not eating it, "did you have fun?"

"Yeah, fucking shame we were dragged back here."

"I'm hurt, Bella, did you not miss me?" She smirked and tossed everyone else a chocolate pudding too, "Even if it was only for a day or two."

"Of course, but freedom was more important," I smiled and reached for a spoon, "how's Garret, you fuck him yet?" I grinned wickedly.

She just laughed and threw an apple at me, I caught it and laughed along with her, "You go girl," I punched my fist into the air and smiled.

"Oh dear, Bella, don't say that."

I laughed and turned away from the counter, pushing past people while balancing my tray on one hand, I sat down at the table I saw Mike was about to sit in, seeing an opportunity to piss him off. What can I say? I enjoy irritating fools.

"Hey!" He protested, "This is my table."

"Sorry, Mikey, this is a no idiot zone," I waved him off, he didn't move.

Edward's tray slid onto the table beside me and he sat down, "Hello, Michael, how's your eye?"

Mike scowled, "it's fine!" Though I did see him wince at the mention of his bruised eye.

"I'm sensing hostility, Michael," Edward smirked.

Trays hit the table around us as Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper sat down in their chairs, "Fuck off Mike, you're stinking the place up," Rose said. Mike huffed and turned away from the table, choosing to sit next to Lauren, who was at the far side of the room. I smiled and dug into my pudding.

Emmett laughed, "Bella, pudding is normally eaten last."

I shrugged, "I'm going to eat it all anyway, what's it matter in which order it enters my stomach."

His jaw dropped slightly and he looked as though he had just discovered something better than sliced bread, "That's a damn good point, Bells," he said as he reached for his own pudding, I laughed as he shoveled a spoon full of chocolate into his mouth.

"You see what you've done, Bella?" Rose said with mock irritation, but gagged slightly as Emmett forgot to chew with his mouth closed.

I gagged a little too, "I think the whole food hall can see."

"See what?" Alice turned her attention to the table and away from Jasper; she smiled before her gaze landed on Emmett and his mouth full of chocolate goo, "For fuck sake Emmett!" She gagged too and turned away from him.

Jasper and Edward snickered. I whacked Edward in the chest and Alice did the same to Jasper, Edward pouted as he rubbed the spot I hit, "Oh please," I snorted, "be a man!" I whacked him across the head.

"ABUSE!" He yelled loudly and grabbed me around the waist, I screeched as he pulled me into his side and began tickling me.

"Edward!" I tried to sound menacing, but with the laughter it came out as more of a squeal.

"I love it when you scream my name," he chuckled.

"Dude!" Emmett dropped his spoon and covered his ears, "too much information."

Everyone began laughing at this point and Rose punched Emmett playfully in the arm. He grinned and kissed her on the temple. I heard a throat clearing from behind us, Edward stopped tickling me and I tilted my head around to see who was there.

Aro was standing behind us, not looking all that happy; to be honest he never looked happy, even when he smiled he just looked creepy, "keep the noise to a minimum and save the loud behavior for outside, where you are less likely to be injured." He frowned slightly and turned to walk to the table where the staff sat.

We all snorted and I whacked Edward once more.

We spent the rest of the evening outside, the sun was shining and there was not a cloud in sight. Me, Alice and Rose were sitting against a tree talking while the boys tackled each other. We laughed as Emmett fell to the ground, taking Edward with him while Jasper laughed hysterically a few feet away.

Emmett and Edward glanced at each other once before scrambling from the ground and crashing into Jasper. He flew back and hit the ground in a matter of seconds; it was Edward and Emmett's turn to laugh hysterically.

Every once and a while I would look around and be reminded that we were back and I would scowl. I know we didn't have much planned in the 'stay free' part of our escape, and it's not like we could have stayed in San Francisco forever, but if they hadn't found us I'm pretty damn sure that we'd have figured something out.

I mean really, it wasn't our greatest idea to get drunk last night, but we are young, we were free, we were without supervision, what the fuck were they expecting. All we wanted was to have fun, that's all I ever fucking wanted out of life.

Then some stupid fucking guest had to complain about us and call security to come ask us to keep it down. That's the only thing I could think of that got us caught, the two men must have watched the news and phoned the damn number.

I was really pissed at Renee and Charlie for sending me here in the first place.

_ARGHHHHHH! _

Just fucking pissed off.

"You alright Bella?" Edward's voice broke through my inner ranting. I sighed and glanced at him, telling him silently no-I'm-not-fucking-alright. He understood and threw his arm around my shoulder, "Yeah, I know what you mean. It fucking sucks."

****

I almost cried when I got woken up at six in the morning the next day, I heard Rose whimper and Alice's muffled scream. Too fucking early; far too fucking early. From the other side of the door I heard the foot steps of whichever guard was standing there as they left their post.

Damn bastards.

I groaned and rolled over to face Alice and Rose, they were both sitting up, Alice was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and Rosalie was sitting with her hands over her ears and her head between her knees.

I kicked the sheets off violently and swung my legs over the side of the bed, shuffling my way to the bathroom with my arms full of clothes. The shower couldn't even wake me up properly; I actually yawned as I stepped out of the water and wrapped a towel around me.

I scowled into the mirror as I wiped the steam off the surface and brushed my damp hair. I seemed to do a lot of scowling since being sent here.

"I hate this place," I mumbled to myself and got dressed. I pulled the belt through the loops on my tartan mini skirt and did up the buckle before I stepped out of the bathroom. Alice was sitting on her trunk with her clothes on her lap when I re-entered the room. Rose was still sitting in her bed reading _Vogue_.

"Cute outfit," Alice commented as she bounced into the bathroom.

We met the boys in the food hall for breakfast; I settled myself between Emmett and Edward and grumbled as all three boys smiled in greeting.

"Still not a morning person I see," Emmett laughed, "Cheer up Bella, at least it's still the weekend."

"How the fuck can you be so optimistic about everything?" I mumbled.

He shrugged his shoulders and grinned, "It's a gift."

I snorted and stole a piece of toast off of his tray. He looked at me with horror, "Thief!"

"This coming from the guy who stole a car."

"Damn, nice comeback, Bells."

"I try," I chuckled and took a bite out of the toast.

"So, was Mike happy to have his roommates back?" Rose asked with a smirk.

"Not particularly, the bastard had made a right mess and we forced him to clean it up," Edward muttered.

"Well, aren't you three a little obsessive compulsive," I grinned.

"Lil' bit," Emmett boomed.

After breakfast we walked outside, for being so fucking early in the morning the sun was pretty high. We were making our way over to one of the trees when Nessie's voice called over to us.

"Eddie!" She leaped on his back again and giggled. Her hair bounced around her face as he hugged her cousin from the back.

"Stop calling me Eddie," he was scowling as the jumped down from his back.

"No. It's too much fun annoying the crap out of you," she giggled again and bounced around to face him.

He glared at her, she pouted until Edward gave up and hugged her.

"You're up early, squirt," Emmett grabbed her into a bone-crushing hug of his own.

"Well I wanted to spend the day with Jake, also last night dad told me that they found you lot and I though it would be fun to see how pissed off you are at being back."

"How thoughtful of you," Edward was scowling again.

"I do my best, Eddie," she laughed and ran out of the way as Edward went to grab her, "Aw, Eddie, don't be mad." She giggled as she ran around the back of Emmett and hid behind him and Rose.

"Stop calling me Eddie!"

"What's in it for me if I do?" She peered around Rose's side and smirked, I was really beginning to like this girl.

"I don't know," Edward huffed, "just stop calling me Eddie."

"Well, that's just not good enough, when you figure something out give me a call and let me know," she smiled and began to walk away, "I'll tell Jake you said 'hi'," she waved slightly as she left.

Edward rolled his eyes at her back and I laughed, "Cheer up, Eddie," I grinned. He glared at me and I skipped away from him and sat myself down under the shade of one of the larger trees. He joined me a moment later when he was done scowling.

"Fine," he said as he put his arm around my shoulder, "you want to call me Eddie that's just fine…_Isabella!" _

My eyes narrowed instinctively, "Oh," I frowned, "damn it, just spoil my fun why don't you?" He chuckled, his shoulders shaking slightly.

We saw Nessie again about an hour later, she was with Jacob sitting beside the entrance of the building again. The six of us had wondered around the front as we got bored with the back of the building.

They smiled as we came into view and waved us over. Jacob was sitting with his arms around Nessie, she was leaning into his side on the steps and her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Tell me everything about you short trip to San Francisco," she began as we all sat down beside them.

"Darlin' I don't think you want to know all the details about what your dear cousin got up to," Jasper raised his eyebrows suggestively and snickered and Edward whacked him around the head.

"OH!" Nessie's eyes bugged out, "Jasper, I did not need to know that."

"Exactly, I was just trying to warn you," he grinned and Alice laughed as she curled herself into his side, he placed one arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Fine, whatever, tell me the things I will want to know about."

"We went shopping," I said.

Rose and Alice frowned as they thought about their brand new Jimmy Choo's locked away for the next ten months. I got to keep mine since they had no heel on them, but Alice and Rose's ones were taken from their bags before the guards dropped them off in our room. Our phones and iPod's were also once again locked away. I didn't even get the chance to call Angela back, because I thought that I would be able to do that when we got settled into the hotel.

"The hotel was fucking fabulous," Rose added. I missed the place already.

"You dumb shit!" I jumped as a booming voice interrupted us. I looked to Emmett, thinking the noise came from him, but he was looking behind me while grinning, I flipped my head around and looked up. Standing behind us were four boys and a little girl. They were all grinning, they all had dimples and they all were without a doubt related to Emmett.

"Did you use the credit cards again, even after I told you not to," one of the boys boomed, he looked a little older than Emmett, his hair was dark and buzzed short and from the look of it he was about the same height as Emmett.

"No, George, I did not."

"Then what the hell did you do?" The one who looked to be the oldest out of the lot of them asked. He was a few inches shorter than George, his hair was longer though and light brown, "You got drunk, didn't you, you got drunk and acted like the loud fool that you are."

"Shut up."

"I'm so fucking right ain't I?"

The little girl gasped and hit him on the leg; she was a tiny thing, "Will, momma says you're not allowed to cuss."

"Well ma ain't here, Ashley," Will smirked.

"I'll tell her," the little girl countered and crossed her arms in front of her. Will grinned and bent down to scoop her into his arms.

"Would you really do that to me?" He asked.

Ashley giggled and shook her head, her blonde hair swinging with the movement. Will grinned again and winked at her.

"Emmett, you douche, are you going to introduce us?" One of the younger boys asked, his hair was light, the same shade as Ashley's. He was the shortest out of the boys, probably only a little taller than me, though he did look young, so he was still probably tall for his age.

"Whatever," Emmett mumbled, "These are the people who say they are related to me, that's Ethan," he pointed to the blond boy, he grinned and waved, "Ben," the boy next to Ethan waved, he looked like a smaller version of Emmett, if Ben was a little bit taller and a little bit older I would have said he and Emmett were twins. "That's George, Ashley and Will," he pointed at the other three.

"Where are your parents?" Edward asked as the five of them sat down beside us, we shuffled around slightly to make room for them all.

"They're at the hotel, sorting the flights out, they said they might come 'round later to say bye before they left," Will answered.

"Is ma still pissed?" Emmett asked.

"Ma's always angry about something when you're concerned," George snickered.

Ashley glared at her brother, "Shut up, George," we all laughed as Ashley wriggled out of Will's arms and whacked George on the shoulder, "Emmy, don't listen to him, momma's not that mad." She bounced over to Emmett and launched herself onto his lap.

Emmett laughed and ruffled her hair; she giggled and buried her head into his chest, "I missed you, Emmy."

"Missed you too, doll."

Ashley grinned up at her brother and looked over his arm at Rose, who was sitting right next to Emmett smiling at the two of them, "she's pretty," Ashley whispered loudly.

Emmett grinned, "Yeah, she is."

"What's your name?" Ashley asked her.

"Rosalie."

"That's pretty too, can I call you Rosy?"

Rose chuckled slightly, "Sure." Ashley grinned widely and crawled off of Emmett's lap to sit beside him on the grass just at the foot of the steps.

Emmett's brother's and sister were cool, they were all loud and they all couldn't stop smiling and laughing. I could just tell that they all got into a lot of trouble and that it wasn't just Emmett who liked to cause a little mayhem in their family as they told us about what they had been up to since they last saw Emmett.

Will told us that his fiancée had to get him out of jail the other night after being arrested for starting a bar fight. George had managed to wreak his car drag racing. Ben and Ethan were currently suspended from school for truancy and fighting. Even little Ashley had managed to get into trouble with the workers at Wal-Mart when she had climbed to the top of one of the shelves and knocked it down in the process, scattering tins of food everywhere.

The morning passed quickly, and we were just about to get up and head to the food hall for lunch when a female voice with a southern accent caught our attention.

"Jasper?"

We all looked over to see a small porcelain-skinned girl standing a few feet away. She had long black hair framing her face and falling down her back, she was staring at Jasper with her arms folded across her chest.

His mouth was hanging open, his arm still draped around Alice's shoulder, "What the hell are you doing here, Maria?"

* * *

A/N Did I get the desired effect of holy-shit-what-the-crap-is-Maria-doing-there? Did I? *Grins in anticipation*

So I give you:

Apple Pie with a serving of Emmett, Jasper or Edward.

Review please, and come visit me on the Twilighted Forums ... the link is not working, but if you look under AU-Human you will find the thread, or type Boot Camp by Almis into the search box.


	29. An Unwanted Visitor

A/N I do not own 'Twilight' or its characters, Mrs Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine - An Unwanted Visitor

There was a moment of silence when we all just stared at the small girl in front of us. She smiled at us, well, at Jasper; she wasn't actually paying much attention to the group of people around him. Emmett and Edward glanced at each other quickly, shock and worry lining their faces. They had known Jasper the longest, I assumed that they heard more about Maria than me, Rose and Alice have.

By the looks on their faces they were about as happy to see her as Jasper was. Nessie seemed tense next to Jacob as well; I guess she knew about her too. Emmett's family however just looked confused, I could tell they knew something was awkward about the situation, but they didn't know why.

"What a lovely greeting, Jasper," Maria said sarcastically, her voice held the same twang as Jasper's, but where his was endearing and charming, hers just make me want to claw her eyes out. Every pair of eyes flickered between the two of them. Jasper stood scowling, never removing his arm from around Alice's shoulder. Maria stood with a smirked firmly on her lips and a glint in her eye, "I can tell that you missed me dearly."

"What are you doing here?" He asked again, tension still clear in his voice.

She glared at him for a moment, before smiling devilishly, a small giggle escaping past her lips. She rolled here eyes slightly, unfolding her arms and resting one on her hip, "I came to say hello." Her voice dripped with insincerity, I hated the bitch already.

"Bullshit," Jasper said. I raised my eyebrows as Edward chuckled lightly beside me.

"Jasper, where have your manners gone?" She giggled again and I wanted nothing more than to rip her voice box out to make the irritating sound stop.

"What are you doing here?" he asked for the third time, his patience diminishing. His lips set into a scowl and his eyes narrowed.

She sighed, a small smirk playing on her lips, she tilted her head to the side and ran her fingers through her long hair, "I think you know why."

"I'm done, Maria, it's over."

"We may be over," she said, still smirking playfully as she glanced at Alice, "but you're not done. You can't just clap your hands and be done with it; it's not how it works."

"Well, it's how it's gonna to work," Jasper growled his accent coming through tenfold.

She tutted almost inaudibly, "You can't just say your done with it because you're jaded with the whole thing. You're just lucky my father isn't here with me, he's very disappointed in you, Jasper."

"_Her _father is disappointed in you? Who is this bitch?" My head snapped around in the direction of Emmett's brothers.

"Not the wisest move, George," Emmett muttered.

Maria smirked at him, "My father would kill you for talking about me like that."

"I'd like to see him try."

"George!" Emmett warned.

"Would you now?" She said playfully, "Look, Jasper, you've got a little army."

"Which is more than I can say for you."

She laughed humorlessly, "Please, Jasper, we both know what I have at home. Don't try to pretend to forget what you are a part of."

"_Was_ a part of, and I can hardly forget."

"So," Maria said looking at Alice, "who's the little slut?"

Jasper grabbed Alice as she tried to launch herself at Maria, "you psychotic bitch!"

Maria giggled again and smirked, "You're new boyfriend is a bit psychotic too, or has he not told you?"

"I know about his life before, I know about you, and I know that you're a spoilt little shit who can't do anything without trying to impress her father."

Maria's eyes darkened, "You better watch what you're saying, and I doubt you know everything about Jasper. Did he ever tell you about Sam? What he did to him?" Jasper tensed, Maria smiled at this, "He's only just out of hospital, did you know that Jasper, he woke up a week ago."

"Shut up," Jasper seethed as he glared at Maria.

Maria grinned, "Jasper, you put him in a coma for four months, does your little slut know that?"

Alice lunged again, Jasper kept a tight hold of her waist, "Jasper, let me kick the shit out of her."

"Don't, Alice," Jasper muttered.

"You're just going to let her talk to you like that?"

"It's true though."

"I don't give a crap if it's true or not, the bitch needs a slap," Alice turned to Jasper.

"Poor Sam can't even remember what happened," Maria grinned again, if Jasper wasn't going to let Alice kick her ass, I would be more than happy to do it, "but at least the acid burns have healed nicely. That's something I guess."

"Leave, Maria," Jasper spat.

"Aw, but I'm having so much fun."

Jasper wasn't quick enough this time, Alice launched herself at the small girl in front of her and they both fell to the ground. Alice grabbed onto Maria's hair and smashed her head into the earth, "Listen to me, you little bitch, you will shut the hell up and stay the fuck away from Jasper, you got me," she said as she smashed her head into the ground again. "He is not your boyfriend anymore, get over it you pathetic human being, he doesn't want to even be near you anymore, take the hint."

Alice gripped onto her hair tighter, "You're just some pathetic ex-girlfriend who doesn't want to let go and likes to cry to her father about all the horrible things people say about her," Alice mocked, "I AM NOT SCARED OF YOU, YOU SPOILT LITTLE BITCH!"

Maria recovered from the shock of Alice's attack and grabbed onto her neck, squeezing it roughly, Alice chocked and Maria's hair fell from her fist as Alice grabbed onto the hand around her neck, "Listen to me, slut, I will kill you for what you just did."

Jasper grabbed Alice around the waist and pulled her back, checking to see if she was okay as she gasped for air. Rose and I ran forward, passing Alice and Jasper to tackle Maria to the ground before she could even stand up straight.

Nobody was allowed to hurt Alice like that.

Rose got the first punch in, smashing her nose with her fist; I grabbed onto her hair and pulled her back. The boys watched in awe, but were ready to step in if Maria tried to hurt us; she wasn't going to get that far.

"Well, while we are all listening to people," I began, "you will listen to what we have to say too, you even try to hurt Alice again and it will be you waking up in a hospital bed four months down the line with no clue as to how you got there."

Rose punished her again, "Oh, and we'll make sure your injuries don't heal nicely, as you put it," she said as she drove her fist into her stomach. Rose stood up straight and aimed a kick at Maria's side.

"You and your entire family can go to hell for all we care, you come near any of us again and _my_ father will make sure you spend the rest of your life rotting away in some cell, or better yet, frying in the electric chair."

I let her head fall to the ground and stepped back. Rose stood back and let Emmett wrap his arms around her protectively. Edward took a hold of my arm and pulled me to his side, his eyes locked on Maria.

Maria stood and wiped the blood from her face, spitting out the rest that was pooling in her mouth, she grinned at us, "Brave little things aren't you. Lets see how brave you are when my father hears about this."

"That's right, run to daddy, cry to him about the mean girls who got your face all bloody," I mocked, "I don't give a shit. Your father will not stop me for standing up for my friends, you made a mistake by coming here to annoy Jasper and you made another mistake by hurting Alice."

She scowled at me, "Jasper, you and I need to talk - alone."

Alice snorted, "Like hell."

"That's not going to happen, Maria, just go," Jasper said, but didn't take his eyes off of Alice, he placed his hand on her neck gently, softly rubbing his thumb over it, "I'm done with you and your family, you want to take it out on anyone, take it out on me. You want to tell your father about this, be my guest, but you _will _leave Alice and everyone else out of it; this is between you and me."

Sensing defeat she scowled, she knew full well that she could not take all of us on, "Fine, Jasper, have it your way, but we still need to talk. Your little slut is safe; just don't think you are if you do not phone me at some point. We _will _talk." She turned and walked away, smoothing out her hair as she went.

"Damn," Will whispered, "Talk about a bitch of and ex," he clapped Jasper on the back; he was still gazing at Alice. She looked up at him and smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him.

"Are you okay, Jazz?" She mumbled into his chest, he ran his hand through her hair as he hugged her back.

"That's not important, are you okay?"

She snorted, "I asked you first."

"You shouldn't have done that," he mumbled, she pulled back slightly and looked up at him.

"Why the hell not? The bitch deserved it," she said.

"She was only telling the truth about me," he looked defeated.

"Jasper, I know you've put people in hospital, you've told me as much, it's not like you've killed anyone."

"Still, I understand if…"

"Don't even finish that sentence," she interrupted him fiercely, her frown quickly turned into a smile, "I'm hungry, I want food," she laughed as she changed the subject and pulled Jasper in the direction of the canteen.

We all followed behind them, Emmett's brothers were talking behind us, laughing loudly as we walked into the building about something unrelated to what just happened. Emmett was carrying Ashley with one of his arms; she sat there with her arms wrapped around his neck. Rose was walking on his other side holding onto his free hand.

Jasper was looking at the ground as he walked, but still had his arm placed around Alice's shoulder. I really wished that I got a few more hits in.

I knew that Maria would be a bitch, but I never thought I would hate her so quickly and so willingly.

Edward had his arm around my waist as we walked along beside Nessie and Jake, "You know you're sexy when you fight," he leaned down slightly and whispered in my ear, I smirked up at him.

"Am I now?" I grinned, "I wasn't really thinking about how I looked."

"I was," I laughed as Edward moved his hand from my waist to rest on my ass; I arched an eyebrow at him. Nessie glanced at me with curiosity and I smiled at her, before moving Edward's hand back to my waist.

I laughed as his lips formed a pout and I reached up to kiss him lightly. His pout disappeared immediately and he smiled down at me, "So easily distracted," I teased.

"Tell me about it," he mumbled as he brushed his lips against my ear.

"God! Get a room you two," Emmett boomed as we found our way into the queue.

"Okay," I chirped and turned to do as he said, but Edward chuckled and caught me around the waist, pulling me back.

"You'll just have to wait, I'm hungry."

I looked at him with a hurt expression, "you choose food over me? Here I was thinking that you would easily starve yourself to be alone in a room with me," I looked up at him with a smirk on my lips.

"Well, you know, food's very important," he chuckled as I hit him in the chest and started piling food onto my tray.

We had to spread out over two tables, Emmett's brothers, Nessie and Jacob sat on one, and Emmett's sister sat with us, well, on Emmett's knee. She seemed to love her brother a lot; she giggled every time he said something even remotely funny and seemed content to just sit on his knee all day.

"Nu-uh, Emmy," she said as she smacked his hand as he reached for his chocolate pudding, "Momma says chocolate is only to be had after proper food and only if you've been good."

We all laughed as Emmett pouted at Ashley. She folded her arms across her chest and glared at him, surprisingly enough he huffed and picked up a piece of chicken with his fork.

"Dude, you just got told what to do by a five year old," Edward laughed.

Emmett shrugged, "you don't want to get this little one mad," he said as he ruffled her hair with one of his giant hands. She squirmed and giggled, shoving his hand off her head, "besides, she has a scary way of sounding just like ma."

I teased Emmett by picking up my pudding and spooning it into my mouth, "mmm, chocolate," I mumbled, Emmett looked ready to kill me.

I laughed as Ashley tutted at me.

****

Jasper hadn't said much for the rest of the afternoon, he sat eating his lunch in silence, Alice kept trying to talk to him, but he would only shrug every so often. He looked fucking miserable and I wanted to kick Maria's ass for making him so.

Emmett's family left after lunch, their mom called and said that they had to be back at the hotel soon to pack. They seemed reluctant to leave; Ashley clung to Emmett until they got to the gates and he passed her into Will's arms. George smacked Emmett around the head before going, saying that he was a fool for getting caught, but at least he got to live in style for a few days.

Nessie left soon after they did and Jacob went to find his friends to when she did.

I sighed as we found a spot on the ground again and sat down. Nothing about being back here was turning out to be in anyway good, sure, we got free meals and a place to sleep, but I was more than willing to pay for a hotel rather than stay here.

Jasper still wasn't talking; he just sat there, deep in thought. Most likely thinking about his psycho ex girlfriend.

"Damn it, Jasper!" Alice threw her arms in the air after a few minutes, "The bitch is gone."

His jaw twitched slightly, but that was all she got out of him.

"Are you thinking about how she wanted to talk to you?"

His head jerked slightly, quickly shaking it to answer her question.

"Then what the hell are you thinking about? You are driving me crazy!"

He sighed and closed his eyes briefly, "Sam," he mumbled after a moment.

"Aw come on, Jasper, he's fine."

Jasper snorted, "He's not fine, Alice, I put him in a fucking coma."

"Well, he's awake now," she countered.

"Yeah, you think that's any better? I know I've told you what I came from, but the things I've done…I was fucking barbaric, I threw acid over him. I fucking burnt half his skin off, then proceeded to smash his head in until he passed out, only stopping because someone pulled me off of him. Four months, Alice, I effectively knocked him out for four months. Now he's awake and can't even fucking remember why the hell he's missed four fucking months of his life. Do you really think he's fine?"

"Jas…"

"Don't!" He pulled his arm away from her and quickly stood from the ground, "Just don't," he said before turning away from us and storming off in the direction of the front door.

"God damn it!" Alice muttered before following after him. I heard her mumble 'bitch' as she ran to catch up with him.

"How much do you want to hurt Maria right now?" Emmett said as we watched Alice fall into pace with Jasper.

"I don't even think you can measure it properly," Edward mumbled.

Emmett grumbled something inaudible, his face set into a frown. Rose sucked on her teeth beside him and looked like she was ready to punch someone.

"Should have hit her more," she said after a moment, "the fucking bitch needs to be in a coma of her own right now. I mean, who the fuck does she think she is? What the hell did she think she would accomplish by coming here and pissing everyone off."

Emmett wrapped his arm around her, "At least you got a few shots in, not like I could hit her, even though I wanted to."

Rose snorted, "Still not enough. Fucking psycho bitch!"

I looked over to see Alice and Jasper sitting on the steps to the entrance of the building. Alice was molded into his side, her arms wrapped around his waist. He certainly seemed less angry and more talkative than he had been over the past few hours.

"At least the pixie seems to know how to calm him down," Emmett boomed.

That's something I guess.

* * *

Review and I'll send you some imaginary Ben and Jerry's New York Cheesecake Ice Cream.

Well, I'm off on holiday tomorrow, have fun while I'm away.


	30. Same Old Shit

A/N I do not own 'Twilight' or any of it's characters.

It's back to class for this lot. Oh, and back to breaking the rules, of course.

* * *

Chapter Thirty - Same Old Shit

I sighed as I wiped the toothpaste off of my mouth and dropped my toothbrush back on the counter by the sink. I brushed my newly dry hair and scowled at the uniform I was forced to wear once more.

Felix had been especially cranky that morning; no one managed to escape his wrath. Fucking jackass! The man seemed to be very good at making people dislike him, I was just glad that I didn't have to run laps, but I really can't say that the obstacle course was any better. I think we've all established that I'm fucking good at climbing walls.

Felix didn't laugh when I told him so; grumpy bastard.

That morning we were also joined by the sound of chainsaws, Aro had hired some people to cut down the trees that were the closest to the wall, effectively removing any chance of escaping again. Everyone stopped briefly to watch as the first tree toppled and hit the ground with a deafening thud.

"Bella, get your ass out of that bathroom, I need to pee!" Rose's voice sounded from the other side of the door, interrupting my thoughts. I sighed again and let Rosalie into the room as I left. Alice was sitting on her bed reading her magazine, she was leaning against Jasper's chest and he was staring blankly at the wall beside them.

Edward was sitting on my bed and Emmett was standing by the window, "when did you three get here?" I asked as I walked over to my trunk and threw my hairbrush on top of my things.

"Just a moment ago," Emmett answered as he gazed out of the window, "that's the workmen done," he mumbled as he watched them leave through the front gate, "it feels like I'm in mourning for those fucking trees."

"No, just for your freedom," Edward said as I threw myself onto the bed next to him. I didn't have time to settle though, Rose came out of the bathroom and we had to get to class.

"Must we?" Alice muttered as she flung her magazine onto her cabinet and pushed herself off of her bed. Jasper stood after her and took her hand.

"Yes, I think we must, frankly I've had enough of people yelling at me today," I said. God, when did I start thinking it was better to go to class, this place was fucking with my brain.

I shuffled off to History, parting from the others as they went off to their own classes. Mrs. Riggs was sitting at her desk; the room was half full as I took a chair at the back of the class room. She was writing something on the sheets of paper and only looked up when the door shut as the last student entered the room and sat down.

She smiled at the class and stood from her chair, picking up the sheets from her desk, "I want you to all have a read over these sheets, once you have I will explain what we will be doing in today's lesson," she said as she began placing the sheets on everyone's tables, "We're beginning a new topic this week," she continued brightly.

"Welcome back, Miss. Swan, I hope you have learned to listen since you were last here," she said as she slid a sheet in front of me, I sneered at her and picked up the sheet. Written on it was a brief timeline of the Spanish Civil War.

I rolled my eyes, _fun times! _

"I swear, if I have to translate one more thing into French I'm going to hurt someone," Rose huffed as she plopped into the seat next to me in Calculus. Mrs. Watson had already started droning on about something to do with Math and as usual me and Rose were not paying attention.

"It's just too early in the morning to translate anything," she complained as she flipped open her book for show.

"You think you've got it bad, I had to sit and listen to an outline of the Spanish Civil War, I hate History," I whispered as Mrs. Watson looked up from her book briefly before turning to write something on the board.

The people around us were taking notes of what she was saying, scribbling across their paper at an unnatural speed.

I sat twirling my pen between my fingers as I glanced at the clock, only forty minutes to go. Rose followed my gaze and groaned, "This is going to be a long fucking day, isn't it?"

"Yup," I said, popping the 'p'.

Mrs. Watson's voice barely registered in my brain as I sat swinging my pen like a metronome on speed between my fingers. Even when me and Rose were not talking I didn't pay attention to the lady at the front of the classroom, for the most part my eyes stayed trained on the clock hanging above the door.

When the bell did finally ring the two of us bolted from our chairs and practically ran out of the room, "Girls!" Mrs. Watson called after us, "Girls, come back here, I haven't given your homework to you yet," me and Rose kept on walking down the corridors to our next classes, ignoring the woman as she protested our quick departure.

I walked into French and found Emmett sitting alone at the back of the classroom, "Salut, ma ami géant," I said as I took my seat.

"Salut, la petit," he grinned.

"Alice would be the little one, not me," I smirked.

"You're still little," he ruffled my hair with his giant hand and laughed.

"Do not touch the hair," I scolded as I shoved his hand off of my head.

"Jeeze, you sound just like Edward when you say that."

"Thanks, you're saying I sound like a boy?"

"That would imply that Edward sounds like a boy," he grinned and I laughed.

"You're mean."

"I do my best."

"Settle down, class," Mademoiselle Gibson spoke as she entered the room with a stack of papers, "I have your essays from the last class marked for you," she said as she started handing them out, when she reached mine and Emmett's desk she smiled, "I'll ask you two to write the essay, since you were not here on Friday. Bienvenue," she said as she placed a sheet with an essay question in front of us.

I looked at it briefly and folded it up and placed it in one of my back pockets, Emmett did the same, Mademoiselle Gibson seemed to like the two of us, whether we would listen or not. We did listen to her some of the time, because her classes didn't bore us to death like most of the others, also since we were both pretty interested and good at French we didn't mind listening to her.

However, half the time we did sit at the back and muck about, paying no attention to anything else around us. In the short time that I had known Edward, Emmett and Jasper they had become very good friends. Well, Edward was more than a friend, but still the point remains the same. We just all got along very well.

After French Alice joined me and Emmett for Biology, we were sitting at our desks when a small woman in her fifties walked in. The three of us glanced at each other, wondering where Mr. Walker was.

"Hello, students, my name is Mrs. Gibb and I will be taking today's Biology class. Mr. Walker is taking time off since he is not feeling well," the whole class erupted in cheers, Emmett, Alice and I were smiling from ear to ear, not only did this mean that we wouldn't have him in Biology; we also wouldn't have him for detention until he got better.

"Now, now, settle down," Mrs. Gibb said as she placed her bag and coat over the back of her chair.

Without Mr. Walker there to make class hell, the three of us sat and talked to each other for most of the lesson. While Mrs. Gibb seemed to be strict when it came to the students actually doing their work, she didn't seem to mind us talking.

She did tell us off when she came round to our desks and noticed that we hadn't even started the lab that Mr. Walker had left for us to do. We simply shrugged our shoulders and continued talking once she moved onto the next desk.

Alice spun around on her chair and faced me and Emmett with a grin on her face which screamed 'trouble'. I laughed lightly as rested her arms on the desk and leaned towards us.

"Do tell, pixie," Emmett grinned back at her, leaning forward in his chair.

"Well, I've been thinking of ways to get past our door guards at nights, you know, in case we want to have a wonder about the place when it's dark."

"Have you figured out a way then?" I said, tilting my head to the side and looking at her with curiosity.

"Of course I have, do you really think I wouldn't?"

"Good point," I sighed.

"Come on, tell us then," Emmett whined.

"Well, windows are not an option, especially since you lot live on the top floor," she waved her hand in Emmett's direction, "even being on the third floor makes it hard to leave through the windows. Also, obviously, we can't leave using the door, what with the guards being in the way."

"Then how do we?" Emmett asked what I was thinking.

"It's simple: we don't go to bed."

Emmett and I glanced at each other before looking back at Alice; I was the first on to speak, "What?" I asked.

"We don't go to bed."

"I heard you, but they will know if we don't go to bed, they check."

"Ah, but they only stick their heads in the door, they don't actually walk in and properly check. Their system is flawed and I intend to exploit that."

"You're special," I said dryly.

"I know," she chirped, "but it's still going to work."

"Oh I don't doubt it," I smiled slightly as she grinned again.

"Will you three please do your work," Mrs. Gibb asked as she passed our desk on her way back to the front of the room, "it's not too much to ask."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Alice and Emmett.

****

"Alice, this better bloody work," Rose said as she squeezed into the tiny space.

"It will," Alice whispered.

"Ow," I exclaimed, "that's my shin you just kicked Jasper!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to," he apologized, "Alice, you couldn't have found a bigger closet?"

"Oh hush," Alice said from the corner she wedged herself into, Jasper was standing next to her, I was next to him. Emmett, Edward and Rose were all jammed in beside us in the pathetic excuse for a closet.

Alice had told us to all hide before the bell went, telling us that we would have to stay hidden for a while. We did try to find a spare room that was far enough away from dorms, but James and Victoria walked by and we had to bolt it down the hallway. Alice shoved us into the first closet we passed.

"Alice, this is ridiculous," I whispered as I backed myself further against the wall to make room for everyone.

"Will you quit complaining and shut up; we're going to be heard if you don't." She glared at me and I scowled back.

"I swear, if we don't get out of here soon and actually get to roam about this place tonight I will hurt you Alice," Rose said as she shoved Emmett slightly out of her way so she could look at her as she spoke.

"My god! You people are so fucking pessimistic," Alice rolled her eyes.

Edward shushed us as we heard footsteps sounding from the other side of the door. We all grew very quiet and stared intently at the door, not blinking and barely breathing. The footsteps grew fainter as whoever was outside continued down the hall and out of earshot.

Once we did finally decide to open the door and leave the closet Alice grinned at the five of us and silently said I-told-you-so.

"Now, remember we can't go back to the dorms tonight since the guards are there," she said as she clasped onto Jasper's hand, "see y'all in the morning." She and Jasper smiled at us before walking away from us and turning the corner slowly, checking no one was there before they did so.

Emmett and Rose grinned and laughed silently as they waved at Edward and I. Rose looked over her shoulder as they walked in the opposite direction from Jasper and Alice, winking at me as they disappeared from view.

Edward leaned down and brushed his lips against my ear as he took a hold of my hand, "you wanna go outside?"

"Lead the way," I grinned. He kissed me quickly on the cheek and we turned to find the nearest door to take us outside.

We found ourselves out back, heading towards the obstacle course. We paused, freezing on the spot as we heard people talking from behind us. I glanced over my shoulder and sighed with relief as I noticed that the voices were coming through an open window, lucky for us the drapes were closed.

Edward tugged on my hand and we continued towards the makeshift wall, quickly hiding ourselves behind it. Edward spun around before I could say anything and pushed me against the wall, pressing his lips to mine as our bodies crushed together, his hands held onto my hips roughly and mine found the tangle of his bronze hair.

I moaned as his tongue flicked out and swept across my bottom lip. His mouth turned up and he chuckled at my response, "I love that sound," he mumbled contentedly.

I grinned wickedly and took his bottom lip between my teeth, gently tugging on it, it was his turn to moan and when he did I pulled back and licked my lips, resting my tongue on my top row of teeth momentarily before speaking, "I can say the same thing."

He chuckled deeply before pulling me to the ground; I fell on top of him and quickly shifted my legs so I was sitting on my knees while straddling his lap. I pushed him back until he was lying on the ground fully, leaning forward as he went.

My chest pressed against his as I kissed him roughly, one of his hands grabbed my ass as the other pushed my top up and brushed against the side of my breast. He groaned deeply, sending vibrations down my throat.

"Back pocket," he mumbled.

"What?" I asked as I ground my hips against his.

"Look in my back pocket," he ordered.

I grinned and swept my hand down his body, sliding it around his hip. As he lifted his ass off the ground I moaned, since I was straddling his lap I was lifted with it. I quickly shoved my hand into the pocket, squeezing his ass as I searched for whatever he was wanting.

"Other pocket," he moaned.

I laughed and brought my other hand down, loosing it quickly in the back pocket of his pants. My fingers wrapped around a recognizable square packet.

I raised my eyebrow at him, understanding straight away what it was, pulling the condom out of his pocket I held it up, "How did you get this past the guards when they searched our bags?"

"I didn't," he chuckled, my brows furrowed, "Emmett got a present from his brother when his family visited."

There was a pause before I burst out laughing, "have I told you how much I love his family?" He grinned crookedly before bringing his lips to mine once more.

"Well, they are very nice people," he mumbled.

"Mmm," I moaned.

"Tough, let's not talk about them at the moment."

"Yeah, lets not," I groaned and sat up straight, pulling my top over my head and flinging it against the wall hiding us from the view of everyone in the building. Edward shot up quickly and pushed me back so he was lying on top of me; I grinned and kissed him impatiently. Pulling his t-shirt up his body as my impatience grew.

I was never one for waiting.

* * *

A/N

I've gone and done it again, haven't I? I've finished the chapter before the real sexy times begin. Oh well, you'll just have to forgive me and let your imaginations do the work again.

I'm extremely happy at the moment, someone here on fanfiction nominated this story for a Twilight All Human Fanfiction Award. Thank you to whoever did that. I had a serious jaw-hitting-the-ground-moment when I got back from London to see that in my inbox. Anyhu, I suggest you visit the site and nominate your favourite all-human story, voting begins on the 1st of August. (Saturday)

http://www(dot)twilightallhumanawards(dot)webs(dot)com

Review please.

Forum? Come play, I might just start posting teasers on there for both Boot Camp and Boot Camp - Extras, if you want.

http://www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=5146


	31. If Only Time Would Fly

A/N I do not own 'Twilight' or any of it's characters.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One - If Only Time Would Fly

I scrunched up my eyes tightly as I realized the light would blind me momentarily if I opened them fully. Ever so slowly I decided to open one eye; squinting as I let my retinas get used to the light, only then did I open my other eye. My brow furrowed and my eyes narrowed as I flinched from the light.

My nose twitched as a blade of grass tickled it, I pushed it out of the way and it dawned on me that I was lying outside, on the grass, behind the wall of the obstacle course. I rolled over and looked at Edward sleeping beside me, one of his arms was acting as a pillow, his head was resting between his elbow and forearm, his other arm was stretched out at his side.

He looked so damn peaceful.

I leaned over him and grabbed my pants, which were flung across his stretched out arm. Luckily I remembered to put my knickers back on before falling asleep; if we were going to get caught I wasn't going to be naked while it happened.

Edward stirred as I pulled my pants on and stood up to walk over and collect my top from the bottom of the wall.

"Morning," he mumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning," I smiled and bent down to give him a kiss, "now get dressed, we have to get back into the building before the bell goes and Aro comes out from where ever the hell he stays at night." Does he actually ever leave?

"What time is it?" He asked as he put on his clothes.

"No idea, but I'm guessing we don't have long."

We leaned around the makeshift wall and peered past it to see if the coast was clear; it appeared to be. We smiled and began making our way back to the door, we were just going to have to go straight to the food hall, since the guards would still be outside our rooms.

Just as we were about to open the backdoor we heard someone clear their throat from behind us. I froze and my grasp on Edward's hand tightened. Shit, this was not happening, why the hell did we always have to get caught? Was my life cursed? I slowly tilted my head around and let out a sigh of relief - and annoyance - when I noticed it was Emmett being a fool.

"Emmett, you bastard, you actually scared me there," I smacked him on the arm and smiled at Rose, who was standing at his side laughing lightly.

"Where'd you two come from?" Edward asked as he scratched the back of his head and yawned.

"'Round front, but Felix, Demetri and Caius are there, so we had to make a run for it behind the trees that are still left."

"Cool," I said as I tugged on Edward's hand and pulled him into the building.

"Where are Jasper and Alice, do you know?" I asked.

"Nope," Rose answered me, "haven't seen them all night."

We didn't have to think about where they were for long, we found them in a matter of minutes. They were in the food hall talking to Kate at the counter as we entered through the main door. Jasper seemed a whole lot happier than he had been since Maria's visit, he had his arm around Alice's shoulder and was laughing at something Kate was saying. Things seemed to be looking up for him; he had managed to call Maria after our detention the night before. He had to ask Edward's uncle if he could use the phone in his office.

The rest of us waited outside the office and Carlisle went to talk to his wife briefly. We mainly heard Jasper yelling at Maria followed by minutes of silence as she spoke. Alice was chewing on her nails the whole time, until a muffled 'fuck off' was heard from Jasper and the slamming of the phone. She practically knocked him over as she ran into him one the door opened.

After that Jasper's mood did seem to get better.

The four of us walked over to join them, "Morning," I said brightly. Emmett stared at me like I had three heads. I knew he was wondering why I sounded so awake this early in the morning.

"Hey," Alice smiled.

"I take it you four haven't been to bed either," Kate smirked at us.

"Why would you think such a thing," Emmett put his hand over his heart and looked hurt.

Kate snorted, "Well, for one, you haven't been up until you have to since you got here. Two, you've got a leaf in your hair, Rose there's a twig in yours."

We all laughed as Rose looked horrified and ran her fingers through her hair frantically to get the twig out. Emmett chuckled as he pulled the leaf out of his own hair and helped Rose with hers.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," Kate smiled. She really was fucking awesome.

"What's the time anyhow?" I asked.

"Quarter to five, or there about. The bell should be ringing soon, I know that much."

"Cool," I said as I picked up a tray and started loading food onto it, there wasn't much laid out since no one was up yet and Kate had only really started setting things out. Never the less, there was enough for the six of us to pile onto our trays and take over to a table.

Garrett appeared briefly, waving at us as he went to the store room at the very back of the canteen and pulled out a large bucket and a new mop.

"Did you make a mess?" Emmett boomed.

"Shut up and eat your food," Garrett smirked as he past our table.

"Yes, sir," Emmett saluted him and Garrett simply laughed, shaking his head as he disappeared into the kitchen again.

It was five minutes after the bell had rung that people started entering the food hall for breakfast, they didn't take any notice of the six of us and it looked as though we had actually gotten away with something for the first time.

I smiled as I picked up my juice and took a sip.

The only person to take notice of us during breakfast was Lauren, she walked past us glaring. I smiled sweetly and waved at her, causing her frown to deepen.

"Lauren, you really shouldn't frown so much, you don't want to add wrinkles to your already fucked up face," I said. Edward snorted and Emmett's juice spurted from his mouth, Alice flinched out if the way as it sprayed across the table, sending him a quick glare before she started laughing.

Lauren dumped her tray on the nearest table and turned to me, folding her arms across her chest, "I'm fucking fed up with you, whore," she said, "You think you own this place, don't you? You think you can just waltz in here, take Edward and do whatever the hell you want."

I smirked, "Pretty much."

She huffed, made a strange noise that sounded like a huff and a scream mixed together, before picking up her tray and storming off to sit beside Mike.

I rolled my eyes and laughed at her, she really was a fucking idiot who could barely hold her own.

Edward pressed his lips against my ear, "you think you can just take me and do whatever the hell you want?" He whispered, his voice deep and husky.

How the hell did this boy manage to be so damn sexy?

I paused, the corners of my mouth turning up slightly and I tilted my head towards him, "Yes, I think I can," I gazed at him and smiled as he shuffled closer to me, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me towards his body, closing the gap between us.

His pressed his lips to mine and groaned almost inaudibly. My hand went to his neck, pulling him closer to me and holding him there.

"Jesus!" Emmett boomed as a moan escaped my throat.

"Where?" Alice asked. She craned her neck as she looked around the room, smirking when her gaze returned to the table.

"Ha-Ha, very funny," Emmett said, "anyway, as I was going to say, will you two be nice enough to not dry hump in front of me when I'm trying to eat?"

I laughed lightly, Edward chuckled and held me to him as I continued to eat my breakfast. Emmett made a face at us and shoveled another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Attractive, Emmett," Rose chided.

"What can I say? I'm irresistible," he turned to her and spoke with his mouth full. Rose glared at him.

"Is that what you think? 'Cause I think you're fucking delusional."

"That works for me," Emmett grinned and turned his attention back to the bowl in front of him. Rose shook her head and muttered under her breath, but I could see a faint smile forming on her lips. The girl was infatuated.

Hell, I think we all were, which was still fucking strange to me.

Alice took her place on Jasper's back as we were making her way out to where Felix was standing. She took a running jump and launched herself at him; he wasn't paying attention at the time and only caught her because she yelled 'piggyback time' halfway through the air. He chuckled quietly and Alice kissed him on the back of his neck as she wrapped her arms around his front and joined her ankles together.

Felix didn't look impressed as we stopped in front of him and Alice slid down from Jasper's back, rather reluctantly I might add.

"Once you've finished acting like children line up and keep your mouths shut," Felix ordered.

I rolled my eyes and waited for the shouting to begin.

"DO NOT ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME, SWAN!" There it is I thought as Felix marched up to me.

"How does your voice withstand the volume in which you speak?" I tilted my head to the side in mock curiosity. Emmett and Jasper snickered. Edward coughed to cover up his laugh and Rose and Alice tilted their heads in a similar fashion to mine.

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOUR CHEEK, SWAN!"

"Seriously though, how? Does your voice not hurt?"

"LAPS, NOW!"

"I was only asking a question, must you be so fucking cranky?"

"NOW!"

"Jeeze, you've got your knickers in a twist," I smirked and started to jog.

"MCCARTY! WHITLOCK! MASEN! LAPS, NOW!"

"Why?" They said in unison.

"FOR LAUGHING AFTER I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR MOUTHS SHUT!"

"Dude, you need help," Emmett said as I heard him jog closer to me. That man needs to get laid," he said quietly to me as he fell in pace with me, Edward and Jasper were beside us a second later.

It wasn't long until Rose and Alice pissed Felix off - was the man on his period or something - and they were made to do laps too. They did not look impressed as they caught up to the rest of us.

"Do you think Aro would call the cops if I murdered Felix?" Alice asked casually.

"Yeah, I think he would," I chuckled.

"Mmm, fifteen or so years in prison for a dead Felix, could be worth it," she mused.

Jasper laughed and slung his arm around her shoulders, causing both of them to slow to a walk, "I should keep an eye on you, shouldn't I?"

She smirked, "Maybe."

"RUN, DON'T WALK, I SWEAR YOU'RE ALL HEADING FOR MORE PUNISHMENT! YOU'VE ALREADY GOT ENOUGH TO LAST A LIFETIME!"

They rolled their eyes and Jasper removed his arm from her shoulder and they fell back into pace with the rest of us.

I wished for the day to be over already.

****

"Argh!" I groaned, throwing my head back and looking at the ceiling, I heard Edward chuckle in the seat next to me. I was swinging back on my chair in English, bored senseless - nothing new there - and running out of ways to piss off Mr. Thomson. Mainly because I was bored and my creativity isn't good when I'm bored.

This day was never ending, one unbelievably long and boring class after the other. Even though English was the last class of the day we still had anger management, Demetri and detention after and it was making me want to scream.

"Having fun?" Edward asked, ignoring the death glares being sent our way by Lauren.

"No!" I whined, "I'm fucking bored."

Mr. Thomson had stepped out of the classroom to go to the supply closet at the end of the corridor for books, or some shit like that - I wasn't actually paying attention.

"This day is so fucking long!" I huffed.

"Care for a bit of mayhem then?" Edward asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Does it require us getting into trouble?" I lifted my head to look at him.

"Most definitely," he smirked and I leaned forward, causing my chair to land on all four legs with a thud.

"I'm listening."

"You don't need to listen, just climb through the window and take it from there." He was grinning mischievously. He knew we would get caught and get into trouble, but he didn't care, neither did I. Then again, when did we ever?

"Ladies first," he gestured to the open window beside him. I smiled wickedly and climbed onto the table to scoot over to the window ledge. I could feel the class staring as I opened the window father and shimmied out, it wasn't much of a drop to the ground, but I still managed to tumble ungracefully onto the grass as I jumped from the window ledge.

Edward's feet hit the ground and he helped me up by offering me his hand. I gladly took it and brushed the dirt of my ass once I was steady on my feet, "Where to?"

He shrugged and grinned crookedly, "My plan kind of ended here."

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "Typical."

He chuckled and snaked his arm around my waist, "Come on, let's go create some trouble."

I grinned and let myself be led across the lawn. Our creativity had undoubtedly wondered off since we ended up climbing the five flights of stairs to Edward's room instead of staying outside and causing mayhem. Not that I was complaining.

As he shut the door I pushed him against the wall and pressed my mouth against his, our tongues met instantly. My fingers immediately got lost in the mess of his hair, tugging gently, causing him to groan in pleasure.

He grabbed my ass and lifted me off the ground, pushing himself away from the wall and reversing our positions. Now with my back pressed against the wall I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Eager much?" I laughed.

"Always," his voice was muffled as he kissed along my neck; I tilted my head to the side giving him more access. Once again I tugged on his hair as he licked up my neck and planted a kiss just below my jaw.

"You got anymore presents from Emmett's brothers?" I panted.

He chuckled and nodded, not even trying to form words as arched my back and our hip ground against each other.

"Good."

There was a loud knock on the door and I growled. Edward looked at me, his eyes full of lust, "God, you need to do that more often," he noted.

The knocking sounded again, "SWAN! MASEN!"

Shit! It was Caius' voice calling through the wooden door. I huffed and slid off of Edward's waist, causing him to groan as I did. His eyes still full of lust as he grabbed onto my hips, holding me in place.

"YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I COME IN THERE!"

Stupid fucking Boot Camp!

Aro just sighed when we entered his office followed by Caius. "Thank you; please tell Mr. Thomson that we found his students." Caius nodded and left the office, closing the door behind him. "Sit down, now," Aro said, his anger evident in his voice.

I huffed and moved forward and dropped myself into one of the chairs in front of his desk, Edward flopped into the one next to me. Aro sighed again before continuing, "I've always thought myself to be a tolerant and patient man, but you two are starting to make me believe otherwise." His voice was steadily rising, "How many times do you to have to be taken to my office before it starts to sink in that you simply can not act the way you do? How many punishments do you have to receive before you understand that you are not behaving in an acceptable manner?" He was annoyed, it was clear.

However, I was annoyed and frustrated - I won.

"Do you not realize that we don't give a shit," I growled.

"DO _NOT _TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" He yelled, he actually fucking yelled, I didn't think that was possible. "On Saturday morning you will each have two hours of detention, you will continue to have two hours of detention every Saturday until I say otherwise." He had taken his voice down in volume, but I could tell it was taking a lot of control for him to do so.

"If I see either of you in here again, there will be hell to pay," he said, "Get back to class, now!"

Caius was on the other side of the door and he escorted us back to English, we were greeted by a purple faced Mr. Thomson. He yelled at us for the remainder of the lesson, the actual class forgotten about.

I glared at him as he gave me and Edward three essays to do as punishment and two poems to analyze.

Fuck this.

I was fuming by the time we got to Esme's office. She looked at me with one eyebrow raised as I stormed into the room and plopped into the chair between Alice and Rosalie, crossing my arms and huffing.

"Bella?" Esme started, my eyes snapped to here. She was looking at me, silently asking me to tell her why I was so angry and 'work through the anger.'

So I did.

* * *

A/N Review please.

http://www(dot)twilightallhumanawards(dot)webs(dot)com/ ... go vote for your favourites.

http://www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?t=5146 ... come play on the forums.


	32. A Little Advice

A/N Sorry for the delay in posting this.

I do not own 'Twilight' or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter Thirsty-Two - A Little Advice

"Bella, have you ever wondered that maybe you parents only want what's best for you?" Esme asked after I went on another one of my many rants about my parents. She was sitting looking at me, with her head tilted slightly.

I snorted, "Yeah, right, because this is what's best for me," I waved my hand in the air, indicating to my surrounding.

I was fucking bored.

Esme sighed, "You may not see it, but it is. This place may not be the greatest place on Earth, far from it, but it is a whole lot better than prison." I rolled my eyes, "You are seventeen years old and you have been arrested five times since you turned sixteen, doesn't that tell you that the way you behave has to change?"

"Why can't you be all Freudian and just blame my mother," I asked.

Esme chuckled, "because she isn't to blame, well, not fully. While I do believe you mom - and your dad - should have guided you more, you're an adult, well, you will be by the time you leave here, you have to start taking responsibility for your own actions."

I was sitting in her office, I had been for about fifteen minutes, staring at the wall where she kept her books. Aro had finally seen fit to give us each a two hour session every Saturday. The boys had been given the same with Marcus, but theirs were on Sundays.

One hour and forty-five minutes to go until I could go lay in the sun.

"Bella, your attitude has seen little improvement since you got here three months ago, and while I do believe you will have a better attitude by the time you leave here in seven months, you're still leaving a lot to be desired."

"I really don't care," I said.

"Why is that?"

"It's not like I'm ever going to be one of those people who sit at home being a good little girl."

"I don't think anyone expects you to be; it's just not you. However, I would imagine your parents would like you to be a bit more courteous and little less destructive." She smiled at me, "your anger issues have improved, but not a great deal. You are managing to limit the amount of trouble you get into, but Aro is still not impressed with the extent of time you spend in his office."

"What can I say? I like to have fun."

"Yes, but fun doesn't always have to involve you breaking the rules."

"Whatever."

Esme chuckled lightly at my flippant attitude; she didn't take any shit from any of us. I kind of liked that about her. The only thing I truly didn't like about coming to talk to her was that it took two hours away from my Saturdays.

However, we did now have more free time again, our detentions stopped, both the ones during the week and mine and Edward's ones on the weekends. I was very happy the day Aro decided that we had had enough of those; I think Mr. Walker was also very pleased, but who really gives a fuck about him.

In addition we got told we didn't have to clean the kitchen anymore, instead we hung out with Kate and Garrett every so often, they would let us into the kitchen and we'd make a beeline straight for the leftover food. However, Rose and Emmett were told to start cleaning the kitchen again last week when they got caught out of bed by Victoria. Rose nearly took a swing for her as she led them to Aro's office.

Another thing we were happy about was that we didn't have guards stationed outside our rooms anymore; that was a definite plus. We were getting much better at escaping the notice of the guards at nights if we ever wanted to go for a little wonder.

We were almost caught by Felix once though, that nearly gave me a heart attack when coming around a corner and finding him standing at the end of the corridor with his back to us reading a bulletin board.

"Tell me something; are you actually angry at your parents?" Esme's voice broke through my thoughts.

"That's not the point," I began, "they sent me away, they practically kicked me out of my home. If Renee wasn't there Charlie would have never sent me here. I'm no longer angry at Charlie if you must know, I'm angry at Renee. Ever since she left Charlie she hadn't acted like a mother, it was like she was always trying to be my big sister. Then she met Phil, and Phil is great; I like Phil, but I don't like the fact that when she married him she suddenly decides to act like a mom, tries to boss me about, when she hasn't had any authority over me since she left. Then, to top it off, she sends me here. So yeah … I'm angry at her."

Esme smiled faintly, "I get it, I do, believe me when I say my own mother wasn't there for me, but that anger you have towards your mom it's not good for you. That may seem obvious, but it's the simplest thing I can say to you. My advice: forgive her."

I rolled my eyes.

Esme smiled again, "I know, you don't want to, I didn't want to forgive my mom, but I did. Forgiveness isn't just for the person who has angered or wronged you; to forgive someone is partly a selfish act. To forgive someone, to let that anger go; it's good for you. It's one of the few selfish acts that are okay in societies eyes, besides, sometimes your own interests and needs need to be put above others - in the grand scale of things."

I snorted, "I've never cared about what society thinks."

"I'd be surprised if you did," she smirked.

Even though I didn't like taking two hours out of my Saturday's I could think of worse things I could be forced to do. At least Esme was nice. The boys didn't get along with Marcus, mainly because he seemed to be devoid of all emotions.

As I was away to open the door after the two hours were up I smirked and turned to face Esme again, she was over at her filing cabinet, returning my file to the draw in which it stayed.

"Esme? Can I ask you a question?"

"I'm pretty sure you can, but the question is may you," she grinned a little.

"I had a teacher like you once, she was very annoying," I smirked.

"Yes, Bella, you may ask me a question," she shook her head slightly as she shut her cabinet.

"How do you put up with Carlisle's sister and her husband?"

Esme laughed, "I wasn't expecting that to be your question. I avoid them, Bella, as best I can."

"Yeah, that's what Edward does," I turned the handle and pulled the door open.

"So I've heard," she chuckled and I left the room.

"Hey, bitch," I said casually as Rose stood up from where she was sitting across the hall.

"Hey, loser," she replied.

"Have fun," I called over my shoulder as she passed me and entered the office.

"See you later, Bella," she laughed as she went to spend the next two hours talking to Esme.

I decided to go change into something else, the day was turning out to be hotter than we expected and shorts would have been a better choice in the morning. I found Alice sitting on her bed, reading the newest issue of Vogue that she made her dad send her every month.

"Where are the boys?" I asked as I threw myself onto the bed beside her.

"In their room," she mumbled as she continued to read the article, "they're making sure it's true that Mike leaves in two days," she looked up and grinned.

"You're shitting me? He's actually leaving."

"Yeah."

That was the best news I had heard all day, now with Mike leaving there was no one to annoy us. Lauren had departed a few weeks back - that was a very good day. We were even nice enough to wave her off at the gate with smiles on her faces. Somehow in all the time she had spent here she still didn't know how to smile, she just scowled at us as her mother - who looks just as fake as Lauren, only she's had the obvious help of the surgeon's knife - took her to their car at the front gates.

"The boys are planning a celebration in their room when he actually leaves, Garrett's already agreed to give us food, Kate said she'll smuggle in party hats for us," Alice closed her magazine and placed it on her cabinet. She grinned at me.

"Party hats?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I think it'll be hilarious, just think of Edward, Emmett and Jasper wearing them and you'll understand."

I laughed loudly as the image of those three, very masculine boys, wearing party hats with elastic around their chins to hold them in place. "You have your camera, right?"

"In my trunk."

"Is there anything you didn't bring here?"

"Not that I can think of," she giggled and punched me in the arm.

I shuffled off the bed as I laughed at the pixie and her inability to pack light, but who was I to judge, just because Alice's bag was the biggest didn't mean that mine and Rose's were that much smaller.

I dug around in my trunk in search of my red shorts, "I was going to go lie in the sun, you wanna come?"

"Sure," she hopped off her bed and danced into the bathroom closing the door lightly behind her.

I found my shorts easily and pulled out a white wife beater to go with it. Alice appeared back into the room once I had finished changing my clothes. She smiled and headed for the door.

"I was thinking, about when we get out of here, it would be cool if you, me and Rose got an apartment somewhere."

I smiled, "that would be fucking amazing, but are you sure daddy dearest is going to let you away from the safe haven."

She snorted, "Ha! I'll just pout and bat my eyelids, he'll be putty in my hands."

"Shameful," I smirked.

"Oh please, you're exactly the same with Charlie."

"I don't bat my eyelids," I countered.

"No, but you do pout and give him the face."

"What face?"

"The I'm-so-perfect-I-can-do-no-wrong face," she raised her eyebrow, daring me to argue.

"Whatever," I waved my hand in the air and pushed the back door open. She laughed in her victory at proving me wrong.

"Just face it, Charlie would do anything for you."

"I know. I just wish Renee wasn't around to ruin that. I just know it was all her idea to send me here."

"Damn, I bet it was." Alice mused as she flopped to the ground near the back of the grassy area.

I was nowhere near taking Esme's advice and forgiving Renee, she didn't deserve it. I hated the fact that she would try to act like my mom after so long of not really giving a crap about what I did. It just wasn't fair, and as spoilt and bratty as that might sound it's true.

****

"I think this would classify as indecent exposure," I heard Edward's voice from above me. I opened one eye and saw him standing over me grinning.

"You're blocking the sunlight," I mumbled as his shadow darkened the space around me, he wasn't paying much attention; his gaze was running up and down my body. Me and Alice were trying to work on our tans, we had been doing quite well for the past few hours.

I shifted my gaze from Edward and noticed Jasper was already sitting beside Alice and Emmett was barreling his way towards us with Rose in tow.

"What, may I ask is indecent exposure?" Alice asked, her eyes still closed beneath her sunglasses, the only movement she made was to entwine her fingers with Jasper's.

"Bella's outfit," he murmured with approval.

"Oh, damn, give me a few minutes and I'll go change," I made to move, but Edward collapsed to the ground to hold me in place.

"Not a chance," he smirked.

"I thought it was indecent?" I questioned with mock worry.

"Indecent is good." He looked at me up and down once more, "yup, very, very good." I laughed and sat up to give him a kiss.

"They're only shorts, Edward," I chuckled.

"Damn good ones," he grinned crookedly.

I shook my head and smirked, "so, is it true? Is Mike really leaving?"

Edward's face lit up, he looked like a child on Christmas day, "Yup, two days and then we're rid of him, thank fuck."

I grinned back, "Maybe Kate can get us some champagne and beer along with the party hats."

Emmett laughed, "You realize that I will make sure she does now that you've mentioned that."

"I'm hoping."

Edward chuckled and pulled me further into his side, I guess my sunbathing was over, though Alice seemed to have closed her eyes again and tilted her head to face the sun again. Jasper sat by her side, hands still joined.

Emmett was sitting against a tree just behind us with his arms wrapped around Rose, who was sitting between his legs, her back against his chest.

Alice groaned as clouds cast a shadow over us, "Damn it!" she muttered as she pushed her shades away from her eyes to sit on the top of her head, "perfect, just fucking perfect!"

"I think it's time for dinner anyway," Jasper said as he looked towards the hordes of teenagers walking towards the back doors.

Emmett grinned, "Good, I can see if Kate can hook us up."

Rose shook her head and smirked, pushing herself up from the ground, "Come on then, Em, let's go."

Emmett jumped to his feet and took her hand, pulling her towards the building, the rest of us followed behind them. Edward had his arm slung around my shoulders as we walked.

****

Kate laughed as she dropped the utensils into the large sink, "You really think I'm going to give you lot alcohol?" She looked at us with curiosity.

Emmett shrugged, "Why not?"

She tried to hold back her laugher, but wasn't really winning, "the last time you got drunk hotel security was called and your asses got dragged back here."

"Aw, come on Kate," Emmett pouted.

"It's not happening," she said, raising her eyebrows and shaking her head.

"What's not happening?" Garrett asked as he walked into the kitchen, carrying a few trays that people left behind after dinner.

"Kate won't get us booze," Alice whined.

Garrett laughed, "Rightly so, I've heard that getting the six of you drunk is not the best idea."

"Not you too," Emmett moaned, "Come on, you two are supposed to be on our side."

"As much as I want to see you lot stumbling about the place, it's not worth getting fired over."

"We won't tell anyone who gave it to us?" Emmett grinned, trying to appeal to them.

"Yeah, we can just blame one of Em's brothers and then warn them not to visit anytime soon." Rose smiled sweetly at them.

Garrett laughed again, "Kate's right: it's not happening."

"Lame," Emmett moaned.

Kate and Garrett both grinned, "Cheer up, Emmett," Kate said, "I found the best party hats today, and I think you'll love them." Something about the look on her face said that he wouldn't love them; he would hate them. Emmett noticed this and grimaced.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"Oh, there perfect, all pink and glittery."

Emmett's face fell, along with Edward's and Jasper's, "We're not wearing them," Emmett boomed, folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh yes you are," Rose laughed, Emmett looked to her, pleading with his eyes, "That's not going to work Emmett and you know it." She said before turning to Kate, "We'll make sure to get photos."

The boys looked as though they were actually in pain at the thought, we just stood back and laughed at them, we only had to wait two days until we could mock them endlessly.

* * *

A/N check out my new story ... 'The Family' you'll find it on my profile, the first two chapters are posted.

http://www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?t=5146 ... come play on the forums.

Alice.x


	33. Two Months

A/N Ido not own 'Twilight' or any of it's characters.

Okay, so it looks like there is going to be two more chapters after this one, making it thirty-five in total. I have a whole list of ideas for extras written down on my computer and I'm going to be working on them again after I've complete this.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three - Two Months

This was fucking bullshit!

The six of us were standing near the front gates, Jasper's parents were talking to Aro as Felix and Demetri opened the gates the let them through. Jasper was getting to go free, he had officially spent ten months of his life in hell and he was able to return to the real world.

Back to Texas, back to his life.

Jasper had talked to his parents about moving from their old home, moving states. He really just wanted to get away from Maria and her family. She had held true to her word, though her father did come and visit Jasper a few months back.

That man was shit scary, I wouldn't want to mess with him, so we had no choice to leave them alone, though Alice made sure they didn't leave our line of sight. Half her nails were chewed down by the time he left.

His parents had said it wasn't possible, his father had his job, and his mother had her own dying mom to look after. They couldn't just up and leave. While they felt bad that their son couldn't get the fresh start he wanted, they were happy to have him home.

Fortunately Jasper and Maria's dad had come to some sort of understanding while he was here, but he'd still prefer to move away from the same town Maria lived in.

Alice was clinging onto Jasper for dear life and who could blame her. She had spent the last eight months practically living with him and now he had to leave. I was surprised that she hadn't thrown a fit and demanded that something be done to stop him.

She had her head buried in his shoulder and her legs around his waist, mumbling something only he could hear. His arms were holding her up as he hugged her fiercely, mumbling back.

As I watched I held on to Edward's hand, I couldn't even imagine what I was going to be like in two days time when it was his turn to leave along with Emmett. I'd probably end up breaking something, or many things knowing me.

Alice and Jasper finally broke apart, he set her back on their feet and they both wondered over to where the rest of us were standing.

"Bye, Jazz," I said as I let go of Edward's hand to give him a hug.

"Later, Bells, remember to keep Eddie in line," he mumbled with a smirk.

"Hey!" Edward punched him on the shoulder, grinning, "I'll let that slide since you're leaving."

Rose moved forward and wrapped her arms around Jasper, the two of them had become like brother and sister, hell, they even fought like brother and sister sometimes, "Say hi to the bitch from me, tell her that if she tries anything funny she'll have me to answer to."

Jasper chuckled as he hugged her back, "I doubt I'll be seeing much of her, she's still pretty pissed by the sounds of it."

"Rightly so," Emmett boomed. "Enjoy your freedom man."

"Jasper?" His mother called from the gate, it looked like they were ready to leave.

Jasper turned his head to look at his parents, his father was shaking hands with Aro and his mother was looking over at us, she smiled sweetly at her son, "Yeah, ma, I'm coming."

Alice threw her arms around his waist one last time before he had to leave, he bent down and kissed her gently, she looked devastated as he pulled away and gave her an affectionate squeeze before walking towards his parents.

I moved forward and wrapped my arms around her tiny shoulders as she began to cry, Jasper looked over his shoulder just as he passed the gates, his mom rested her arm on the crook of elbow and led him towards their car.

"This fucking sucks," Alice mumbled as Rose came over and hugged her too, "Two months, two fucking months! Even then, he lives in Texas, I live in Forks. I fucking hate this place!"

Alice's phone beeped in her pocket; we had gotten them back a while ago, when Aro decided that we were managing to stay out of enough trouble to deserve 'a treat'. Fucking asshole treated us like we were children.

I looked at her sidekick over her shoulder as she opened the message: _Brace yourself for an onslaught of gag-worthy mushiness. Miss you already, darlin'. Love you. Jasper x (I even gave you a little 'x', now I need to go punch someone to restore my masculinity) _

Alice couldn't help the giggle that escaped her throat; I smirked, thanking Jasper for managing to make her smile while his parents were driving him to the airport in their rental.

_That was far from an 'onslaught', you could do better. Ali x _

I continued to read over her shoulder as he text her back.

_Mmm, lemmie think, Roses are red, Violets are blue (though technically violets should be purple), I'll cry myself to sleep at night without you. Jasper x _

She laughed again, _You freak! Ali x_

_Ah, but I'm your freak. I'll call you later. Jasper x_ There it was, Alice's smile had returned to her face.

I gave her a quick squeeze and released her from my arms, "Better?" I asked.

"Not really," she mumbled with a sad smile, then it turned into a devilish one, "Do you think Kate and Garrett will give in if I act all depressed?"

I laughed, Emmett had been pestering Kate and Garrett for alcohol ever since we first asked, and they had yet to give in. Escaping was easier than getting those two to relent, but still Emmett would not give in. Kate had taken to telling Emmett no before he could even open his mouth.

He grinned wickedly, "Damn, pixie, if that don't work I don't know what will."

Emmett turned on his heel and headed towards the building. Alice skipped off behind him as she pocked her phone. I shook my head as Rose shrugged at me and followed after them.

"Come on, Eddie," I took a hold of his hand and pulled him along.

"I let Jasper off, because he was leaving, doesn't mean you get to call me Eddie now." I laughed as we caught up with the others just as they entered the large front doors.

Kate saw us coming, she was standing just outside the kitchen door, she sighed before smirking at us. "The answer is still no," she grinned and pushed the door open to enter the kitchen. We followed after her with Emmett in the lead.

"Oh come on, Alice needs cheering up, at least give her the chance to drown her sorrows." Kate smiled softly at Alice, "I'm sorry, but no."

"Damn it; don't make her sorrows stay afloat!" Emmett boomed.

Kate laughed, Garrett came through from the dry stores at the back, "I see you lot never give up, do you?"

"Nope," Emmett smiled.

"We're still not giving in." Garrett laughed as he placed a pile of ingredients on the countertop."Oh come on," Emmett pouted.

"If that face doesn't work with Rosalie, it isn't going to work with me," he laughed.

Rose grinned wickedly as Emmett turned his sad puppy dog eyes on her, "he's right Em, that ain't working."

"Aw, you guys suck. I want me some booze! Poor little Alice is all upset and you won't even give in for her happiness."

"I assume she'll be smiling when Jasper comes to visit," Kate said.

"Yeah, but that's ages away," Alice complained.

Kate smiled and walked over to give Alice a hug, "Cheer up, pixie, but you ain't getting any alcohol from me or Garrett."

Alice pouted and Emmett crossed his arms across his chest.

****

Edward Sr. and Elizabeth were standing at the gates waiting impatiently for Edward to say his goodbyes, both were scowling and I smirked as Edward Sr. checked his watch for the third time in the space of two minutes. Standing next to them were Emmett's parents, Curtis and Caroline, they were smiling at their son as he enveloped Rose in a hug, which would probably crush her if he applied anymore pressure, he lifted her from the ground and her legs dangled a few inches from the grass.

She giggled lightly as she hugged him back, though, her smile was sad; she had grown to care for that overgrown child.

Edward was standing with his arms wrapped around me, his chin resting on the top of my head. Alice was standing a few feet away, talking to Jasper on the phone, something which she was doing a lot over the past two days.

She hung up, promising to call him later, as Edward and Emmett released me and Rose from their arms. Emmett grinned broadly at me as he scooped me up.

"Ugh, Jeeze," I wheezed as his arms wrapped around my waist and he hoisted me up into the air."Going to miss you, Bells."

"Yeah," I smirked as he placed me on my feet again, "going to miss you to, BFG."

He then turned on Alice, "Pixie," he boomed as he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. Rose and I laughed as Alice looked mortified.

"I still don't like that nickname," she muttered as Emmett released her.

He grinned, "I know, but I'm going to keep on calling you it anyway."

Alice rolled her eyes and smiled at him, he ruffled her hair with his giant hand and her smile turned into a scowl. Emmett boomed out a laugh and pulled her into a quick one armed hug. She pushed him away and whacked him on the chest.

"Behave, Emmett," she scolded with a smirk.

"Never have, never will." His dimples were firmly in place on either side of his smile.

"Edward!" Edward Sr. barked.

Edward looked over his shoulder and frowned, his mom and dad were still standing at the gate, his father indicated to his watch as Edward looked at him. I guess it was time for them to go.

They gave us one last hug before turning away from us and moving towards their parents at the gate. Edward Sr. huffed with impatience and turned to walk towards his car. His wife followed after him like a lost puppy.

I glared at their retreating forms.

Edward paused, his body stuttered as he seemed to be torn over something. He stopped completely before turning back to me; he rushed over and placed his hands on either side of my face, pulling it forward gently to kiss me.

My lips curved up slightly as his pressed against them.

As he pulled away he kept cradling my face between his hands, a goofy smile formed on his face, "love you," his lips curved up unevenly in my favorite crooked smile.

Holy shit! My jaw dropped, he had never said that to me before.

He kept smiling, "Yeah, I believe I do." I couldn't form words, a small squeak escaped my throat, which made Edward chuckle, "I'll see you in a few weeks."

He nodded once, still smiling and moved away from me. A smile formed on my face and I looked over to Rose, she was staring at me with wide eyes, nudging her head in Edward's direction, her eyes following the jerk of her head.

"Masen!" I yelled, he paused and looked over his shoulder, "you too."

****

The three of us were lying on our beds when there was a knock on the door. Rose rolled over, pushing herself up and walking the very short distance to the door to our room. She opened it in one quick movement and didn't look impressed to see Victoria on the other side.

"What do you want?" Rose asked lazily.

Victoria sighed and looked past Rosalie to where I was on my bed, "Your father is here, Bella."

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood to go find him. Charlie had taken to visiting whenever he could. To be honest I liked the fact he took the time out of his weekends to come whenever he could get a flight or a train.

Renee had visited a grand total of three times and I really couldn't give a crap. She was still trying her hardest to act like a mother, telling me what to do and how I should be acting, but she was failing miserably. I wouldn't listen to her, because I just didn't see her as a mother, she had worked so hard at trying to be like a big sister for so long that it worked.

"See you later," I said to Rose and Alice as I walked out of our room and followed Victoria.

"He's at the front entrance," she said before turning in the opposite direction from me and walking down another corridor of dorms.

I found Charlie standing at the bottom of the steps to the front doors; he had his back to me. He had his hands in his pockets of his jacket and he was looking at something in the distance, probably nothing.

"Hey, Charlie," I said as I walked up to stand beside him.

"Hey, Bells," he smiled and gave me a quick one-armed hug, "How you been?"

"Alright," I smiled weakly.

"Where's Edward?" He asked, oddly enough Edward and my father seemed to get along just fine. They met properly when Charlie first came to visit after we were brought back after escaping. It wasn't the most comfortable of moments; Charlie glared at Edward for a while before finally talking to him and getting to know him.

By the time Charlie had to leave to get back home he and Edward were laughing and telling jokes.

I was fucking freaked out by the whole thing for ages.

"He went home yesterday," I answered.

Charlie didn't say anything, he just pulled me into a hug and let me know without telling me that he was there for me.

It's strange to think that we had gotten closer when I was in another part of the country and after so long of being pissed off at him.

We sat on the front steps and talked for a while, he explained how he had started seeing a woman called Sue who lived in La Push. I didn't know many people from there so I had no idea who she was, but Charlie would smile every time he mentioned her; I guessed she was nice enough from what he was saying about her.

Charlie was thinking about bringing her on one of his visits, just so we could meet. I nodded and said that would be okay, I actually wanted to meet the woman that was making my father smile so much.

"Has you mom been to visit lately?" He hesitated as he asked this.

I rolled my eyes, "Nope, she hasn't been in about two months."

Charlie sighed and even looked slightly angry, "I know she lives quite far away, but she should still be able to visit more."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not," he said, "She's your mom." He placed his arm around my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, "I'll give her a call, see if she can make it over sometime soon."

"You really don't have to, I don't care if she comes or not."

"I don't believe you." He gave me a small smile. I rolled my eyes again and he chuckled. "I should be getting back, my train leaves in an hour and I've got work when I get back."

He pushed himself up from the step and held out his hand to help me up. I gave him a hug and thanked him for coming again.

"I'll see you in a few weeks; I'll ask Sue when she's able to come down."

"Cool, I'll see you later, dad."

I went back up to my room and found Alice and Rose still lying on their beds, Alice's head was dangling over the side as she lay on her back with her feet resting halfway up the wall. Rose had her face buried in her pillow and her ankles crossed in the air behind her, her arms were spread out, her right arm was dangling over the side of her bed, bent at the elbow, her fingers were brushing the floor.

I laughed as I walked through the door; they both looked utterly bored.

"I fucking hate this place," Alice mumbled, "it's so fucking boring."

Rose said something, but it was muffled by her pillow.

"Sorry, Rose, what did you say?"

She lifted her head slightly, "There's nothing to do and my brain is starting to hurt." She buried her head in her pillow again as soon as she finished talking.

"God, we're pathetic!" I mumbled as I fell backwards onto my mattress.

"You don't need to tell us; we already know," Alice huffed and her arms flew into the air and came back down to her bed with a soft thud.

"Come on, this is ridiculous, we're going to cause some mayhem," I jumped up from my bed and clapped my hands together with a grin on my face.

Alice lifted her head and rolled onto her belly, "what kind of mayhem?" She asked, intrigued."I don't know, just your everyday, run of the mill mayhem," I answered.

Rose rolled over and sat up with a sigh, "Sure," she said in a bored tone, "I'm up for anything."

"Good," I said with a smile and a nod, "now let's get going, moping around is just not on; not anymore. Happy faces people; we're going to go get into trouble."

Alice and Rosalie laughed and jumped up from their beds.

I'll be damned if we were going to spend the next two months acting like zombies just because we missed our men. No fucking way, we were going to be our usual mayhem loving selves, and when the boys visit they can join in too.

* * *

A/N

Did you really think that I was going to have them sitting around sulking for the next two months, I don't think so. They had their moment of sadness, these girls are strong and independent, I will not have them turning into shells of themselves.

Check out my new story The Family; it's all violent and fun.

Now I need to go catch up on my reading, because I'm falling behind.


	34. Forks Is No Longer Home

A/N I do not own 'Twilight' or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four - Forks is no Longer Home

"Okay, you see this frown," I raised my hand in the air, palm forward and indicated to Demetri's face, "it is, in every sense of the phrase, annoying the crap out of me."

He sighed and I saw his eyes roll ever so slightly, "get back to running, Swan."

"Just. One. Smile," I said with a smirk of my own.

I felt Alice and Rose shift slightly from their positions behind me.

"One little smile."

He huffed and smiled weakly.

"What the fuck was that!" Alice exclaimed.

"Brandon, don't swear and get running." Demetri's frown found its way back onto his features.

"Okay, but you need to work on that smile of yours; you're scaring the children."

Over the months we had discovered that the three of us could actually get along with Demetri and Felix, once they stopped yelling in our faces every two minutes, which was fucking strange to say the least. They were still pretty much assholes, but nicer assholes, if that were even possible.

Stranger things have happened I guess. Alice had concluded that only seven stranger things had happened and that we should count ourselves lucky they were being nicer towards us.

We took off running around the area - our punishment from skipping out on morning activities to

lie in a bit longer - and watched as Demetri towered over one of the newest residents and began screaming orders at her. She had this look of perfect defiance on her face; she crossed her arms in

front of her chest and stood her ground.

I smiled and continued running.

Rose and Alice were keeping pace on either side of me. I will say one thing for boot camp: it kept us fit. Not that we were unfit to begin with, but it was nice to be able to run faster, especially if we needed to run from James or Laurent when they were on guard duty, who were still pretty much the same assholes from the beginning.

There was no chance of us outrunning Demetri or Felix though, they were just too strong and too fast to get away from.

Bloody bastards didn't let us get away with anything, though we had managed to go a whole month without getting into trouble, well, really, we just weren't getting caught as much as we were before.

"The boys are coming for a visit this weekend," Alice's voice chimed over my smiled; it has been a month since they left, "How'd do you know about Emmett and Edward?" "Jasper's going to Chicago for the week, he's staying at Emmett's, though I don't know how Emmett's mom can handle another person in her house."

I chuckled, "The same way she can handle her own kids, if she can cope with Emmett and his brothers and sister I'm sure she can handle Jasper."

"That is true," Alice mused.

When six came around we could finally stop running, we slowed down to a walk as the bell rang through the grounds and kept walking as everyone rushed in front of us to get to the food hall for dinner. We didn't need to run, we'd just make our way to the front of the queue and Kate would have our trays of food waiting for us to arrive.

Life has become pretty easy for use here; it paid to have friends in the right places.

"Keep working on that smile," I said to Demetri as I called over my shoulder. He chuckled and shook his head as he picked up some equipment that he had taken out of the store rooms.

Alice and Rose laughed beside me as we made our way into the building, "You'd think Heidi would have taught him to smile by now," Alice murmured.

"What?" Me and Rose asked in unison.

"Oh, I saw them the other day. They were looking very cozy together as they made out like horny teenagers in Heidi's office."

"What were you doing at Heidi's office?"

"Looking for Heidi," she said as if we should have known, "she's the one that looks after all the confiscated items, I've been trying to get my shoes back."

Me and Rose laughed as Alice pouted about the fact she still hadn't managed to get them back, despite months of moaning at everyone in charge around here.

"Hey!" Some girl protested as we stood in front of her in the queue. I turned around slightly and recognized her as the new girl Demetri was yelling at earlier. She was about the same height as me, but obviously younger, she was quite child-like in her features, with short brown hair.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't fucking push in front of me," she said as she squared up against me, her voice, like her features, was quite child-like.

I laughed, "Listen…" I waved my hand, indicating for her name.

"Jane," she sneered.

"Jane, you're obviously new and don't understand how it works around here," I explained with a smile, "there's a hierarchy," there technically wasn't, but everyone knew that Kate had our food ready and waiting for us, "so there really is no point in you protesting the fact that we get our food before you do."

"Listen…"

"Bella," I smiled again as I provided her with my name.

"Bella," she sneered again, "nobody - hierarchy or not - pushes in front of me."

I snorted and rolled my eyes as I turned away from Jane and picked up the tray of food waiting for me, "Thanks Kate," I smiled.

"No worries, Bella," she smirked as she watched me smile and wave at Jane as the three of us turned away from the queue, with our trays in hand, to find a seat. Jane looked livid, she stood with her arms folded looking like she wanted to say something else before a boy who looked a lot like her came over to stand next to her. He asked her something I couldn't hear and she simply shook her head before turning back to the queue and placing food onto her tray.

I smirked as I slid into my seat and set my tray onto the table in front of me.

I was halfway through my dinner when I looked up to find the boy who went over to Jane standing in front of the three of us at the opposite side of the table.

"Yes?" I asked, bored by his presence already.

"What did you say to my sister?" He cut straight to the point.

"Aw, Jane's your sister? How sweet, you're standing up for her," I mocked.

Alice snorted, "You got sent here with your sister?"

"She's my twin actually and yeah, I am sticking up for her, what the hell did you say to her?" He glared.

I smirked, "I was just telling her how things work around here, I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"I didn't throw it."

I laughed and I heard Rose and Alice snort from beside me, "Okay, Jane's brother, don't try and act like a tough man, it's not going to work, not around the three of us." I turned my attention back to the food in front of me and ignored him.

"Don't think we're done here," he seethed.

"Oh, but we are," Alice said.

"Run along now," Rose added with a condescending smile.

His nostrils flared and he scowled at the three of us.

"Alec!" Jane's child-like voice cut through the noise of the canteen as she came to stand next to her brother, "come on," she pulled him away from our table, not before tossing us a glare of her own.

We smiled and waved at them as they retreated.

"Fucking newbies," the three of us burst into laughter a beat after Rosalie spoke.

****

Alice danced over to my side of the room, smiling brightly, all the while chanting, "We get to go home," over and over again. I grinned back at her infectious mood. Nothing could remove the smiles from our faces.

Aro had told us earlier that day that we would be free to return home in two days time; the three of us jumped up and down on the spot like some crazy teenagers before running out of his office and taking the stairs two at a time to go and start packing.

Ten fucking months were nearly over; my grin grew wider as that thought ran through my head again.

Alice had all of her things in piles all over the floor, just seeing them spread out around the room made us realize just how much she actually took with her to begin with, she was adding more things to the different piles as she pulled all her belongings from her trunk. Rosalie had her things piled up on her bed, her bag was on the floor and she was kneeling in front of it pulling things from her mattress and folding them neatly into her suitcase.

I was just lazily throwing everything into my bag, not caring if it was neatly placed in or not. All I cared about at that moment in time was the fact that we had two days of hell left and then we would get to go home.

Alice was on cloud nine the moment, Aro said that she would be getting her shoes and other confiscated items back the morning we would be leaving. Rose was, of course, happy about this too, but she seemed to be in better control of her good mood as Alice leaped over a few piles of clothes and placed a skirt onto of the appropriate stack of clothes.

"Halle-fucking-lujah!" Alice chimed.

I laughed and Rosalie smirked, "I gave Angie a call, she said that she already has the party planned."

"That girl is a gem," I grinned.

Alice squealed, "We get to go home!" She smiled, "we get to go home and the first thing we are going to do is party our asses off!" She continued to skip about the room in a state of euphoria. "Damn right we are," Rose smiled as she placed another item of clothing in her bag.

My phone started to buzz and I reached over to my cabinet to check who was calling, Angela's name appeared on the screen. I smiled and answered the phone, "Hey, bitch!" I said.

"_Now, you're going to have to be nicer to me than that, I'm throwing you a party, ain't I?" _

I laughed, "How's it going?"

"_Good, Ben's just finished calling everyone on his contact list; the house is going to be packed. My parents are going to Seattle tonight, they won't be back until the end of next week; the timing is perfect."_

"That's the best fucking news ever, Angie," I smiled.

"_No, the best news ever is Jessica's reaction to all this, she's gone off in a major sulk because she knows that you three are coming home and she's not going to be in charge anymore. Not that she was ever in charge to begin with; the poor girl is fucking delusional." _

"I'm sure Rose can't wait to show her who's royalty at school when we get back."

"Damn right," I heard her mutter from where she was sitting by her bed.

"_Well, anyway, I only wanted to tell you how the party planning is going, you only need to bring yourself, the house is stalked with enough booze to get an army drunk. Talk to you later." _

"Yeah, I'll call you when the plane gets into Seattle."

"_Awesome, bye." _

I hung up and tossed my phone back onto my cabinet.

"How's Angie?" Alice asked.

"Good, as are the plans for our welcome back party."

"Awesome. Ahh, I can't wait. Excitement!" She clapped her hands together and her joy continued to flood out of her. Rosalie and I giggled slightly and joined in with her enthusiasm.

Two days, two days and we were free.

****

"Later, dick head," I smiled at James, he scowled, his arms were folded across his chest. Standing next to him was Laurent, Felix and Demerti; I faintly saw a smirk flare up on both Demetri and Felix's lips, before they were replaced with their usual frowns of disapproval.

Alice giggled, "Cheer up, fellas," she was smiling from ear to ear. On her feet were the Jimmy Choo's she bought in San Francisco. Rose was standing next to her parents a few paces behind us, she too was wearing her newest pair of shoes. Brenda was saying something to Rose which was making her roll her eyes. Jonathan was simply standing there smiling at his wife and daughter.

Her dad had his arms around her as he hugged her warmly, he mom stood awkwardly to their left. Alice's mom and dad were standing talking to Aro, her dad was shaking his hand vigorously while plying the man with thanks for 'turning his daughters life around'. I rolled my eyes at them; Margaret was obediently by her husband's side, gazing at him with admiration.

Charlie was by the gates, giving the three of us time to make our way out to the taxis. Sue was beside him holding his hand. They were talking, but I couldn't hear what they were saying, something told me I didn't want to know.

I smiled as I looked at them over my shoulder.

"Pumpkin, are you ready to go to the airport?" Victor came up to his daughter and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Alice smiled sweetly at him, "Of course, daddy," and just like that he smiled at her as if she could do no wrong, I guess something's never change.

I saw the four men standing in front of us exchange glances as Alice grinned at them and followed her parents out of the front gates. Rose and her parents turned to follow them.

"Bells?" Charlie called over to me.

I smiled, "Have fun staying in hell boys." I waved merrily at them and turned away from the building.

Charlie and Sue smiled at me as I reached where they were standing, "The flight leaves in an hour, we better get a move on."

There were three taxi's lined up outside the gates of the boot camp, Alice and Rose were already sitting in their ones with their parents beside them. I grinned at them as they both looked out of their windows at the same time.

Freedom was sweet!

We were all booked onto the same flight, Alice danced down the aisle and slid all the way over into the window seat, "Damn it, Alice, I want the window seat," Rose hissed at her. Alice giggled and stuck out her tongue.

Rose stuck up her middle finger at her and slid into the middle seat, scowling at Alice the entire time.

I laughed and took the final seat in that row. I noticed Charlie and Sue sit in the ones in front of us. Victor Brandon's head was visible from the seat in front of Charlie, I assumed Brenda was beside him. Next to Sue sat Rosalie's mom and her dad was in front of her sitting next to Margaret.

Alice slipped off her shoes and placed them in her carryon bag that she purchased in the air port, she passed the bag to me to store in the locker above our heads and lifted her feet from the ground and crossed them under her so she was sitting Indian style on her chair.

I stood up once the aisle was clear of people and placed her bag in the compartment, having to stand on my tip toes to place it in properly, and closed it with a soft click. Alice smiled and thanked me as I sat down again.

"No worries," I said as I leaned back in my chair and lifted one of my feet up to rest it on the chair, leaning forward again to fold my arms over my knee and rest my chin on top of them. Rose simply crossed her legs and leaned back, letting her body sink into a comfortable position.

The chances were that we wouldn't move from these positions for most - if not all - of the flight. We were pretty good at dealing with pins and needles most of the time; we found it funny watching each other try to walk when we could not feel most of our legs.

"How fucking glad are you that we don't have to sit on a bus for another fourteen hours?" I asked with a smirk.

Alice snorted, "God, I can't believe that was ten months ago."

I noticed Victor's head shift, "Mary Alice!" She rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," she said with not meaning it at all. Me and Rose did our best not to laugh at Alice's overzealous religious father. Alice scowled at the back of her father's head and rolled her eyes again.

I smirked at the, leaning my head to the side slightly and closing my eyes.

My eyes opened again when I felt a sharp nudge in my ribs, I jumped and leaned back in my chair as I glared at Rose, "Let me out, I need to go to the toilet before we land." She said.

I stretched in my seat and stood up, letting Rose slide out and walk down the aisle to the toilets. I slid into her chair, not actually wanting to stand up again until I had to. Alice was reading another one of her magazines, flipping through the many pages of ads, stopping on random ones to comment on the designer or muttering, "I want that," to herself before dog-earing the page and continuing through the magazine.

I laughed lightly and she looked up at me, "Well, hello sleeping beauty."

"Hey, how long until we land?" I yawned and rubbed my eyes with the heel of my hands.

"Half an hour, I believe," she murmured as she dog-eared another page.

"God, toilets are disgusting things," Rose muttered as she slid into the aisle seat, "I'm mean, would it hurt to invest in some air freshener?"

I snorted lightly, "That bad huh?"

"I may have thrown up a little in my mouth," she mumbled and leaned back in her chair.

"Attractive," I smirked.

She rolled her eyes and mumbled something inaudible.

As Alice had predicted it was about half an hour until we landed on the Seattle runway and the pilot's gruff voice came over the tannoy. I tuned him out effectively, I didn't need to know how cold the temperature was, or how cloudy the sky was, all I needed to know was that we were in fact in Seattle and that we no longer had to spend twenty-four hours a day seven days a week in hell, otherwise known as Boot Camp.

Now all we had to endure was the drive home and we could call all our friends and party our fucking asses off.

_Did Angie tell you what time the party starts tomorrow? Ali x_. The text lit up my screen when we were five miles away from Forks.

_Seven, only finishing when the last person passes out. Bella x._

I smiled as the little envelope zoomed off my screen. I phoned Angela as we were waiting for our bags to appear, our parents were conveniently standing far enough away that they didn't over hear our plans for tomorrow night. She practically squealed as I told her we were at the Seattle airport waiting for our bags before heading home.

She told us that half the school would be there to welcome us back - whether they were glad to have us home or not. Not many people turned down a chance to party in Forks, since there wasn't actually all that much to do in the forms of what we found entertaining.

Charlie carried my nag in for me as I walked through to the living room and dumped my jacket on the sofa. Sue shut the front door and smiled as she joined me in the living room, "Glad to be back, Bella?" She asked.

I smiled weakly, sure I was glad to be out of Boot Camp, but was I really glad to be back in Forks?

"Yeah," I answered anyway, "I think I'm just going to unpack my things."

"Okay, dear, I better get dinner ready, knowing your dad he won't have planned anything." She laughed lightly as she slipped out of the room and down the hallway into the kitchen.

I sighed before leaving the room myself to climb the stairs to my bedroom, Charlie passed me on the stairs, smiling slightly without saying anything. I knew he was glad to have me home finally, but somehow it didn't feel like home anymore.

I spent the better part of an hour sorting out my things, putting them in all the right places. I flung myself onto my bed, landing rather skillfully with my head on the middle of the pillow. I looked up at the ceiling and sighed out of boredom.

Forks hadn't changed one bit in ten months.

I could hear the muffled voices of Charlie and Sue as they went about making dinner for the three of us.

One thing was for certain: Forks was not my home anymore.

I smiled as I reached into my jeans pocket and pulled out my phone, before dialing Alice's number. I watched as her picture came up on the screen and listened to the loud ringing as I held it to my ear.

"_You have no idea how much I missed my wardrobe," _I chuckled as she began the conversation without so much as a hello.

"Hello to you too," I smirked to myself.

"_Yeah, yeah, hello." _

"So, listen, have you thought anymore about that apartment?"

* * *

Review and tell me what you think.

Come play on the Twilighted forums.

Alice.x


	35. A New Place to Stay

a/n I do not own 'Twilight' or any of it's characters.

This chapter would have been finished sooner, had it not been for the flu. I don't get ill often - I've been ill twice in the past three years or so - but when I do it's not pretty. I just about slept through Monday and Tuesday and I'm still a bit icky, but I got the chapter done.  
I really hope you like.  
So here it is - the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five - A New Place to Stay

I threw my mascara back onto my desk and ran my brush through my hair. I had to be at Angela's in about fifteen minutes and I still hadn't decided on what to wear. Luckily my hair and make-up was easy enough, so that was all done and perfected.

Three piles of clothes were lying on my floor in front of my wardrobe - discarded choices that I had briefly considered, I never realized how much clothes I really owned, I guess being friends with Alice and Rose provided a lot of shopping trips over the years. I sighed as I swiveled around in my chair and looked at the contents remaining in the cupboard.

I suppose it would just have to be jeans and a t-shirt again. I stood up and pulled a pair of jeans out of one of my draws, I smiled when I realized that they were my favorite pair of black skinny jeans, I slipped them on and pulled off the top that I was already wearing and threw it on the floor by my laundry basket.

"Bells, there's someone at the door for you!" Charlie's voice carried up the stairs.

"Just send them up, I'm not ready yet," I yelled back as I sifted through my t-shirt draw.

I figured it would just be Alice or Rose, maybe even both of them. They had said that they would come pick me up before going to Angela's.

I heard my door open softly behind me.

"When did picking out a t-shirt become so fucking difficult?" I asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," my head snapped up, either Alice or Rose had become very masculine since I last saw them or it wasn't them, "but I must admit I like what you're wearing already, or not wearing should I say?" My jaw dropped as I recognized the voice, I spun around and came face to face with Edward.

Edward!

Edward was in my room.

In Forks.

In my room!

Which was in Forks!

I managed to get my thoughts together a moment later and launched myself into his arms, I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"What the fuck are you doing here," I asked as I peppered his face with kisses.

He chuckled, "I'm not one to miss a party," he said as though travailing to Forks from Chicago for a party was a normal occurrence, "Emmett and Jasper are here too, I have a feeling Alice and Rose are asking them the same question right about now."

"What about your parents, I highly doubt they'd allow this," I asked, though I knew that Edward wouldn't let his parents stop him from doing anything.

"Oh, please, I'm eighteen now, they can't stop me. My trust fund is in my control now, they can't threaten me with that anymore and I can do whatever the fuck I want to. Also, I wanted to see what a town named after cutlery looks like."

I smiled and attached my lips to his.

"There also happens to be one very sexy girl living here."

"Who's that?" I asked as I kissed along his jaw. He kicked the door shut with his foot and chuckled as he pushed me up against it.

"Like you don't know," he mumbled as his lips met mine once more.

He moaned as he pushed me further against the door, I tangled his hair around my fingers as we kissed. His hands brushed up my waist, tickling my skin slightly, sending a shiver down my spine as our lips glided together.

His body was solid against mine as it held me in place, my fingers tugged gently on his hair, causing him to moan with lust.

God, I missed this boy.

We were interrupted when I heard a thud on the other side of the door followed by a muffled 'ow!'

"What the crap?" Rosalie's voice rang out, "Alice are you okay?"

I giggled lightly as I slid down Edward's body and opened the door to find Alice on the floor in my hallway with Rose trying to help her up.

They both looked up and smirked as they noticed me and Edward staring at them, "Bella!" Alice moaned, "You're not even dressed yet." I looked down, realizing that I still hadn't picked out a t-shirt.

"Or were you dressed, but Edward decided he didn't like the outfit?" Rose added. "Jasper and Emmett are outside," she directed at Edward, he chuckled again and kissed me on the head before passing the three of us and heading down the stairs.

I grabbed the first t-shirt I could, not caring what one I picked out, and stuffed my phone into my purse, which was lying on my bed. Alice was back on her feet as I practically skipped out of my room and motioned for them to head on out.

"Angie called, she said that people have already begun showing up," Alice chirped as she bounced down the stairs in front of me and Rose, "which is fabulous, we can't be the first to turn up to our own party."

"Of course not," Rose replied sarcastically, "wouldn't dream of it."

"Hardy-har-har, you're so very funny."

"I try."

I laughed as they punched each other on the arms and waved at Charlie as they left my house through the front door.

"Hey, Bells?" Charlie called me over.

"Yeah?"

"I know you're eighteen now and don't want me telling you what to do, but please don't do anything that will make you end up in the station," he pleaded.

I smiled slightly, "Sure, dad, I'll do my best." He tried to keep his face serious, but I saw a flicker of a smile, "Don't wait up." I said as I slipped out the front door and climbed into the back of Rose's car. Edward grinned from the seat next to me and Emmett turned around and boomed his hello from the passenger seat as Rose pealed out of my driveway.

Alice followed behind us in her car with Jasper.

Angela's place wasn't too far from Charlie's house, she really only lived a few blocks away, so it didn't take us too long to get there. Rose and Alice grabbed two spaces on her drive before everyone parked and took up all the room. There was no doubt going to be cars lined up along the sidewalks in no time at all.

Rose made sure to keep her car away from the others, since it was going to be staying until the morning, and Alice simply parked hers next to Rose's.

I could hear the music booming from inside the house, the front door was wide open to signal that you could just enter, not that anyone would ring the bell when we all know just about every person living in Forks.

People had the habit of just walking in and calling out to whoever was in the house.

I took a hold of Edward's hand and walked up the steps to Angela's house and straight through to the living room, where Ben, Angela and a few others were milling about. Anglia turned to see who came in and squealed before running over to us and crashing into each of us separately.

"Holy crap, I'm so glad you're back," she said loudly over the music.

I laughed, "Glad to see you too, Angie."

"You better be," she smiled as she embraced Rose and Alice, "and who have you brought?" She asked as she gave the boys a once over.

"This is Jasper, Edward and Emmett," Alice chirped.

Angela smiled and gave the boys a hug too, Ben walked over at this point, "Should I be jealous?" He teased as he greeted us all, "Come on, I'll get you lot some drinks." We smiled and followed him through to the kitchen while Angela went to change the music that was playing.

"So, how drunk are you planning on being tonight?" Ben asked as we stopped by the island counter in the kitchen, which was stocked with alcohol.

"You know us," I smirked.

He laughed slightly and made me, Rose and Alice our usual drinks.

"No bad, Benny, nice memory you've got there." Rose kissed him on the cheek as she took her drink.

"I do my best," he chuckled. "What can I get for you three?" He asked the boys.

"You got any Jack Daniels?" Edward asked.

"Pfft, do I have any Jack Daniels? What kind of question is that?" Ben said as he walked around the counter and pulled a bottle of JD out of the cupboard, "Angie's just learnt to keep it out of sight, but she's not very good at hiding things."

We laughed as he mixed the boys their drinks and we made our way back to the living room, where it seemed more people had arrived. Angela was by the door hugging people as they came in.

The party was, as expected, fucking awesome. Angela always knew how to throw the best parties. Everyone was having a great time.

I was getting my fourth drink from the kitchen, getting quite tipsy as I am, after all, a fucking lightweight, when I heard Jessica's annoying high-pitched laugh. I rolled my eyes and returned to the living room to find her throwing herself shamelessly at Edward.

I stood back for a moment, with one eyebrow raised, watching as Edward clearly looked down at her with a mixture of distaste and fear. I smirked as she placed her hand on his bicep and he visibly flinched.

I rolled my eyes; it seemed like Jessica needed to learn that Edward was off limits. I sauntered over and slid in next to Edward, pulling his attention to me immediately. I snaked my arm around the back of his head and pulled his lips towards mine.

There was only one way she was going to learn.

I noticed Jessica stumble back slightly out of the corner of my eye. Edward moaned as he laced his arms around my waist and pulled my body closer to his. My lips curved up the way they tended to do when they were molded to his and I did a little happy dance on the inside.

"Oh, hey Jessica," I said as I pulled away from Edward, he pouted and kept his arms firmly around my waist. He had managed to finish his drinks faster than me and had about as twice as much as I had managed, "I see you've met my boyfriend, Edward."

She was able to pick her jaw up from the ground only to stutter over her words, "B…b…boyfriend? Him?"

I smiled sweetly, "Yeah."

She looked upset as she nodded in understanding; I knew she wouldn't dare look at him again knowing that he was with me. She knew I could make her life miserable if I wanted to, "It's great to have you back, Bella, but I better go find Tyler." She smiled insincerely and stumbled off.

I smiled as I felt Edward kiss along my neck, "Thank you, she was almost as annoying as Lauren, you're a life saver."

"Mmm," I mumbled as I tilted my head up. His kisses ran along my jaw until he found my lips again, "You're more than welcome."

I yelped a little as he lifted me up by the ass, throwing my head back in laugher. I swung my legs around his waist and settled there. I noticed Jessica in the corner of the room; she was standing next to Tyler, not paying attention to anything he was saying while she glared at me. She only made me laugh harder.

Alice was straddling Jasper on the sofa, while Ben, Angela, Rose and Emmett were talking to each other near the door to the kitchen. We were all having a fucking great time.

Freedom was sweet.

****

"I'm sorry Bells, but you're graduating first," Charlie was sitting opposite me on the counter in the kitchen, "I have no objections to you finding your own place to stay; it had to happen at some point, but not until you finish high school."

I huffed.

"You've not got that long to go, I think you'll manage to wait until summer to move."

I slid off my stool and stormed out of the kitchen, just as Sue entered. She smiled at me as I passed her, I shrugged and continued up the stairs. I faintly heard her ask Charlie what happened, but I was in my room before he could reply.

Edward groaned from his position on the bed as I slammed the door, he had a pillow over his face and the covers were hung low on his body.

"Keep it down, love," he mumbled.

I laughed lightly and sauntered over to the bed, throwing my body down next to him. He groaned again as I settled down.

"You're evil."

I laughed again, "You're a baby."

"If I'm a baby, what we did last night was very, very wrong."

I whacked him on the chest and laughed as tried to roll away from me, "You're one sick individual."

"You still love me," he mumbled as he buried his face into the mattress. "Now be quiet and let me sleep."

I smirked and grabbed my phone off the cabinet, it was one thirty and Rose would be up by now, with Alice it was always better leaving it until two to phone her after a party. I dialed Rose's mobile and she picked up on the second ring.

"_Hey_," she said through a yawn.

"Hey, how's the head?"

"_Oh, as good as can be expected after six shots of Tequila and god knows what else._"

I laughed, "You poor soul."

I heard something rumbling from her end of the phone and jumped slightly from the sheer volume.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"_Emmett snores,_" she said as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

"You let him sleep next to you when he makes that noise?"

She laughed lightly, "_Strangely, you get used to it._"

"What the hell has that man done to you?"

"_I'm not entirely sure._"

"Any way, I was calling to ask if you wanted me to drive you to Angie's to get your car?"

"_Alice said she would drive it over, she and Jasper crashed there last night 'cause her parents would make him sleep on the sofa. So she's getting Jasper to follow her 'round in her car._"

"Okay, cool, well Edward and I will pop over later when he gets his ass out of bed, we can discuss the apartment."

"_Cool, see you then._" She said before we both hung up.

I threw my phone onto the cabinet and smacked Edward on the ass before getting up and heading down the hall to the shower. I heard the soft thud of a pillow hitting the door and I laughed.

****

Charlie wasn't the only one demanding that we graduate before moving away. Rose's mother had flat out denied her, saying that there was no way she was moving away from Forks at such a young age. Jonathan had managed placate her enough to allow Rose to move away, but only after graduation.

Alice didn't take long to make her parents see things from her view; if she really wanted to she could get them to allow her to move out anytime she wanted to. She stayed because of me and Rose.

Jasper had already dropped out of high school and moved out of his home in Texas. Emmett's mom was letting him stay with them until the boys were finished with school. Caroline was cool with the whole thing. Two of her children had already moved out, so it was nothing new to her.

Edward's mom and dad had no idea that he was planning on moving out of Chicago. He had decided the less they knew the better. To be honest, I held that view too. I didn't need those two messing everything up because they didn't like me being with their son.

We had many places that we had listed as possible towns or cities to live in, New York was one of the front runners, but in the end we decided on San Francisco, which wasn't all that much of a surprise to any of us.

It actually worked in our favor having to wait until graduation to move, it gave us more time; we didn't need to rush anything. We could find the perfect place and with all our money put together we didn't have to search the low end of the market.

Granted, we would have to get jobs when we got there, something I was not looking forward to. After all, I was never much for hard work. I figured it would be worth it to live in our own place. Rose had put a plan together that within three years of living in San Francisco she was going to have her own business.

She was nothing but ambitious, however, I could see it easily happening.

We were quite lucky we had Alice; she turned out to be rather fucking brilliant at organizing things. She managed to get in contact with different building owners, along with realtors that would be able to help us out. It wasn't easy after all to find a three bedroom flat that could house six people.

We kept our options open though and thought about getting two flats, one for Jasper, Emmett and Edward and the other for me, Rose and Alice.

In the end the realtor found us two flats in the same building, one two bedroom flat that four people could easily live in along with a smaller, but equally nice one bedroom flat in Hayes Valley.

We took them, thinking that the six of us all living together could get a bit too chaotic, but the option of four and two was much more appealing. The only problem we came across with that was figuring out who was going to stay in what flat.

In the end we did the childish thing - as per usual - and flipped for it. Alice and Jasper got the one bedroom, while me, Rose, Emmett and Edward got the two bedroom flat. If you ask me, they cheated, but I got bored of telling them so after a while and just settled for it.

Everything was sorted and we were set to move in one week after graduation, the only thing left to sort out was shipping the cars over. There was no way Rose and Alice were leaving their cars in Forks. Edward was still suspended from driving, because of the whole stealing and crashing his neighbors car, but he had a car in Chicago at he was not leaving behind. Emmett had a jeep he wanted to take with him as well.

So somehow we had to sort out how to get four cars to San Francisco without their owners going mental from their absence.

"I don't understand what is so difficult to understand about this," Alice huffed down the phone. Rose and I were only half paying attention as we watched the second season of Arrested Development on DVD.

"Yes, of course I bloody understand that shipping four cars is going to take a while, but it isn't exactly rocket science. You load them onto a lorry, you drive them down and then you drop them off without a scratch on them. If you can manage that you will get a big fat check and all with be fine and dandy in the world."

She was pacing now, not a very good sign. The arm that wasn't holding the phone to her ear was flailing about in the air and she was huffing every few minutes.

"Urgh, why are you making this so difficult?" She was really getting frustrated by the looks of it, "You most certainly will be sorry, you just missed out on a lot of money for your boss." She closed her sidekick and threw it down on the seat next to her living room window.

"No luck?" Rose tilted her head to the side to face Alice as she flopped down on the sofa next to us.

"None, we leave in three weeks and no one seems to be able to get our cars over to San Francisco, because they're all busy when we need them. At this rate we're going to have to drive down."

I snorted, "There's no way we're making that trip again."

"I'm with you on that one," she mumbled.

"Well, how many more places are left to call?" Rose asked.

"Three, that's all that was in the phone book."

"Leave it a couple of hours, calm down a little and call the next place."

Alice smirked and picked up a cushion, swinging it over her body and hitting Rose right on the head. Rose gasped and grabbed the pillow next to her, swinging it at Alice. I jumped up from the sofa and threw myself onto one of the other chairs to get out of harm's way.

I laughed madly as I watched Alice and Rose go at each other like five-year-olds.

We did finally managed to get someone to take our cars down to San Francisco when we want them to - after much debate from Alice - and everything was set for us to move.

Graduation was in two weeks and the week after we were going to be saying bye to Forks for good.

****

The boys had come to Forks the week before leaving, they had driven here so that all the cars could be shipped from the same place. Jasper helped by driving Edward's for him.

He had finally told his parents that he was leaving home and moving to San Francisco with the people they really didn't want him being around. He told me they turned purple when he said he would be living in the same flat as me, threading to cut him off.

He shouted back by saying that they could try, but they'd have a pretty hard time of doing so, since he move his money to a new bank account the moment he had the chance to after gaining control of his inheritance.

There was really nothing they could do to stop him. Believe me, they did try. He simply moved his things over to Emmett's and stayed with them until they came to Forks.

He hadn't spoken to them in five weeks and we had officially been living in San Francisco for two.

Graduation was actually quite fun, well, the graduation party afterwards was the fun part. Renee made a brief appearance with Phil at her side, she smiled and gave me a hug before glancing at Edward with a disapproving glare, I rolled my eyes at her and turned to Phil, he bundled me into his arms and almost crushed me with his hug before congratulating me.

The following week Charlie - along with Sue, Jonathan, Brenda, Victor and Margaret - gave the six of us a lift to the airport, while most of our things we sent down in moving vans.

It was slightly strange how right it felt to be moving out.

The apartments were fantastic, we had been down for a short trip before signing the leases, but being in them and knowing that they were our homes was something else.

Since they were in the same building, they were designed pretty much the same way, but of course Jasper and Alice's was smaller. They each had a pretty large living room, which also housed the decent sized table for eating at. There was a kitchen just off the other side of the hall, with the full works and a nice little breakfast counter. The bedrooms were identical when we moved in, but we rearranged them to our own tastes and when our own furniture arrived we added those.

Everything seemed to fit together perfectly.

Our first week there, we all went out and searched for the first jobs we could get. While we all had enough in the bank to do us, adding to it wouldn't hurt.

Alice was the first to get a job; she went straight to the shoe stores and got offered a job as a sales assistant in Jimmy Choo. Alice came back that afternoon and told us that Tanya was still the manager there. She obviously didn't recognize her since it was more than a year ago now, but she was impressed by Alice and hired her on the spot.

I got offered a job at the Starbucks just around the corner from where we stayed. It was pretty easy to pick up and I found making coffee all day wasn't that bad. Plus I got a free one every so often.

Emmett, bless him, got a job as a children's entertainer at a family restaurant. He was paid to dress up as a giant bear and make children laugh. Needless to say he loved the fact he got to mess around for a living.

Edward was working in one of the hotels as a bell boy, I burst into laughter when he told me because all I could think about was Edward in a little pillar box hat carrying peoples luggage up to their rooms. He told me to laugh it up, but the manager only gave him that job temporarily until the receptionist's notice had been completed and that job opened up.

Rose and Jasper were still looking for jobs. Rose had an interview with a local garage later in the week and Jasper was being considered for a job answering phones for a taxi company.

Everything was working out well. Last year we were being sent to Boot Camp and now we were living in San Francisco having the time of our lives.

Life was pretty fucking fantastic - if I do say so myself.

* * *

a/n

Just in case you're wondering the names of Alice, Rose and Jasper's parents are as follows:  
Victor and Margaret Brandon.  
Jonathan and Brenda Hale.  
Kathryn and Steven Whitlock.  
I owe you all a huge thank you. Really, I love the fact that people read my story and that people actually enjoyed reading it. It makes me all warm and fuzzy on the inside.  
Reviewers, you're bloody fantastic, seriously funny and every time you left a review you made my day and put an Emmett-like smile on my face. Fake food all 'round, anything you want, absolutely anything and it's yours!  
One massive thank you to codyaudrey who beta'd this story, if you didn't know already. Seriously, you rock my socks Cody. Thanks for looking through every chapter of this for me and sorting out my mistakes. With your fake food I'm also sending you a hug.  
Thanks to JayJayHale for making me the banners for Boot Camp and Boot Camp - Extras over on Twilighted, they are amazing and I love them. I'm sending you a hug too.  
A final thank you and another hug goes to vjgm for validating every chapter of this story on Twilighted.  
I'm so proud of this, because whenever I tried to write a multi-chaptered story (non-fan fiction as well) I never got that far, I never managed to write more than ten chapters. The fact I got past that was exciting for me and the fact I managed to write this many chapters makes me all giddy.  
If you haven't read my new story, please do, it's called 'The Family' and it's in Edward's point of view. It's full of violence and swear words. Also check out my one shots, because self promotion never hurt anyone - at least that's what I've been told and so far I've not been hurt by it.  
Go on, leave one last review, I know you want to.  
Much love,  
Alice.x

Holy crapsticks, I'm actually finished.


End file.
